Paths of Thorns
by Warrior of Ice
Summary: The first evil the senshi face after the Silver Millennium may not be Beryl after all..it may be the evil that has possessed Endymon. It could also be their soulmates, the Shittenou/Four Kings, Endymion's former generals. Or, it could be both...
1. Eight Friendships, Childhood Sorrows

Author's Note: Annoying profiles below as usual..in case you're wondering what this story is, it was one of my first works (written about 1-2 years ago). There were originally 22 chapters, all of which are currently being restored, although only eighteen of them will survive mostly as they were (last chapters will be rewritten to incorporate an ending). After finishing those, I deleted the story but was semi-besieged by requests for the story, so it has experienced revival and a large amount of revision. So, please enjoy the story, since it seems to be a good one.or so I hope. Best Wishes, ~Ice  
  
[pic]American Name: Serena Tsukino  
  
Current Name: Tsukino Serena  
  
Senshi/Sailor Position: Moon  
  
Hair color: Blond  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Age at start: 6  
  
American Name: Mina Aino  
  
Current Name: Aino Minako  
  
Senshi/Sailor Position: Venus  
  
Hair color: Blond  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Age at start: 6  
  
American Name: Lita Kino  
  
Current Name: Kino Makoto  
  
Senshi/Sailor Position: Jupiter  
  
Hair color: Brown  
  
Eye color: Green  
  
Age at start: 6  
  
American Name: Raye Hino  
  
Current Name: Hino Rei  
  
Senshi/Sailor Position: Mars  
  
Hair color: Black  
  
Eye color: Purple  
  
Age at start: 5  
  
American Name: Amy Anderson  
  
Current Name: Mizuno Ami  
  
Senshi/Sailor Position: Mercury  
  
Hair color: Blue  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Age at start: 5  
  
American Name: Darien Chiba  
  
Current Name: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Position: Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask/Kamen  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Age at start: 10  
  
Current Name: Seishou Kouseinou (Energy, High Power)  
  
General Position: General Kunzite  
  
Hair Color: Silver  
  
Eye color: Silver  
  
Age at start: 10  
  
Current Name: Kousei Kyosei (Fixed Star, Giant Star)  
  
General Position: General Nephrite  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Eye color: Navy blue  
  
Age at start: 9  
  
Current Name: Tabiki Kasen (Open Fire, Fire Arrow)  
  
General Position: General Jadeite  
  
Hair Color: Blond  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Age at start: 9  
  
Current Name: Kouseki Yosouya (Crystal, Crystal Gazer)  
  
General Position: General Zoicite  
  
Hair Color: Blond  
  
Eye color: Green  
  
Age at start: 7  
  
Chapter 1-Eight Friendships, Childhood Sorrows  
  
Aino Minako ran gaily through the park, laughing and trying to elude "It," as all her friends were playing tag. Laughing hard and clutching her little six-year-old stomach, she wasn't looking where she was going and crashed into someone. When she gazed up, crystal blue met annoyed silver eyes. An older boy of about ten year, she guessed, was glaring down at her. "Hey, little girl," he said, with all the superiority and full-of-it-aura that only boys can have, "why don't you watch where you're going?"  
  
Blushing, she looked down at her muddy, sandy shoes and mumbled, "Gomen." After a moment, she looked up once more and asked, "How come you were playing all alone? Do you want to play tag with me and my friends?"  
  
Slouching, slightly embarrassed, the older boy muttered, "No, thanks. I was playing by myself 'cause I got no friends."  
  
Just then, one of Minako's many friends ran over and said, "Mina-chan, you're it!"  
  
She grinned at the person she'd bumped into before and said, "Maybe it's 'cause of your arrogance. Now, come on and play! You can meet my friends!" The blue-eyed girl, hair caught in a high ponytail, asked him, "What's your name?"  
  
"Kouseinou Seishou."  
  
"I'm Aino Minako. Is your name Seishou?"  
  
"No, gomen nasai. My father was a foreigner, and we only came here a few years ago. My first name is Kouseinou. Nice to meet you, Aino-san."  
  
She regarded him imperiously for a moment, then proclaimed, "You speak good Japanese then. And call me Mina-chan. We'll be friends." Minako lightly tagged the silver-haired boy and ran away, calling back, "You're It, Kousei- kun! Come on!"  
  
Shaking heavy silver bangs out of wide eyes of the same hue, the boy shrugged for a moment, forgot his older "authority", and ran after the blonde and her friends.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hino Rei looked up suspiciously when her father called her. She hoped she wasn't in for another beating, last time she tripped down the stairs and broke a vase. Wincing, the tiny dark-haired one rubbed her old scars and proceeded fearfully down the stairs.  
  
Her mother was trying to hold back a furious, drunken husband. "You filthy little brat, I've had enough of you in this house. Your mother and I have no more money to keep you, and you're going to your grandfather's temple to stay. Go pack your things." When the child just stared at her mother, sobbing, for a minute, her father hit her hard across the face. Silently clutching the reddish-purple palm print, Rei fled upstairs to get a battered suitcase. She stuffed her one stuffed animal inside, a grimy stuffed raven, clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush (her mother had watched ardently over her child, making sure she brushed every night), brush, and one special item she stuffed quickly inside among her clothes. A few moments later, the tiny five-year old stuffed herself into a too-small coat and went downstairs, lugging her suitcase. Her father snatched it up, light for him but heavy for his small daughter. Rei's mother kissed her and said goodbye, trying not to look into her daughter's large purple eyes. She brushed away shiny, dark bangs and fled upstairs in tears. Shaking her head in wonderment, Rei still said nothing and followed her father out to the car. During the silent ride, she stared out the window, never saying a thing. The hand print, now purplish-blue, didn't seem to affect her. How her father managed to drive in his state, she would never know. Once they reached the shrine, Mr. Hino hollered, "FATHER-IN-LAW!"  
  
The head priest hurried out to see who called him with such importance, then glared in disgust at his son-in-law. He had taken his only daughter away and abused her every day, but there was nothing he could do. "What is it?"  
  
"Your daughter failed to produce me any sons. This is the product of our miserable marriage, and I can't afford to feed her."  
  
Coolly, the brown man stated, "You mean you drank your pay. Spent it on yourself, prostitutes, petty extravagances."  
  
"Shut up. Have some respect. She's your's now. Take care of her or throw her to the wolves, your choice. Knowing you, she'll grow up to be some idiot priestess with no knowledge of anything but fire rituals."  
  
"The young are supposed to have respect for their elders. Good, at least my granddaughter isn't beyond saving. I lost my daughter to your appetite. You never deserved her. Get off my grounds." When a red-faced, furious senator Hino was thrown unceremoniously off the grounds and drove away, he knelt and turned to the petite child. "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan."  
  
Seriously, her purple eyes gazed into his. Then, Rei spoke the first words she had spoken for a month, besides answering to her abusive father. "Konnichiwa, Ojii-san."  
  
A week later, the middle-aged man introduced his taciturn granddaughter to a brunette child, instructing, "Rei-chan, please show Kino-san around. Kino- san, this is my granddaughter, Rei. She's one year younger than you, five. Rei-chan, Kino-san is here from an...orphanage, and she'll be staying with us for awhile. However, she is not expected to take part in temple rites, just to train under the masters here."  
  
Nodding, the dark-haired child bowed to Makoto and welcomed, "Konnichiwa, Kino-san. My name is Hino Rei. This temple, Hikawa Shrine, is my home. She led her around the halls, taking note that the older girl's green eyes were drawn to old swords and other weaponry on the wall-especially a picture of five men with black belts. "That picture is my grandfather, with four of his friends."  
  
Impressed, Makoto replied, "You can call me Makoto-san, or Mako-chan."  
  
"Likewise," Rei returned quietly. For a moment, the two smiled at each other, and an ancient magic went to work as they bonded. For the first time, one raven-haired girl softened another tough girl, used to the streets.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kousei Kyosei stared at the blond haired boy opposite him and decided to make his acquaintance. "Konnichiwa."  
  
Sunnily, the boy peered up through thick bangs and chirped, "Konnichiwa. I'm Tabiki Kasen, but you can call me Kasen-kun if you like. I've got a brother, who's younger than me, but he's got a different name 'cause I've got a stepfather. How old are you?"  
  
Amazed, Kyosei wondered how anyone could be so open with a stranger. "My name is Kousei Kyosei, I guess you can call me Kyosei-kun. I'm nine. How about you?"  
  
"I'm nine too! Want to sit down?"  
  
Taking the offered seat, navy blue stared into bright blue for a moment. "Kasen-kun, where's your brother? What does he look like, is he around here?"  
  
Kasen grinned and said, "You're curious, like me. If you ever come over my house, we'll tear everything apart and my mom will sigh and wonder why I'm not like my brother. Yosouya's got a long name, I can't pronounce his last name. Anyway, my stepfather doesn't treat me badly so I don't mind what his name is anyway. Souya-kun's got blond hair like me, from mom. But he has green eyes, like my new father. He's very quiet and always reading, but he's only seven. He talks like us, though."  
  
Thoughtfully, the brown-haired one mentioned, "I haven't got any siblings."  
  
Bright sapphires widening, the blonde offered, "Then you've got to come over sometime and meet Souya-kun. He's fun to fight with if you can get him angry, too. But other times he'll just agree to almost anything I want to play. But right now Yosouya's at the swimming pool, he loves swimming."  
  
"And what do you like to do?"  
  
Laughing, Kasen responded, "I like fighting, as long as it's not street- fighting! That's dishonorable but fun in video games. Why do you think I'm here, Kyo-kun?"  
  
He grinned back and said, "I don't know, you wanna have a match?" The bright-haired one leapt up with interest and agreed immediately.  
  
Meanwhile, his half-brother was indeed at the swimming pool. Plunging through the deep end and swimming laps, a flash of blue that would have matched true water, not chlorinated water, caught his eye. Treading water for a minute, Kouseki Yosouya stared at a petite blue-haired girl, sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping her wrinkled toes in the isolated shallow- end. Judging by her appearance, he thought she looked about five. Curious about the book she was reading, as most five year old children he knew didn't read, he swam and then walked over. Mizuno Ami looked up, startled, when a few drops of water splattered on the page. She saw another child, a boy with curly blond hair tied back into a ponytail with serious green eyes. Right away, Ami decided she liked his eyes. "Konnichiwa. Gomen nasai if I got your book wet, I was just wondering what you were reading."  
  
She blushed and said, "Konnichiwa." After a split-second, she showed him the book, and he was surprised at the thickness and context. He jumped up onto the rough edge and read with her for a few moments, and both became so engrossed that they didn't notice each other's company.  
  
After another few page-turns, Yosouya asked, "Excuse me, but what's your name? I'm Kouseki Yosouya, but everyone and my brother calls me Souya-kun."  
  
Turning a pale shade of crimson again, she replied, "It's nice to meet you, Yosouya-san. My name is Mizuno Ami. I don't have many friends, but if I did have them, they would call me Ami-chan."  
  
Regarding her for a moment with the somber emeralds she had admired so, the blonde asked, "How come you talk like you haven't got friends?"  
  
She looked at the pool and whispered, "'Cause I haven't got any."  
  
Deciding to leave the obviously sensitive matter alone for a moment, he asked, "Why aren't you swimming? Don't you like water?" He then blushed at his openness, usually shy around newcomers and all people, in fact.  
  
Wistfully, she shook her short blue tresses for a minute then said, "I love water. But even though it's wonderful, flowing.....I'm afraid of it."  
  
"Do you know how to swim?" She turned scarlet again and shook her head. Considering for a moment, Yosouya then proposed, "Maybe that's the missing piece. If you want, I can teach you."  
  
Looking at him eagerly with shining blue eyes, she asked, "Would you really? And you wouldn't mind, even though you're older?" When he shook his head, Ami asked, "How come?"  
  
"Well, for someone who loves water as much as you do, you should be able to enjoy it. And I think you need a friend." Thoughtfully, he asked, "Ami-san, would you like to be friends?"  
  
"Yes, Souya-san. I would indeed."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Seishou Kouseinou wandered through the crowded park, looking for a special little girl. Frowning, he noticed that Minako was nowhere in sight. One of her friends, a little girl with two brown pigtails and blue eyes came up to him. "Excuse me, are you Kouseinou-kun?" When he nodded, inquiringly, she went on. "Mina-chan's parents took her away to London. They're going to live there now, her father had a new job. But she wanted to tell you she was sorry that she wouldn't be able to come here again and for you to make more friends."  
  
"Arigato." With the short dismissal, she left. Kouseinou sat down on a bench, already occupied by two boys, he tried not to cry. Although he'd only seen Aino Minako twice, she had brightened his life and made it more fun. Her spirit and energy had been infectious, and he had played with kids younger than him and enjoyed. But now she was gone, and the hot sun beating on his neck before now felt cold. Shivering, he looked at the sandy grass emotionlessly and waited for when his parents would come take him home. They'd been so proud to hear he'd made a friend instead of isolating himself, and now she was gone.  
  
Suddenly, a hand reached over and tugged his sleeve. Eagerly, he looked up, hoping Minako had come back, and that it had been a short, bad daydream. Instead, a small boy about a year younger than him said cheerily, "Konnichiwa. I'm Tabiki Kasen. Do you want to play with me and Kyosei-kun? He's my new friend from a few days ago."  
  
The other boy beside him grinned also and said, "I'm Kousei Kyosei, by the way. What's your name?"  
  
Vaguely remembering how he had forgotten the Japanese way of pronouncing names, he quietly replied, "Konnichiwa, nice to meet you two. I'm Seishou Kouseinou." And then the two animated nine year old boys pulled their new friend off to play, on the swings, the see-saw, monkey bars, slides, tunnels, and many other things, all openly discussing their family and lives. He, however, remained stoic yet friendly. Although he was stony, both Kasen and Kyosei liked him and "adopted" him, and their group became a threesome.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"KINO MAKOTO! You come back here with my broom!" shrieked Hino Rei, stamping her tiny foot, stepping on her long robes, and falling flat on her face. "Ow...."  
  
Makoto instantly ran back and hefted her up, saying, "Gomen nasai, Rei- chan. Dajibou?"  
  
Patting her nose gingerly for a moment, she said, "Dajibou. Arigato, Mako- chan. My broom 'gain. See if you can catch me!"The brunette wondered how the raven-haired child could bounce back so quickly after her fall and ran after her.  
  
Grandpa Hino watched with an approving smile, knowing his granddaughter's new friendship would benefit both. Thinking about the next day, start of a new school season, he sighed and wondered how he would get them to school. The next morning, he went into Rei's room and said, "Rei-chan, wake up. You've got kindergarten today, get dressed in the clothes I left on your chair." Both girls, good-natured about waking up, had gotten into their clothes and were downstairs in a flash. He set before them heaping plates and bowls of toast, cereal, and pancakes. Complimenting the yummy breakfast, the pots and dishes of jam, sugar, and syrup caught their eyes and rose it even higher in their child-like esteem. "Calm down and don't choke or rush, you'll get lunch at kindergarten too." He went and packed their obentos, full of rice, vegetables, and meat.  
  
When the time came, Rei clung closely to Makoto's larger hand, gazing at the noisy schoolyard in fear. "Mako-chan, I'm scared."  
  
"It's okay, Rei-chan," her friend replied comfortingly. "I'll be here to take care of you."  
  
Most unfortunately, the two little girls had been put into separate classes. Rei got through the morning okay, enjoying the tasks. Makoto was fairly reasonable and didn't put up a fuss about anything. Her class dismissed first for lunch, and she took her obento and went outside to wait under a giant oak tree, setting out her meal on the mossy growth. Her sharp green eyes roved for the raven-haired child until she found her cornered by the gate.  
  
"Little priestess, is it true everyone at your temple is crazy and under spells?"  
  
"Why don't you show us your amazing powers?"  
  
"Witch!"  
  
"Everyone says you're cursed."  
  
The brunette was filled with indignance and anger at the animosity towards her friend, who hadn't done anything to antagonize her fellow peers. Swiftly and quietly, she beat them easily with the moves her teachers at the temple had taught her. Wide-eyed, Rei whispered, "Mako-chan, arigato gozaimisu. But you're going to get in trouble now, you shouldn't have done that."  
  
Already, an annoyed teacher marched towards Makoto, having been informed by the cowardly little tattletales. "Young lady, you come with me and see the principal. Your guardian is going to be called, and we'll discuss proper behavior."  
  
Blinking and not understanding a word the woman was saying, she waved to Rei and said, "Ja ne, Rei-chan. I'll see you later. Eat lunch and have fun." She was then promptly dragged off. Disconsolately, Rei plopped down and ate, thinking how nice Makoto was to look after her. If only she didn't get into fights and cause trouble for herself.....  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yosouya smiled proudly as the tiny blue-haired one swam the entire length of the large pool-twice. Clapping, he grinned encouragingly at her. Ami stopped about a foot away from him, breathing heavily. Her large sapphire eyes shone, and she squeaked, "Arigato gozaimisu, Souya-kun! Swimming is so much fun, I don't understand why it was scary before."  
  
He smiled and shrugged, saying, "Sometimes it's okay to confront fears directly." His green eyes grew concerned when her joy faded a few moments later, and she wasn't very cheerful anymore. Ami had always been quiet but had warmed up to him after a while. His proof? The Souya-kun she had finally called him. Something was casting a shadow in the corner of her unhappy blue eyes, and he asked, "Ami-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Her pretense of smiling and being happy faded, and she dove under water for a moment. When she resurfaced, glimmering with beads of water, Ami said sadly, "I'm not going to be here tomorrow."  
  
Not understanding, he said, "That's too bad, but you can always come back Monday." The pool was closed on Saturdays and Sundays to the public, used for swim-meets, and tomorrow would be Friday.  
  
Sadly, she insisted, "No, Souya-kun. Okaa-san has been transferred to the hospital in Juuban, and since she and my father divorced a few years ago, I'm in her custody. I'm not going to be able to come here anymore, maybe never again."  
  
Feeling panicked and extremely upset, Yosouya bowed his head and wrung out his soaked blond hair, now a light brown. "Ami-chan......I'm going to miss you" he said awkwardly.  
  
"Me too," she whispered for a moment.  
  
For a moment, they stood, staring at each other, she a head shorter than him. Then a petite blue-haired woman called, "Ami-chan! Darling, we've got to go and catch the train to Juuban."  
  
"Souya-kun, my mother's here now."  
  
"I know," he said dismally. "Ja ne, Ami-chan."  
  
Just as depressed, she pulled on her dress over a wet swimsuit and said discouragingly, "Arigato again, Souya-kun. Sayonara." She trotted off with a forlorn, backwards glance at her only friend before reaching the gate, clutching her mother's hand, and walking off. Meanwhile, Yosouya was left to sit on the edge of the pool and wait for HIS parents, not in the mood to swim anymore without his water nymph as a student.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	2. A Shield of Fire and Chocolate Chip Cook...

Chapter 2-A Shield of Fire and Chocolate Chip Cookies   
  
Hino Rei, now aged seven, was staring intently into the Great Fire. Usually Grandpa told her to be careful around it, but none of the other priests and priestesses allowed her near it. They thought she would be burned. Sometimes the friendly flame showed her pictures, and now it told of her "sister" Makoto cooking. She was confused, wasn't Mako-chan only nine, a year older? She vaguely remember her mother cooking, but her father had always overturned the table and the dishes were ruined, uneaten. Confused, she tried to understand. Tendrils of crimson reached towards her, and unconsciously, her own small hands met them. Suddenly, pictures flashed in her mind, over and over. She shrieked and fell into blackness, a comforting, clear black.  
~ * ~ * ~  
One brunette nine year old crept sneakily around the shrine until she reached the kitchen. Making sure that no one was there, she began rattling things around in the cupboards. Cookies, that was what she had decided to make. Without any cookbooks open, her green eyes stared intently at the items she had assembled: flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate chips. Frowning thoughtfully, she thought she was forgetting something. A few long strands of chestnut hair fell into her face,Makoto sighed, annoyed, and reached up to undo her ponytail.   
  
And then she froze, hearing a scream from the room next door. She had always thought it blasphemy to build a kitchen next to the Great Fire, but it always kept her warm. Sharp senses alert, she stepped off the high school and ran into the next room, heart hammering. That cry had been so familiar, it sounded like Rei. She stopped in the doorway, green eyes wide with shock. Rei's hands were intertwined with fire, and Makoto, mind hazy and numb from fright, reached over and tried to pull her wrists. The fire roared at her, angry and demanding, and suddenly her eyes flew open. Cowering but still attached to her friend's slim arms, green stared into what should have been purple-now, it was a strange shade of red. The Great Fire proceeded on, Makoto could feel her skin drying. Her lips chapped, and she was horribly afraid she would catch on fire. But she couldn't move, her feet were glued in place. It came closer, quick and deadly. She closed her eyes, standing in front of Rei, hoping that if she died it would be painless. Her jaw muscles wouldn't work, she couldn't scream. The only thing whirling was her brain, and it was unable to do anything.   
  
Right before the blazing firestorm crisped her friend, Rei's hair turned to a color matching her eyes, and a shimmering shield, transparent and sparkling, held off the inferno. Makoto was then able to move, and she dragged Rei to the doorway. Before the now redheaded eight year old fainted into unconsciousness, she heard the fire whisper, "You passed the test, child. Only one of many more."  
  
Rei's grandfather raced into the room, panting. His panicking eyes fell on the little girl in the robes of a priestess, and he scooped her up. "Mako-chan, what happened?"  
  
She pointed to the fire, shaking. "It...it....she was holding it....and when I tried to pull her away, it got angry. But then before I got roasted, her eyes and hair turned red. A strange thing went up, it was red and glowing. The fire stopped, and Rei fainted." The green eyed child's voice sounded distant, still shocked over the strangest display she had ever seen.  
  
Grandpa's eyes lit with understanding, and he hugged Rei tightly. "It was a test. But she passed, thank goodness for both of you. Makoto-chan, I think Rei-chan needs to sleep. Can you find something to do?" 'Kami-sama help me, I'm not supposed to explain anything to them.'  
  
Nodding, the brunette trotted off to the kitchen again. Methodically, as if she'd done it thousands of times, she set the oven time, mixed the dough for cookies, added chocolate chips, scooped little circles onto sheets she had gotten out earlier, shoved them in the oven, and sat down. Talking to thin air for a moment, she said, "Kami-sama, this has been a very strange day. Most confusing. I wonder what happened to Rei-chan? I feel she's going to be okay. Did she send up that strange shiny thing? Was it magic? And why does the fire act strange?" A tiny green bird lighted on her shoulder, out of nowhere. Makoto stared at it for a moment and prayed devoutly, "Kami-sama, I think this dream should stop now. A lime-green birdie just came out of the air, and it's very pretty (it preened, pleased), but I'm getting scared."  
  
"Mako-chan, don't be scared. And this isn't a dream. Rei-chan went through a test, the fire, her grandfather, and the two ravens outside said so. She has magic, and that was part of it. The fire likes Rei-chan. It bonds with her. It doesn't bond with you, though. You go better with something else." She stared at the green eyed bird for a moment, its eyes the same hue as her's. "By the way, I think your cookies are done." Makoto promptly fainted from hearing the bird talk, not like parrots, but like humans did. "Oh dear, I wish they wouldn't do that. Now I have to get the cookies out." Chirping angrily, the bird was replaced by a little girl with light green hair and eyes. She carefully took the done cookies out, set them on cooling racks, and became an animal again. Sighing, she flew out the door and perched on a branch that looked into Makoto's room, intending to continue their 'conversation' later.  
~ * ~ * ~  
Aino Minako, now becoming Mina Love in London, stared at her failed test and sighed. Maybe it didn't matter to her mother, but it mattered to her. She had studied so hard the whole week, and now it seemed that she didn't have any brains at all. Her mother had, at first, shrugged off the test and told Mina that looks were more important than smarts. When the blonde had started crying and telling her how much she studied, she had gotten angry at time wasted. Mrs. Aino wanted her daughter to become a model, or an actress. School didn't matter as long as they had money and a little girl who would star everywhere. And that was why she was working so hard, brushing Mina's hair out every day, making sure she was just the right height and weight, putting cream all over her skin, and other things like that. Mr. Aino was a business man, working away at his office in London. He did nothing every day but scream over the phone at workers who failed to send in shipments on time, and that was it. His pay was enough for them to live very comfortably, strangely enough, but he and his wife were counting the days until they could live in the lap of luxury. When their daughter reached age twelve, they would start making her a child star. Meanwhile, Mina was in her room, crying. She didn't have any friends here, even though she was starting to speak English fairly well. She hated her parents at the moment yet loved them deep down, missed her friends in Tokyo, and wondered how Seishou Kouseinou was doing. She hadn't seen him for two years but still kept the image of the lonely ten year old. The blonde with the heart bigger than the sun hoped that he had made friends. Drying her tears, she started when a slightly-scratchy male voice said, "Hello, Mina."  
  
Blinking, she turned towards the window and saw a white cat sitting there, looking very proud of itself. An ardent admirer of fantasy and anime, she was not at all surprised at seeing a talking cat, or at least hearing it speak. "Hello. Excuse me, how did you get it?"  
  
"I opened the window, of course. That was obvious," snorted the cat.  
  
"You're very proud of yourself, you know that? Somehow, you remind me of Kousei-kun. At least, two years ago. Do you have a name, cat?"  
  
"Artemis."  
  
"Interesting. Sounds like I've heard that weird name before."  
  
Coughing indignantly, he leaped down and perched on her shoulders. "I happen to like my 'weird name' very much, Mina. In fact, the Queen of Venus named me."  
  
Staring at him oddly now, she felt a strange emotion run through her. "Um, yeah. The Queen of Venus. You ARE aware, Artemis, that there aren't any aliens discovered on Venus?"  
  
Annoyed, the cat said, "Don't talk about things you don't know. It was a thousand years ago."  
  
"And the next thing you're going to say is that I was there too, as a princess and a warrior, right?"  
  
The cat and the girl blinked simultaneously and stared at each other. "MINA?? Do you remember.....anything?"  
  
Losing that train of thought for a moment, she glared at him and said, "Yeah, I just failed another test. I'm Aino Minako, formerly of Japan, and I don't like living in London or sarcastic cats. By the way, what's that strange mark on your forehead?"  
  
"It's a crescent moon, Mina. I KNOW you came from Japan and that you don't like London. Now come on, we've got to talk your parents into keeping me."  
  
Following him, feeling slightly dazed, she said, "But my parents never let me have a cat before. Or any pet."  
  
"Leave that to me."  
  
"I'm getting tired of your arrogance. Wait....where did that word come from? Anyway, who said I wanted YOU for a pet?" asked Minako indignantly.  
  
"I did. Now come on!"  
~ * ~ * ~  
One seven year old Mizuno Ami was angry. Very, very angry. Number one, her mother had enrolled her a year ahead than she should have been (second grade, instead, she was in third). Number two, Mrs. Mizuno wasn't home, she was at another hospital emergency. Her bus route had changed, and she didn't know where to go. Shrugging off tears that were coming to her eyes, Ami sighed, grabbed her backpack, a piece of toast, and her lunch-made by your's truly. Glancing at her watch, she began to run in the general direction of her school, praying she wouldn't get lost. It wasn't actually that far away, but she lived in a neighborhood of spoiled, rich children. The school for all of the Juuban kids from grades one to five was located there. Thus, a bus was sent needlessly and wastefully for the occupants of Ami's neighborhood. Panting, she was nearly to the school when her bus passed by her. One of the unruly boys in the back seat pulled down one of the dusty, dirty, and extremely unhygienic windows down and yelled, "HEY!" Turning to his friends, he asked, "Who's that little twerp on the sidewalk?"  
  
Answering and trembling under the eyes of the fifth grader, one of Ami's previous peers replied, "That's Mizuno Ami. She hasn't got a father, but her mother works in the hospital. She's got blue hair and blue eyes. And she's a nerd, everyone says so. She's always reading and never talks to anyone."  
  
Taking a deep breath and hoping he wasn't going to get a beating, the child was relieved when the fifth grader smirked and said, "Well, then, we're going to have some fun with the little nerd. See if we can get her out of her shell."  
  
Later that day, Ami sadly took her obento outside and sat alone. No one invited her to sit with them, and she preferred reading peacefully under a tree than on hard benches in the cafeteria. This time around, she rubbed her shins and tried not to cry again. She was becoming such a crybaby, she thought to herself. In the morning, all the third graders that were a year or two older than her had stared at her and isolated her. They thought she was a goody-goody and a brain to skip a grade, they didn't want to have anything to do with her. In the halls, she had mysteriously tripped and fell many times. And she was sure they weren't accidents, catching sight of snickering students and black shoes, right before she threw out her arms and hit hard walls or fell on the tiles. No one helped her up, they just hurried on. No one got in the way of that infamous fifth grader, they knew he had a new target-everyone was relieved it wasn't them. As long as they didn't come between him and his prey, nothing would ever happen to them. Just the little brain who was too smart for her own good. Ami rode the bus home, reading again. Once she let herself in to the empty, expensive, large apartment, she set down her backpack, did what little homework fourth grade required of her, did next week's assignments (that had become a habit two years ago, even though it was only learning numbers then), then went to her room. Ami stared at the blue walls, empty except for one framed sketch. She didn't like looking at it, it reminded her painfully of her father. Her bed was blue, blue sheets, blue covers, pillowcases, everything. Sitting at her desk, she stared at the wall and thought about everything and absolutely nothing.  
~ * ~ * ~  
The first day of school, one hot September day, Tabiki Kasen dragged his brother Kouseki Yosouya through the halls. He had managed, for once, to get up at the right time. Yosouya, although two years younger, was going to be in the same class as his brother-sixth grade. It was really too early for him to start sixth grade, he should have been in fourth grade. But there went the unfortunate exams every student took at the end of a year. It embarrassed Kasen to no end, but he was good-natured enough to shrug it off and not get too resentful towards his brother. Hey, the kid was a genius, and it wasn't his fault he was born that way, so he skipped two grades. "Souya-kun, hurry up! I want to see Kyosei-kun! And also Kouseinou-kun, even though he just nods and talks rarely. Sounds like you."  
  
Yosouya grinned sneakily and said, "That's 'cause he's smart. Anytime someone else talks, you start shooting off your mouth with them."  
  
"Why, you little...nevermind, there's Kyosei-kun!" Kasen was left with no time to get irritated as he ran over to his brown-haired friend.  
  
The green-eyed one smiled and trotted up to them, looking for Kouseinou-kun. For some strange reason, although he was three years older, they got along very well. The silver-haired boy took a liking to small, delicately built boy when he'd first met him, and they had become fast friends. "Konnichiwa, Kyosei-kun," said Yosouya.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Souya-kun. Hey, if you want to talk to the silent block of stone, he's at his locker. Hey, Kasen-kun, d'you hear about......"  
  
Rolling exasperated emerald-green eyes, the blonde went over to his friend's locker and said, "Konnichiwa, Kouseinou-kun."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Souya-kun. You're looking awfully small this morning."  
  
Glaring at the silver-haired one, who was actually smiling for once, he protested, "Your name is SUCH a mouthful. Ever try to shorten it? And it's not my fault I'm three years younger than you. You're too tall for your own good."  
  
Silver eyes darkened sadly when he remembered the little blond-haired girl that had called him Kousei-kun. Ever since, he had allowed no one to call him that, hoping he would one day see her again. 'Silly,' he scolded himself, 'you were ten, she was four years younger.' "Nope, no shortening. I know it's not your fault, and I like being tall. C'mon, squirt. I've got class and so do you, find that *ugh* cheerful and talkative brother of your's and get him and Kyosei-kun to class."  
  
Blinking, Yosouya asked, "Aren't THEY supposed to take ME to class?"  
  
Scanning the chattering crowd, he shook his head and said, "Souya-kun, I told you many, many times-ah, see? They already went off! Now come, I'll get you there. Hurry up, excuse me, pardon me, no, yes, okay, here we go. I've got to go now. Have fun, and tell anyone who beats on you to see Seishou Kouseinou after class."  
  
"Arigato gozaimisu, Kouseinou-kun."  
  
Shrugging, he said, "Ah well. Someone's got to watch out for you." 'We've got a strange bond, I swear. Cute kid, studies too much. Me? No comment. We won't discuss Kasen-kun and Kyosei-kun, either. Off to the seventh grade hall...dum, dum, dum, dum, dum! Seishou Kouseinou, I swear those video games you kept playing with Kasen-ken and Kyosei-kun rotted your brains.'  
~ * ~ * ~  
Rei yawned sleepily and opened her eyes to find herself in her own room. After her slightly-blurry vision cleared, she saw a worried old man sitting by the edge of her bed. "Ojii-san? What happened?"  
  
Her grandfather, so relieved that she was all right, hugged her tightly and wiped away tears on his cheeks. "Rei-chan, I'm so glad you're awake. Do you recall what happened?"  
  
Frowning and furrowing her brow, she concentrated for a moment. Then she said, "Um...I was looking in the fire again. It showed me a strange picture, then it was all black. But then I don't remember anything else except holding some fire." Blinking up at him, she asked, "Isn't that strange? I thought people got burned when they held fire."  
  
"Most people do. That's good, Rei-chan. You probably just felt a little dizzy. Now I want to tell you something. You have the power to hold fire, but almost no one else does. You have to be careful that no one tries to copy you, or they will get hurt. Do you hear me?"  
  
She nodded and said, "Hai. Do I have to stop seeing pictures in it now?"  
  
He laughed and reassured the nervous girl, "I don't think it'll let you. Now come on, Mako-chan managed to bake cookies, but she seems to have fainted from the shock of seeing you hold fire. She'll be fine, just lying in bed and grumbling after I woke her." Rei got up shakily, clutched her grandfather's strong hand, and made her way to the kitchen. Together, they went into Makoto's room with glasses of milk and chocolate chip cookies, talking and laughing. The brunette was now totally convinced that the second part of seeing a fire shield form was a dream, and since Rei didn't remember that, she thought the bird that had talked to her must be nonexistent too. So, the three were back to living like normal people-except for the times the raven-haired one saw visions in the Great Fire. And the fact that Makoto was able to cook without any previous instruction and without cookbooks. Altogether, a typical "family" was living at the shrine, ne?  
~ * ~ * ~  
"Mm....." murmured Aino Minako as she gobbled her sweet snack in obvious delight.  
  
Artemis shook his head, seeing his young mistress stuff herself. "Mina, your parents are going to be angry if they find out you finished all of the cookies....and I want one, too. Besides, it isn't ladylike to gorge yourself."  
  
Glaring at him, the blonde retorted, "You're so mean, Artemis! You should be glad I actually agreed to keep you. And they won't find out. Here......uh oh." Panicking, Mina held up the empty cookie jar and stared. She clutched her stomach and moaned, "No....Artemis, I don't feel so good anymore.....and there aren't any cookies left." For an agonizing minute, the world spun as her stomach rebelled. The yellow walls of her room whirled spitefully, and she clutched her head.  
  
Mrs. Aino, hearing her daughter groan in pain, ran in. "AINO MINAKO! What in the world did you think you were doing?" She grabbed the empty cookie jar and smacked her daughter painfully on her behind many times. The white cat winced and hid under the bed. "How are you ever going to a model or an actress if you stuff yourself like this? Just look, you've probably gained ten pounds just from this junk!" Without giving another thought to how much Mina's stomach hurt, she dragged her daughter into the bathroom and weighed her on the scale. Minutes later, she came out mumbling and went to her room, leaving her daughter in the bathroom. Artemis crept out of Minako's room, trying to cover up the glowing crescent moon. He was furious and that affected the golden birthmark, but there was nothing he could do about it. Jumping onto a stool, then the counter, and to the top of the toilet, he licked the blond girl's cheek sympathetically as she threw up from stress, overeating, and shame. When she was done and flushed the toilet, she propped herself up on Artemis and crawled back to her room and into her bed, tears trailing down flawless cheeks. Any girl would have loved to be her, because of her looks. But no one knew the truth about her life.  
~ * ~ * ~  
Mizuno Ami sniffled angrily and rebelled against herself, wishing that school could be more pleasant. Sure, the learning was fun....still boring, most of the time, but she hated her classmates. She was still being tripped everyday, or at least there were attempts, but she was getting careful and watched the floor perpetually for sneakers that stuck out of the crowd of large and small shoes. At an early age, Ami had realized that people didn't like her, they were, in fact, jealous and hated her. So she sat by herself every day and was on her way to become one of the loneliest, saddest children in the world. "Mizuno Ami! What is 3 times 9?" asked the teacher sharply, and that was another thing. All the teachers tested her continuously, looking for a crack or missing part of intelligence.  
  
Stiffly, she stood, with her head bowed, and answered, "27, sensei." The class and teacher just murmured angrily, knowing she was always correct. She sat down again, wondering if it would be better just to give the wrong answer. Multiplication tables were the easiest thing in the world to her, and she spent most of class sneaking peeks at books that she kept in her desk. So far, she hadn't gotten caught, but it taught her to be always on her guard.  
  
After school, her mother wasn't ever home, just for dinner. And that wasn't all the time anyway. Once she was home after another dull day, Ami grabbed a bag with her swimsuit, goggles, and a few other things. Remembering to take her house key from the hall table, she slipped her feet into shoes and closed the door to an empty apartment, her footsteps echoing. The pool used by everyone in the neighborhood was currently deserted, all the children were too lazy. Most of them were over friends's houses, playing video games, eating, and other time-wasting activities. As she slipped into the chilly water, for September wasn't as hot as everyone expected, she grinned. Ami had always felt comfortable in the water, especially cold water, but she didn't know why. Ice skating was also fun, but rinks were far away, her mother never had time to take her.  
  
For a minute, Ami just sat on the bottom of the pool and let her mind wander. For some reason, although she liked water cold, whenever her bath water got cold, it would just suddenly warm up when she thought about it hard. She shot out of the water five minutes later, trembling. No one had ever been able to breathe under water, but she was pretty sure that her mind had registered bubbles. That made her turn cold, very cold. Humans weren't adapted to breathe under water, only fish. Hands shaking, she touched boiling warm water and winced, forgetting that she'd wanted warmer water. Ami began swimming laps, she had done so ever since Kouseki Yosouya had taught her to swim to years ago. Now she was able to do many more laps, almost ten per day, and if she really pushed herself, eleven or twelve were possible.  
  
Floating on her back for a minute, the blue-haired girl wondered how her friend was doing. She had always regretted leaving her old neighborhood, she had had one friend there. Yosouya's face remained in her mind, slightly fuzzy, for Ami had always had an excellent memory for information. Wet blond curls appeared in her mind's eye, smiling, kind green eyes. A sharply cut face, slim body, and he had been taller than her even then, maybe two to four inches. Sadly, Ami thought about the people here. How come her blonde friend had been eager to make friends and teach her how to swim when everyone here alienated her? Maybe it was something in the water....she then giggled and dove under again.  
~ * ~ * ~  
Kouseki Yosouya found school perfect for him now, not too challenging yet not too easy. Now that he had almost all of his classes with his brother, he could force him to do his homework correctly, and Kasen's grades improved. Kousei Kyosei came over often to play with the siblings, and he was also pushed into doing his assignments. Seishou Kouseinou didn't come over the two blond boys's house often, but when he did, they had much fun and many laughs. Thoughtfully, he clambered into the car next to a reading Yosouya, Kasen was sitting in the front seat next to his stepfather, and Kyosei got in the car after Kouseinou. Souya and Kasen's parents had allowed them to finally get pets, provided they would take care of them.  
  
In the pet store, both avoided fish for some odd reason. Green eyes searched the Lizard House excitedly, a silver-haired friend close behind. Suddenly, Yosouya stopped and bent down to a small cage near the ground. It was a green iguana, halfway through camouflaging to a granite gray. He grinned curiously as the lizard stopped its job and turned an emerald green again, matching his own eyes. Kouseinou's eyes widened as he witnessed the exchange. He put a large hand onto the slight boy's shoulder and asked, "Souya-kun, d'you like that one?" He nodded eagerly, and they both went to the front of the store to wait for Mr. Kouseki.  
  
Meanwhile, Kasen and Kyosei wandered along the birds. One fellow, although they weren't sure of its sex, they just generalized it as a male bird, screeched away at the top of its lungs until they approached it cautiously. Kasen looked through the golden bars of the cage at a medium-sized bird, bright blue except for red markings on its face. "Konnichiwa. I think you're going to be my pet. Hey, Kyo-kun, what do you think of him?"  
  
"IF it's a him. Kawaii bird, nice red. You know, Kasen-kun, his fur is the same color as your eyes."  
  
"I know, but like him. Any ideas what to name him?"  
  
The brown-haired boy, two inches taller and slightly less impetuous, laughed and advised, "Why don't you ask your dad if you can get it first?"  
  
He shrugged and said, "Otou-san agrees to anything I want, almost, unless it's way out of the question. Let's go meet him and see what Souya-kun wants."  
  
Animatedly, he dragged his stepfather off, two other boys in tow, to see the merrily chirping bird. Yosouya laughed and said, "That bird is just like you, Kasen-kun. Never shuts up." The bird and Kasen squawked indignantly while everyone else howled with mirth. In the end, his brother made fun of the little lizard, saying it was just as puny as Souya. However, both were satisfied with their purchases, and everyone went home. The two blonde boys climbed into their bunk beds, trying not to kill each other before the day was over, and discussed names the whole night long.  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	3. Circle of Guardians

Name: Aino Minako  
  
Age: 10  
  
Grade: 5  
  
Guardian: Artemis, Moon Cat  
  
Name: Kino Makoto  
  
Age: 10  
  
Grade: 5  
  
Guardian: Aoao (bright green), bird  
  
Name: Hino Rei  
  
Age: 9  
  
Grade: 4  
  
Guardian: Phobos & Deimos, crows  
  
Name: Mizuno Ami  
  
Age: 9  
  
Grade: 5  
  
Guardian: Koori (ice), crab  
  
Name: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
General Kunzite  
  
Age: 14  
  
Grade: 9  
  
Guardian: Shippou (silver), snake  
  
Name: Kousei Kyosei  
  
General Nephrite  
  
Age: 13  
  
Grade: 8  
  
Guardian: Hokushin (North Star), eagle  
  
Name: Tabiki Kasen  
  
General Jadeite  
  
Age: 13  
  
Grade: 8  
  
Guardian: Tansei (red and blue), bird  
  
Name: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
General Zoicite  
  
Age: 11  
  
Grade: 8  
  
Guardian: Erimakitokage (frillnecked lizard, nickname is Tokage, meaning lizard), lizard  
  
Chapter 3-Circle of Guardians  
  
Seishou Kouseinou fingered his pet for a moment, loving the feel of smooth scales upon rough, blistered hands. Lately, he had been driven two hours out of town to Hikawa Shrine, learning how to fight. The masters there were kind but hard, and he had already received a black belt in karate. There were other techniques that he needed to learn, though. Shippou raised itself off the ground and reminded his master, lost in dreams of becoming a fine warrior, "Seishou-san, you're going to late for school."  
  
A small smile spread across his stern, deftly cut face. "No wonder Kasen- kun and Kyosei-kun say you're just like me. Please, Shippou-kun, if you're going to call me that, I'll have to call you Shippou-sama."  
  
"You did once, young Kouseinou-kun, if you insist."  
  
Before he could wonder at what the reptile had said, he checked his watch and exclaimed, "KUSO! I'm going to be late to school!" Sighing, Shippou hurried after his master, managing to get through the door before he slammed it shut. "Ah, gomen nasai, Shippou-kun. Ja ne, see you after school, no trouble or okaa-san will make me throw you out!"  
  
"Ja ne, young one," said the snake thoughtfully and quietly, so no one else would hear. Although if they did, it would just be hissing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mrs. Kouseki, previously known as Mrs. Tabiki, sighed and ran a hand through long blond hair. "Kasen-kun! Souya-kun! Get up or you'll be late for school! Tabiki Kasen, you get your lazy self out of bed, or I'll pour ice water over you! Kouseki Yosouya, you quite coddling that lizard, it gets enough to eat. And if you're reading again, I'll lock all your books up! Get down here and eat!"  
  
The latter gulped and shook his brother, running downstairs a moment later with Tokage in one hand, a thick textbook in the other, and a heavy backpack on his back. "Ah...gomen nasai, okaa-san." He then proceeded to eat, rushed yet with good manners, spooning cereal into his mouth with one hand. The other half of him tried to shove the book into his backpack, which was crammed full.  
  
"Souya-kun, unless that book's necessary, you just don't have room," said his father gravely. "Kasen-kun! Get down here and stop primping!" He kissed his wife quickly, grabbed his briefcase and laptop, and said, "Ja ne, Souya- kun, I'm taking you to swimming lessons today." He quickly opened the door and left, and on his way out, Kasen ran down the stairs and collided with him. Mr. Kouseki got up ruefully and said, "Nice to see you up at last, Kasen-kun. Hurry and eat, and your mother's taking you and Kyosei-kun to whatever sport you have after school today. Ja!"  
  
The three members of his family called, "Ja!" He looked back and winced at the scene, his harried wife pulling off her apron and running upstairs to dress for work, Kasen still sitting on hard tiles, Yosouya's face bright red from the effort of stuffing his back into his bag.  
  
Kasen gobbled his breakfast, by the time he was done, his brother had grabbed the obentos and was waiting for him. "Hurry up, Kasen-kun! Did you feed Tansei-kun? No, I knew it. Tokage-kun, can you get Tansei-kun something to eat? Hai? Good. Come ON, Kasen-kun! SLOWPOKE! We're going to be late!"  
  
"I'm coming, coming, hai, hai, arigato Tokage-kun! Ja ne!" With that, the two blondes ran out the door, clutching lunch boxes, and Kasen had his sports bag full of gear, Yosouya carried a bag with a swimsuit and gear, also more books stuffed into that duffel bag.  
  
The little green lizard shook his head and raced upstairs, careful not to get in the way of their mother. In the room, he let Tansei out, they climbed/flew out the window. The blue and red bird let the iguana climb on his back, and they flew off in the direction of the park.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kousei Kyosei grinned into his hand when he saw two blond boys, one his age, another two years younger. Souya was about two inches shorter, and both were breathing heavily with mussed hair. They had shoved the two extra bags into their lockers and toted heavy backpacks to class. After their senei glared at them ominously and wrote "Late" on the attendance sheet, the class was allowed to talk until the bell signaling the end of home room rang. "Konnichiwa, Kasen-kun, Souya-kun. Masaka, am I the only one who got up on time?"  
  
The blonde with bright blue eyes stuck his tongue out, while his brother replied, "Konnichiwa, Kyo-kun. No, I got up on time, Kasen-kun never gets up. We were late cause he was cramming his breakfast for football, you've got it today, right?"  
  
His brother panicked and almost shrieked, "I've got FOOTBALL today??"  
  
"Um....hai," confirmed Kyosei with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew Kasen all too well and figured he'd forgotten something.  
  
"SHIMATTA! I packed my stuff for soccer!" *gulp* The other two snickered and tried to look sympathetic. "Souya-kun, can you pick up my other bag and bring it to me?"  
  
"On what, you think I've got a lunch break?"  
  
*moan* "No, after school. If you sprint you can make it back in time before coach finds out."  
  
"Gomen ne, no can do. I've got swimming, if I'm late, sensei will make me do fifty sit-ups. Last time was forty 'cause you did the same thing, and I was late," apologized the green-eyed one, still annoyed after last time.  
  
"Fine. Arigato gozaimisu, faithful brother. I'll have to run on our lunch break. You two stop laughing at me!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Seishou Kouseinou had gotten lucky and in class on time. Breathing hard, he ignored his classmates's looks and retained the cold, stony expression he was famous for. The only people everyone called "Stone" warmed up for were his parents, Shippou, and his three best and only friends. He figured Aino Minako would be pleased now, and he had used up his patience. If all people were like Kasen, Kyosei, and Yosouya, he didn't know if he would be able to survive with more friends.  
  
His next class, Health, began with, "Konnichiwa, minna. Today, we'll be learning about the female and male reproductive systems....."  
  
Every male in the class groaned, the girls giggled. One brown-haired boy next to Kouseinou whispered, "Hey, Seishou-san, don't we do this every year?"  
  
He gave a tiny, grudging smile to Urawa Ryo and found it easier than he'd expected. "Hai, Urawa-san." The quiet brown-haired boy smiled back and settled into his seat to draw in his notebook, not paying any attention to the hilarious diagrams and speeches their poor sensei was giving them. After a minute, he handed the silver-haired boy a quick sketch. Kouseinou stared at it for a moment, done quickly in ink. It was him, but he looked a lot older. There were his friends, the three who drove him nuts. They were dressed in what looked life a uniform, and although there were no colors, he suddenly knew that Kasen had bright blue trim, Kyosei navy, Souya green, and he himself gray. "How......where.....?"  
  
Ryo grinned and said, "I get these visions in my mind. Pictures, nothing more. You like?" "You're a wonderful artist. Interesting imagination you've got there. Might I keep it?"  
  
"Sure." They both shook hands under the cover of their desks, looked around at the hysterical class, and sweatdropped.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mizuno Ami stepped into her class, face falling when she saw her old "friends" snickering and getting ready to jeer at her. However, there was a new face in the crowd of unfriendly ones, this one welcoming. Slowly, she sat down and took out a book, trying to ignore the whispers and snickers all around her. The unfamiliar girl walked over, dressed in a different uniform than the rest at Juuban Elementary and stuck out her hand in a boyish fashion. "Konnichiwa, I'm Kino Makoto. The people here don't seem very nice."  
  
Ami looked up, hardly believing that someone was being nice. Suspiciously, she examined the girl. Tall, VERY tall, chestnut hair caught up in a high ponytail, and sparkling green eyes. For a moment, she saw the face of someone she'd almost forgotten, Kouseki Yosouya, although his eyes had only sparkled when he grinned. Hesitatingly, she got up and shook the hand, blushing and looking at the dirty, muddy floor. "Konnichiwa, Kino-san. My classmates just don't like me, because they think I show them up. My name is Mizuno Ami, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Can I call you Ami-chan? That is, if you'll call me Mako-chan. You look lonely, want to be friends?" she asked frankly.  
  
The blue-haired girl smiled at the warm face and said, "Of course."  
  
"Good. How old you are? I mean, you're not very big, gomen."  
  
Her flush returned, and her gaze dropped to the floor once more. "I'm nine."  
  
"What's so embarrassing about that?" asked Makoto curiously.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be in fifth grade yet, only fourth. That's why everyone here hates me." Two slow tears started making their way down her pale face, and Ami said, "Excuse me, Makoto-chan, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go." She quickly made an excuse to her teacher, grabbed her backpack and the hall pass, and left. Her new friend was left staring after her, perplexed.  
  
Later that day, at lunch, she plunked down her lunch next to Ami's and said, "Konnichiwa again, Ami-chan."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mako-chan," she replied softly. "Gomen nasai about this morning."  
  
"Hey, it's okay."  
  
"May I ask you why you moved to Juuban? Or did you just transfer schools?"  
  
Her green eyes darkened for a moment. "I was kicked out of my old school for defending my 'sister.'"  
  
Ami flushed and said, "Gomen again, I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
"It's okay. People there aren't nice either, they beat up on Rei-chan. She lives at the temple with her grandfather, and I'm an orphan, so I live with them now. That's why I say she's my immouto, cause she's the same age as you. Hey, you guys should meet each other one day. Granted, Rei-chan's not as quiet as you, but she's not as loud as me. Have you got any siblings?"  
  
"No, I'm an only child. Gomen about your loss."  
  
Makoto waved her hand and said, "Hey, it's okay. I've gotten used to it by now. And stop apologizing!"  
  
"Gomen," she said, feeling sheepish again.  
  
"There we go again....seriously, Ami-chan, you've got to lighten up." She chattered on and on until she drew the shy girl out of her shell, and they really began talking.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aino Minako was close to tears as the director yelled at her again. "MINA LOVE! For God's sake, don't blink when the cameras flash! This commercial has to be perfect, or the CEO of Krispy Krunchies will have my head!" Sniffling, she got back to her position and spooned the disgusting cereal into her mouth. She smiled widely, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. Whenever she filmed, for some reason, they directors always wanted her hair down. She recited the speech with perfect accuracy and emotion, then flashed another grin. "Cut! CUT, I said! Excellent, Mina. I think we'll use this one. You can go home now, is your mother here to pick you up?"  
  
"No, sorry. She's at work, but my house is close enough to walk."  
  
"Alright, tell your parents to come to the studio tomorrow morning with you so we can discuss a new contract, if you want it."  
  
"Yes sir. Goodbye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
After she left the tall building, made of dirty gray stone (although she was sure it hadn't been that way when it had first ben built about a hundred years ago, in her opinion), a small white form jumped onto her shoulder. She shrieked, jumped two feet in the air, and scolded, "ARTEMIS! Stop scaring me like that!"  
  
He snickered and hung his head, an odd thing for a cat to do, and stuck his cold, wet pink nose into her ear. "Sorry, Mina. Everyone on the street is staring at you, stop shrieking." She grumbled and continued walking with him on her shoulder. "How was the filming? Never liked that studio, they don't let cats in."  
  
She stroked him for a minute as he purred. "It was okay. They want Mom and Dad to meet them for a new contract tomorrow."  
  
"You don't sound so happy about it," he remarked astutely.  
  
"I HATE doing petty commercials! All the directors are the same and so mean! They're also really boring. And the food...ugh. Maybe Mom'll agree to no more food commercials if I tell her I'm gaining weight." She opened the door and called, "Mom, I'm home!"  
  
Mrs. Aino came out of her bedroom and said, "Hello, Mina. Any messages from the studio?" Unlike Artemis, she didn't ask how her daughter's day had been.  
  
Unusually sulky, she replied, "Yes, Mom. Tomorrow morning, they want you and Dad to come discuss a new contract."  
  
"That sounds good," she smiled for once, instead of her usual crabby expression and tone.  
  
"But Mom, I don't LIKE filming food commercials," she protested.  
  
Her mother glared at her and said, "There are so many girls out there that want to have your looks, and don't you like being in the spotlight? It was your dream, remember?"  
  
"I know, Mom, but don't you think eating all that food for the advertisements will make me gain weight?" Mina asked innocently, hoping her mother would take the bait.  
  
*grumble* "I suppose so. I may have to look around a lot today for other kinds of jobs. Go eat the celery and carrot sticks in the refrigerator and get the mail."  
  
The blonde obeyed, running out to the post office. "MOM! There's a letter here from a different studio!"  
  
"Let me see that!" Mrs. Aino replied, snatching the letter away. After scanning it quickly with her hawk eyes, a sudden burst of warmth came as she hugged Mina tightly. "Darling, they've seen your acting and want you to audition for a movie!"  
  
"Really? That's so cool!! What movie? When? How long?"  
  
"Really, I'm so proud. 'The Adventures of Sailor V,' it says. Next Saturday, the studio next door to the one you go to now. It says that whoever makes the part will have a one-year contract, pay will be personally discussed with the director, and if you do well, they could make more videos! Imagine that, Mina. Movies with your name in lights, popularity, going to celebrity parties. The contracts and the money, it could last for years!"  
  
While her mother went to call her father in elation, Mina went to her room, Artemis close on her heels. "What's wrong now? No more food commercials. I thought you were excited before?"  
  
"But Artemis, she doesn't care about anything except the money and how long I'll be a star. She wants to be the famous mother of an actress. Artemis, do you think I can act?"  
  
"Of course, Mina. This 'Sailor V' thing sounds like you'll need to learn fighting. Play-acting, maybe, but do you want me to teach you?"  
  
She stared at him with wide, crystal blue eyes. "I would jump at the chance, they'd definitely hire me. But you're just a cat, how can you teach me?"  
  
He grinned, winked one cerulean blue eye and said pompously, "You leave that to me, Mina. We'll start tomorrow night, I've got something to do tonight."  
  
"Like what? You're a cat, you sleep, eat, go outside, and wait for me to play with you." She disappeared into the bathroom, laughing.  
  
Artemis stared after her for a moment and sighed. Softly, he said, "Many things, Mina. You don't remember who you were, but I do. The past wasn't pleasant, and we don't want a repeat. I've got to set up Central Control and find Luna. Before it comes."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
One chilly day after school, Makoto shivered and pulled her coat tighter. She was hovering near the entrance to the school, looking for a flash of blue hair. Ah, there it was. She pulled the sleeve and yanked her out of the stream of students. "Hey, Ami-chan!"  
  
The other girl winced and rubbed her arm. "Ouch. Konnichiwa, Mako-chan. I swear, you don't know your own strength."  
  
The brunette blushed and apologized, "Gomen nasai. Ami-chan, if you're not busy today, do you want to meet Rei-chan? I told her all about you, and she really wants to meet you."  
  
Ami thought about the empty house and echoing halls that awaited her. Her mother, working the whole night, wouldn't even know she was gone. But just in case..."I'd love to, Mako-chan, but I want to leave a note for my mother first. Want to walk with me to my house, and then we'll go to the temple?"  
  
"Sure, good exercise. Can you make it though? The Hikawa Shrine far away from your house." Makoto had been over Ami's house before and admired the large apartment, and she knew the distance between the two houses was great.  
  
"I hope so. I'll try." When they reached her house, she scribbled a quick note in her neat, concise handwriting and left, talking quietly.  
  
When they reached the brown-haired girl's house a while later, she yelled, "REI-CHAN! Where are you?"  
  
Immediately, a disgruntled raven-haired girl ran out yelling, "MAKO-CHAN! Where have you been? I got home and was looking for you all over!" She finally noticed the slim, quiet girl beside her best friend. "Konnichiwa, you must be Mizuno Ami. I'm Hino Rei, but you can call me Rei-chan."  
  
She gave a tiny smile and said, "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan. You can call me Ami- chan, then. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Makoto stared at the two nine year old for a minute, marveling at how they could carry on a polite conversation. She grabbed their wrists and said, "Come on! Let's show Ami-chan around, and then we can go climb trees."  
  
Rei whined, "But Mako-chan, I don't LIKE climbing trees, I always scrap my knees."  
  
"Stop being a baby, it's so easy."  
  
The blue-haired girl giggled at these exchanges and said, "You two sound like real sisters. I've never climbed a tree before."  
  
The brunette stared at her, flabbergasted. "NEVER?" When she nodded, she said, "Then now's our chance to teach you! C'mon, Rei-chan, choose the tree you don't fall out of. If there ARE any."  
  
"Mako-chan, you're so mean!"  
  
"I was just joking! Cool it, fire girl."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kouseinou, exiting his last period class, asked his new friend, "Hey, Urawa- san, you want to meet my friends?"  
  
"Sure, lead on, commander."  
  
The silver-haired one went to the quartet's usual meeting place and waited. Yosouya was the first to appear, holding a book in one hand, trying to dodge as many people as possible. "SOUYA-KUN!"  
  
He looked up and smiled brightly, walking over. "Konnichiwa, Kouseinou-kun. Konnichiwa," he added to Ryo.  
  
"Urawa-san, I'd like you to meet my best friend. This is Kouseki Yosouya, a.k.a. Souya-kun."  
  
The mentioned blonde held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Urawa- san."  
  
The brown-haired boy's face tightened for a moment, remembering previous dreams. 'That's the one, he's that person.' Urawa Ryo remembered everything from his past life and made a fist behind his back, digging scrubby nails into his hand. 'He's the one that loved Ami-chan. Princess Mercury.' Stiffly, he shook the hand and said, "Likewise, Kouseki-san."  
  
"Oh, you can just call him Souya-kun or 'the Squirt' like I do," said Kouseinou easily. He watched his new friend narrowly for moment, wondering at the slight rudeness his closed expression was displaying now. "Look, there's Kasen-kun and Kyosei-kun."  
  
The two ran up, Kasen clutching two duffel bags instead of one. "Hey minna! I'm such an idiot, I left my soccer bag in school, but at least I got my football bag. Hey, newbie. Hi, I'm Tabiki Kasen, this is Kousei Kyosei, Kyo- kun."  
  
The other brown-haired one smiled wryly and said, "I'm very capable of introducing myself. Konnichiwa, Urawa Ryo."  
  
For a minute, everyone was startled, except the two brunettes. The Ryo grinned and said, "I'd forgotten about you, sneaky stargazer."  
  
He beamed back, then glanced at his watch. "Shimatta! Kasen-kun, let's go or we'll be late. Nice..um....meeting you, Urawa-san. Ja ne!"  
  
Yosouya, studying Ryo as well, asked, "Kouseinou-kun, do you have training today, too?"  
  
"Hai, I've got to go. I think your mom is here, too. Ja ne, Urawa-san."  
  
"Ja," he replied shortly, frowning. They left without another word, hoping they weren't going to be late to their extracurricular activities. 'So that was the reincarnation of General Zoicite, was it? Bastard. Whatever happens to him in the future will serve him right.' He then reached into his backpack, glared at a sketch he had made one freezing midnight, crumpled it up, and lobbed it into a trash can with perfect aim.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Sss....Tokage, there's your chance. Go see what he threw out, he doesn't like your master much," advised Shippou. The green iguana grumbled and dropped ungraciously into the garbage can, body camouflaging instantly. He returned with the paper. "Sss...let's see."  
  
"No, we've got to see the two squawkers first." The gray snake and his now gray relative raced outside. "Hokushin, Tansei!" They flew down instantly and helped to unfold the paper. The four guardians stared in wonderment at a detailed sketch, in colored pencils, of a blue-haired girl kissing a blonde general, both blushing.  
  
"Tokage, that looks like Yosouya. It's his past self, General and Prince Zoicite."  
  
Hokushin nodded his head regally while Tokage confirmed it. "Yes, that's the prince."  
  
Shippou asked, "Who's the girl? Looks familiar. Never knew Zoicite had the nerve to kiss anyone, he certainly doesn't in this life."  
  
The other reptile present glared at him and said, "Stop insulting him. Yosouya's a nice boy. Needs a girlfriend later, for now, he's fine. Only nine. Hm...I remember that girl. What was her name? Started with an A, I think...."  
  
"Aria?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alexandra."  
  
"No...."  
  
"Amelia."  
  
"Not quite...Am, though....That's it! She was the Princess Ami of Mercury," cried an elated Tokage.  
  
The silver snake hissed, "Ah, I remember her now. Lovely girl, very shy. She was his soulmate. Princess Mina of Venus's friend. Mina was Prince Kunzite's soulmate."  
  
Hokushin interrupted, "And how does Urawa Ryo tie into this? He was a commander from Mercury, I believe. Close friend of Princess Ami's."  
  
"That's it," breathed the green iguana nervously. "He loved her, loves her. Views Zoicite as an enemy, now his present form, Yosouya."  
  
"We've got trouble," said Shippou grimly, leader of the guardians, as his prince was commander of his generals. The other three nodded solemnly and promised to keep an eye out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The reincarnated Princess of Mercury grinned and held onto her mother's hand tightly. "Okaa-san, I'm so happy we could spend the day together."  
  
"Me too, Ami-chan," said Mrs. Mizuno, ruffling her daughter's short blue hair fondly. "I'm afraid we have to go to the supermarket for dinner, though. You want to go to the outdoor market?"  
  
She nodded eagerly, although she wasn't too hot on the idea of seeing all the hanging pieces of meat. Worse still were the dirty, grimy barrels of fish and seafood, but she wanted to spend time with her mom.  
  
Once they reached the market, an instant hubbub had sprang up. "Catch that crab before it cuts of a child's toes!"  
  
Ami looked around for the cause of the commotion, as did her mother. Instantly, she spotted a tiny blue crab scuttling towards her. She knelt and picked up it, ignoring the warnings from the fishermen. "Konnichiwa, kurabu. (crab)." It made a strange chiming noise and climbed up her arm, settling on her shoulder. "Okaa-san, can I get a pet?"  
  
"Not right now, Ami-chan, watch out, here come the fishermen. I wonder what they were looking for?"  
  
One burly man stopped short and said, "Little girl, what are you doing with that crab? It's dangerous!" He stared at the peaceful crustacean perched on her now slightly-damp shoulder.  
  
"Konnichiwa, sir," she said politely. "I think it's very nice. Okaa-san, can I get this crab for a pet?"  
  
"Ami-chan, crabs aren't tame. They can't be pets," sighed Mrs. Mizuno, not wanting to grudge her daughter of a companion when she couldn't spend time with her herself.  
  
"Missus, that bit of seafood seems to have taken a liking to your daughter. Never seen anything act like that before."  
  
"I suppose.....it doesn't seem to be violent," she said reluctantly. An odd symbol flashed on the crab's muddy shell for a moment. Everyone blinked, and she said, "All right, how much for it?"  
  
As her mother paid for the tiny thing, Ami stared at her new pet. "Konnichiwa, kurabu. I think you need a name. I always like ice, so you can be Koori, your shell seems to match. Once we get it cleaned off, of course." It chirped to her and carefully shifted, trying not to get her sleeve too dirty. "Today has been a very strange yet nice day."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day, quite clean after a scrubbing with antibacterial, disinfecting soap from Mrs. Mizuno, a wincing Koori crept out of the apartment while Ami was at school. She reminded herself, "Just have to find the other guardians, especially Luna. The only restriction I've got is to get back here before the princess does.' After an hour or so, she found the Hikawa Shrine and two crows. "Hello, Phobos. Hello, Deimos."  
  
They peered down at her for a moment, startled. Then they gave her birdlike grins and said, "Hello, Koori. Long time no see. We've seen your princess, though. So you've finally found your mistress?"  
  
*sigh* "I hate it when you talk together. Shush, it's hard to be food for the people here. I was caught by a fishing net and almost sold. If Princess Ami hadn't appeared with her mother, I'd be a dead crab. Did you find any other guardians?"  
  
"Princess Lita lives with Princess Rei in this life, she's an orphan. Rei lives with her grandfather, poor dear. We didn't find Luna yet, Artemis has contacted us once, but it's hard to use Central Control without Luna. She's trying to find the Moon Princess. Of course, Aoao's here. AOAO! Come on, we've found Koori!" cried the two crows together.  
  
A small, lime green bird flew down and joined the three. "Hello, Koori. Nice to see you again."  
  
"You too. Any trouble going on lately? Have any senshi been awakened?"  
  
"No, no trouble yet. No senshi, either. Rei's grandfather discovered the princess's powers, but he's a trusted priest. During the Silver Millennium, he was the High Priest of Mars. She created a fire shield but doesn't remember it. That was two years ago."  
  
Aoao chimed in, "Lita gets angry sometimes, and that makes static shocks. However, those are fairly common on Earth, so no one notices......"  
  
Koori asked, "Has anyone located the Earth Prince and his generals? Or their guardians?"  
  
The atmosphere darkened for a moment as everyone scowled. "No. They turned evil, but it seems they aren't now."  
  
"Can they be trusted?"  
  
"They're innocent nine, eleven, and twelve year olds. If the age change was the same. No guardians were spotted. What or who else can we trust?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	4. Middle School is Such a Drag

Name: Aino Minako  
  
Age: 12  
  
Grade: 7  
  
Guardian: Artemis, Moon Cat  
  
Name: Kino Makoto  
  
Age: 12  
  
Grade: 7  
  
Guardian: Aoao, bird  
  
Name: Hino Rei  
  
Age: 11  
  
Grade: 6  
  
Guardian: Phobos and Deimos, crows  
  
Name: Mizuno Ami  
  
Age: 11  
  
Grade: 7  
  
Guardian: Koori, crab  
  
Chapter 4a-Middle School is Such a Drag  
  
"Kami-sama!" shrieked an angry miko, or at least one in training. Makoto and Ami winced, covering their ears. "How in the name of all that burns do they expect us to finish all this work? And I've got temple chores to do, too!" she cried, fuming.  
  
The brunette and blue-haired girl exchanged glances. They had been extraordinarily happy when Rei's grandfather had allowed her to switch from her private, Catholic school (and do tell me, why are Shinto priestesses going to a Catholic school, she'd asked) to Juuban Middle School. Next year, however, they were going to Juuban Junior High, but Rei would stay there. Ami gently asked, "Rei-chan, exactly what do you have to do?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I have to do!! First, there's Math. I hate Math. Then, there's English. That sucks, too. History. Science. Japanese. Kanji. Writing. A bunch of other crap."  
  
"Rei-chan!" cried her friend, startled.  
  
Makoto just sighed and said, "Live with it, Rei-chan. You'd better stop moaning and start, we had to go through it too. Ami-chan, I forgot what we learned in Algebra today, do you know how to transfer the equation from point-slope to slope-intercept?" Grumpily, the priestess plopped down in her chair once more while her friend helped Makoto, murmuring softly at the problem and explaining.  
  
Outside, four animals snickered and tried not to laugh too loudly. Koori was the first to stop and said, "I think now would be a good time to end our hysterics...remember, we had to go through this in the Moon Kingdom. The princesses are lucky they don't have fighting or magic classes anymore."  
  
Phobos and Deimos shuddered, cawing, "That was horrible. Princess Rei complained every day too. Never, ever want to go through that again."  
  
"Ditto!" chirped Aoao. "Princess Lita was okay with it, she just hated not having enough time to cook. Luna's managed to contact Artemis at Central Control, thinks the Moon Princess might not have landed in Japan. He said it was impossible and told her to search harder."  
  
"Did she get angry?" asked the two crows.  
  
The crab rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, you remember Luna. Guys, something's cold here. Very cold."  
  
Aoao said, "Koori, that would be you. That's why you're named ice?"  
  
"No....." whispered Deimos.  
  
Phobos responded, "There's an evil coming!! It's dark.....very, very dark."  
  
"It's time to awaken the senshi."  
  
"Koori, we can't. Only Rei has revealed her 'true' power. Lita's only got static shocks so far, much as I regret it. What about Ami?"  
  
The crab shivered and replied, "Yes. She makes cold bath water turn warm. She's not affected by cold water. And she can boil it at will, she needs training. You don't know how many times she's burned herself already, she's only resistant to cold water. Ice water."  
  
"What's coming? Came?"  
  
"Something......something dark. Something powerful. Greedy, hungry. It feels parasitical to me. Possibly infecting one person."  
  
"Another take-over-the-world plot? Is it Beryl?"  
  
"Feels stronger. No, Queen Selenity locked her away. This is something different. Totally evil, like Metallia. Beryl was led astray. It's time to awaken the senshi." Phobos and Deimos closed their eyes, and the other two guardians saw their previous images: two slight, redheaded girls with red eyes. Joined at the arm, their hands glowed and the power stick of Mars fell to the ground. Aoao showed her own self, looking like the crows, green where there was red. Koori was last, a blue-haired and blue-eyed girl that looked slightly like Ami. The sticks of Jupiter and Mercury joined them. "Artemis will awake Venus as Sailor V. She can't return to Tokyo yet, says the Moon Cat. But he says he'll train her to go after petty things like burglars and rapists. She's in London, Princess Mina."  
  
The lime green bird asked, "Which power phrase do they start with? I've forgotten, Luna always knew the most."  
  
"Mercury Power."  
  
"Mars Power."  
  
"Jupiter Power." And the four guardians smiled at each other and recalled bittersweet memories of the past.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mina Love stared at her cat for a minute before laughing her head of hysterically. They had been talking in her room, she had said, "Artemis, I can't believe it's been six years since I've left behind almost everything, now I've become a star. Hard to believe there's been two Sailor V movies, right? I've only got one more, then I'm free. Very free."  
  
Artemis had then replied, "Yes, you've done very well in the acting session, Mina. I want to tell you why I taught you how to fight, besides for the movie job." She had turned to face him, a quizzical expression on her face. He had taken a deep breath and said, "Aino Minako, you are the reincarnation of a warrior born more than a thousand years ago."  
  
"Uh huh. Who might that be?"  
  
"Mina, listen to me. The Sailor V you have is real. She fights crime. And it's time you do that, too."  
  
That was when she started laughing. "Okay, Artemis. I knew there was always something strange about you."  
  
He mumbled, "Besides the fact that I can talk and only one other cat in this time and space can?"  
  
"You want me to actually believe that Sailor V is REAL, and that I'm her and off to fight crime in the streets of London?"  
  
The Moon Cat was getting annoyed and losing what patience he had. He back flipped and came back with a transformation stick. "Try it, then."  
  
"What do I say?"  
  
"V Power," he said, grinning.  
  
"Okay......now, make sure no one's watching me, or they'll think I'm an idiot. V Power!" A moment later, Mina stared at herself in her full-length mirror, then ran and double-checked that the door was locked. Her outfit looked exactly like the one in the movie, short skirt, red goggles, hair cut up in a gaudy red bow, and totally frivolous sandals. "Artemis.....you better explain, right now."  
  
*sigh* "Once upon a time, there was a great kingdom on the Moon....and it was the Moon Kingdom, of course. The planets were inhabited then, and you were the Princess Mina of Venus, also senshi Venus and now Sailor V due to....circumstances. Anyway, you were to protect the Moon Princess at all costs. You met three other princesses, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed a witch named Beryl, but she was sealed away. Now, you're twelve, the exact age for awakening. Do you want your memories?"  
  
"If it'll make me less confused and sure of the fact that you're not insane." Artemis sighed heavily, knowing his short and concise summary hadn't done the trick. He used his Mind Meld, shooting a golden beam from the crescent moon on his forehead. Within seconds, the blond girl was unconscious and floating though long, unawakened memories and dreams.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ami-chan?"  
  
The blue-haired girl turned around, previously and currently busy helping her friends with Math. "Hai, Koori-chan?"  
  
"There's something we need to tell you all," said Aoao. "First, calling up your memories would be good. Artemis said he was an idiot for not doing that first. Makoto-chan, come here." Each guardian called to their respective charge, except Phobos and Deimos. The symbol of Mercury appeared on Koori's shell once more, Mars's sigil came into view on both Phobos and Deimos's wings, Aoao had the emblem of Jupiter on her wing as well.  
  
Mercury: Ami drifted through the mists, recalling a childhood that was isolated yet happy. Both her parents were like her mother now, spending as much time as they could with her. She grew up unspoiled and selfless, sent to the Moon at age twelve. She met Princess Serenity, her mother, and three other princesses. Then the Princess of Mercury became a senshi, of water and ice. She fought Beryl's growing army of youma for four years. At the age of sixteen, Prince Endymion of Earth visited the Moon. With him had come four generals, one which had fallen in love with her, and she with him. That led to complications with Ryo Urawa, a commander in the Mercurian army that had secretly loved his princess for almost his whole life. General Zoicite had returned to Earth, promising Ami that he would return. He never did, was brainwashed, and became a servant of Beryl and Metallia. She fought him on the last day of the Silver Millennium, and he killed her. But when he had bent down to check that she was fatally wounded, she had stabbed him. And so, the blood and heir to the Mercurian throne had died.  
  
Mars: Rei saw her childhood, learning about religion and fire as one. Her mother was the sole ruler of Mars and hardly ever spent time with her. Nevertheless, a kind priest of Mars had taught her everything she knew. She was sent to the Moon on her twelfth birthday, became the senshi Mars, fire and passion, and fought alongside three other senshi against Beryl's youma. A visit from Earth came when she was sixteen, also. A flirtatious yet lovable general had stolen his way into her heart, General Jadeite. He had proposed to her, but she had never been able to come to a decision. He left to fight for Earth, she promised she would give him his answer when he came back. By the time Jade had returned, he was evil, cold, and a shell of his former self. He had remembered about proposing to her, though, and offered a place for her as his mistress in Beryl's dark realm. She had refused, they had fought, and she had killed him. With a Flame Sniper. Moments later, she joined him, holding his hand, as she painfully bled to death.  
  
Jupiter: Princess Lita of Jupiter had always been regarded as a tomboy, ever since the age of three. She had romped and played with the boys at the palace, especially her best friend Ken. Ken later became a general in the Jovian army. Her father ruled Jupiter by himself, her mother having died giving birth to her. At age twelve, she had traveled to the Moon, met two princesses and one queen, and became the senshi of Jupiter, of storms and lightning. Two years later, two more senshi joined their ranks. She had fought youma for another three years, fostering a fierce fighting spirit, protectiveness, and a sense of justice. She had finally won a man's heart when five princes from Earth had visited the Moon Kingdom, and she had fallen in love with General Nephrite. He had promised her he would come back and propose, leaving her with delicate rose earrings. She wore them in her final battle, meeting her love-a deadly, spiritless servant. She had encased them both in lightning. And they had died, Lita hoping that Venus had survived to protect the princess and the queen.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Venus: As a child, Mina had been considered the most beautiful girl in the world, the reincarnated Aphrodite. Her parents had loved her dearly and were quite protective. She met Ace, a soldier in her father's army. He had become obsessed with her, and it was a relief to everyone when she was sent to the Moon at age thirteen, the same time as the Princess of Jupiter. Mina had become Sailor Venus, protector of love and light. Alongside three other senshi, Beryl's underdogs were vanquished, the Moon Princess was safe. And so was Venus's warm and loving heart, until a stone general from Earth had broken it and mended it. General Kunzite of Earth and Endymion's High General. He had asked her to marry him, and she had accepted. The day after they became lovers, he left to protect Earth from Metallia. And for the first time in his life, he failed and became a servant of the Negaverse. This time, he was even more dangerous. His silence didn't cover a frightened heart, it masked the true evil in the universe. She had fought him and qualms, with the Sword of the Silver Crystal, which was her birthright as the senshi of Venus. She had killed him, then he had murdered her in turn. She had failed her princess, the queen, and her other senshi had fallen before her.  
  
Present day Aino Minako woke up, breathing hard with fear, sorrow, and anger. She clutched an unhappy Artemis to her chest and cried her heart out. And he blamed himself, although it had been inevitable. That night, Sailor V rose and fought crime. Artemis saw one percent of her full potential and shivered, hoping that whoever crossed her path had finished his affairs in this world.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, and Kino Makoto didn't bounce back as quickly as their commander. Duty had always been important to the senshi of Venus, sometimes more so than love. But that had been the problem-her duty was for love and to love. Icy tears fell on a gleaming shell, the symbol of Mercury glowed and shot beam that connected with the one on Koori's princess's forehead. Rei patted her crows absentmindedly and tried to focus her mind as her grandfather had taught her. One whole lifetime to swallow in ten minutes, it just wasn't fair. Makoto held out her second finger to Aoao and remembered how it was in the past. She remembered her home and bond with plants and animals. Ah, that cleared everything up, why she had a green thumb and could cook without cookbooks-all the recipes from the past were stored in her mind. Ami went home, the other two to their rooms to adapt to the newest and biggest change in their lives, struck harder than Minako, even though she was fighting crime, and they were not.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A hooded, masked burglar dressed like a ninja spun around when a small hand had landed on his shoulder with immense pressure. Thrown to the floor, he looked into crystal blue eyes, eyes holding no warmth or light. The protector of London, she was called. Sailor V. And he had thought she didn't exist, a legend, a rumor, a creation gone mad. "Hello, young man. I know exactly who you are, you know that? The police won't be pleased, no, since you're on of their's. But they'll be here any minute."  
  
"You bitch! What are you?"  
  
"I'm a crime fighter. That means against you, idiot. And I'm not a bitch, but I'm absolutely positive that you're a bastard," the masked sailor said sweetly. The criminal's eyes narrowed, he wasn't going down without a fight. As a policeman, he had guns and training. He sneakily reached a hand around to the gun in his back pocket when "Sailor V Kick" rang out, pounding into his ears. He jerked as he felt the bones in his wrist break, the gun kicked across the room. "That wasn't very smart of you, I've seen that move dozens of times. Got anything else you want to try before you're off to jail? I could use the training, you know, Artemis says so."  
  
"Who the hell is Artemis?"  
  
"My cat. He talks."  
  
"You're pyscho."  
  
"No, look, here come the sirens. I'll leave everything to the gentlemen now." When the police had arrested the burglar, he looked back at the jewelry store he'd been in and glared murder at a feminine silhouette, which flashed the characteristic "V is for Victory" sign and disappeared when the cars drove away, satisfied that her job was done.  
  
Five minutes later, Mina Love of London was back, sitting on her bed, having climbed through her bedroom window. "How did I do, Artemis?"  
  
"You could have cut the chitchat, but nice kicking for the gun. Is your ankle swollen again?"  
  
She held back tears as she gently probed the ankle. "Artemis, I think I'm going to need an ice pack. Darn that stupid son of a-"  
  
"No more cursing, you've got to watch that, too. I'll try and open the fridge for you, stay here." She didn't ask how her cat was able to do that, but he returned with the icy packet, which she pressed on her ankle. "You've done pretty well, since you've only been fighting a year. I still think thirteen is way too young," he said, grumbling.  
  
When the pain had resided, the swelling going down, Mina removed the ice pack and asked, "Aren't there supposed to be three other senshi?"  
  
"They're in Japan, you're supposed to join them. When this last movie is down, you'll have had a successful career of four movies, then you've got to quit and hightail it back. My...friend, another Lunar cat, has been having trouble finding your Moon Princess, she always says there's a dark force that took up residence last year, but it's lying low."  
  
"What am I going to tell my parents?" Minako wailed.  
  
"You can leave that to me," growled Artemis, blue eyes glinting angrily at the thought of his charge's present parents, such a change from her kind and loving father and mother in the Silver Millennium, the King and Queen of Venus.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Mercury," said Koori patiently, "please try that again, you need to get a perfect block. Mars? Fire again, please." Currently, Koori, Phobos, and Deimos were working with Mars and Mercury while Jupiter and Aoao sat on the sidelines and watched. They had found a secluded room large enough to work in, and Mercury was trying to learn how to put up a shield of ice. The guardians had decided that shielding had to come first, Rei had already maneuvered one into position before. After some quick manipulation and brush ups, she had perfected her usage in it. Her two comrades, however, were a different story. Mercury had the strongest defensive powers and currently no offensive ones, but her shield only went up one out of the five times she tried. Jupiter didn't really have any defensive powers, conjuring a block of lightning was trying for her, and she never managed to make it solid-a shadow of the real thing formed and half-heartedly blocked out attacks.  
  
Mars, having mastered her shield, was able to learn her first and least powerful attack from Phobos and Deimos. While it was pretty easy for her to draw the flame out of her fingers, she had bad aim so far, which meant Mercury extreme difficulty. She had to call the shield into existence and place it in the direction of the fire, which came from the directions north, south, east, west, northeast, northwest, and so on. "Fire Soul!"  
  
The blue senshi gulped, managed to get the shield up. Most unfortunately, it was directly in front of Mercury, while the Fire Soul had ricocheted off the walls (somehow) and come at her from the right. 'I never wanted to die by fire, much less in training.' Suddenly, the ice shield swerved sharply to the right and extinguished the fire, then disappeared. Smiling gratefully before she succumbed to the unavoidable darkness, she collapsed on the floor and detransformed.  
  
Her crab guardian scurried over and reassured, "She'll be fine, needs some rest. Strong shield and fright she got. Jupiter and Mars, help me get her to the side. Then it's your turn again." The two senshi groaned and hoped that the two hour session would before over soon, but only half and hour had passed. "Fire Soul...." said Mars dispiritedly. The fire went straight towards Jupiter. Luckily for the unfortunate and unprepared senshi that couldn't conjure her shield yet, it turned at the last minute and narrowly missed the green senshi, scorching the pink bow at the back. She glared threateningly at Mars, who winced and straightened up from her slightly- sagging position.  
  
Phobos and Deimos, embarrassed, said, "Mars, try it again, please. Do try to aim straight."  
  
Aoao smirked at them, then turned to her own charge and chirped, "Jupiter! There was supposed to be a shield there, good aim or bad aim! Remember to focus your mind! We could make you do this with your eyes closed, you know."  
  
Both senshi shuddered and shook their heads, getting ready to try the very dangerous yet first level practice again. Mars's mind was filled with visions of fire streaming all around the room, Jupiter had her eyes closed, concentrating, but no shield came up. With her eyes closed, she had no way of telling if it was up or not. They looked at each other, back at their guardians, and voiced simultaneously, "No. Way."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Some time later in the school week, Rei was trying not to fall asleep and yawned widely, blinking sleepy purple eyes. She blushed and covered her mouth a moment later, trying to focus. All the senshi training the four guardians were pushing gave her: a headache, minor bruises, serious bruises, minor frostbite, and many static shocks. All in all, she wasn't pleased, not one bit. The raven-haired girl yawned again and wished that Makoto and Ami were in her grade, sighed, and tried to remember what the teacher was talking about. Sensei was babbling on and on about something completely irrelevant to their topic of animal biomes, excitedly and animatedly (waving his windmill-like arms around while students ducked) about the "big game" Juuban High School's soccer team was going to play against Hokkaido, coming up this Saturday. Rei sighed disgustedly and thought about finishing her history homework, decided against it, and promptly looked out the window. To her immense surprise, Phobos was perched on a branch, peering in at her, and she cast a quick glance at the still- talking sensei and shook her head slightly. Her charge flushed and sat up straight, trying to pay attention. She looked down at her neat jumble of notes, sighed, ripped out the notebook page (consequently forgetting the important information on the other side), and started recopying the information on the board. The crow watched her sharply for a few moments, nodded, and flew off.  
  
Simultaneously, her brunette friend was devoutly praying, Rei and her instructors would have been proud of her, for the dismissal bell. Had classes always been this long, or were the Board of Administrators just grabbing at chances to make the new generations suffer? Their posterity already had enough to do. Gazing blearily at the board, she thought about her schedule. Wake up, eat, go to school, end school (between these two items, there was an eternity), go home, training under temple instructors, more exercises under sadistic guardians, eating dinner, finishing her homework, and falling into an exhausted sleep. While she was thinking about how she could get through another tiring day, sleep thin and disturbed by still-foggy dreams and memories of the past, her foot fell asleep. Waking up with pins and needles plaguing her right foot, she shifted and banged her knee in just the right place on the desk and jumped when a loud bang was heard, echoing from the hollow inside the desk.  
  
"Miss Kino?" inquired the teacher mildly.  
  
"Um...gomen nasai, sensei." Giving her a an exasperated look, he went on to explain how balancing equations was different than creating binary compounds to a puzzled and clueless student. Sighing with slight relief, Makoto looked over at Ami, who sat on the other side of the room. As usual, the quiet girl was jotting down notes (she glanced down at her blank notebook), paying rapt attention to the teacher's words. How in the world could Ami not fall asleep and listen to the unutterably dull lectures? She winced and shifted again, her left foot had fallen asleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Cut, cut! Mina, what in the world is WRONG with you today? Number one, you look pale and tired. Didn't get enough sleep? And where did that large bruise on your ankle come from? We didn't do any fight scenes yet, at least not today. It's also been a week since we did an action scene, you're supposed to be falling in love with Sukareru, here, remember? New co-star from Japan, too. Odd how so much talent's been turning up from that island."  
  
'I'll bet,' thought Mina grimly, trying not to look at the smirking Torit Sukareru, who she obviously realized was General Ace of Venus, from the past. While he might not be "awakened" yet, she was sure that he was falling for her. For kami-sama's sake, she was only thirteen! He was two years older, aged fifteen, and very proud of his looks. Grudgingly, she admitted that his curly blond hair DID go well with dark, dark blue eyes. So dark that she sometimes thought they were black and brushed it away as her imagination-no one had black eyes, not even pupils were a true black. "Sorry, I didn't really get a good sleep. My ankle? Um.....I sprained it slightly during gym."  
  
"Well, you're limping. Should we cancel for today?"  
  
She flashed him a large, nervous smile. If she came home early, her mom would know something was up and get angry that she'd bailed on filming. "Oh no, I think I can make it. Do you think we could do something else to replace the fight scene planned for today?"  
  
"I guess so," said the director thoughtfully, running a tired hand across his sweaty face. "Scripts! (His nickname for the writer of the movies for Sailor V) I think we can do the scene where Sukareru kisses Sailor V in her schoolgirl form, don't you think?" Scripts nodded emphatically and tossed the three workers each a heavy script, and Mina and Sukareru were allowed some time to learn new lines. Like twenty minutes, but that was "show biz" and "movie magic." She sighed in annoyance, no matter how much she complained, Sukareru didn't do the "fake kissing" that was supposed to look like it was real. He just kissed her hard and very realistically, which disgusted her to no end. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes!" came the eager male voice, shooting a winning smile to his co-star. "What about _you_, Mina-chan? Are you ready?"  
  
In turn, she winced and mumbled, "Yes....sure...of course, why wouldn't I?" 'I can think of a hundred reasons off the top of my head.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	5. That Pales in Comparison to High School

Name: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
General Kunzite  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade: 11  
  
Guardian: Shippou, snake  
  
Name: Kousei Kyosei  
  
General Nephrite  
  
Age: 15  
  
Grade: 10  
  
Guardian: Hokushin, eagle  
  
Name: Tabiki Kasen  
  
General Jadeite  
  
Age: 15  
  
Grade: 10  
  
Guardian: Tansei, bird  
  
Name: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
General Zoicite  
  
Age: 13  
  
Grade: 10  
  
Guardian: Erimakitokage/Tokage, lizard  
  
Name: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Age: 17  
  
Grade: 12  
  
Guardian: None  
  
Chapter 4b-That Pales in Comparison to High School  
  
Kyosei rolled over, he was searching for something...no, someone. And there had been his friends with him, dressed in strange gray uniforms, but there had been another mysterious figure, one dressed in black armor. But who was he searching for again? Someone....a girl, he was sure of it, with brown hair. However, no other features were present, not even her eyes, except two delicate rose earrings in her ears. Frowning, he sat up and looked around his room, painted dark blue and hung with glow-in-the-dark planets and stars that all his friends teased him about. "Ow..." he moaned, putting a large hand up to feel his sore ear. Peering around for the disturbance, the brown-haired boy glared at his pet and said, "Hokushin-kun, stop that! I don't like getting up."  
  
"Ohayo, sleepy-headed stargazer. Get up, or you'll be late to school again."  
  
Grouchily, he groaned and dragged himself off, gathered the pieces of his dull school uniform (every boy dressed alike, with the same clothes and haircut-except him and Kouseinou, they had rebelled together against the hair, both liked long hair not in a ponytail like Yosouya's), and slumped into the bathroom. As the sound of running water through slightly-rusty pipes was heard, he called, "Shin-kun, I hope you haven't taught Tansei-kun how to do that."  
  
Shifting nervously from one foot to another, the eagle stretched magnificent wings and asked, "Why not? I might have.....put the idea into his head. The bird can formulate his own ideas, sometimes."  
  
"Stop that, you sound like Souya-kun or Shippou-kun. Thank kami-sama that Tokage-kun and Kouseinou-kun never do that. *gulp* Uh oh.....Kasen-kun is going to kill me. He doesn't get up well in the morning."  
  
"Neither do you......Prince Nephrite," added the eagle as the boy thundered downstairs-ready for breakfast. Feeling stupid, he flew down the narrow hallway and staircase, then waddled across the breakfast table. "Eat breakfast, young one."  
  
"I'm not that young. Besides, Tansei-kun told me your secret, none of you 'guardians' are much older than us," smirked Kyosei.  
  
Screeching indignantly, he turned his back on the insolent boy and sniffed. "Tansei-kun is going to be in big trouble, both from me and Kasen-kun. I am definitely older than you."  
  
"By a year," laughed his master. "Why are you so worried about age, anyway?"  
  
"I can't tell you that." The bird turned back around and smelled a slice of banana. "Hm...yummy. Stop packing your lunch and eat! Breakfast is important."  
  
Rolling his navy blue eyes, he replied, "That's what my health teacher's always telling me. Okay, okay. Off to school." He shoved a flaky Danish into his mouth, called out a farewell with his mouthful, held open the door for his pet, who promptly reminded him about the house key. Kyosei ducked back in, grabbed it, and slammed the door. "I truly hate you and school sometimes."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kouseinou-kun," said Urawa Ryo. "I forgot, did we have any homework from the kanji sensei last night?"  
  
Nodding, the silver-haired boy replied, "Konnichiwa, Ryo-kun. Hai, those five pages of exercises, writing, reading, and translating."  
  
"Uh oh....*gulp*" The smaller student looked up at the six foot one giant next to him, thinking of the best way to beg for homework. Both he and his best friend despised cheating and copying, so he was in for a rough struggle. Speaking of which......  
  
"Ohayo, Kouseinou-kun! Oh....ohayo, Ryo-san," added Kouseki Yosouya slightly coldly and awkwardly, detecting earlier that the brunette boy didn't like him very much. At all, by precise definition.  
  
The third party also noticed a distinct unfriendliness radiating towards the small, skinny blonde but couldn't figure out why. "Ohayo, Souya-kun."  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Luckily, Kasen always turned up at the right moments, his good-natured, forgetful, and shining self. "Ohayo, minna! Anyone see Kyosei-kun? We've got a game today, anyone going?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, swimming."  
  
"I can go," said Ryo.  
  
"Gomen ne too, training again," said Kouseinou softly. He winced as his muscles protested to any and all movements he attempted to make, bruised and exhausted.  
  
"Aw....you two are no fun. See you there, Ryo-kun?"  
  
"Hai. Look, minna, the bell's going to ring in two seconds, let's go. Ja!"  
  
"JA!"  
  
Slipping into his class, Kasen smiled innocently at his teacher, who tried to look stern for a minute and failed, while all the females in the class started sighing and whispering about how kawaii the strong yet short (5' 8" wasn't that bad, he thought to himself consolingly) angel was. He shot them a winning grin as well, causing many to clutch at their hearts and sigh again. Kyosei rolled his eyes and thought about his strange and somehow recurring dreams. It was said that no one dreamed the same thing twice in a row or more unless there was a message from "other realms" being sent to you. That was what the stars told him, and he had trusted them ever since he had met and been scared by their tinselly voices just one year ago....  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
At the end of the day, Tabiki Kasen was waiting outside, rather impatiently, for his friends Kyosei and Ryo. Three sneering upperclassmen, aged sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen approached him, and the slightly- shorter blonde glared at them threateningly and tried not to shrink away. He knew two of three, they were also on the football team and extremely popular-if only their personalities matched their reputations. The third boy was unknown to him but just as tall and unfriendly-looking. Quickly, he hoped that he wasn't about to get beaten up and scanned the schoolyard. Some scraggly trees, two or three bikes, teachers and students's cars, two girls walking about ten feet away, three people in the faraway tennis courts, and a passive and most likely benign shadow lounging inside the glass doors of the school. *gulp* He was in big trouble all right...  
  
Spitting out the words and saliva with them, the first said, "Konnichiwa, Tabiki Kasen. Looking a bit lonely, aren't you."  
  
"Hasn't got his twerpy little genius of a brother, dreamy Kousei Kyosei- that's a life, guy's always taking about stars, or that idiotically silent Seishou-sama with him, as he. Not that any of them can fight, of course. Especially Kouseki Yosouya, who feels so special since he skipped two grades, he never says anything to anyone! Stuck up, ne?"  
  
"Don't talk that way about my brother."  
  
"Oh, we forgot, are you ashamed of him having a different father than you?"  
  
He clenched his fists, trying not to lose his temper while the third, the unknown, just laughed and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Giving two to his friends, he also retrieved a lighter from the dirty pocket of his muddy pants, leering at the blonde all the time. "Hey, think it's time we introduced this 'innocent' to nicotine?"  
  
"I don't want any, and I'm not an innocent, arigato."  
  
"Sissy.'  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Go on, or are you afraid of finally being popular?"  
  
"That's not what it takes to be popular, get away from me."  
  
"There's no one to help to you around, is there?" Now the first one sneered and shoved the end of the cigarette that had been in his mouth into Kasen's. He spit it out, coughing and retching, glaring at them. Before he could get away, the second one grabbed the shirt of his uniform and hung him there, smiling an extremely unpleasant smile. "Come, just one smoke, and your kind new brothers will leave you alone."  
  
"Are you poor, sick idiots with nothing else to do, or is it just me?" he asked, bright blue eyes burning angrily. "Get the hell away from me, or I swear, kami-sama will punish your soul."  
  
The third snickered and finally said, "Calling on the gods now?"  
  
Getting tired of the teasing, the first whispered to his friend to hold the smaller boy and punched him, resulting in a heavy nosebleed.  
  
A heavily muscled arm appeared, attached to the matching giant arm and lifted up the one dubbed Boy #2, the rescuer's second arm appeared and picked up the first. #3, undoubtedly cowardly, filthy, and vile ran away after catching a glimpse. "Konnichiwa, friends. Why don't we have a nice talk?"  
  
Their eyes widened, and the two shook their heads frantically until their necks cracked from the effort. "Iie, iie, Chiba-san, not necessary at all."  
  
"Oh, I think it's necessary," said the new boy, shorter than them yet stronger. It was his turn to smile and laugh unpleasantly. Twisting their arms with simple movements that seemed to require no effort for him, he was careful to do it to the point where they would hurt for several days after but not have broken arms. Dropping them unceremoniously on the ground, he ordered, "Get out of here, and if you ever come after Tabiki Kasen or his friends, I'll be sure to break your arms and something else."  
  
Running away as fast as they cold, they called, "Hai, hai. SAYONARA!!!"  
  
"K-k-konnichiwa, Chiba-san, and arigato gozaimisu," stammered Kasen, turning red and slightly afraid of the strong older boy. He quickly dug around for a tissue, found none, and pinched his nose to stop the flow of blood.  
  
He handed him a slightly-crumpled yet clean tissue. Tone friendly and smiling, lighting up his dark features, he replied, "No problem, kojin (old friend). Douitashimashite (you're welcome),but you can just call me Mamoru- kun. My full name is Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"H-h-hai, Mamoru-kun. Do I know you? You called me kojin....and you knew my name," wondered Kasen, confused. He stared at his new "hero" for a moment, taking in a deftly-chiseled face, somehow dark characteristics, black hair cut into a popular style, and sapphire eyes that looked haunted, slightly blackish when the sun shone a certain way. "AH! KUSO! SHIMATTA! CHIKUSHOU! I'm late to practice, again! Arigato gozaimisu, Mamoru-kun, and ja ne!"  
  
Without blinking an eye or twitching, Chiba Mamoru waved and grinned after the small blond boy with the unique eyes, such a light shade of blue. Softly, to himself, he whispered, "Nice vocabulary you have, Kasen-kun. Hai, I know you well, Tabiki Kasen, my kojin. There were three others like you, I suppose you don't recall. Ja ne, General Jadeite." After he had walked off, smiling secretively to himself, two winged creatures took off from the branches of a tree.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"SHIPPOU! Where are you?" called Hokushin, frantically searching for the leader of the guardians. "Shoot, it looks like he went with Prince Kunzite to practice! ERIMAKITOKAGE!"  
  
The green lizard shot out of a nearby hollow in an oak tree and blinked at his fellow guardians, saying, "Hello, Hokushin, Tansei. You're right, Shippou's in Juuban, what's wrong?"  
  
Ruffling agitated blue and red feathers, the bird snorted, "What's WRONG? I think we found Prince Endymion today. It wasn't good news. His face is all dark and.....yucky. Not like it used to be, and his eyes are turning black. But evidently, he remembers Prince Jadeite and nobly 'saved' him from some bullies. Disgusting youths on Earth now."  
  
"Times have changed after a thousand years. Tansei's right, Endymion is now Chiba Mamoru. Do you think he's evil?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, we haven't got any resources. He hasn't got a guardian, has he?"  
  
Chirping anxiously, Tansei shook his head. "Not as far as I remember, we took care of the generals who in turn watched over the prince. He's older now, though, I'd say a year or two older than Kunzite."  
  
"How in the name of....nevermind, just how could the Prince of the Earth, heir to the Terran throne, be possessed or evil?" asked the tiny reptile. "The land itself is supposed to rise up and protect him if anything threatens him."  
  
"I don't know, but I'd bet my guardianship on it. We'd better designate a watch-out, he doesn't seem to be eager to hurt the generals, he might want them on his side. Yes, that's what it looks like. But he seems powerful, evil, ruthless......miserable. Scary. I'll go first," volunteered Hokushin and flew off. Tansei gently scooped up his tiny fellow caretaker onto his back and swooped off for Juuban with an unsettled Tokage for a passenger.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kouseinou-kun, concentrate. Keep your mind focused, if not your eyes. The best warriors can and would fight with their eyes closed if needed. Now, once more through this procedure," said the sensei, as stern and strict as the silver-haired one was himself.  
  
He nodded and zoomed in to the closest movements....a swoosh there, duck a punch. Leg muscles shifting, jump aside. Chest shifting? Ah, somersault. Not today, jump over now.  
  
"Excellent!!" cried the instructor approvingly. "Kouseinou-kun, I didn't tell you before, but there is a ritual in which one must become a 'true warrior.' I think you are ready to leave me now, I planned this as our last fight. Your strategy and technique is as good as mine, and you've already developed your own unique style. It's time, after four years of hard training."  
  
Staring slack-jawed, Kouseinou gulped. "S-s-sensei, I thought this took longer than four years? The test?"  
  
"You've done miraculously and reached for the heavens. The other masters and I agree, it was as if you had this buried somewhere in your mind and just needed a quick refresher. That was the first two years. The last two, I taught you how to focus, learn some new tricks, and a few other things. You have accomplished everything we can teach you here at Hikawa Temple, and it would be unwise to pursue more training, you won't need anymore learning like this. You are prepared now, Seishou Kouseinou. I'll give you one week, no lessons. Do some exercises and stretch, think about. You don't want to face it, don't come back." Stiffly, the white-haired man hugged his now former student tightly. "Ja ne, Kouseinou-kun."  
  
"Ja ne, sensei." Stepping outside and seeing that he still had another half hour, he wondered what he was going to do. He knew Juuban fairly well now, but the only place he was very familiar with was the Crown Arcade, stopping there for drinks before. Changing into fresh clothes, Kouseinou stored his bag in his "cubbyhole", something he hadn't had since his kindergarten years. "Konnichiwa, Motoki-kun."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kouseinou-kun. You're early today, anything wrong?"  
  
"No. Can I have...hm...a glass of fruit juice, onegai ."  
  
Sliding it across the counter, the blonde sat down across from him and ruffled short blond tresses. "Busy day here today, but I'm going to be off soon."  
  
"Oh? Where to, if you don't mind me asking?" The Crown Arcade was a business owned by Motoki's family, and they lived above the café/arcade.  
  
Grinning, his green eyes sparkled as he replied, "Reika-chan and I have a date, we're going to 'dinner and a movie.'"  
  
"Sounds good, have a nice time."  
  
"Arigato. Kouseinou-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Laughing half-heartedly and sounding hollow, the silver-haired boy downed the glass of reddish juice and snorted. "Who would be my girlfriend? Iie, Motoki-kun, I don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The question startled him, and he sat thinking meditatively before answering. "No one would want to, everyone says Seishou Kouseinou is known as stone. Silent. Good looks, I'll have to admit, I suppose. Boring, nothing to say. Scary and cold. There, good enough reasons?"  
  
Slowly, Motoki replied, "I see Reika-chan now. No, they aren't good reasons. You're a nice guy, and there are girls who will notice one day. Keep yourself out of trouble, and someone will come along. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." 'Strange fellow. Queer, but undoubtedly an excellent guy.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"No, no! Kouseki Yosouya! Where's your concentration? Next swim meet, we want to show up our greatest rivals, Juuban district. Their greatest swimmer, this year, is rumored to be a twelve year old girl. Don't be shown up! Two extra laps!"  
  
Halfheartedly, the tired blonde wrung out sopping blond curls and proceeded on to his task. Swimming was fun, but with a team, things changed, and there was a lot more pressure So Juuban district now boasted a girl, a twelve year old? He thought his coach was being a bit too pompous, girls had the form to swim just as well as boys. Seven years had passed he'd first learned how to swim at age six, along with Kasen. One year later, he had passed on his meager experience to one of the most kawaii little girls he had ever seen. Straining to remember, short, silky blue hair and large pools of blue came into his mind as he lost concentration and banged his head against one end of the concrete pool. Voices ran about his head, screaming:  
  
"Lifeguard! Someone get the lifeguard! The paramedics, too, call an ambulance."  
  
"Kami-sama, what happened? Yosouya-kun never did that before."  
  
"Has he got a concussion?"  
  
"Everyone move away!!"  
  
The strange and rushed sounds around him faded away until he saw nothing but remembered everything.  
  
Zoicite: He had grown up as Prince of the West, his brother the Prince of the East, Jadeite. Ever since he could remember, he had always loved books. Books and crystals, scrolls, information, magic, were all kinds of passions he sought after. He also acquired a strange, quite intelligent lizard from the forest. He named him Erimakitokage, frillnecked lizard. He lived with a regent that ruled for him in his absence, and one day, he went to the palace to become a guard for Prince Endymion, the heir to Elysion and all Earth. Jade had gone also, and they had met two older boys: Nephrite and Kunzite. They become fast friends, and when Beryl and Metallia began attacking their home, the five were sent to the Moon to get help. He fell in love with the loveliest girl alive, in his opinion. She had sapphires for eyes, except much warmer when the ice melted away, and the only blue hair he had ever seen. Unfortunately, Earth was falling, and he needed to return without proposing, no that he had any nerve. But he left her with a promise: to return. He had been tortured until he gave in to the Negaverse, then attacked the Moon Kingdom. Coldly and unemotionally, he had killed her as he had always been known-systematic and lifeless, until he'd met the Princess of Mercury. It was all over in a second for him as well when he reached down with two blood-stained fingers to check if she had a pulse.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tabiki Kasen was startled to feel flashes of pain running through him, his breathing running short and head pounding. The coach noticed and pulled him out, substituting a fresh player while the blonde sat down and clutched his head, feeling dizzy. He spat out a greedy gulp of water when he saw his mother running across the field, long, curly blond hair flying in the wind, blue eyes like his glimmering. "Okaa-san?"  
  
"Kasen-kun, we've got to go see your brother, they've taken him to the hospital!" Giving the excuse to the coach, she dragged her dazed son to the car and got in. "They said Souya-kun was swimming, hit his head on the edge of the pool, and was taken to the hospital. Thank kami-sama he didn't drown."  
  
"But....that's not like Souya-kun. He's been swimming for so long now."  
  
"The doctors said that he won't wake up, the only thing I could do was to fetch you. He's at the Juuban General Hospital now, it's said to have the best medical treatment for head injuries like this." Tightly clutching her son's hand, Mrs. Kouseki walked in the direction of Yosouya's room, high heels echoing dismally and distractedly.  
  
"Mrs. Kouseki?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
The petite blue-haired woman now beside them said, "Konnichiwa, Mrs. Kouseki. This must be your other son, Kasen. Konnichiwa. I'm Doctor Mizuno, who treated your other son when he came in. Why don't we go and talk in my office for a moment?" When the three had entered her office, she had smiled comfortingly. Kasen immediately felt better with the slightly-worn chairs, smell of roasted coffee, and many stacks of paper neatly piled around. "I'm afraid Yosouya-san has a minor concussion, but, like I said, it isn't very bad. He should be waking up very soon, a nurse will page us if he wakes up before I let you go see him."  
  
"We can see him?" asked the blonde, startled.  
  
"Of course! He's not in critical condition or a special case. Just a bit unconscious, with a lump on his head. I would suggest telling him to stop swimming for a month and go to regular check-ups every week or so. The coach has told me this never happened before, to his knowledge, at least?"  
  
"No, Souya-kun's been swimming since the age of six, I think," said Kasen, answering for his mother. She nodded in agreement, verifying the statement.  
  
"All right then, you can go to room 12A now, right down the hall. I'll be there in a moment, just have to make a quick hall." When they left, she picked up the phone and dialed her home phone. *ring, ring*  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Ami-chan."  
  
"Konnichiwa, okaa-san. Is anything wrong? Are we still able to go out for dinner together?"  
  
Frowning at the almost painful anxiety in her daughter's voice, Mrs. Mizuno replied, "Of course, darling. I'm just running a bit late, do you think you could meet me at the hospital, if it's not too much trouble?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll be there soon, should I wait in your office?"  
  
"Iie, I'm going to be in 12A until we leave. We have an unconscious young boy, just two years older than you. Banged his head on the edge of a pool. It's not very serious, but we'll have to wait until he wakes up, and I'll have to give him another once-over. You remember the layout of the hospital?"  
  
"I won't get lost, don't worry. Ja!"  
  
"Ja!" With that, Mrs. Mizuno hung up the phone and smiled, walking down the her patient's room.  
  
Meanwhile, her also blue-haired daughter grabbed her purse, coat, keys, and locked the door. Silently walking down the empty marble foyer, she got into the also sparsely populated elevator, pressed the L button for "Lobby." When it dinged, the trip stopped, the elevator lurched unpleasantly-as did her stomach, she got out, and walked the many blocks to the hospital, the length seemingly reduced from the hard senshi training she was going through. Before she went into 12A, after greeting a few familiar doctors, secretaries, and nurses running around, she took the chart out of its folder and looked at the name. "Kouseki Yosouya....that sounds quite familiar, although I can't imagine why. Minor head concussion? Well, okaa- san said it was alright to go in, so I will."  
  
Dr. Mizuno, Mrs. Kouseki, and Tabiki Kasen looked up when the delicate blue- haired girl entered. Blushing, she said, "Konnichiwa, Mrs. Kouseki, erm....you must be her other son, and okaa-san."  
  
She was comforted by a cheery smile from Kasen, who liked her manner. "Konnichiwa, you must be Dr. Mizuno's daughter then. I'm Tabki Kasen."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ami sat down next to her mother and looked at the patient on the bed, clearly defined by the crisp white sheets. Her analytical mind noticed that whoever Kouseki Yosouya was, he hadn't moved an inch, none of the covers were mussed. 'Hm....curly dirty-blond hair that's slightly damp, so it must usually be blond. Eyes are closed, slightly sharp chin, high cheek bones, probably quite a bit taller than me, but then again, everyone is. Long fingers...extraordinarily long. I've always admired long fingers, perhaps because you need them to be a doctor. Kami-sama....he looks like...the one who taught he to get over a fear of water.....when I was five? Eight years ago, no wonder I didn't remember. What was his name again? Kouseki Yosouya.....I remember some, now. I called him Souya-kun, but then okaa-san and I moved to Juuban. If he opened his eyes, I would know for sure.' Impulsively, she leaned forward and took a slightly cold hand that was becoming steadily warmer and jumped when his eyes DID flutter open to reveal serious green eyes. She let go and jumped back, but no one really noticed, too busy fussing over the now-conscious boy.  
  
"Kami-sama.....what am I doing here?" Yosouya tried to sit up and looked around the room. 'Hmm, yes. Okaa-san, an unfamiliar woman that looks slightly....familiar, actually, Kasen-kun.' "Kasen-kun, what in the name of kami-sama are you doing here? And where exactly am I? Did your game end?"  
  
"Iie, actually yes by now. You're in the hospital, pleasant place, isn't it?"  
  
"Um.....hai.....why?" His eyes roved around once more, and Yosouya nearly lost consciousness when he noticed a small, slim figure in the shadows. 'Could it be.....it looks so much like the shadow of the Princess of Mercury....that I remember....just faintly.'  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yosouya-san. I'm Doctor Mizuno, you managed to get yourself a mild yet nasty concussion while swimming. I recommend a break from that particular activity and a few others for four weeks and to see your doctor quite often. I believe you live in Hokkaido?"  
  
The near-silent Mrs. Kouseki smiled tearily and said, "Hai, we live in Hokkaido."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Doctor. Arigato. Excuse me, but who are you, in the corner?"  
  
Shyly, flushing all the while, Ami stepped out into the light and said, "Konnichiwa, Yosouya-san. My name is Mizuno Ami, and I'm Dr. Mizuno's daughter."  
  
"Ami-chan?" Confused, everyone in the room stared at him, surprised at the sudden familiarity from the usually aloof boy. "I remember you, it was eight years ago, I think. Although it's not very clear anymore. I taught you to swim, but then you left. Ah! That's why I seemed to know you, Dr. Mizuno," he said, turning to the blue-haired woman. "You were waiting form Ami-chan one day to take her to Juuban...." Frowning, he tried to recall everything. "And there was a train....yes, a train. That was it. Gomen, I don't think I like hospitals very much." Beaming ruefully and well- exhausted, he fell back asleep amidst many strange looks, peaceably wandering through more memories.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dispiritedly, Kouseinou wandered onto the grassy, dirty field and hoped he wasn't too late to see his friend playing. Spotting a waving Ryo in the stands, he hurried over. "Konnichiwa, Ryo-san. Is Kasen-kun on yet?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kouseinou-san. He was on, but then he started looking like he was in pain, so the coach took him off. His mother came and said Yosouya- san (here entered a bitter note in his voice) was in the hospital in Juuban and took off with him."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Honto," came the sour note again as the brown-haired junior refocused on the field. "Hm...well, at least Hokkaido seems to be winning, must be a lucky streak for the home team."  
  
Frowning, he ran an impatient hand through long silver tresses. "Excuse me, Ryo-san, but you don't seem to like Souya-kun very much. Perhaps I'd understand if a grudge was built up for some reason, but you were a bit cold when you first met."  
  
"You don't remember, do you," stated Urawa Ryo flatly.  
  
"Remember what?" Shrugging nonchalantly, the brunette pulled on the worn straps of his backpack, climbed down from the bleachers, and left. A bit angry, frustrated, and very confused, Kouseinou raced after him and pulled on his sleeve to make his friend stop. "Matte! What's gotten into you? And what should I remember? Did he ever do anything to you?"  
  
"Nothing's gotten into me. You should remember a lot, but apparently, you don't. I can't tell you anything until you do. And Kouseki Yosouya? Oh yes, he did something to me." The boy's brown eyes glittered with a malice unseen and unfitting for someone his age. "He took someone close to me. Very close. A person I loved, dearly. Perhaps we shouldn't be good friends anymore, Kouseinou-san. And when you remember what you must, we still might not be friends. Go talk to your kojin, the one you're worried about. Yosouya-san is in the hospital, remember? But he remember's, just today. Go ask him."  
  
Staring after the obviously upset Ryo, his confused colleague wondered about what he'd said. "I don't remember anything? And what could Souya-kun have possibly done? From the tone of Ryo-san's voice, it sounds like he killed someone. But Souya-kun would never do that-he's barely fourteen. All he cares about were books." An unsettling suspicion was worming his way into his thoughts until he squashed the doubts.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Seishou Kouseinou. Interesting place for you to be, isn't it? Right in the middle of the soccer field while everyone's watching the football game?"  
  
He turned suddenly, on his guard. A boy about his height, perhaps a bit shorter, with black hair and dark, dark blue eyes that were almost as ebony black as his hair was there. "Konnichiwa. Do I, by any chance, know you?"  
  
"Of course you do, kojin. My name is Chiba Mamoru, and I hold the key to your past. Also Tabiki Kasen's and Kousei Kyosei's."  
  
"Yet not Souya-kun's?"  
  
"No, he doesn't need my help. I can give you your's, if you like."  
  
"What makes you think I'm missing my past?" asked Kouseinou defensively.  
  
"Then why are you having dreams? Bothered by Urawa Ryo's words? Acting on your guard now? You've always been striving for a goal you know you didn't set in this life."  
  
Reluctantly, the silver-haired one locked eyes with the raven-haired one. 'This boy...he seems so familiar. I feel as if I should...bow? But not like in combat, more of a sign of reverence and loyalty. How odd.' "All right, Chiba Mamoru. Don't try enchantments, though."  
  
Mamoru laughed and said, "I never knew you agreed in that, Kouseinou-kun. Here we go then."  
  
Kunzite: Having silver hair as a boy, Kunzite of the North had always hated being teased but learned to keep quiet at a young age. Besides having a knack for physical combat, he had a great talent in magic and was sent to Elysion to be one of Endymion's four guards. Prince Endymion had become friends with him and three other generals. It took him years to accomplish what he wanted, but Kunzite still wasn't happy. He was alone in life, Jadeite and Nephrite always had female company whether they wanted it or not, and Zoicite was perfectly happy with his books. But one day, he traveled to the Moon Kingdom and snubbed the Princess of Venus. Consequently, he had then fallen hard for her and apologized. He proposed to her, but they weren't allowed to marry until both their prince and princess did. One day, the word came to the Moon that Earth was falling under Beryl and Metallia. He had traveled back and been defeated, then helped in an invasion of the Earth's satellite. He fought the senshi of Venus, who was the other half of his previous love. When she'd given him the fatal blow, she had reverted back to princess form and cried tears. Tears oddly with the same hue of gold, but the dying monster didn't care. He killed her, his last opponent before death. Or perhaps, his last adversary was himself....  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	6. The Tears of a Guardian

Name: Tsukino Serena  
  
Age: 13  
  
Grade: 8  
  
Guardian: Luna, Moon Cat  
  
Name: Aino Minako  
  
Age: 13  
  
Grade: 8  
  
Guardian: Artemis, Moon Cat  
  
Name: Hino Rei  
  
Age:12  
  
Grade: 7  
  
Guardian: Phobos & Deimos, crows  
  
Name: Kino Makoto  
  
Age: 13  
  
Grade: 8  
  
Guardian: Aoao, bird  
  
Name: Mizuno Ami  
  
Age: 12  
  
Grade: 8  
  
Guardians: Koori, crab  
  
Name: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Age: 18  
  
Grade: College 1  
  
Guardian: None  
  
Name: Seishou Kouseinou (Kunzite)  
  
Age: 17  
  
Grade: 12  
  
Guardian: Shippou, snake  
  
Name: Tabiki Kasen (Jadeite)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade: 11  
  
Guardian: Tansei, bird  
  
Name: Kousei Kyosei (Nephrite)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade: 11  
  
Guardian: Hokushin, eagle  
  
Name: Kouseki Yosouya (Zoicite)  
  
Age: 14  
  
Grade: 11  
  
Guardian: Erimakitokage/Tokage, lizard  
  
Chapter 5-The Tears of a Guardian  
  
Suspiciously, the reincarnation of the always-sharp and on-his-toes (although not as much as Kunzite) General Zoicite peered around the room.  
  
"Ohayo, Souya-kun! Long time you've been sleeping."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kasen-kun. Hm....I see I'm still in the hospital."  
  
"Hai, well.....they didn't want to move you if you weren't awake."  
  
"You're doing a great job of assuaging my fears, dear brother. Do tell me, where did everyone go?"  
  
Kasen grinned and asked, "What, you think they're going to wait around all day for their precious Sleeping Beauty to wake up? Ne, it's just me left. Okaa-san had to go home, Otou-san came to see you too, but he had to go to work-you've slept two more days and made everyone nervous. Especially that kawaii little girl's mother, Dr. Mizuno."  
  
Yosouya, who had been at first touched by his brother's company, glowered. "What little girl? Nice of you to stay here, arigato (grudgingly). Two days? Honto?"  
  
"Honto. I know, aren't I so nice? Always the kind onii-san. Don't tell me you have amnesia as well as a concussion. Dr. Mizuno's daughter? Mizuno Ami? Who you called Ami-chan?"  
  
"Oh, her," he said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing utterly.  
  
His brother beamed mischievously poked him in the ribs. "I think you like her, Souya-kun."  
  
"Don't be silly, I knew her...hm...seven to eight years ago. Nothing important."  
  
Shaking a finger, azure blue eyes picked up on the slight unease the green- eyed boy was giving off. "Iie, that doesn't fool me for a minute. I'll stop bothering you now. Most unfortunately, I don't think you'll get to see her again, though. Left with her mother shortly after you woke up." He picked up a magazine and proceeded to thumb through it with great pleasure while the patient glared at him in disappointment. He also clutched his slightly sore ribs, trying to hide his injuries from all present. To tell the truth, the doctors hadn't bothered checking the rest of him-the boy had hit the edge of the pool with his head and gotten a head injury. How could any other part of him be hurt? Recalling his dream, or rather now-awakened memories, Yosouya frowned as he realized it was where the senshi of Mercury had stabbed him for the final kill. "Eh.....Souya-kun? How did you manage to hit your head on the edge of the pool?"  
  
*cough* "Accident, I guess."  
  
"That doesn't fool me, Hokkaido's champion swimmer. What happened? The coach is going nuts, he's so upset that you can't compete in a month of competitions. Honestly, little guy, I think your reputation's going to go down the drain."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Doctors are ordering no swimming for a month."  
  
"No way! They can't do that!" He was panicking and fidgeting,  
  
Genuinely worried, Kasen asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Nothing to be nervous about, everyone would be much.....more relieved if you just stayed away for a bit."  
  
"But I want to swim!"  
  
"No can do."  
  
*grumbles* "I'll sneak it."  
  
"Stupid thing to tell your brother."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be on my side?"  
  
"Not when you've turned into 'Yosouya-no-baka."  
  
"You're even worse than Kouseinou-kun."  
  
"Somehow, that's not reassuring."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mizuno Ami was walking home, shivering in the somehow frosty air-wasn't October supposed to be warmer than this? Pulling on the other strap of her backpack and wincing at the weight, she also sighed with relief when her right shoulder stopped paining her. Inside contained half of her morning binders, all her afternoon books, physical education clothes ready to be exchanged for fresh ones (sweats), and a few other things. She had a chilly, frightening feeling that someone was watching her. Turning around, she saw nothing but cold sunlight and a few deserted alleyways. Why did it always happen in movies that the main character was walking down a deserted alley and out jumped a monster? Actually, what came out from behind a dilapidated garbage can was a small black cat. "Konnichiwa, neko-chan. What's that on your forehead? A crescent moon?" Kneeling down and scratching the midnight-black kitty behind the ears, she whispered into its ear in case someone else was watching, "Would you, by any chance, by the sixth guardian Luna-sama?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Ami-chan. It looks like I've found Mercury. Sixth?"  
  
"Artemis-san is currently supervising Sailor V, otherwise known as senshi Venus, in London, Rei-chan has Phobos-chan and Deimos-chan, Mako-chan owns Aoao-chan, and Koori's at home, I believe. Unless she's scurried off to another meeting, they're holding those quite often now. It's very nice to meet you, Luna-sama, forgive me if I go off track."  
  
"Likewise, Ami-chan. If I may ask, why do you add the-sama onto my name?"  
  
Once again checking that no one was present, she straightened up and curtsied. "The four guardians in residence in Juuban say you are the greatest and most knowledgeable, unprecedented only by the other Lunar cat, Artemis-san."  
  
Large blue eyes looked up at her for a moment, blinked, and the cat said, "I would like it if you'd feel comfortable enough to call me Luna-chan, or even Luna-san."  
  
Eyes wide, she backed away slightly and said, "Hai, of course, Luna-san. Gomen nasai."  
  
Luna sighed and wondered exactly what was WRONG with the poor child. She was only twelve, true, but they were plenty of girls her age that were very outgoing. Looking at the quivering girl, she remembered how the Princess of Mercury had also been shy but not painfully so. At least, that was what she still knew about that foggy time period. "Nothing is wrong at all. Excuse me, Ami-chan, but have the planetary senshi actually had to fight any evil yet?"  
  
"Iie, none at all. The guardians say, however, that there was a cold, black force. They're currently trying to find it via Central Control, saying that a main characteristic of the being was that it was parasitical-thus, some living or inanimate object must be giving off a large amount of dark energy, unless it is masked or controlled well. If-if it was someone powerful as the Moon Princess, the missing one, is or was, then it could easily be hiding within that person's magical inner core."  
  
"I see, thank you." Inwardly, she exhaled, forgetting how intelligent and long-winded the Mercury princess had been. "Would you mind if I asked what power level you are currently in?"  
  
"The first, our transformation phrase is '----- Power.' Mars has the attack of Fire Soul, I have Shabon Spray, Jupiter mastered the Supreme Thunder."  
  
"Can you put up functional shields?"  
  
Turning red at the more than slightly embarrassing memory, she nodded and quietly said, "Hai, that was the first thing everyone taught us. It took some.....time. We've finished and perfected the first attacks, Koori, Phobos, Deimos, and Aoao are trying to spark the energy to a higher level."  
  
"Are they?" asked Luna, eyes narrowing. "I'll have to talk to them about that. It seems they've forgotten that senshi can only reach a high power by themselves-a certain unlocking in the mind, if the magic suddenly decides on creating a new transformation wand, or if something spurs it on."  
  
"What exactly might an example of the third one be?"  
  
"If an enemy came and a senshi was in danger without backup."  
  
"That doesn't sound very comforting."  
  
"But believe me, it's happened."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Man, I am so late for Astronomy club,' thought Kyosei. He hurried through the hall, trying not to knock into several people, quickly waved to a solitary Urawa Ryo, passed a chattering Kasen, and nearly ran over Kouseinou. "Ah, kuso! Gomen, Kouseinou-kun, I'm late, ja ne!" The silver- haired boy stared after his friend, racing against the unbeatable time- great foe of all the students of Hokkaido High School-ran into more people and shouted apologies. Finally reaching his desired destination, Kyosei collapsed into the nearest seat and smiled, panting.  
  
Two minutes later, a composed and calm Urawa Ryo walked in and sat next to him. "Konnichiwa, Kyosei-kun. Some reason you were running through the halls? We still have another two minutes, even now."  
  
*sweatdrop* *mumble* "Watch must be set."  
  
"I'll say," remarked Ryo, looking at the silver watch with a navy blue face. "That watch of yours is ten minutes fast!"  
  
Just as the advisor who conducted the after-school club clapped her hands for attention, intending to start the meeting, a knock came at the door. "Please get the door, Ryo-san." The brown-haired, brown-eyed one nodded, pulled open the door, and greeted the visitor politely.  
  
"Konnichiwa, sensei. Do you remember me?" asked a handsome college student. Several girls in the classroom cooed adoringly, others pushed up their glasses and sniffed. Kyosei stiffened, feeling that this....man was familiar. Yes, very familiar. Had he been the one wearing the silver and black uniform, steadily becoming clearer?  
  
"Oh, konnichiwa, Mamoru-kun! Of course I remember you, my best student last year!" The plump, matronly science, chemistry, and biology teacher reached over and gave him a gigantic hug Attempting to look embarrassed, he glanced over at Kyosei and whispered something to the teacher. "Hm...of course! Kousei Kyosei, Chiba Mamoru would like a word with you."  
  
"Gomen nasai, sensei-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, dear! You were always a star student. Take as long as you need!"  
  
Nodding to the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy that was two years his junior AND a junior, the black-haired one motioned towards the door. "Konnichiwa, Kyosei-kun. My name is Chiba Mamoru, as said my sensei. If you like, you can call me Mamoru-kun."  
  
"Konnichiwa, nice to meet you. Excuse me, but have you, by any chance, ever worn silver and black armor? I seem to remember something familiar...and sapphire blue eyes, yes." Kyosei tried to peer into the slightly taller boy's face and was startled to see not blue eyes but inky, shadowy ones. "Kami-sama...."  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru just smiled and said pleasantly, "Hai, I might. Kousei Kyosei, I seek people out for special reasons. You are having some mysterious dreams, aren't you? Where someone resembling me appears in the clothing you just described?"  
  
"Hai......" muttered the boy uneasily.  
  
"I can give you what you're missing, if you'd like."  
  
"You have a price, don't you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Mamoru smiled again. "I would have thought Kouseinou-kun to be more suspicious, not you. Definitely Yosouya-kun, but I didn't have the chance of restoring his memories."  
  
"I'm not missing any memories. Matte, did you sat Kouseinou-kun and Yosouya- kun? Seishou Kouseinou and Kouseki Yosouya?"  
  
"Hai, of course. There are only certain distinctive names that stand out, don't you think? Energy, High Power. Any child in the past could have figured out who the man was. Crystal, crystal gazer. Much like you, stargazer. Like the first, Yosouya-kun was quite easy to identify. He banged his head on concrete and retained what he needed much quicker and more painfully, though. You, yourself-fixed star, giant star. Not many parents have these strange inclinations having to do with the solar system and galaxies, ne? Now, would you like what I have to give you or not?" asked Chiba Mamoru, becoming slightly restless.  
  
"I guess so. Hai."  
  
Nephrite: Previously, in another life, he had been the prince of the South and protector of Endymion, going to the palace and training with Kunzite. They had later been joined by the brothers Jadeite and Zoicite who bickered constantly and nonstop. He had become fascinated with the study of the planets, stars, nebulae, everything-astrology and astronomy. Any extra time was spent by his treasured and near-priceless telescope. His best friend managed to tear him away quite often, though, and Jade, Neph, and Endy had run wild through the kingdom-much to the dismay of Kunzite and preoccupied Zoicite. The stars knew everything and told him as much as they could, proclaiming that a trip would be taken soon-and the five went to the Moon Kingdom. He fell in love with Princess Lita of Jupiter-beautiful, vivacious, an excellent cook, and just....she was the star for which all evenings wait. He never had a chance to propose, leaving his brunette beauty with two rose earrings and a kiss. Nephrite had fallen with Earth and become a soulless monster, and he died with senshi Jupiter when they were encased in lightening.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hino Rei peeked into a room, which was currently being used as a "sanctuary" for one Seishou Kouseinou, who was going through the ordeal of becoming a warrior. 'So young, too," she thought, admiring his form. For once, shoulder-length silver hair was tied in a ponytail, but when he faced the person, one could see that he was quite youthful-around seventeen. His instructor, with whom she was familiar with, motioned for her to either come in or shut the door. She reluctantly slipped in, taking care not to trip over her heavy robes, wishing Makoto hadn't just upset a glass of cold tea over one sleeve. At that moment, Kouseinou was kneeling in front of the Great Fire, meditating, and when he turned around, he didn't look very surprised to see her there. Unruffled, cool, and calm (while wondering if the girl was the senshi and Princess of Mars in the back of his mind), he nodded to the raven-haired, purple-eyed thirteen year old. "Seishou Kouseinou, are you ready to begin?"  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
"Then down the hallway, make a left, a right, then to the first door on the left."  
  
She couldn't help giggling slightly at the teacher's instructions, but he seemed to recall them and drifted hazily out of the room. "Excuse me, sensei, but what are the tasks he must complete to become a warrior?"  
  
"One spiritual, one physical combat, loyalty, justice, mercy, and honor are just..um..six out of fifteen, I believe. There ARE fifteen priests here, ne?"  
  
"Hai, you're right."  
  
"There we go, every priest gives a test. If you'll excuse me this time, Rei- chan, I think I'd like to watch my student. Would you like to as well?"  
  
"Um....iie, arigato. Unfortunately, I've got something else to attend to at the moment. Another time, perhaps." He bowed to her and left, she also bent at the waist in return. '"Something else", my transformation stick. My "something else" is senshi training....how do I hate thee, let me count thy ways.....' Ten minutes later, she found herself facing a wall and yelling, "Fire Soul Bird!" 'Kami-sama, what am I doing? That wall is made of wood!'  
  
"Mars! The objective of this exercise is calling it back!"  
  
"Shimatta! Come back, please? Ojii-san will kill me if I set the temple on fire. Um...open sesame?" The fire roared louder and zoomed faster to the wall. "Gomen nasai, guess that wasn't the right thing to say." Panicking, the red-haired, red-eyed senshi stared at the wall nervously, trying to focus her mind. Just at the right moment, before everyone was flamed (the guardians hid their faces, the birds with their wings, Koori with her claws), she managed to dissipate it so quickly that the burning whoosh in the air knocked the standing senshi down, ruffling the birds's wings. "Kami- sama....."  
  
Phobos and Deimos prayed, "Kami-sama, Queen Selenity, anyone up there at the moment, help us get through making Mars do this once more, then four more times for the other two senshi, without being fried, electrocuted, or frozen. Please?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tabiki Kasen felt ill. Hai, very, very, ill. "Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"May, Kasen-kun, MAY. Goodness, you're in eleventh grade and sixteen years old. Haven't any of you teachers taught you proper grammar?"  
  
"Hai, sensei, MAY I go to the bathroom?" The usually good-tempered blonde frowned, feeling moody and sick. 'Kami-sama, I've heard that from every teacher since elementary school.'  
  
"Hai, but come back quickly."  
  
Lurching down the hallways and hoping that he wouldn't lose him impromptu breakfast before he reached the lavatory, also thanking the gods that the times had passed where bathrooms were holes dug in the freezing outdoors, Kasen tried to avoid the strange glances he was getting from various teachers and other students. Relieved, he pushed open the heavy wood door to the restroom and found Chiba Mamoru. "For kami-sama's sake, and forgive me, kami-sama, for calling on you twice already, are you everywhere? Konnichiwa, Mamoru-kun. Excuse me, I think I have to throw up." He raced into the stall and indeed vomited while the black-haired boy winced and washed his hands again.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kasen-kun. You don't seem to be feeling very well today, do you Dajibou?"  
  
*groan* A moment later, his bright blue eyes looked a bit...dead, not alive, and his face was pale and sweaty. But the latter was only to be expected when you threw up. "Iie, I'm not well at all, arigato. Dajibou now. And you?"  
  
"Ah, dajibou. I should be getting back to class now," said Mamoru, black- blue eyes strangely excited and feverish.  
  
"Me too. Hey Mamoru-kun, are you okay? You look a bit hot."  
  
"Dajibou. Ja ne, Kasen-kun."  
  
"Ja." Confused by the odd lock in the older boy's eyes and wondering what a college student was doing lurking around his old high school, if it even WAS Chiba Mamoru's high school, he ran a hand through short, recently- cropped tresses and wandered back to class.  
  
Most unfortunately, that night, Kasen found himself throwing up again. Groaning and clutching the edge of the toilet and trying not to look inside, he rested his moist face against the cool seat. His mother came in and asked, "Kasen-kun, what's wrong? Dajibou?"  
  
Smiling weakly, he replied, "Dajibou, okaa-san. Must be something I ate, maybe those king crab legs at the seafood restaurant tonight."  
  
"Food poisoning? Should I take you to the doctor?"  
  
"Iie, I'm fine, really!" Of course, he looked like he had died and come back all too soon, but he shook his head hastily. "I'll just spend an uncomfortable night, it'll be over by tomorrow morning." 'I really hope....' Looking unconvinced, his mother agreed and left, but she checked up on him many times during the night-all of which he was continuously losing his food, although she was almost positive there couldn't have been anything left in his stomach...  
  
When a pasty-faced Tabiki Kasen was seen sitting in the nurse's office, to the surprise, dismay, and consternation of his three and sometimes four friends, his hyperventilating mother also appeared a few minutes later. "Tabiki Kasen, this is it! I am never going to trust you when you say you aren't sick, we are going to the doctor's!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, okaa-san. Iie, I don't feel very well. You're right, we should go." On the surface, the blonde felt slightly queasy yet cool. Something strange was penetrating his sense, and it hurt. A lot. Trying to ignore the fact that he had thrown up half a dozen times after dinner, then he hadn't eaten breakfast yet felt the need to empty his stomach twice more at school. Now he felt that maybe another time today would do the trick, after all, they say third time's the charm, ne?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kouseki Yosouya, unable to accompany his brother to the doctor, was in seventh heaven and pure bliss. After a torturous month without being able to swim or participate in any other sports, he hadn't had any fainting spells and was able to go back to swimming. But now, side effects known only to him kept popping up when he was in the pool, he kept thinking back to the day in the miserable hospital that he had seen Mizuno Ami again. Except now he was coming to the conclusion that he wasn't at all sure that she was the Princess of Mercury. All over the international news section, the papers proclaimed that a "Sailor V" had appeared in London, England. Vaguely, faintly, he remembered eight planetary senshi that had been in existence in the Silver Millennium. If that was so, who was this "Sailor V?" And did she hold any clues to the senshi in this life, and did the Princess of Mercury have any connection at all to the senshi of her planet? For that matter, did ANY princesses have a link to their senshi? Feeling very confused and puzzled, he decided that a dozen or so laps might clear his mind and raced off like a shark, to the envy of his fellow teammates. The coach was happy to get his top swimmer back and also pleased he didn't have to order extra laps, everyone was so competitive that they wanted to catch up. Just the pool aroma was nice, although water that got into your mouth was slightly sour, and you didn't want to think about what was in it besides chlorine. Cool blue tiles lined the bottom, which could only be touched in the shallow end, not in the deep end-unless you were ten feet tall. But the water level measurements weren't that accurate anyway, and on one side of the pool was a glass-encased exercise area, where they all sighed in jealousy and admiration of the huge muscle men and sometimes women that worked out. The other end of the swimming facility were the showers and sauna, which everyone adored, since there weren't any whirlpools. Although it had been banned once when a student came out looking like a prune with shriveled skin, it was now open again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chiba Mamoru smiled, grin growing wider as he watched Kyosei converse almost with himself, Kouseinou adding in some polite comments when needed and generally listening. He was glad that his generals already seemed to have found their bond and got along quite well. ,Very good, yes, excellent for the future,' he mused.  
  
'Prince of the Earth....remember....power,' hissed an odd voice in the corner of his mind, neither feminine or masculine.  
  
'Hai, I remember. You want to create a race of the most powerful beings in the universe that will rule the world and kill anyone that disagrees with us, ne?'  
  
'There's no need to be so barbaric.'  
  
Sighing, he retorted to what he considered his "inner self," although it was an alien being, 'You're sounding Hitler, the horrible and disgusting dictator that created the Holocaust.'  
  
'Goodness, I'm not killing millions and billions nor creating a superior race. I want power. Power.....magic.....the gift that was never granted to me.'  
  
'And you shall have it, if you stop talking about that.'  
  
'I am waiting, Prince of the Earth.....Tell me what you have started. Think back and recall that we need the generals as allies. Have you begun our master plan yet?'  
  
Sulkily, he asked, 'A or B? Or has there been a C created without my knowledge?'  
  
'Don't be impertinent and sore just because you have to get through college before a flourishing industry suddenly appears in prospering Tokyo, taking over all the businesses in Japan.'  
  
'Hai. Tabiki Kasen, I suspect, has already begun the rejection process. Quite painful, my poor general.'  
  
'That isn't wise or good for you to bear too much warmth towards your generals. They serve you, you command them.'  
  
'I realize that, and I'll treat them any way I want. I figure, Kasen-kun has been quite easy. Soon he will forget everything, especially the Princess of Mars. He will join me easily because of this process. Kouseinou- kun is going to be a hard one to win over, as will Kyosei-kun. He never obeyed me well, saying the stars were the only ones who could command him.'  
  
'No way to brainwash them as you've already done, planting the seeds of removal in General Jadeite?'  
  
'Perhaps, but don't you think they will get suspicious when a group of four friends start getting stomach viruses and throwing up? No, that doesn't sound very practical. I do, however, have a plan for my weakest general, tactical and intelligent as he is, no stomach for battle.'  
  
'That can change, Endymion. You sound well on your way. I leave you, continue watching over General Jadeite's process and start General Zoicite's. With that, the murky voice that reminded him of inky tentacles retreated back into some silent corner and mused while he sighed in relief.  
  
To his almost-empty inner core, he whispered, 'And how, pray tell, will I throw off suspicion from the general public if two brothers suddenly lose their memories?'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"You know, Rei-chan, I feel young yet very ancient."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I'll be leaving junior high school next year for Juuban High, so that makes me think I'm old. But I'm only thirteen, and the 'old age' to us seems like eighteen or twenty-five years more or so."  
  
Puzzled and looking at her friend with quizzical purple eyes, Rei asked, "And I suppose the people in their early twenties won't feel that, say, thirty or forty."  
  
"I guess so, but I've just been having huge headaches recently."  
  
"As long as they aren't migraines, you'll be fine. It's probably stress from *snicker* senshi training or school, one or the other. What else could it be?" Despite her carefree manner, the raven-haired one tried to push away the nasty voices in her head reminding her of dreams, visions of past and coming death.  
  
Shrugging, the brunette replied, "Iie, no migraines. Where's Ami-chan? If we don't find her and get to the temple quick, Aoao-chan will give me extra exercises *sniffle*, because she says lateness is a habit guardians are supposed to disapprove of."  
  
"And you don't think Phobos-chan and Deimos-chan will do that to me, too? I truly hate putting up fire shields.....and having only two attacks that are basically the same. I mean, Fire Soul and Fire Soul Bird? You add a bird, and everyone thinks it's such a power charge. Mako-chan, did you forget that Ami-chan doesn't have lessons with us on Thursdays? That's her day for 'specialty' training, poor girl. Mine's...hm...."  
  
"Monday, and mine is Wednesday. Thank goodness it's Thursday, tomorrow is the last school day of the week!"  
  
"Mako-chan, you're really strange. Shouldn't you be saying your favorite day is Friday?"  
  
"Maybe, but Thursday just gives me an interesting feeling of anticipation, I just think 'Ooh! Tomorrow's Friday, no more school for another two days!' I mean, Friday is exciting and all, I just appreciate Thursday more. Hai, I am weird, but it's okay-that mean's I'm special," she grinned, winking a large green eye. Rei had no choice but to laugh and drag her off to the temple, wishing they didn't have training. Being a semi-super heroine and not fighting at all seemed to be grating on her nerves...poor Ami, working away at computers and analyzing, things like that. She had to do spiritual work, but she had always done that to practice for being a priestess, so it didn't really seem like a chore. Makoto, for now, was working on central focuses to keep her volatile temper from sparking when she got provoked. Usually, she was pretty easy going, but she had a number of pet peeves and overprotectiveness. *sigh*  
  
While senshi Jupiter and Mars worked on their attacks and blocking, also higher power levels (with the slightly cranky Luna, Phobos, Deimos, and Aoao), Ami and Koori were indeed in the midst of many papers, charts, graphs, and mechanical equipment. "Hm....you say that for the last, oh, two to three years or so, a great power has been building near the junction of Hokkaido and Juuban? Why?"  
  
"For one thing, senshi influence the readings, but that isn't all." Scuttling onto a table near the keyboard attached to the computer used to communicate with Artemis a.k.a. Central Control, she cursed the fact that crabs had claws and not fingers. As best as she could, she managed to log in and showed her senshi. "For another, dark power lying dormant, ever since the guardians felt something cold reaching Tokyo. Cold, very, very cold and black. Luna and Artemis, through some kind of procedure, have determined that the being is indeed parasitical and disguised under a very powerful being. Do you remember who held the most power in the universe and still does?"  
  
"All the senshi put together, especially the Outer senshi, the-the generals, their prince, and our princess. The latter four seem to be missing, and senshi Venus is currently in London. Do you get power readings from her as well?" asked the blue-haired girl curiously.  
  
Koori pulled up another map. "Not as strong as, say, Mars or Jupiter here, even though she's the strongest and your leader. Senshi Venus is not in senshi form, she's disguised in a type of magic granted to her by her planet, you all have it and can use it in 'normal' form, civilian form."  
  
"Why do you say just Mars or Jupiter?" questioned Ami coolly. Slightly apprehensive and disliking her position at the moment, the blue-white crab muttered, "Mercury is the weakest senshi. Which is why we have to build up your strengths and work on the weaknesses." She tried not to look at Ami, who had an odd expression on her face.  
  
"Lovely."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hm...stick out your tongue, there's a good boy. Hai, good. Iie, I'm trying to take a throat culture. Put the tongue down no. How many times have you vomited again?"  
  
"Mmph...mmph...!!"  
  
"Iie, see, that won't do! Nurse, I need a tongue depressor, please."  
  
Angry, azure blue eyes glared at the doctor. When the disgusting bit of cotton had been rubbed against his throat and then on the red, waxy substance (the tongue depressor also removed, to his extreme relief), he said, "Excuse me, but I'm not five years old anymore. I'm sixteen, for kami- sama's sake! A doctor as smart as you or as your reputation claims, going to the best college in Hokkaido, should be able to treat juniors in high school properly!"  
  
"Oh, pardon me, master Tabiki," replied the doctor icily.  
  
Blushing, Mrs. Kouseki shot an annoyed glare at her son. "Gomen nasai, doctor, he's never been rude like this before. Kasen-kun, apologize!"  
  
"Iie, what for? You shouldn't have, you haven't done anything but sit there and wring your hands. I'll be fine. Can I go now?"  
  
"Must be going through a difficult stage," the white-coated man mumbled to the now purple-faced mother of Kasen. "I do pity you, perhaps that's why I never had children, particularly two boys."  
  
"His brother is fine. Hardly ever says a word, I don't know which is worse."  
  
"A chatterbox or a deaf mute? I'd pick the deaf mute after seeing the loquacious one. All right, I'm prescribing a medicine for food poisoning, he should be fine in five days, it looks quite serious. Although it doesn't seem to be affecting his attitude. If he isn't better in that number of days, bring him back, but make sure he sees someone else besides me."  
  
"Er....arigato, doctor. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Unfortunately, the gloopy pink medicine didn't seem to be affecting Kasen either way. His temper grew steadily worse, he was moody, and he still kept throwing up. No one knew that it wasn't food, however-only him. But the previously-chipper blonde didn't seem to care, he seemed to be happy. Pleased. However, he was flying through school without a second thought and off to college in two years, so no one suspected or said anything much except Yosouya.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Trying not to cry as Artemis bandaged the severe wound on the side of her head where a bullet had grazed her, Minako said, "Artemis, that's it. I'm going back to Japan, whether my parents like it or not." Chewing her lip anxiously, she continued, "I'm tired of fighting crime and being shot at and cursed at, discriminated and over-exaggerated by the media. Can't we go home?"  
  
Blue eyes sad, the Moon Cat said, "Mina, I know you weren't ever used to fighting crime. Senshi weren't expected to do that in the Silver Millennium. You're right, it's time to return for evil seems to be resurfacing yet hiding at the same time. What will we do without your parents? You can't enroll in school without them, if you go back without your mother and father, you won't have any money or plane fare."  
  
"Aren't magical trust funds supposed to appear out of nowhere for heroines?"  
  
Smiling weakly, the white cat tried to laugh. "Only on tv, Mina, only on tv."  
  
"Mina? Who are you talking to? It's time to go to sleep, we have to go to the studio for another contract tomorrow," said her mother, smiling with anticipation of more riches.  
  
"Mama, I'm not going to film Sailor V anymore. Four movies and three years are enough, I want to go back to Japan."  
  
"Young lady, what in the world are you talking about? We need the money you make fro acting to support us! And don't you like it?"  
  
"Acting isn't going to be my life, mother. Once I reach a certain age, I'll be old and have nothing to fall back on. It's not my job to support you, you can get off your lazy butt and get a job. I don't like it anymore, it seems like work."  
  
Mrs. Aino slapped her daughter, furious. "Don't talk back to me like that! There isn't any way you could go back to Japan anyway. We're not paying for your ticket, and you won't be able to survive or get into schools. Acting IS your job, it's work. Do you think it's supposed to be fun? That's right, you don't have anything to fall back on even now. Don't think I forgot about all those times you cried, because you failed all your tests. An idiot with a pretty face like you is only good for one thing." With those last words of poison, she left. The blonde was too tired and upset too tired to cry, collapsing on her bed.  
  
Artemis locked the door, turned to the computer screen, and searched for a special website. "Darn these paws, cats need fingers or better keyboards, no idea how I've survived being Central Control. Mina, there's one way you can get back to Juuban without your parents."  
  
Sniffling, she sat up and asked, "How?"  
  
"You have to be willing to leave your parents and perhaps never see them again."  
  
Although her tender heart was broken, she shook her long hair and declared, "I hate them. They just keep me so they can live the lives they've always wanted, I'll be GLAD not to see them. So, what is it?"  
  
"Go as an exchange student from London and find a host family. They can enroll you."  
  
Smiling brilliantly, her crystal blue eyes sparkled. "Artemis, you're a genius! Come on, I've got to find someone tonight, or there's going to be a contract signed tomorrow."  
  
"Hey, your parents can't do it without you," said Artemis, shrugging and modestly blushing. Or at least trying to.  
  
Sighing, he moved over and let his charge surf the web until she said happily, "Artemis, I've got it! A family named Tsukino, with one daughter named Serena and one son, Shingo. What do you think?"  
  
"Move over and let me see the screen, sunshine," he said patiently.  
  
"Sunshine?"  
  
"Don't you remember anyone calling you that?"  
  
Sadly, her eyes clouded over as she shifted her seat. "Kunzite."  
  
Sighing, he cursed himself. 'I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to bring it up. But he was so right when he called you that. I don't know whether or not to hope for you to see him again.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tansei chirped sadly, sitting in a tree with hunched shoulders. Hokushin, who had been unable to get a word out of his friend, had gone off to find the last members of their circle. Shaking his distinctive blue head with red markings, he felt he would have cried if birds were able to cry (which they were, at times), but it was dishonorable for a guardian to be seen crying. Moments later, an eagle, a snake, and an iguana came upon their fellow caretaker that was currently wallowing in self-pity. Shippou shook an elegant silver head and admonished, "Tansei, stop that, and tell us what's wrong."  
  
Disliking commands, he glared at his leader but had to obey. "Jadeite is not faring well, it sounds like his body is ejecting his soul."  
  
"How? And why?"  
  
"He's throwing up when there's nothing left in his stomach! And Kasen-kun is strange now, he's always....callous and bad-tempered. Oh, he used to be so golden and caring! What happened? *sniffle* He was the cutest little general in the world, although a bit big for his breeches, if that's the right expression."  
  
Trying to ignore the fact that one of their own was crying, and the tears of a guardian meant either something so good the world would be changed forever or that the world was coming to and end, Hokushin tried to put a wing on his shoulder and failed miserably. Nor could Tansei cry on his shoulder, because beaks got in the way. "Can we save him?"  
  
"I don't know, but what made him do this all of a sudden? Well, I don't think it was of free will, what happened to his body?" asked Erimakitokage.  
  
Sniffling and stopping the giant crocodile tears rolling down his feathers, the blue and red bird shook his head wildly, spraying tiny saltwater droplets over his friends. "There's something strange implanted in him, feels like a black marble to my powers."  
  
"Does he need an operation?" pumped the ever-curious and scholarly Tokage, somewhat like his charge in that aspect.  
  
"No, no, Tokage. You're forgetting that he said FEEL. Aura powers?" questioned Shippou, who had the most knowledge of being a guardian and was also the oldest.  
  
"You're right, there's this odd black core, but it's not the core. It's starting from the outside and eating in, but we didn't notice it before and passed it off as the 'difficult' stage teenagers go through. That was horrible during the Silver Millennium. But now, I don't know if he can be saved, he was fighting for his inner core subconsciously, and it's looking like it lost!"  
  
Grimly, the eagle stretched magnificent wings. "What happens to that 'lost' part? What exactly does it hold?"  
  
"Not his powers, that's his soul. Um.....if it's lost, it can only be returned to the person who lost it."  
  
"Does anything replaced it?"  
  
"Maybe something that acts like him and remembers some things, but it's like an evil or brainwashed form of the person. Whoever implanted this in Jade should or would have the most control. It's up to that person, Mr. X as mystery stories declare, whether or not to let the person retain his original personality or control his every move."  
  
All of a sudden, in the middle of Tansei's long and lengthy explanation, the door to the Kouseki house swung open and then promptly banged shut. An extremely upset Yosouya appeared, one hand sliding down his left cheek, the other shading his eyes. Erimakitokage scurried over to his green-eyed general and climbed up to his shoulder. "Souya-kun? Dajibou?"  
  
"Dajibou." *sniffle* 'I can't believe I'm crying...haven't done that since...awhile. Kami-sama, Yosouya-kun, you're fourteen! And talking to yourself, that's a definite mental illness you've got.'  
  
Regarding him with odd silver eyes, Shippou also slithered over to him and corrected, "No, you're not fine. What happened? And why are you hiding your cheek?"  
  
Self-consciously, he immediately slapped his hand back in place and winced. "Nothing." When all four guardians gave him vicious glares, even the slightly-damp Tansei, he winced. "Am I such a bad liar?" When a quartet of unanimous nods reached him, he sighed, and Tokage reached up with tiny green, webbed fingers and tugged the hand down until the blonde relented. The four gasped in horror and amazement when a red hand print was revealed. In just a few minutes later, (there was a shocked silence), the gen's healing factor kicked in and turned the scarlet print a reddish-purple, the color of a minor bruise or one almost healed.  
  
"Gaia, what in the name of the gods are happening?" demanded Shippou. None of the gods or the earth goddess seemed to hear or want to answer, though.  
  
Worriedly, Hokushin asked, "Souya-kun, what happened? Who hit you?"  
  
"No one," he mumbled.  
  
Tansei regained some of his normal humor and interrogated wryly, "What, are you going to tell us you hit yourself by accident? Maybe you were trying to slap a fly?"  
  
Turning pink so the hand print was less visible, Yosouya replied, "Eh....maybe. But not a fly, none in this season."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Souya-kun, what happened??" asked his emerald guardian nervously.  
  
"Got hit," he mumbled.  
  
"I don't like stalling," said Shippou, stating the obvious to his fellows.  
  
Gulping and staring at the metallic glint near his feet, the blonde mumbled, "Okayokay. IgothitbyKasen-kunbecauseIaskedhimsomething."  
  
They blinked at him for a moment, wondering if he'd lost his mind and REALLY slapped himself before the eagle was able to decipher what he'd said. "You said...okay, okay. That makes sense. IgothitbyKasen- kunbecauseIaskedhimsomething?? I....got....hit..."  
  
Depressed, Tansei continued the transfer, "By Kasen-kun because...."  
  
"I asked him something," finished their leader gloomily. "Care to tell us what you asked him?"  
  
"Iie," said Yosouya, turning purple. "It wasn't exactly very nice."  
  
"Well? We haven't got all century."  
  
"I asked um....what was wrong with him."  
  
Again blinking their eyes at this sudden strange statement, they asked, "And that led to Kasen-kun hitting you."  
  
Blushing again and feeling hot, he fingered his collar with slim fingers. "It didn't exactly sound complimentary, and okaa-san and otou-san weren't around so he got angry and lost his temper."  
  
"That was obvious," said Hokushin as dryly as the crystal specialist of the generals could at times. "Were you aware that the last part of your explanation was a run-on sentence?"  
  
"Not important," said Shippou, glaring and sounding slightly singsong.  
  
The tiny iguana, smallest in the group of guardians as Zoicite was in the circle of generals, scurried down the thin arm and hugged his wrist, the only part of Yosouya he was able to hug. Tansei started weeping again and asked, "What's wrong with him? He wouldn't ever have laid a hand on Zoicite before." The other guardians could only say something vaguely comforting and shake their heads or shrug their shoulders. The blonde turned white, making the eerie hand print stand out more, also pondering what had happened to his brother.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	7. Fever Pace aka That's Not Reassuring

Name: Tsukino Serena  
  
Age: 14  
  
Grade: 9  
  
Guardian: Luna, Moon Cat  
  
Name: Aino Minako  
  
Age: 14  
  
Grade: 9  
  
Guardian: Artemis, Moon Cat  
  
Name: Hino Rei  
  
Age:13  
  
Grade: 8  
  
Guardian: Phobos & Deimos, crows  
  
Name: Kino Makoto  
  
Age: 14  
  
Grade: 9  
  
Guardian: Aoao (bright green), bird  
  
Name: Mizuno Ami  
  
Age: 13  
  
Grade: 9  
  
Guardians: Koori (ice), crab  
  
Name: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Age: 19  
  
Grade: College 2, Sophomore  
  
Guardian: None  
  
Name: Seishou Kouseinou (Kunzite)  
  
Age: 18  
  
Grade: College 1, Freshman  
  
Guardian: Shippou (silver), snake  
  
Name: Tabiki Kasen (Jadeite)  
  
Age: 17  
  
Grade: 12  
  
Guardian: Tansei (red & blue), bird  
  
Name: Kousei Kyosei (Nephrite)  
  
Age: 17  
  
Grade: 12  
  
Guardian: Hokushin (North Star), eagle  
  
Name: Kouseki Yosouya (Zoicite)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Grade: 12  
  
Guardian: Erimakitokage/Tokage, (frillnecked lizard, lizard), lizard  
  
Chapter 6-Fever Pace, a.k.a. That's Not Reassuring  
  
Kouseki Yosouya lay shivering on his bed, allowed only one cover for fear or raising his temperature even more. Sweat was pouring off his pasty face that had grown thinner in only a week-long illness, luminous green eyes great hollows in his head. It was hot, so hot, and there were noises all around him, like a jungle cacophony. He couldn't even identify if they were voices, just classified them as sounds. It was boiling, so hot, he was sure steam was rising off of him. He pictured his skin as a gigantic red expanse, giving off waves of heat and looking like lobsters-that were cooked, of course, they were green "raw." The next minute it was icy, frigid, he felt as though he were battling the snow drifts from the North Pole and South Pole put together. Yosouya wondered if it was snowing outside, then vaguely, inside. He started seeing images, pictures. Ah, that was him and Kasen building a snowman the only year they had snow, right before they moved to Hokkaido. A pool, tiny white toes dabbling the water, sapphire tresses, and eyes that matched. Strange emerald-like eyes, staring at him with sympathy and pain. Who's eyes were they? He felt himself losing grasp of images, where were they going? Was he alone? And why was it swirling, swirling. He opened his mouth to scream before the cyclone-like tunnel enveloped him, but nothing came out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Awkwardly, Minako jumped out of the taxi, paid her fare with what little her parents had given her, just enough yen to survive so she wouldn't be a beggar with her host family. They didn't like groveling or losing dignity, they were society animals in London now, far away. She had smiled and cried the whole way since the plane had landed in Japan, she was so glad to be home. The cab driver had just smiled reassuringly and patted her head and hand when she got out, three acts that made her feel a bit young and embarrassed. While he had taken the taxi fare, he hadn't accepted a tip and driven off. Suitcase in one hand, a bag hanging off her shoulder, a pocketbook, and Artemis's cat carrier in the other, she tried to ring the doorbell and found that just didn't work. Wildly juggling the plastic case, she finally set down the luggage (bag, trunk, carrier, and purse) and rang the doorbell. *ding dong*  
  
The door opened enthusiastically, and she hardly had time to blink or catch a glimpse of who had opened it before a bundle of energy ricocheted out and hugged her tightly. Gasping, she smiled when the girl who looked her age let go and said, "Konnichiwa, Minako-chan! I'm Serena Tsukino, your 'surrogate' sister, like my parents say. Um...you speak Japanese, right? Er....what? How do you say it in English again? Oh yes, hello Mina!"  
  
Laughing, Mina said, "It's very nice to meet you, Serena-chan. I can speak Japanese, although not very well anymore. I left for England at the age of five and didn't come back until now, nine years later."  
  
Still beaming, despite her strange hairstyle that Minako could only connect to meatballs, she chirped, "Come in and meet my family!! Except Shingo-kun, cause he's a jerk and a brat."  
  
A slightly smaller blonde boy that looked about twelve or thirteen came out and stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Baka Serena-chan. Konnichiwa, Aino- san. I'm Shingo, the younger brother with manners, and you can call me Shingo-kun if you want. I heard that, Sere-chan, I'm not a jerk and a brat."  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
She burst into laughter and tried to muffle it but failed miserably. Giggling, she panted, "It's nice to meet you two, but do you think we could go in before the whole neighborhood hears you two? By the way, you can call me Minako-chan or Mina-chan, I don't mind."  
  
Casually, Serena dragged her into the house and cheerily informed her, a slightly-lovestruck Shingo trailing behind, "Oh, the neighborhood's already witnessed our arguments since Shingo-kun and I could talk coherently, probably sometime before."  
  
Tsukino Ikuko and Tsukino Kenji smiled and greeted their new 'daughter.' "Konnichiwa, Minako-chan, it's nice to see you! How was your flight? Was it safe? Are you hungry........." The questions went on and on, asking polite questions until they became more personal. She answered as best she could without any resentment, liking their friendly interest.  
  
After dinner, the blonde with large blue eyes that could have been Minako's twin, if she hadn't had darker blue eyes, dragged her new friend upstairs. Flopping down on the bed, she immediately sat up a moment later and began digging under the bed. Voice muffled, she said, "Mina-chan, I hope you don't mind sleeping here for a day or two. Okaa-san and Otou-san are going to slightly change the guestroom into a room for a 'little girl.'"  
  
"Oh, goodness, they don't need to."  
  
"Of course not, I guess, but wouldn't you like a room of your own? Of course, Shingo-kun and everyone else barges in without knocking, but that's the accepted way of life now. Ah, here we go! Manga! The only thing that keeps me living on bad days," grinned Serena, slightly dusty.  
  
"No homework?" asked Minako hesitantly.  
  
"Oh kami-sama! I forgot all about it! Arigato, arigato! You can go look at these while I try to find my backpack...hai....ah ha! There it is!"  
  
Giggling, the other blonde asked, "Will I be going to school tomorrow?"  
  
Over the grating of the pencil sharpener, Serena called back, "Hai! Juuban High School, now that we're ninth graders, fun, ne? Anyway, ick......geometry. I don't like proofs!!" *wails*  
  
"Kami-sama.....I've never, ever heard anyone wail that loud, not even during acting!!"  
  
All of a sudden the dramatized wailing stop, and Minako opened her eyes to find large blue ones staring at her. "You've acted before?"  
  
"Eh...somewhat," she said rather nervously when she saw the look on Serena's face. Uh oh....she was in big trouble all right. She was wearing the well-known look of a starry-eyed fan, an obsessive juvenile delinquent, and a predator from the times of T-rex.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kouseinou-kun. So we meet again, ne?"  
  
The silver-haired freshman glanced suspiciously at the outstretched hand and Chiba Mamoru's "innocent" face. "Konnichiwa, Chiba-san. I suppose so."  
  
Falling into place beside him and hiding a frown, the black-haired boy stated, "You don't trust me, don't you."  
  
"Of course not. Not only are you as cryptic as Souya-kun, you said I was missing part of my memories and only had to trust you." Getting agitated, he started waving his long and wonderfully built arms. "So I do, and what do I get??! A whole other lifetime to digest! Kami-sama, what is WRONG with you and the world these days?"  
  
He stomped off while Mamoru frowned and blinked. "He doesn't seem to be having a very good day. Quite stressed out."  
  
Something within him stirred and hissed, 'Perhaps it's anxiety for General Zoicite.'  
  
Meditatively and a bit lazily, he yawned and stopped warning. 'Quite right. Poor Zoi, I really shouldn't have made him sick, he was always a bit weak and often taking ill the in Silver Millennium. Ah....Great One, meaning no disrespect, but I have absolutely no plans on how to turn Kouseinou-kun and Kyosei-kun to our side.'  
  
'Perhaps something will turn up. Two are enough, their best friends will join them sometime soon. Yes, indeed, that brown-haired general is a tricky one. Stupid stargazer.'  
  
'Stop insulting my friends.'  
  
'As you say, MY PRINCE," came the voice mockingly. 'Remember, power, Endymion of the Earth, POWER.'  
  
'Ah, there goes Kousei Kyosei. Off I go, wish me luck.'  
  
'Pah,' sneered the unknown one derisively.  
  
Walking over and trying to break the annoying habit all egotistical males had-walking around smoothing their hair down-he intercepted his past friend and. "Konnichiwa, Kyosei-kun."  
  
Warily staring at the sophomore in college, the brunette frowned. The stars had told him about this, just a few days ago. "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-kun."  
  
"I see you're a fast learner," he grinned.  
  
"Iie, I'm just a pacifist. So, Prince of the Earth, what bone do you have to pick with me today?"  
  
Looking surprised, Mamoru asked cautiously, "I thought you didn't have your memories? And how did you know who I was?"  
  
Bitterly, he replied, "The stars know everything. I taught you that. Now look at you, eyes all black and everything. I don't have my memories, that's the problem. Just snippets and bits of things remembered from the past, like I said, my friends in the sky are pure and unprejudiced."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me the first time," came the cool answer.  
  
Grinding his teeth and striving so as not to lose his temper, he pointedly said, "I can give you your memories if you want."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Navy blue stared into blue-black, lightening to a more normal shade of blue as Mamoru stared at Kyosei, confused beyond belief. "You know what I mean. Until we meet again, prince."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Three girls and five animals were huddled in the unknown basement of the Crown Arcade, trying not to make any loud noises or crashes. Central Control had begun a secret and would end one, according to Luna.. "Ami- chan, will you log-in, please? My paws are sore from typing," said the midnight-black cat apologetically.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Whizzing through the many passwords and welcome screens with the help of the guardian of the Moon, Ami then turned to her for more advice. "What exactly are we looking for again?"  
  
"New power sticks, Mars has gained Fire Soul Bird, which means a new transformation is on the way. I forgot exactly what Mercury and Jupiter are supposed to have, but each time a fresh attack appears, supposedly, another transformation is supposed to occur."  
  
"Fascinating," she whispered, calling up certain screens and deleting/closing a few others. "Here we go, there aren't any transformations listed, but there are five powers for each senshi except Mars. How odd!"  
  
"That's not fair," Rei started to whine before they gave her a Look and reminded her to be quiet.  
  
Softly, Luna said, "Rei-chan, I know that doesn't seem very fair, but these things aren't set in stone. Ami-chan? Read through the attacks we should have obtained by now, please."  
  
"Um....Shields for all, now the individual ones. Mars has Fire Soul and Fire Soul Bird, Jupiter Supreme Thunder and Supreme Thunder Dragon, and lastly, Mercury has Shabon Spray and Shabon Spray Freezing. Anything else?"  
  
Aoao chirped, "No, we've got to get lost now! I hear something thudding above us and a young male voice saying, 'I wonder where those voices are coming from, the Arcade is empty."  
  
Grinning, Makoto's eyes went starry as she said, "That must be Motoki-kun, don't you think he's so sweet, minna?"  
  
Rei was the only one that bothered to answer, "Hai, Mako-chan, but-"  
  
"SHUSH!" Meekly, they closed their mouths as Phobos and Deimos went on, "How exactly are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Teleporting is always good. Ami-chan, shut down Central Control, please. Odd, he wasn't there today."  
  
Clearing her throat delicately as her charge shut down the computer, Koori said, "One slight problem, Luna. They haven't learned teleporting skills."  
  
"WHAT??!! Queen Selenity, if you were here to see the state of your daughter's guardians, it would be a sad day indeed. Thank goodness I haven't found her yet." Large blue eyes glared accusingly at the other four creatures that shrank back or puffed themselves up defensively. *sigh* "I HATE teaching teleporting. Girls, I need you to hold hands and transform before that."  
  
"Mars Power."  
  
"Jupiter Power."  
  
"Mercury Power."  
  
"There's no need to sound that excited. Now, the key thing is to focus on your destination, I think home would be the best for each of you. Unless you have training?"  
  
Gloomily, the brunette twirled a strand of semi-long, green hair. "Hai, we do. And if we don't, we're going to be worked until the new attacks are perfect."  
  
"Fine. How about Rei-chan's room?"  
  
"Hai, okay," said Mars.  
  
"Good. Focus on the Hikawa Temple and Rei-chan's room, and if you reach your destination safely, the first thing to do is shut the door. Don't forget to grab your guardians." Luna herself jumped onto Ami's left shoulder, Koori on her other one.  
  
As Mars steadied Phobos and Deimos, she started to ask, "Why......?" When her familiar room appeared, she blushed and slammed the door while Jupiter closed the windows. "I see."  
  
Irritated and turning red, the brown-haired senshi sighed. "Luna-chan? Where are our FUKUS? For kami-sama's sake, I didn't expect to materialize, ah, success, very good, without my CLOTHES!!"  
  
Wincing, she said, "Detransform." When they were in civilian form with the clothes they had been wearing before transforming into senshi, she said, "This is what happens when people teleport for the first time. They don't keep a grip on clothes. Now, if your guardians had taught you how before, we wouldn't have had a safety hazard."  
  
"Shut up, WE don't remember anything, Miss Head Guardian."  
  
Quietly, Ami picked up a book and said, "I don't like this bickering very much. Can we go home now?"  
  
"No, you've got training."  
  
*sighs all around*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ah, yes....he was drifting again, and it wasn't dark anymore. That was slightly comforting. Now, what was that odd shape by the corner of the bed? A person, with silver hair. No, there were two people-another with blond hair. *blink* "Who......what?" Yosouya tried to clear his throat raspily, his voice scratchy and unused.  
  
Slowly, two faces came into focus, first gigantic and then growing smaller and smaller until they were normal. "Souya-kun?"  
  
*cough*  
  
"Hai, he's awake now!"  
  
Faintly, he thought, 'That must be Kasen-kun, only he's that jubilant. Matte, Kasen-kun? Souya-kun? What?' "Who.......Souya-kun? Kasen-kun?"  
  
Large hands appeared and shook him gently, and their owner asked, "Yosouya- kun? Dajibou? What do you mean, asking your name and your brother's?"  
  
"I haven't got a brother," he replied mistily. Another name registered, Kouseinou-kun. But he already had another remembrance floating around that provided a name for the silver-haired boy. "You're forgetting, Kunzite, that I only have Jadeite, but he's in the East.....yes, he got sent away a while ago. I was only ten."  
  
Feeling panicked, Kasen said, "SOUYA-KUN? What happened? Why are you talking about.....you know..."  
  
"The Silver Millennium," supplied Kouseinou. "Kunzite is dead and gone, Souya-kun. What's wrong? Why are you acting as if we were back then?"  
  
While the blond with blue eyes gave him a strange glance, something sparking in his now discolored eyes, the one with green eyes replied, "It IS the Silver Millennium. Kunzite isn't dead, you're Kunzite, and he's my best friend." Sleepily yawning, he said, "I want to go back to sleep. If you see Endymion, tell him that his mother wants him......."  
  
Kouseinou was shaking slightly. "Kasen-kun, what's wrong with him? Why is he acting like.....like Zoicite??"  
  
"Maybe he has amnesia," he returned nonchalantly, trying to keep a cool facade.  
  
"Kami-sama, what is WRONG with you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," came the cool reply. "I'd like some memories, though. I served Prince Endymion of the Earth, soon to be king."  
  
Shaken and turning pale as the now-sleeping Yosouya, Kouseinou asked, "What are you talking about? He died. It was our fault. In the past."  
  
More detached and composed now, the blonde laughed. "He isn't dead, he's Chiba Mamoru. Never died, not our fault. What are you talking about?"  
  
Head swimming, the silver-haired boy whispered, "Our fault....our fault....you don't remember....and now Souya-kun's Zoicite......." right before he succumbed to an alien darkness.  
  
Smirking, Kasen said quietly, "Of course I don't want to remember anything, fool. That's quite trivial, I don't understand why you're so focused on that, just like Mamoru-kun. Speaking of him, our liege will be able to do something for my brother, pitiful as he is now. But soon, he will be strong, and so will you, leader. Once you start acting like it, by the way, wasn't that a clever, concerned performance I just put on myself?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Shivering slightly, one brown-haired stargazer sat on the top floor of his apartment, which was the outside and glassed over, like a bowl. Even through the panes of glass, he was able to talk to his friends besides the ones that were changing now, ones that scared him, although no one liked to admit fright. "Well, friends, what shall I do?"  
  
"Sadly, it is our duty to tell you."  
  
"Honto? I thought you said-"  
  
"Nevermind what we said. It is inevitable that you will wind up serving Chiba Mamoru, who was your prince of the past."  
  
"But there aren't any princes in Tokyo."  
  
"True, but you have lived more than a thousand years. Yet in this life, you are still only seventeen, a senior in college now."  
  
"ONLY?"  
  
"Wait, wait and listen," they chimed.  
  
Nephrite: He had always been a slight oddball, where he had come from, but the people accepted him as a wise future ruler. Long, wavy brown hair and navy blue eyes were the traits of his royal family, and he had no siblings. Thus, one of his father's trusted Prime Ministers ruled as regent for him when his father died. When he had gone to the palace to become a general for the heir of the Earth, he had met another extremely serious silver- haired boy, although he found Endymion to be great fun. When Jadeite and Zoicite came, he and Jadeite turned the castle and everything in it topsy- turvy, along with the prince. Stars had always been his joy and comfort during hard times like witnessing death for the first time in battle, and one day, he had solace in someone else. The four generals and Endymion had traveled to the Moon, where he had met Princess Lita of Jupiter He never proposed but wished he had when he fell under Metallia's influence, destroying the Moon Kingdom alongside his generals, watching his prince and princess die without the blink of an eye. The he had come face to face with the senshi of Jupiter, and she committed a suicide act that brought both to death, the last thing registering on his mind was a pair of earrings, rose pink earrings.  
  
Groaning and cracking open deep blue eyes, he glared balefully at the heavens and said, "Sometimes, I really hate you."  
  
Tinkling, they said, "That's not important at the moment, and we know that. The point is, you will one day be a pawn of evil again under your very own prince, who died at the hands of Metallia and Beryl. What do you have to say about that, General Nephrite?"  
  
"I wish you'd address me as Kyosei-kun," he said.  
  
Their shine became more urgent as the voices came together once more. "They are one and the same, and you must understand that."  
  
"What, me being evil and not being evil? Frankly, I don't see a difference."  
  
"Idiot! Between General Nephrite and Kousei Kyosei, there are no variations!"  
  
"Of course there are, I'm seventeen, he's thousands of years old."  
  
"You shouldn't talk like that about yourself," they reprimanded. "And what was that you said about being evil??"  
  
"I SAID, if you would kindly listen and stop yelling at me, there's no difference. For example, Chiba Mamoru would just hunt me down in this life and brainwash me. I might as well submit willingly. And if I somehow manage to escape him, which I doubt I could because of that STUPID link the generals and Endymion share, I would spend the rest of my life as a wandering general without a liege to serve."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sighing, Ami twirled her pencil and grabbed it when it began to fall, jotting down a quick note. When the teacher went back to repeat some information covered about five pages ago in their textbooks, she went back to spinning her pencil. She nearly dropped it again when the sensei announced, "All right, everyone come up here and get a computer worksheet. Fill it out and make sure it's done before the end of the period, I also don't want to see any copying."  
  
Her science group smirked at her, which was a sure sign of the torture coming up. One particular kid with red hair said mockingly, "Mizuno-san, why don't you finish the stupid sheet and give us all the answers?"  
  
"Iie," she replied quietly, logging on to the page they were supposed to be at, sighing when she found that the internet address hadn't been bookmarked.  
  
"What? You finally refused? The wimpy genius who's a year younger than us actually doesn't want to have respect for her elders?" Putting on a fake show of surprise, the girl with long, curly brown hair smiled, laughed, and high-fived the person next to her, a blond boy who had a habit of looking at her with admiring glances.  
  
Silently, the blue-haired girl found the page and highlighted the right section so they could see the answers. The blonde next to the brunette said, "Hey, hey, what are you doing? You can't go ahead, this is supposed to be GROUPWORK."  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, Ami muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse, the shortened form having something to do with the second letter of the alphabet and the starting letter of snake.  
  
"What was that? Mizuno-san, what are you writing?"  
  
Exasperated, her gentle tone sharpened, sapphire blue eyes throwing sparks. "It's right there on the computer! For kami-sama's sake, can't you people READ?!"  
  
They just laughed at her anger, and the blond haired boy leaned over the table and tried to read what she wrote. When she pulled it away, he protested, "Hey! I wasn't finished with that!"  
  
"It's right on the computer screen, copy it from there!"  
  
"We're supposed to work as a team!"  
  
"Not when people like YOU are leeching off of me."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
The sensei rubbed a hand through tight, dyed blond curls and glared ominously at the table, so Ami shut up and gave in to having her paper passed around. She prayed to kami-sama that they would have seat changes soon, but it was already nearing the end of the second semester, no seat changes had come around at the end of the first. After class, she silently pulled on her backpack and slung her coat over her shoulder, wondering why it was waterproof. Marching to meet Makoto, she tried not to cry or sniffle, since tears upset the brunette, who regarded them as weaknesses.  
  
"Hey Ami-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Darn, so it hadn't gone past her. "Nothing."  
  
"Come on, don't be so upset, smile!"  
  
'I would if I could. You don't know what I go through every day. Come on, Ami-chan, stop it! Think of those "starving children in Africa." Well, what if those "starving children" don't like being talked about and pitied that way?' she though, infuriated. Pasting a fake smile and trying to force the corners of her mouth up, the blue-haired girl just walked beside her friend silently, Makoto later getting bored and talking to someone else. After all, it wasn't HER fault her friend refused to say anything after science class everyday. 'I can't believe I've spent the whole marking period minding my grades. 100, 100, 98, 95, 80, 85, 86, 87, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 88, 91, and so on. It's always a struggle and so painful to have a perfect score, have it fall to a B, then have to drag it back to an A+ and pretend to me "modestly accepting" it when your friends exclaim how smart you. Smart, my ass. Forgive me, kami-sama. I didn't mean to curse in my thoughts, and it's also impure to whisper about cow dung in the middle of science. But how am I supposed to get into Chemistry next year while failing Biology? Besides that, how can I make my career as a doctor? There we go again, Ami-chan. Self-pity. Always the weakest and the lowest, so you just have to feel sorry for yourself. Completely useless, that's what it is.'  
  
Later that day, Rei as Mars found herself close to tears. "Fire Soul!"  
  
"No, no, no!! Mars, you're supposed to use your second attack!"  
  
Blankly, she turned to face her two annoyed, tired, and frustrated guardians. "What?? Which second attack?"  
  
"For kami-sama's sake, Mars, you only HAVE two. If it's not one, it's the other."  
  
The condescending tone was just enough to flare up her volatile temper, and red eyes flashed threateningly. "All right then, FIRE SOUL BIRD!"  
  
As the gigantic wave of heat sped through the room, two singed crows glowered unfavorably at their charge. "We need to work on your control."  
  
"Please, no more??!!" All in all, none of the senshi were finding the day turning out to be very well.  
  
Makoto, for one, had been having a perfectly good day until she came home to the shrine, found Mars training and in tears, walking away quickly, and retreating to the kitchen. She found the refrigerator nearly empty, so she went out to buy some groceries. On her way home, it started raining, which meant her bags got soaked, soggy, and ripped. Luckily, she hadn't bought any eggs, so they didn't crack when the sacks fell to the ground. Less fortunately, a glass bottle of vegetable oil broke, which meant a trip back to the store on the temple's already unsteady funds, made worse by the presence of an orphan. Sighing, she made her way back to Hikawa Shrine without anymore mishaps. She hadn't been allowed to "pleasure cook" for a while, meaning things for fun like brownies, cookies, cakes, and pies-all the sweeties. Makoto had been commanded to make dinner, if she had to, and nothing else. Poor Grandpa was busy training new temple acolytes, which meant a headache for her under the head priestess. Talking aloud to herself, she said, "There's some snow peas, I'll fry that with chicken and carrots. Or maybe that's not very nutritious? No choice. Hm....a fish. I can't stomach flounder, not after what Ami-chan said. Kami-sama, where does she get those things? The fish live on the bottom of the sea floor and eat all the garbage and bacteria that fall down there? *sigh* Thank goodness she hasn't told me anything about red snappers yet, we'll have one of those. I thought I bought some shrimp....guess not. Enough seafood. I'll back something....." A few hours later, she found herself defeated when both the oven and stove refused to work, prepared dishes waiting to be heated, fried, broiled, and cooked in various ways. Banging an angry fist on the shiny stove, she had just polished, she winced at the pain running up and down her arm and tried not to cry. It was a "terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day" indeed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chiba Mamoru carefully and delicately worked, cursing at any slip-ups. One had to be extremely cautious when tampering with brains and other things of the sort. Amnesia after fever, especially a long one like Yosouya had had was quite common. Now, the only thing he had to do was hide all memories of the Silver Millennium except his friendliness with the other generals and that Endymion was his prince, obey him at all costs. Memories of Kouseki Yosouya being born and growing up had to be carefully fixed, making sure he believed no one in the world had been kind to him except Kasen. Smiling devilishly, which Kousei Kyosei wasn't sure how far from the truth that was, he overlooked one tiny section, which festered to darkness and grew in glory with light. The black-haired boy jumped when someone entered his locked dorm room, cursing. "KUSO! Who is it?!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, my prince. I suppose you'd like to know why I'm here?"  
  
Grinning, Mamoru Chiba closed his "fix-it" shop and turned around. "Konnichiwa, Kyosei-kun. To submit, of course."  
  
Shortly, the brown-haired boy ran an impatient hand through long, wavy tresses and snorted. "If that's the way you'd like to call it."  
  
"Quite interesting. Why, all of a sudden, if you didn't even want your poor, neglected memories back?"  
  
Incensed at the arrogant tone Mamoru was taking on, he kept sad eyes to the floor and said, "Things change. Shifty minds change. The stars proclaim that it is unavoidable, and I'd rather do it willingly then be hunted down and brainwashed. Like you did to Kasen-kun and Souya-kun. Who's lying right there on the table, for kami-sama's sake!!!!"  
  
Wincing at the yell and truth in his voice, the ebony-haired sophomore sent him a warning glance. "Would you like the whole floor to hear you? Hai, that's quite right. I'm very, very good at tracking my prey, and I wouldn't like to violate my generals."  
  
"Too bad, you already did."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me. And I didn't, don't say that!!" Mamoru's eyes turned back to a frantic, sapphire blue, a strange, crazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Gomen nasai then, your HIGHNESS. If you must insist on being right. Poor Souya-kun. Fine, Chiba Mamoru, I agree. What happens now?"  
  
"I'd prefer it if you were less stubborn. You don't want a patch-up like Yosouya-kun here, do you? Iie, that doesn't suit you. Can't you just willingly let go of your memories? Stupid stars, to give them to you when you didn't want them."  
  
Shrugging, Kyosei sighed. "Whatever you want, why don't you just take the easy way out and brainwash me? I don't want to be working in torture every day of my life."  
  
Tone sharp, his black eyes glinted angrily. "I treat my generals, who were my friends, well. Better than anyone else who works for me."  
  
"Were, I notice, were. Hai, brainwashing sounds good. I'd like to keep some aspects of my personality, if you please."  
  
Laughing now, Mamoru assured, "I think that can be arranged, kojin. A personality of Kyosei-kun must remain, you hear, Great One?" An answering chill made Kyosei shake and wonder if he'd just made a horrible mistake. "There we go, I've got three generals now. That should be very easy, don't you worry, Kyosei-kun. After all, look at Kasen-kun and Souya-kun!"  
  
"That's not reassuring."  
  
Indignantly, black eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"One walks around obstinately instead of acting nice and cheerful, the other is stuck as his past form."  
  
"Quite right, that doesn't sound very encouraging at all."  
  
"And neither did that."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	8. Sonatas of Fire, Thunderstorms, and Wall...

Name: Tsukino Serena   
Age: 15   
Grade: 10   
Guardian: Luna, Moon Cat   
  
Name: Aino Minako   
Age: 15   
Grade: 10   
Guardian: Artemis, Moon Cat   
  
Name: Hino Rei   
Age:14   
Grade: 9   
Guardian: Phobos & Deimos, crows   
  
Name: Kino Makoto   
Age: 15   
Grade: 10   
Guardian: Aoao (bright green), bird   
  
Name: Mizuno Ami   
Age: 14   
Grade: 10   
Guardians: Koori (ice), crab   
  
Name: Chiba Mamoru   
Age: 20   
Grade: College 3, Junior   
Guardian: None   
  
Name: Seishou Kouseinou (Kunzite)   
Age: 19   
Grade: College 2, Sophomore   
Guardian: Shippou (silver), snake   
  
Name: Tabiki Kasen (Jadeite)  
Age: 18   
Grade: College 1, Freshman   
Guardian: Tansei (red & blue), bird   
  
Name: Kousei Kyosei (Nephrite)  
Age: 18   
Grade: College 1, Freshman   
Guardian: Hokushin (North Star), eagle   
  
Name: Kouseki Yosouya (Zoicite)  
Age: 16   
Grade: College 1, Freshman   
Guardian: Erimakitokage/Tokage, (frillnecked lizard, lizard), lizard   
  
Chapter 7-Sonatas of Fire, Thunderstorms, and Walls of Ice   
  
"I don't like college very much," commented Kasen, glaring at his course schedule.  
  
"And why not?" asked the always inquisitive Yosouya, now on better terms with his brother since they served the same "master". "I've had enough of summer, nothing fun or good happens-just swimming. At least college should be semi-interesting."  
  
Staring incredulously at him, the blonde sighed and said, "Only you would be such an idiot to think that."  
  
Indignantly, he sniffed in return. "We can't always be unmotivated idiots like you."  
  
Holding himself back from physically striking his brother, Kasen also tried to hold his tongue, ignoring challenging, cold green eyes. That was the only thing that pleased him now, his eyes weren't black as Endymion's were. Everyone's eyes had stayed the same, except for a new iciness and lack of warmth. "All my blessings for motivated nerds then."  
  
"You-" began Yosouya before stopping abruptly and frowning.  
  
"Dajibou?" He was allowed to be concerned now that they were on the "same side" once more, under their prince. They were just cold, and unemotional. Or so he thought.  
  
Scowling deeply, he replied, "I just thought.....nevermind. Something about loving parents suddenly appeared, but we both know they weren't. We're so lucky college has started, so we can live in dorms away from home."  
  
"Perhaps," the blond with blue eyes replied easily. "I've got a date tonight, leave the key outside for me?"  
  
"What, you're not taking your's with you?"  
  
"Extra baggage, Souya-kun. Extra weight, you have to learn about dating."  
  
Stubborn green eyes retorted, "You aren't 'dating,' as you so very kindly put it. You're going to drain the power of the girl."  
  
"Exactly. Power rushes ALWAYS feel good. Ja ne, then." Teasingly, he added, "Don't sleep too late or stay up in front of the computer."  
  
Feeling deja vu rush over him once more, Yosouya recalled someone saying that to him before. A blond woman with blue eyes...his mother? No, she had never cared about him enough to mind about that, had she? "Uh....hai," he said hastily, realizing Kasen was staring at him and waiting for his reply. "Have a 'good time', don't come home to late yourself. Key's under the flowerpot."  
  
He left, muttering, "Can't believe you managed to keep that puny little plant with disgustingly-cheerful blue flowers alive."  
  
"And I thought you liked the color blue? After all, you've gained an immense ego with all the girls lovingly sighing over your eyes."  
  
Smirking, he looked back and said, "That's the only reason. Ja!"  
  
"Ja, whatever. Don't understand your lifestyle," denounced Yosouya, picking up some books and searching for the computer mouse. "Now, where did I put the darn thing again?"  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"One minute!" He pulled open the door to find a redheaded young woman with large brown eyes. "Konnichiwa, may I help you?"  
  
"Excuse me, are you Kasen-kun's brother?" she asked charmingly, trying to smile.  
  
"Um...hai. Are you....looking for him?"  
  
"Hai," she said, blushing. "I wanted to see if he had any free time tonight."  
  
Raising his eyebrows and wondering how his idiot of a brother managed to cheat on so many women at once, he logically searched for the best answer-Kasen got very upset when one of his many girlfriends dumped him, he always had to be the one to break off a relationship. "Ah, gomen nasai. Kasen-kun just went out with two of his friends, he said he was probably going to be out until late tonight."  
  
Flushing and looking deeply disappointed, which made his still slightly-tender heart sigh, she asked, "Er.....they wouldn't be female friends, would they?"  
  
Trying to look scandalized, Yosouya denied, "Iie, of course not. Two male friends, would you need their names?"  
  
"Iie, gomen nasai for the questions. Arigato."  
  
"You're welcome, ja ne."  
  
"Ja."  
  
With that, he shut the door and went back to searching for his computer disks, having found the mouse buried under a pile of dirty laundry-on Kasen's side of the room, he was now a neat freak with spotless and immaculate sheets to prove it. "Kasen-kun, you owe me. Again. We need to have a talk sometime, preferably in the near future."  
~ * ~ * ~  
"But ojii-san, I don't WANT to go to piano lessons today!" protested Rei, trying not to whine. Weren't there laws about minors being made to go to piano lessons?  
  
Patiently, the old man motioned for her to get in the car, then slammed the door shut. He didn't choose to answer until they were well on their way, then posed the question, "And why not?"  
  
Blushing scarlet, the raven-haired girl looked at the slightly muddy car floor. "I um......forgot to practice this week. And sensei always forgets who I am! She's getting old, really, ojii-san! She asks me about violins while she's supposed to know I only play piano and sing."  
  
"Stop insulting your sensei. MUST I wrestle with you every Wednesday to get you to go to your piano lessons? Not practicing is your own fault, I don't whether or not your sensei can tell you apart from her other students. She's a good teacher and says you're improving."  
  
"IF I'm the student she's talking about," Rei pointed out.  
  
He had to repress a snicker and turned it into an annoyed sigh, luckily for him. If he had laughed, his granddaughter would have had more ammunition. "I'm sure she is, I sit there and listen to you."  
  
"Painfully banging away as she hums out of tune while I wince and try to see the next line of music while her hand's blocking it? That's why my vocal sensei is so angry, I never learned to read before I get to the hard parts in music, piano sensei always covers it up."  
  
"That's just too bad, can't you develop new habits for each instrument?"  
  
Reminding him a bit less than patiently, she groaned as they pulled onto the street, "You can't teach an old dog new tricks."  
  
"You aren't old, and I wasn't aware that you became a dog."  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
  
He was saved from answering her and said, "Here we are, Rei-chan. At your lovely sensei's house, give her my best regards. Iie, I'm not staying this time."  
  
"Why not? Does my playing embarrass you?"  
  
The aging man sighed and rubbed a hand over his balding scalp. "Never, Rei-chan. Always remember that. Iie, it doesn't shame me, you won't ever shame me no matter what you do-as long as it's right. Now run along, I have to send Mako-chan to some sort of training she's going to have in a field. I swear, teachers are getting crazier and crazier by the day. Ja ne, Rei-chan, have a good lesson. I'll be back here in an hour."  
  
"Ja ne, ojii-san." Sighing and closing the car door, she slowly marched up the sopping steps as if on her way to a funeral and rang the doorbell despondently. She was immediately greeted with a gushing voice. "Why, Rei-chan!! It's so nice to see you again, I've missed you!"  
  
'It's only been a week,' she mentally reminded, trying to keep the shaky smile on her face. "Konnichiwa, sensei. It's nice to see you again, too." 'Uh huh.' "Come in, come in. How was your practicing been this week?"  
  
Turning pale, she mumbled, "Just horrible."  
  
"What was that you said, darling? You have to speak louder, old people like me are going deaf nowadays!"  
  
'Hai, I'm sure.' "Oh, gomen nasai. I said, okay."  
  
"That's excellent! We can start with the five page sonata then!"  
  
Blinking, complexion fading to pure white, Rei nervously fingered a long strand of black hair and stuttered, "F-f-five pages??"  
  
"Of course, dear, didn't you realize when you practiced? Of course you did, nothing's impossible for my star student, Hino Rei!"  
  
'I am in so much trouble.'  
~ * ~ * ~  
Kousei Kyosei anxiously looked at his prince after waking up from what felt like a hundred year nap, like Rip Van Winkle, and grinning broadly, he had his old warmth towards his prince again. If only he didn't feel so......unnatural.  
  
"Ohayo, Kyosei-kun. Waking up? Dajibou?" asked the mentioned boy nervously. Or perhaps it would have been better to say man, but Kyosei wasn't positive his prince had grown up entirely yet.  
  
"Ohayo, Endymion-sama. It's morning now?"  
  
Furrowing his brow, he said, "Technically, no, but to you-hai, it is. Why do you call me Endymion-sama and not Mamoru-kun, Mamoru-san, or even Chiba-san?"  
  
Lowering a deep blue gaze that was slightly darker yet still full of stars, the brown-haired man replied, "If you are my prince, it's only proper for a general to call you by -sama, ne?"  
  
Reluctantly, Mamoru shook his head. "In this life, people get suspicious if you walk around calling me Endymion. It's not really a common name in this time period, is it?"  
  
"Do you have all your memories back?"  
  
"Hai," replied the ebony-haired one, blue eyes gleaming fanatically. "Do you remember your's?"  
  
"Slightly. None that seem to influence this life, though," he replied nervously. "I suppose you have an eventual plan for recruiting us so early in life?"  
  
Chiba Mamoru laughed, enjoying the effect. "You feel young?"  
  
"Of course, why not? I'm only eighteen and a freshman in college."  
  
Chuckling again, he said, "You are more than a thousand years old. Besides, go around campus and ask all those idiots wasting power and strength loitering around if they feel old, then report back. My plan? Not quite started yet, it would be wise to finish college soon. Perhaps even graduate school later, if I feel like it. Not necessary, in my opinion. Why achieve what was already done in one lifetime in another?"  
  
"I suppose so," admitted Kyosei, shaking off the last bit of indecision. "I don't suppose you're planning to 'turn' Kouseinou-kun to our 'side' anytime soon?"  
  
Mamoru grimaced at his general and sighed, turning to face the slightly less than sanitary wall. "You've picked up some very disrespectful habits in this life, you know that?"  
  
Blinking, he asked, "I have?"  
  
"I wouldn't say so otherwise. Perhaps not really lacking respect, maybe just in terms of bluntness. Ne, my High General Kunzite, who used to put duty before life, has changed. Something influenced him in the past of this life." Pushing down the lump that had suddenly grown in his throat, he didn't ask the question the brunette thought he would. Instead, he quietly whispered, "There was a time he would have died for me."  
  
"There was a time when all three of us would have," stated Kyosei unemotionally, although he was shaking inwardly.  
  
"And would you do the same in this life?"  
~ * ~ * ~  
Kino Makoto pushed a strand of stringy, limp, soggy brown hair out of her face and glared menacingly at her guardian. "Aoao-chan, are you SURE this is absolutely necessary?"  
  
"What might 'this' be? Training? Training is very necessary," replied Aoao sweetly, sitting under the cover of some large leaves on a dry branch.  
  
Glowering, the brunette snapped, "I'm standing here in thirty degree weather (Fahrenheit), dripping, soaking, and soon to catch pneumonia. I don't exactly call training an emergency at the moment, what about you?"  
  
Gulping nervously as her charge, looking threatened and pushed past her usual good-natured temper, the green bird hopped to another spot and shifted from one leg to the other. "Erk. It's not my fault that you're not weather-hardened anymore. I remember the Silver Millennium *voice dreamy* and Jupiter, where you came from. It stormed so frequently there, and since you controlled that power, you'd always go out in the rain to do all sorts of outdoor activities, belying all the servants's fears that you would get sick."  
  
Deciding she'd had enough reminiscing and rain, Makoto grabbed her green poncho that nearly matched her eyes, if only it had been a more natural color. "Well," she retorted angrily, "I was alive then too, and I got my memories. It wasn't such a nice time to be alive, at least not that much better than that one." She stomped towards the temple, not stopping when she heard wing flaps behind her and a slightly pressure on her shoulder. For some reason, salty water was flowing down her cheeks, and the only reason she'd known was the bitter taste in her mouth. For the first time that day, she was relieved that the onslaught of rain hadn't stopped, masking her tears.  
  
"Mako-chan, if you want, we can train indoors today. There's an extra room that Rei-chan said would be open, you know how she is with the sixth sense and all."  
  
"Very lucky girl, could have warned me to take a raincoat instead of running back and forth, then walking back here again. What if someone comes into the room?"  
  
The lime green bird grinned and said, "Leave it to me. We guardians have powers too, you know, they're just overlooked by most of the galaxy."  
  
"How powerful are they?"  
  
Smiling again, Aoao mischievously pecked her lightly on the nose and said, "Stop being so curious. Just enough power to make certain people nervous....."  
~ * ~ * ~  
Seishou Kouseinou sat down heavily in his room-lucky enough to get a single-and sighed. Life was both annoying and confusing these days, and he was left without friends. After he had met the exuberant Kasen, energetic Kyosei, and slightly.....wry yet extremely serious Yosouya, it had seemed he was incapacitated to make anymore friends, although he hadn't really wished for them. Of course, some idiots his own age laughed that he needed the company of boys one and/or two years younger than him, but that didn't mean he had to listen.  
  
Often, his mind drifted back to a little blond girl he remembered in a special part of his mind, a spirit he regarded as an angel. He could just barely recall her voice, wondering why he was alone and if he'd like to play with her, then something about foreigners and names. Children were very straight forward, and nothing was really complicated unless an adult said something strange. Kouseinou closed his eyes and pulled his long silver hair into a ponytail, thinking about a childish voice that had cried, "You're It, Kousei-kun! Come on!" He shook his head and grinned, but alas, the happy expression soon melted into grief.  
  
This strange Chiba Mamoru, almost nothing like the prince of the past, had his friends, fellow generals. Kasen had fallen first. Then Souya, which hadn't been that much of a surprise. He had always suspected something strange had intervened when the blonde had woken up with "amnesia" and only memories of generals. It had been a surprise to see Kyosei go over, he had thought the stars would protect him. Bitterly, he muttered out loud, "Guess there were stronger forces out there. And now I'm all alone. But I won't give in, not without a fight."  
  
A sad voice in his head whispered, "You had a duty to your prince, and you swore in the past. You said you'd never break your promise."  
  
"He's not the same now."  
  
"Same person, isn't he? Different, as you are, in a new life, but Chiba Mamoru is indeed the reborn form of Prince Endymion." Glaring at himself in the mirror, Kouseinou wondered why he had suddenly gotten into the habit of talking to himself. Kasen rarely did it, he talked to everyone and everything, but they chose not to answer most of the them-which was why Kyosei teased him about talking to himself. Speaking of which, the brunette never had to carry on a conversation with himself, he had the stars as companions. Grinning wryly, he remembered many occasion when Yosouya had been doing homework or something else that required great concentration, he had always started muttering to himself, and sometimes after science class, his brother would start laughing at him for mumbling aloud the procedures and observations for labs. Yet another smile melted off his face, happiness and fond memories never lasted, why had the dark-haired Mamoru, with dim, dusky features changed everything in this life and the last?  
~ * ~ * ~  
Taking a deep breath, Aino Minako pushed up the sleeves of her school uniform and prepared herself for the difficult, tiring, and death-defying task that she was about to face-waking up Tsukino Serena. "Sere-chan, get up, please. We're going to be late to school!"  
  
"Just another minute, okaa-san...."  
  
"I'm not your okaa-san, I'm Minako-chan, remember?"  
  
"Whatever you say, okaa-san," the blonde slurred into her pillow, drooling slightly.  
  
Feeling disgusted and reaching the end of her patience, she threatened, "Tsukino Serena, if you don't get up this moment, I'm going to school without you! And when you're late and Haruna-sensei gives you detention, I won't be staying after this time." When this got nothing but a brief groan and stirring, she yanked the covers off the snoring Serena, long hair tangled and spread out all around her, Minako resorted to tickling.  
  
"AIEEEEEE!!! I'm up, I'm up!! No more *gasp*! No more tickling!" She jumped out of bed, grabbed her own red, white, and blue school uniform, and ran into the bathroom (tripping over quite a few things on her way: chairs, clothes, backpack, and other objects she had left in her way).  
  
Minako sighed ruefully, crystal blue eyes twinkling with remembrance and glee as she made her way downstairs. "Ohayo, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Ohayo, Mina-chan. Remember, you can call me Ikuko-san or -chan if you want. I'm making pancakes for breakfast, do you want anything in your's?"  
  
Briefly thinking, she shook her head and said, "I like them plain, thanks." As Mrs. Tsukino poured the thick, milky batter into the frying pan, she went over to the cupboards and retrieved sugar, an unopened jar of jam, and some maple syrup.  
  
"Mina-chan, is that lazy daughter of mine up yet?" asked Ikuko, her own eyes sparkling in good humor, the whole family teased poor Serena often.  
  
"Hai," she replied, grinning back.  
  
The purple haired woman sighed in relief. "You're a true godsend, Aino Minako. There were times when I had to BEG Serena-chan to get up, good-hearted as that girl is, she can never get up."  
  
Dryly, the blonde set the assorted breakfast items on the table and responded, "Ah, it's nothing. I'd prefer not to have detention every other day after school myself. Has Shingo-kun gotten up yet?"  
  
The woman lifted two pancakes onto a plate and poured more mix into the pan, beaming slyly. "Shingo-kun's been getting up earlier and earlier lately to get dressed. Just listen and you'll hear the hair dryer blowing. He's finally trying to neaten up and look handsome, I think he's got a crush on someone," she winked at Minako.   
  
Blushing, she said, "Gomen nasai if he got your hopes up, Ikuko-san, but I don't think I like him in that way."  
  
"Oh, I expected that. But thank kami-sama he's actually trying to look tidy instead of a walking laundry hamper." At that moment, her daughter thundered down the stars, pigtails and school bag flying behind her, Mina was surprised the strap hadn't broken yet the way Serena swung it. Glaring balefully at her friend, the blonde plunked down and reached for a fork. "Uh, uh, uh! Sere-chan, what bad manners you have! Not saying good morning, and wait till your otou-san, otouto-san, and Mina-chan start eating!"  
  
Hanging her head, Serena apologized, "Gomen, I was hungry. Ohayo, minna."  
  
Giggling, her friend replied, "Ohayo, Sere-chan. You're always hungry!"  
  
Frowning at her, the meatball headed girl pouted and put her chin on the table, yawning. "You woke me up to early, I need the extra food now."  
  
Smirking when they were given permission to eat, avoiding any glances from Shingo, Minako asked, "Serena-chan, doesn't it go down better instead of shoving toast into your mouth as we run out the door?"  
  
The sandy-haired boy laughed along with her and teased, "Yeah, onee-chan. Especially when the bread drops on the sidewalk and we hear you start-"  
  
*WAIL* "You guys are so meeeaaan to meeee! Stop ganging up on me!!" Everyone covered their ears and glowered jokingly at Minako and Shingo, who held their hands up innocently and winced.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
The senshi of Mercury glared icily at her guardian, who scuttled sideways in her unease. "Koori-chan, why do you keep pushing me to go to higher powers when Aoao-chan and Phobos-chan and Deimos-chan have given it a rest?"  
  
Patiently, the blue crab replied, "Mercury, you have to understand that as the weakest senshi, it is important that you have a variety of attacks and good resources in the intelligence department. For example, your earrings."  
  
Gently touching the three small, circular sapphires, she asked, "What? My earrings?"  
  
"Didn't you realize it was slightly odd that you had only one earring, then you transformed and suddenly gained two more in each ear?" When her pupil flushed darkly, she sighed and tried to sound reassuring. "It's all right, I just have to teach you now. Lightly tap the second one in your right ear, a blue-hued visor should appear." When it did, she allowed Mercury to have a few minutes of marveling at the detailed and complex scans she was getting. "Play around with the other four, you'll see they decrease and increase what you can and cannot see, other things like that. Are we ready to go on now?"  
  
Blinking disappointedly, she replied, "Hai, hai. I have Shabon Spray, Shabon Spray Freezing. Please tell me there aren't any more Shabon Spray powers."  
  
Wincing, Koori replied, "There's one more. But the next one isn't, so don't worry." Pausing for the unneeded sigh of relief, she instructed, "You should have gotten used to the basic concept of looking for your inner core of magic and grasping it. Raise your arms above your head."  
  
The senshi complied and looked at her guardian oddly. "I just have my hands in the air?"  
  
"Queen Selenity, help me. Did you purposely plan this kind of torture for us to go through, training these annoying girls twice? No, Mercury, you semi-twist your wrists, yes, a bit like dancing if we must compare it that way, and-"  
  
The crab stared, befuddled as a sudden deluge of swirly, freezing water spun rapidly yet under control in the senshi's hands. She grinned and asked, "Did I do it right now?"  
  
Weakly, she nodded her assent. "Yes, yes. Luna, I swear, next time you aren't backing out on another session, I hate surprises."  
  
"Um....." Shakily, the blue-clad senshi turned pale, beads of sweat appearing. "What do I DO with it??"  
  
"For goodness' sake, throw it at something before you faint from the energy you're using to keep it there!"  
  
Closing her eyes, Mercury threw it in some wild direction, and when she opened them, she gasped. "W-w-w-where did all this ice come from?"  
  
Koori scurried over to the walls and lightly tapped the frozen wood. "Selene, help me. Mercury, how much energy did you USE in your attack? This is more than a foot thick!"  
  
"Is it? I don't exactly know....excuse me, I think we'll have to continue this another time," whispered the girl vaguely. A few seconds later, she had detransformed and lay on the thick layer of ice coating the ground.  
  
Helplessly staring at the unconscious Ami, Koori tried to get to the door, although she knew she wouldn't be able to open it. As she slipped and slid mercilessly on the hard surface, she groaned and cried, "Why me? I couldn't even ice skate even in the Silver Millennium!"  
~ * ~ * ~  
Later that day, the guardians were off to finish some mundane task, so Makoto and Ami were left to their own devices-something they were very pleased at. By the time the brunette finished her nice, heated shower to warm up, the blue-haired one had made some tea, although neither of their's was as good as Rei's. They went to Makoto's room to wait for the absent priestess, and they were very, very nervous. The raven-haired one didn't like her piano lessons, not one bit, which was why she was always cranky and in a terrible mood after them. Sipping the steaming tea, both girls jumped when Rei stormed in, flaring, and for an instance, Ami could have sworn that her eyes and hair had flamed red for an instance. "Um....konnichiwa, Rei-chan. I take it you didn't have the most pleasant of experiences?"  
  
"That's an understatement," she growled. "Is there anymore tea? And let's not talk about that, a new topic would be preferable."  
  
"One time in my life I'm grateful I don't take an instrument," said Ami softly.  
  
When the miko's purple eyes ignited again, Makoto gulped and handed her a boiling cup. Racking her mind for a good conversation issue, she finally came up with one and smiled. "I know, we can talk about boys!" Both Ami and Rei groaned, neither too hot on the topic. The blue-haired one had always stayed away from them, the inky black-haired girl had just had an unpleasant experience with some at school. "Hey, come on! I'm not talking about particular ones this time, I mean, would you ever want to go out with a guy? Or have a relationship?"  
  
Shrugging, Rei replied, "I guess. If the people in our school would ever grow up and stop going out with sluts. I mean, who cares about looks? Guys, of course."  
  
The other two stared at her for a moment, envying her clear skin, long, shiny hair, and large purple eyes. "Rei-chan, you've really got to be crazy sometimes. What about you, Ami-chan?"  
  
*blush* "Why don't you go first, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Iie!" she grinned, waving her second finger in the air importantly. "You first, darling."  
  
Glaring at her, she sighed and said, "I don't know. Most of the time, people only 'go out' for two weeks, maximum. I'd want one of those fairytale romances that last a long time, if not forever. And who says we'll find the perfect guy at age fourteen? Well, fifteen for you."  
  
"Exactly," nodded Rei emphatically.  
  
Sighing in delight, Makoto's green eyes sparkled enthusiastically as she suggested, "Wouldn't, or doesn't, everyone want to have a fairytale romance? I mean, not only are the princes hunky and nice and all, with the best personalities, the princesses are just......beautiful. Kind, wonderful, magical, the perfect girl some guys wait their whole life to find."  
  
Luna, who had come in, asked, "And do those guys find them?"  
~ * ~ * ~  
Minako smiled. "Sometimes, sweethearts, sometimes. Then, those very special princes and princesses that found their true loves lived happily every after. The end."  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	9. The Building of a New Empire

Chapter 8-Building of a New Empire (takes place directly after Chapter 7)  
  
Aino Minako closed the storybook and smiled sunnily at the two sleepy children, sandwiching her on either side. She got up quietly, turned out the light in the "nursery", her clients were extremely rich yet slightly insensible and old-fashioned people, and went to check on the third child. Just as she's suspected, the last child was sitting in front of the tv, planted there while stubbornly crossing pudgy eight-year-old arms, pouting sleepily. Knowing how much children hated the word "bedtime", she sang out, "Time to get ready for the night!"He glared at her and pulled Artemis's fluffy white tail, causing a yowl, glower, and future scolding for Minako from her fussy guardian. Sighing, she still kept her temper and reprimanded, "I told you many times tonight not to pull poor Artemis-kun's tail!"  
  
"What are you going to do, spank me? You're only fifteen, not even half as old as okaa-san and otou-san," he taunted defiantly.  
  
Although she had sworn never to hit a child, she snapped back, "Hai! I will!"  
  
Backing away shakily, he ran to the top of the stairs. From there, he screamed, "Okaa-san doesn't believe in corpal punishment!"  
  
Laughing, she asked, "Who told you about corporal punishment?"  
  
Blankly, he questioned in return, "What's that?"  
  
"Go and change into your pajamas and brush your teeth, then I'll tell you," she ordered, watching him yawn widely. Active eight-year old boys tended to use up a great supply of energy by nine o'clock. As he consented, resentfully, she waited for him outside the door while he changed, then watched his brushing carefully. "Alright then, corporal punishment is things like hitting, spanking, slapping."  
  
"Things that hurt?"  
  
Blinking, she said, "Um...hai, I guess so. Get into bed now, you've got school tomorrow."  
  
Pitifully, he asked, "Where's okaa-san and otou-san?"  
  
Feeling a pang of remorse, she wondered why so many of her clients never returned early to say good night to their kids, of course, sometimes it was impossible, but the majority of those she sat for waited all night for their parents to come home, then drifted off to sleep. Those parents never went to check on their children, just payed her and went to sleep. "Gomen nasai, but I don't think they'll be home just yet," she said gently.  
  
"But....nevermind."She hugged him for a moment, a second later he wiped away a stray tear. "Good night, Minako-chan."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Since she had babysat him and his two younger siblings quite a few times, he knew the routine and waited expectantly for the next part. "Well?"  
  
She grinned. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."  
  
"That's better," he yawned sleepily. Then he disappeared into his room, bid a farewell to the pet snake he kept in a terrarium (Minako shivered), then climbed into his bed.  
  
Smiling at the now-closed door, she went downstairs again and consoled the scowling Artemis and fixed him some milk, wondering how a "dignified" cat like him could smell so horribly of fish and lap milk sloppily out of a saucer. Disdainfully glaring at the disgusting noise, she pulled her Literature book out of her worn backpack and proceeded to read an extremely confusing, rambling, babbling autobiography from the obviously eccentric and slightly insane author, then she had to summarize the key events of his life-if they were discernable from the text.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Seishou Kouseinou suddenly fell asleep on the park bench he had been reclining on, for kami-sama knows why at eleven o'clock at night, the sleep part wasn't curious, the position on the uncomfortable seat was. Drifting through the darkness once more, he ground his teeth and waited for the inevitable confrontation between the prince and his general. Soon enough, the handsome, black-haired junior appeared. "Konnichiwa, Kouseinou-kun. Still resisting? Nice of you to wait for me, by the way."  
  
Grinding dream teeth, he clenched his fists tightly and retorted, "I will stand by my word unless you find some devilish way to break me. I didn't exactly have a choice, you always make me sleep, you know that?"  
  
"I could make you sleepwalk. Devilish?" Voice full of malice and slight amusement, Mamoru asked, "You think I'm like a devil now?"  
  
Whispering and looking down at foggy feet, strands of silver hair blowing in an invisible wind, icy tears trailed down his cheeks. "You aren't the devil, Endymion-sama. Chiba Mamoru. You both never were, if you aren't the same, which I do believe you are."  
  
Arching a jet-black eyebrow, he asked, "Then what is? Crying, dear gen? And most people thought the day would never come when High General Kunzite-sama cried."  
  
"The thing that's controlling you. Of course I'm crying, all human beings shed tears. Don't call me -sama. You don't deserve it anymore, and if I hold no respect for you, you can't possibly hold any for me." He flinched as his prince struck him hard on the cheek. A moment later, he put up a cautious hand and felt the strange red welt. Casually, he inquired, "I thought injuries weren't possible in the dream scape? At least, that was what Elios-sama told us when we went to Elysion. Do you still remember your kingdom? A golden kingdom, a TRUE kingdom, a pure one."  
  
"I believe you'll find out soon that you can retain a lot of damage in the dream world. MY world. You hold respect for Elios-KUN, my former priest?" asked Mamoru curiously, disregarding the barbs included in the rest of his sentences.  
  
Kouseinou spat near his prince's feet, still not daring to do it in his face. "You don't deserve to call him by such familiarity. Answer the question, Chiba Mamoru. Do you remember the Golden Kingdom?"  
  
"Of course I do. And I call him with such intimacy because he allows it. In fact, kojin, I'm glad you recalled the kingdom of the past. With the help of a new....friend, shall we say, I'm planning to rebuild it."  
  
Mocking, he scoffed, "Oh, that's old, OLD Mamoru-SAN. You're getting unoriginal now. Elios-sama, I should have a talk with him soon then. Friend? That's your devil, your darkness, Endymion-sama."  
  
"My darkness?"  
  
"Take a look in the mirror. Do you even remember what colors your eyes used to be?"  
  
Conjuring up something that looked suspiciously like a dream mirror, he glanced at his reflection for a moment, then coolly replied, "Of course. Blue."  
  
"And now they're black."  
  
"Stop stating the obvious. What do you mean, I'm OLD."  
  
"Then tell me your plans."  
  
Regarding him oddly for a moment, Chiba Mamoru sighed and relented. "I suppose so, but just because you're my kojin. Besides, there's nothing you could to do stop me. I'm planning to finish college in a year and start a business. Of course, we'll have some crafty people who manage stocks and outside business to keep up a good front. But then, *eyes glittering* we'll get POWER. Power from those who are gifted with it, naturally or even artificially."  
  
"And what of those who refuse, like me?"  
  
"They will be...disposed of," he said calmly, with a demonstrating wave of an arm.  
  
"So you plan to murder me," stated Kouseinou, just as dispassionate and detached. "And don't call me kojin."  
  
Laughing derisively, the black-haired one said, "Murder is such a....STRONG word, shall we say. Anyway, I could never kill one of my generals. And there we go, that's why I call you kojin."  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't want any part in your crazy plan."  
  
"Kasen-kun, Kyosei-kun, and your dear Souya-kun seem to want to. Besides, I know people like you with stupid 'honor codes' must 'protect the innocent.'"  
  
Before his general launched himself at his prince, he whispered, "And you used to be like that too, Endymion-sama. So did the other three, if you hadn't brainwashed them."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Gloomily, Hino Rei glared at the insulting piece of paper lying before her, with the score of "C" and a teacher's note of "please redo wrong problems and hand in tomorrow." She just hated Geometry, especially proofs. And what kind of a name was Euclid? Euclidean Geometry *sigh*. She looked at the problem, proving a figure was a parallelogram, and she looked at her mistakes. First she had tried to prove something else was a rectangle, then after that she had thought she needed to do the same for a diamond's sides, and finally she had run out of time. Moaning, she once again cursed the fact that Mako was still singing away in the shower, happily and blissfully. And then, THEN, just to increase her annoyance, Deimos flew in. "Rei-chan, did you know that you're late for a training? Both you AND Mako- chan?"  
  
Lazily, she stretched and yawned. "It's late, Deimos-chan, can't we postpone? I mean, there hasn't really been a threat to Japan and the world, has there? Besides, Mako-chan's in the shower, and you can't expect Ami- chan to come all the way here from her house? What would her mother say?"  
  
Glowering, the crow perched on the corner of the priestess's desk. "Iie, we CANNOT delay training. If a threat comes to the world soon, all the senshi must be prepared, which might be very soon. I KNOW Mako-chan's in the shower, Aoao-chan's hurrying her. Ami-chan is training with Koori-chan in the apartment's swimming pool on physical fitness and things like that, of course she can't come in the rain! In any case, her mother's got the graveyard shift at the emergency room every day now, ever since she's become a resident."  
  
"That's excellent, darling, arigato. Can I go back to work now?"  
  
*sweatdrop* "No, we're going to train, because Koori-the-idiot pushed Mercury to get a new power, which means we've got to get you one, too."  
  
"Koori-chan can do what she wants, and remember, I've got one less power. Go bother Mako-chan, I have to finish this problem! Would you rather have me fail school or training?"  
  
"Since you already passed in the Silver Millennium, you don't need two lifetimes's worth of schooling. GET!"  
  
She scowled and mumbled, "I'm not a dog....." When they got to the training room, both were met with a helplessly giggling Jupiter and cranky Phobos. "Eh......should I ask?"  
  
"Iie," laughed the brunette. "Phobos-chan interrupted my shower and got interesting results, we'll say. Shall we start?"  
  
Glaring at the thunder senshi, the crow asked, "Do you two remember what new attacks we want to achieve today?"  
  
"Tonight, tonight at ELEVEN o'clock," muttered Mars grouchily, transforming in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Hai, hai. Mars is supposed to try to get Burning Mandala, I have to find a Sparkling Wide Pressure."  
  
"Excellent! Now then, to achieve these attacks, it is imperative that......"  
  
*groan*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Thanking the couple with a fake smile on her face, Aino Minako accepted the money for babysitting and left, making sure she had everything she had brought with her. Walking along the deserted streets, she shivered and tried not to talk to Artemis in case there were people like the ones she had met in London nearby. She was busy trying not to be scared and thanking her lucky stars that she was Sailor V when she heard an eerie moan from the park nearby, one she was familiar with-in the daytime, at least. Who would be in the park at midnight? (Tsukino Ikuko and Kenji were going to kill her for not getting home early, but it wasn't exactly her fault now, was it?) Maybe a homeless person could be spending the night on a deserted bench? Perhaps, but not likely. Resisting the urge to transform into her short, short fuku and large red goggles, the blonde cautiously crept up to where she'd heard to noise. Over the back of the bench, nothing was visible except a few strands of probably shoulder-length silver hair, but it didn't look like a gray of old age, more like a shimmering, sparkling color. Taking a deep breath and speculating on the very good question on why she was such an idiot, Minako put her chin in the air and walked in front of the seat and prepared to face whatever was groaning in the park at the midnight hour, and all was not well. What she saw was a boy, a man that looked like he might be in college, with a muscular form (very, very tall) and a sharply-cut face with strong features, and his hair was indeed falling to his shoulders. Inhaling another gulp of fresh air, she wondered whether or not what she was going to do was wise.....  
  
Seishou Kouseinou writhed in agony, wondering why, where, and how Mamoru had learned to inflict such pain without even batting an eye. Okay, so that wasn't quite accurate, he had blinked a few times, but that was only human- if the reborn Endymion WAS actually human. Lying on the cold, solid yet shifting ground of the dream scape, he tried to push away all thoughts of giving in, cherishing the coolness under his cheek. Although it did hurt too, a purple bruise forming didn't exactly prize the pressure building on it. He bit back tears, knowing the weakness would just further infuriate his black-haired tormentor. 'Remember, Kouseinou-kun/Kunzite-sama, be strong. You have a duty to your prince, to save him from the evil that's taken him over, don't forget your princess. The one you've been waiting for your whole two lives so far, with hair of spun gold and eyes of azure as Kasen-kun's used to be. Don't give up.' Immediately, a strange warmth spread through his tired and abused body, calming and not burning, easing the pain. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Kouseinou opened gritty eyes, slightly afraid of what he would find. Instead of the expected demon, he saw an angel.  
  
Bending over, Mina smiled brightly and said, "I'm glad to see you're awake now, you didn't seem very well, must have been having a nightmare."  
  
"Uh....hai, arigato for waking me up." The silver-haired student vaguely puzzled over where he had seen this blond-haired, blue-eyed girl before, she reminded him greatly of a person he couldn't quite call to his mind at the moment.  
  
Thinking about why the poor guy might have looked so shaken and confused, she quickly introduced, "Gomen nasai for not telling you who I was, my name is Aino Minako."  
  
'That's who it is!!' "Minako-chan! I know you, from a long time ago!"  
  
Backing away, becoming a bit frightened yet not dropping his large hands, her crystal blue eyes grew wide. "Excuse me, sir, do I know you?"  
  
Blushing, he said, "I'm Seishou Kouseinou. You talked to me once, when you didn't know me either, around the age of six. I was ten."  
  
Suddenly, a megawatt smile came on, whereupon Kouseinou almost died of sheer delight. "That's right, it was at a playground! I haven't seen you in a while, Kousei-kun. And now we're meeting in the middle of the night in a deserted park, very creepy."  
  
"Hai, I was.....upset when you moved."  
  
"But you were only ten. I hope you took my advice. Wow, it's been.....nine years. That's a long time."  
  
"I did, I made friends. Hopefully, I'm not as 'arrogant' and 'stuck up' as you thought."  
  
She flushed brightly and looked down at her feet, still reminiscing. "Gomen, I didn't mean to be rude back then."  
  
"I didn't mean to bring it up, you were right anyway, and it's done me a world of good. Listen, as you said, it's really weird to be meeting an old friend at twelve AM, do you want to come over to my dorm and have something to eat? Or do you need a ride home?"  
  
Somewhat wary, Minako explained, "Oh no, that's okay. It's a bit late, and my....guardians (I only have Artemis-kun, the old furball) would be worried. I was babysitting, and the parents took such a long time getting home."  
  
"Do you need a ride, then?" he asked hopefully, wondering why he still couldn't bring someone else to mind besides a kid Aino Minako. It was so familiar...except...it just wouldn't come.  
  
"Hai, that would be helpful," she finally agreed. The Lunar cat scratched angrily at his carrier, she turned red and picked him and her backpack up. Glaring furiously at the college student all the way to the Tsukinos's house, he wasn't exactly the ideal pet at the moment. However, that didn't seem to affect Minako and Kouseinou, who carried on a pretty normal conversation for all that the time wasn't.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Very interesting," drawled Tabiki Kasen, lounging on a battered black couch. "You say Kouseinou-kun still shows no sign of breaking?"  
  
Quiet, intense Yosouya replied, "It's to be expected, after all, he WAS the strongest and most powerful."  
  
"Was," smirked Kyosei, "was. A key word."  
  
Just as bored, Chiba Mamoru was fiddling around with some foreign object out of sight that had taken residence in his pocket. "And what exactly are you implying? A point here?" When the other three shrugged and looked at the ground, slightly uncomfortable and uptight, he sighed. "I need my last general, mind. Have you three decided on what to do with your guardians?" When they looked blankly back at him, he said, "Although you may not realize, your three and four, counting Kouseinou-kun's, have immense power that's been used to protect you. Thank kami-sama it was never against you."  
  
"Are you suggesting we eliminate them?" asked Kasen casually.  
  
Banging his head on the rosewood desk, the ebony-haired prince moaned. "Masaka, haven't you been listening? Iie, I don't think so. We need POWER. And if that's what they have, we need to convert it."  
  
Shrugging, the brown-haired one looked at the starless sky. "Imprisonment is always an alternative. I don't relish the idea of murdering my protector for the last, oh, a thousand and eighteen years."  
  
"Mamoru-kun," addressed the long blond-haired gen, "weren't you planning to start your little....business company, shall we say, a year before you graduated so everything will be perfect and ready to go when that time comes?"  
  
Looking startled, black eyes widened for a moment before their owner said ruefully, "Arigato for reminding me, Souya-kun. What would I do without you?"  
  
"What, you forget all about your great plans for rebuilding the Golden Empire?" asked the blond-haired, blue-eyed general teasingly.  
  
Icy winds circulated madly, black and blue wisps flying around without any force controlling them. An enraged Endymion now pinned one of his oldest friends to the wall, hands fastened around his throat. "You never, EVER, talk to your prince that way again, understood?" he asked harshly. When Kasen nodded furiously, unable to breathe because of the choking grip, he loosened his hold slightly, although his body was still tense. Shifting back to Chiba Mamoru, the only change being the armor, eyes narrowed suspiciously, looking his other two gens over. Pleasantly, he said, "If any of you make the mention my forgetting the kingdom I had the past and my quest in the future, you'll be sorry. Very sorry. Now then, are we agreed?"  
  
Kyosei and Yosouya bowed hurriedly, frightened. "Hai, Endymion-sama, Mamoru- kun."  
  
Relaxing, he abruptly shoved the almost-expired Kasen into his brother's arms, ordering, "Make sure he'll be okay. Report back as soon as possible after your 'examination' to discuss my...plans."  
  
"Excuse me, Mamoru-kun, but I'm only a med student....how do....can I....?" stuttered an obviously nervous and concerned Yosouya.  
  
"Just take care of it!" snapped the darn-haired prince. "I'm sure you're very capable of giving his neck a quick going over."  
  
Gulping, the brunette and blonde both took their leave by the dismissal in his tone, Kyosei helping his friend support their fellow general. Quickly laying him down on the bed, Yosouya did the first thing that came to mind- took his pulse. Finding it was beating rapidly, he then checked Kasen's airway and breathing, also putting a hand over his chest for both lungs and heart. As both his breathing and heartbeat were fine, Yosouya concluded, "It's okay, but we have to wake him up and get back to Mamoru-kun."  
  
Now relieved that his friend was able to breathe, the brunette grinned evilly and smirked, "I think I can take care of that. Take anything that isn't waterproof or important away from the bed...."  
  
"Hai," laughed the blonde merrily, moving a few articles that were of consequence to him or his brother. A few minutes, a shriek, some threats, and a pounding later, three soggy and breathless generals reported to their prince, one hallway and two doors done from them.  
  
"Good, you managed to get back in a reasonable amount of time with excessive noise and attention-attracting activities." The three looked at each other nervously, not sure whether they were being commended or scolded until he started laughing, not an evil laugh, but an amused sound. "Don't worry, come and sit down. I've gotten over my stress, but Kouseinou-kun is certainly being difficult. Now then, onto business." The blond-haired, green-eyed gen, eyes sparkling with interest seemingly pulled a notebook out of nowhere (although Kasen claimed he must really use magic, the other two scoffed at his folly and suspected some strange pockets or other), ready to take avid notes. The brunette and other blonde just settled back and waited, enveloped in large black cushions until they became drowsy....."Kyo-kun, Kasen-kun," he rapped them sharply on the heads, "I catch you snoozing one more time, and I'll give you this speech while you're balancing on lampposts twelve o'clock AM, you hear?" Gulping, they sat up to his satisfaction, and he beamed. "Excellent. Now then, as I was saying, before it got so boring that some people RUDELY drifted off *ahem* *cough* no names given, of course, I'm planning on establishing a new company. But it's not that easy, you see, I've been preparing for years.....After all, you need sound finances, a good cover-up, and still, I need you to help me pick out highly-specialized workers that can keep their mouths shut with a bit of threatening....."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Shifting her weight from one foot to another, Hino Rei wondered how much longer it could possibly take for her two friends, Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami, to get home from school, the blue-haired one walking home with the brunette.. After all the quicker you start, the faster the torture ends, ne? At last, she spotted the familiar blue tresses and very high brown ponytail. "Finally, I was beginning to think....nevermind," she added hastily, when she noticed an unfamiliar boy walking with them, talking animatedly to Makoto. She noticed Ami had a slight frown on her face, trying to keep the extreme dislike from her face. 'Hey Ami-chan, what's up with the guy?'  
  
Jumping about ten feet in the air and trying to ignore the guy and her friend's stares, she murmured something uneasily to them, the boy smiled, the brunette just said something quick in reply and walked a few more paces, stopping with the blonde. Hurrying over to the raven-haired priestess, Amu whispered, "I think that guy is trying to ask Mako-chan out."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Rei, grinning with delight. Valentine's Day was coming, and here was living proof-in the flesh and form of her best friend.  
  
Looking at her feet, the petite girl mumbled, "He's not very nice."  
  
"How would you know?" Arching a thin, inky eyebrow, she speculated, "Why, Ami-chan, are you jealous?"  
  
She blushed furiously and hissed, "Iie! Of course not! He's in a few of my classes, okay, only two, but he's a jerk. The spawn of......um.....anyway, he's what most people call 'a jock'."  
  
"So what? Mako-chan's athletic," the priestess replied, shrugging off the first part.  
  
"Hai, she is," said the blue-haired one a touch more than wistfully. "But seriously, he's not a nice person!"  
  
Curiously and slightly protectively, the miko asked, "What's he done to you?"  
  
She turned red and muttered, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Honto....." drawled Rei.  
  
Ami blushed deeper, into a rich plum. "I'm not saying anything....okay, okay. Not meant for people under thirteen, we'll use the movie ratings, for slight, *ahem* SLIGHT profanity."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"NOTHING!" The two conversing about four feet away stared at them strangely while they flushed. A few moments later, the unknown entity left, while Makoto bounced over happily. "Well, Mako-chan, you look cheerful. What did he say?"  
  
Grinning and flashing the V-is-for-victory sign that had become famous with the appearance of Sailor V in London, traveling internationally, she replied, "He asked me out! On a date to the movies, Saturday. All I have to do is ask your grandfather now, Rei-chan."  
  
"Um.....Mako-chan, I'm sure he'll agree, but how well do you know this guy?" the raven-haired one asked, trying not to shoot a glance at her blue- haired friend.  
  
Catching the look between the two, the brunette frowned and asked, "Are you two jealous or in on something? That's fine with me then." She then flounced into the temple ahead of them, temper sparked uncharacteristically. Worriedly shrugging, they wordlessly followed her in to commence an uncomfortable and increasingly painful session.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aino Minako bounced home joyfully, consciously aware of the prized test paper carefully inserted into a glossy folder for protection, then meticulously packed into her backpack so it wouldn't be wrinkled or torn. Finally, FINALLY, after hours and hours of studying, she had gotten a ninety-seven on her pre-Calc midterm-wasn't the world just wonderful nowadays? Until her buoyant steps made her wrench her ankle painfully for a moment, and she stopped, gasping with vexation. A muscular form in front of her, perhaps one and a half times her size stopped and asked, "Excuse me, dajibou?"  
  
Looking up, a long way up from the ground, she saw Seishou Kouseinou and tried to smile weakly. "Konnichiwa, Kousei-kun. Dajibou, just....twisted my ankle." When she tried to get up, she bit back a cry when the agony shot up her leg again, tears welling up in large, crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mina-chan. Iie, you aren't fine. Want another ride? It looks like you sprained your ankle," he offered.  
  
"That's horrible," she cried, letting the tears fall.  
  
Picking her up and depositing her in the car, amidst odd stares from onlookers, he gently soothed, "Hey, hey, it won't be that bad, I've done it myself. It should heal soon if you take good care of it."  
  
*sniffle* "Now I won't be able to play volleyball, and the coach and everyone on the team will be so disappointed," sighed Minako.  
  
"Is that what you're worried about? Not the hurting, your commitment?" he asked incredulously. Shaking his head and getting in the car, miraculously remembering the way to the Tsukino house, he marveled, "You've got great constitution, you know that?"  
  
"Nope," she smiled, wiping away her tears. "You're in college now, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why aren't you...well....wherever you go to college?"  
  
He laughed and said, "College isn't all about attending classes, at least I hope not, or I'm going to flunk. I've got two classes in the morning, one around four thirty in the afternoon, and one at eight PM. Right now, I've got a slight break."  
  
"So you go around stalking high school girls?" she teased.  
  
Grinning again, something he rarely did, he retorted, "Iie, just rescuing ones that are clumsy and twist their ankles on the sidewalk."  
  
"Hey!! That wasn't nice," she pouted.  
  
Admiring her long, sun-kissed hair and cornflower blue eyes, he wondered if there was anyone more angelic in existence. Of course, his mythology class contradicted that Aphrodite, otherwise known as Venus, was the goddess of love and therefore, most beautiful. "I know, gomen nasai. It was just a joke. How long until you go to college and find out yourself, Akari-chan?"  
  
Looking at him quizzically, she asked, "Akari-chan?"  
  
"Answer the question first, and then I'll reply," he smiled craftily. Although, he admitted to himself, it wasn't as sly an answer as he would have liked to have given.  
  
"A few. Okay, okay. I'm in tenth grade, so eleventh and twelfth-two more. Now it's your turn for explanations!"  
  
Carefully looking at the road or speedometer, he still didn't answer. "Any plans for where you're going or what to study?"  
  
"I don't want to leave Japan ever again," she said vehemently. "Perhaps Tokyo University. Close to Juuban, at least. I heard you moved, too."  
  
"Hai, from Juuban to Hokkaido, but now I live here again, since I attend the aforementioned college. Akari, as you must know, means 'a light.' And since you remind me so much....of well.....you glow. With a soft radiance." Waving his hands around, searching, Kouseinou felt his face turning scarlet at his romanticism.  
  
"That's very sweet," she smiled. "Now we're home. Arigato, Kousei-kun. "Are you going to be able to-"  
  
"Make it? Of course, I'll be fine. Arigato gozaimisu."  
  
"It was nothing.....can I call you Akari-chan, or do you prefer Mina-chan or Minako-chan?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
Turning around at the doorway and flashing a brilliant smile that made his heart melt, although he was four years older and therefore not "supposed" to be....attracted to someone fifteen years old, she winked and flashed the V-is-for-victory sign almost unconsciously, the motion having become a habit while fighting crime. "I think you can continue to call me that. Ja ne, Kousei-kun!"  
  
Softly, still watching her disappearing wonderingly, he whispered wistfully, "Ja ne, Akari-chan. A light, the only one in my life at the moment."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	10. Clash of the Guardians aka Something Gai...

Chapter 9-Clash of the Guardians a.k.a Something Gained, Something Lost  
  
Mizuno Ami was relaxing....it was peaceful and calm. All around here was sparkling blue, when she looked up, a shimmery cornflower blue that was somehow familiar met her eyes. Until something in her changed, it shifted, and she went under. Choking on water, bitter and salty, her eyes stung. What had she lost? Was it something she had gained?  
  
Turning over, she wiped away a few tears and wondered how a dream could affect her so much. For some reason, it seemed like floating on your back- you could stay afloat as long as you didn't panic and become scared. What......what had she misplaced? Had something been added to her, fear, fright? Before the realms of sleep claimed her once more, she gazed around the dark room, moonlight tinting everything a glowing white-blue. It was so eerie, and running a hand through hair slightly matted by sweat, she turned over and faced the wall. As large sapphire eyes closed, desiring a peaceful and undisturbed rest, an inner voice whispered, "Zoi...."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Delicate silver coils moved this way and that, keeping a careful eye on their master. Shippou figured he was getting enough experience roughing it this way, he may as well consider a career as a tree snake...shrugging off the strange thoughts that pervaded his mind, he smiled in satisfaction when Chiba Mamoru didn't appear again to hound the poor general. Before he could slither off and find his fellow guardians, a bit of dull brown stuck out for some reason, although he wasn't sure why. So many people here had brown or black hair, why did he suddenly notice a boy with brown hair? Ah. That was Urawa Ryo, he thought, coils tightening. "Tokage! Erimakitokage, you idiot! Where are you?"  
  
Irritated, the lizard appeared within seconds and complained, "Stop calling me Erimakitokage, PLEASE. It's so embarrassing when you do it. I'm going to have to talk Sets into letting me go back in time so I can persuade Zoicite not to name me that. What's up?"  
  
"Now look, he's given me the slip!" whined Shippou, scanning the crowd.  
  
Staring at his commander, who had never acted babyish in any way before, Kouseki Yosouya's guardian asked, "Who's he? Kouseinou?"  
  
"No, Urawa Ryo!"  
  
"But we aren't tracking him now, are we?" came the logical, steely answer. His friend joined his search for the missing brown-haired, brown-eyed Ryo, that had become semi-friends with the silver-haired general after Yosouya had....."deserted".  
  
"Can't hurt, maybe he's got another interesting drawing."  
  
Shaking his head, the frills around the reptile's neck unfolded and folded again agitatedly. "You're insane."  
  
"Got a report for me?" asked his leader sharply, expectantly.  
  
Turning red, although already camouflaged to the brownish-gray of the wood, he nodded. "Not much, but it's bound to be worth a bit. Chiba Mamoru has recently bought many shares of the most expensive stock running around, of a company that holds all claims to economic ups and downs. Apparently, they have the best resources and people working for them in the field of technological study."  
  
"I hate it when you talk like that, as soon as Yosouya will acknowledge our presence again, I'm going to beat him. Even though it's not proper, okay, I didn't mean it," his fellow guardian sighed in return. "Look, there's that young blond girl Kouseinou's been talking to a lot lately, think she could pose a threat?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Tokage shook his head again. "Nope, you dolt. Jealousy must be affecting your sense-that's Aino Minako, an actress formerly of Japan then of London."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Smacking the large snake beside him, the green lizard sighed. "Why is it always me stuck with....caretakers like you?" Before the annoyed Shippou could open his mouth and answer indignantly, he hastily said, "Never mind, never mind. Let me say it in simple terms then: if it has been possible for us to conclude that-"  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Shut up!! Now, as I was saying, we concluded that Mizuno Ami of Juuban was indeed the Princess of Mercury-"  
  
"And thus the senshi of Mercury," continued the bored snake.  
  
"We did?!"  
  
"Good gods, don't you remember ANYTHING? The last generation of the planetary senshi in the Silver Millennium just happened to be all princesses, a feat which was both remarkable and sad, since many thought and knew it meant the end of the world as we knew it. Are you implying that Aino Minako is the Princess and senshi of Venus?"  
  
Shrugging, he replied, "Could be. Glad you finally caught on. You remember those prissy guardians of the senshi?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To help us, maybe? The generals are obviously going to come face to face in the future with the past *snicker*."  
  
"What makes you think they were awakened?"  
  
Smirking, the green one retorted, "Just a large power surge a few years back, shortly after whatever's currently got a hold of Chiba Mamoru. Bet you....my guardianship that they awakened as many as they could get their hands on."  
  
"They haven't GOT hands, and I don't want to see them!" Shippou whined.  
  
"What's WRONG with you?"  
  
*whimper* "Phobos and Deimos are creepy...."  
  
*whap*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Knowing that a headache coming on, Mizuno Ami hastily exited the temple quietly and sat outside, under some flowering cherry blossom trees. Even from her seat on the rough wooden bench, she could hear her friends's squabbling. As soon as she had passed the kitchen, seen Makoto covered from head to toe in batter and Rei holding some dripping egg beaters, looking sheepish, she had decided to leave. Quickly.  
  
Pondering over her strange dream the night before, the word still came to her mind. 'Zoi? General Zoicite,' she reminded herself. 'But he's dead and gone, not to mention evil. I wonder what he looked like though? I mean, just in case he was reincarnated in this life as well. Long, curly blond hair....and his eyes. I forgot what color his eyes were.'  
  
Feeling a slight tickling on her bare leg, she reached down to flick off what she supposed was an annoying ant or bug when a leathery, soft body met her fingers, and she tried not to scream. "Konnichiwa, tokage. It's very interesting to see one of you in the wild, who do you belong to? Surely not Rei-chan or Mako-chan, they have Phobos, Deimos, and Aoao. Good gracious," she said softly, coming eye to eye with tiny green emeralds that glinted intelligently. "Those were his eyes.....almost the exact same."  
  
"Whose eyes?" asked Tokage, before he remembered that lizards weren't supposed to talk. Mentally hitting himself over the head, he watched warily for the chance that he might be dropped or even thrown.  
  
Stifling a shriek, she tried to slow her heart's pounding. "You...you must be a guardian. Although they aren't any more senshi, except perhaps some for the outer planets."  
  
"That's right..." he mused thoughtfully. "Now, whose eyes do mine look like?"  
  
Hesitantly and at his gentle prodding, she replied, "Zoi's. General Zoicite's, excuse me."  
  
"How? How do you remember? Who....?" he demanded, panicking, feeling deja vu come on. Why did this girl speak of his master? She had a guardian, that he was sure of. Otherwise, she would have fled long before. Phobos, Deimos. Those were the crows of Mars. Aoao, the annoying one of Jupiter.  
  
"I'm Mizuno Ami."  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant, but it's nice to meet you. My name is Erimakitokage. You called me Tokage, didn't you?"  
  
"It means lizard, a general name. What did you mean?"  
  
"You must have a guardian, if you know about them. An animal that talks," he responded coolly. "Either you're a senshi or a clever trick of Chiba Mamoru's. Hold on. Mizuno Ami?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You......you're the Princess of Mercury." Tokage's mouth dropped open, an interesting look for the lizard. Here was the former love of his charge, the senshi of Mercury. Her name revealed everything, as had the generals's.  
  
"Hai. I suppose you want to see my guardian then? Luna-san's here, too, but she hasn't found the Moon Princess. Care to tell me who you guard?"  
  
Nervously fumbling for a name, he knew she wouldn't react well to hear General Zoicite's name come up, and he wasn't about to reveal that the reborn general was Kouseki Yosouya. "Eh.....no one yet. Looking for my charge, like Luna."  
  
"They're all hiding in the room of the Great Fire, I'll take you there."  
  
"Hiding?" he asked curiously, not objecting to the gentle ride.  
  
"From Rei-chan, Mars, and Mako-chan, Jupiter. They're fighting."  
  
Resisting the urge to groan and smack his head on something hard, Tokage sighed, "They haven't changed, have they?"  
  
"Not a bit, but don't you like them more this way?"  
  
"I'm betting Hokushin and Tansei won't......."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aino Minako and Tsukino Serena walked into Serena's house, talking animatedly, setting their book bags down, taking off their light spring coats and shoes. Tsukino Ikuko came out, running a hand through slightly- mussed purple hair. "Konnichiwa, girls. A snack is on the table, even though you keep insisting you're too old to call it that. Except Sere-chan. Don't forget to do your homework." Before the two blondes raced off for the kitchen, ravenous after a "strenuous" day at school, burdened with many "frustrations", she called, "By the way, Mina-chan, some boy has called for you. Twice."  
  
"Honto?" she asked calmly, while Serena squealed with excitement, ignoring the previous joke. "I wonder who thought could be...."  
  
"Apparently, a Torit Sukareru said he knew you in London, while you were filming 'Sailor V' and wants to get back in touch with you. He says he's back in town and left you this phone number and short message, asking you to call him back," explained Ikuko.  
  
Glowering darkly, she took the paper with a quick "Arigato." Once she and Serena were in the kitchen, eating sugar cookies, she folded the paper meticulously first in halves, then quarters, eights, and finally ripping it into hundreds of little pieces.  
  
Watching, with an uncanny expression on her face, while her friend dumped the bits of paper in the trash bin, Serena mumbled (with her mouth full, of course), "Why'd you just do that, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Because he's a pervert. Um...did I just say that...?"  
  
"Hai," she replied, nodding emphatically.  
  
"Nevermind that, then. Anyway, he was always after me on the set, a co- star. He's...hm..two years older, seventeen now. Torit-SAN must be a senior in high school, wonder if he's going to attend Juuban?"  
  
"I hope not, if he affects you that much. What does he look like?"  
  
"Oh, blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had a lot of female admirers there, even though he was only our age then."  
  
Serena protested, "You talk like we're babies or something."  
  
Shingo snuck in and grabbed a napkin full of cookies. "Hey, Sere-chan, maybe it's because you are! *snicker* Ja ne."  
  
"Ja....nani?! OOH, I could kill that little brat!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend first degree murder just because he called you a baby," Minako advised, eyes twinkling once more, looking like the surface of a lake in the summertime.  
  
"Iie, it wasn't that, he stole some cookies!!"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Mamoru-kun?"  
  
"WHAT, Souya-kun?" asked the addressed, flexing his fingers in case the general had come to annoy him with some trivial manner.  
  
*gulp* "The stock you've invested in, actually stocks, have skyrocketed with your purchases, and they've directed the money to the bank. From my calculations, by next month, you should be able to buy the company with all the stock you own. Do you plan to....want to plan...?"  
  
Smiling darkly, he praised, "This is indeed a good sign of fortune. Ick, I sound like Endymion now. Hai, I should find some delicate way to talk the owners around it. Any ideas?"  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea if Kasen-kun and Kyosei-kun were here, as well?"  
  
"But Kasen-kun is never very tactful....very well, call them both," he ordered with a casual wave of the hand.  
  
Closing his eyes, the blond general used the highly-efficient skill of telepathing that he had recently acquired. 'Kasen-kun, Kyosei-kun....Mamoru- kun wants to discuss polite ways of taking over businesses. Can you get over here?'  
  
'Souya-kun, can't this WAIT?' came the exasperated reply from his brother. 'I'm trying to ask this girl out....'  
  
The ever-wise brunette rolled his eyes. 'It's okay, Souya-kun, I'll grab him. Kasen-kun, you've got enough girlfriends to be called a player, and if you want to be choked again by our prince, that's fine with me.'  
  
'Shimatta, I forgot about that.'  
  
'What you two HURRY?!' *ahem* Smiling apprehensively at the impatient prince, he said, "Um....they should take a while to get here from college, seeing we're not allowed cars or anything like that, they'll have to use public transport."  
  
"Public transport?" he asked, raising one black eyebrow.  
  
*sweatdrop* "Buses, etc."  
  
"Oh....I should talk to the college about that rule."  
  
"Maybe when you finish, they would take the hint better," Yosouya suggested tactfully. "There's also the fact to consider that we would never be able to afford cars anyway."  
  
Grinning in a way that the blonde wasn't quite sure that he liked, Mamoru said, "You seem to have forgotten certain....powers I have. Very persuasive powers. You have no cars?"  
  
Slightly stung, he retorted, "I don't see you flying around in one, you have a motorcycle, and none of us have those anyway."  
  
"True, true. I admire your wit, Souya-kun. Cars are not a problem with the ever-present money we've gained. And bank clerks are easy to...mislead, shall we say. Especially if they are female, all we need is Kasen-kun."  
  
Resisting the urge to groan, the gen asked, "Arigato, I think. Isn't that...a bit illegal?"  
  
Raising both eyebrows this time, Mamoru laughed. "Of course it's illegal, but I grew up an orphan in this life. The orphanage, rotten and horrible as it was, paid my education up to high school. Then I began...developing my powers, which was how I got through college and some other things on the side I won't mention. Really, you have just too high a sense of honor, still."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"I mean, from the past," he substituted hastily. At all costs, Kouseki Yosouya was to be kept from finding about his memory alterations. Luckily, the two absent generals burst in, panting. "Well, konnichiwa, Kasen-kun, Kyosei-kun. Nice of you to join us after so long."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mamoru-kun. Gomen, the first bus was full," apologized Kasen, excusing himself. Or so he thought.  
  
"Explanations are excuses, Kasen-kun, and I DON'T like excuses. Kyosei-kun? Anything of importance YOU want to say?"  
  
Jumping, the brown-haired one shook his head quickly. "Iie, Mamoru-kun. Shall we start, then? Unless there's something else you want to ask?"  
  
Looking at him sharply while Yosouya gulped, used to certain habits of his already, black eyes narrowed for a moment. "Of course," he replied easily, a few moments later. "One thing, Kyo-kun."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I conduct the meetings, here."  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"A quick reminder, nothing more."  
  
"If you say so, Mamoru-kun."  
  
"Oh, I do."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Breathing heavily, Luna hissed, "What are you DOING here?"  
  
Casually shrugging, Tansei replied, "We came to find you. Enough explanation?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
Hokushin turned gravely to address Aoao. "To get help for three bewitched generals and one evil prince, doesn't it sound like a fairytale?"  
  
Phobos and Deimos tried to cover up bird-like grins. "Yes, it does."  
  
"BUT that doesn't excuse the fact that the generals became evil. They were brainwashed, true, but they broke the hearts of our princesses. They have no right to see them again in this life." The cold statement came from the usually silent Koori as she glared angrily at Erimakitokage, who just shrugged the look off.  
  
Outraged, Shippou hissed, "It wasn't exactly our fault, was it?"  
  
"Perhaps not," agreed the Lunar cat, 'but the fact remains that they killed or attempted to kill the princesses and senshi."  
  
"LOOK! They were reborn perfectly normal in this life, just as they were born as the Four Kings in their past lives. It wasn't their fault, either, that a cold darkness came and stole the prince, who in turn recaptured his generals," squawked an indignant Tansei, furiously bobbing in funny motions, a blur of bright blue with red spots.  
  
"And you said that Jadeite started an ejection process of his soul, obviously commandeered by Endymion, that Zoicite had amnesia after a high fever, recalling nothing of this life but everything in the past. But we can't forgive Nephrite if you said he willingly turned 'traitor', shall we say, can we?" asked the two crows pointedly.  
  
Hokushin winced under the glowers from his fellow guardians-he had forgotten about their annoying habit of talking at the same time. "I suppose not, but you can blame it on the stars. He's not one to choose his own destiny sometimes."  
  
"EXACTLY! Which means that there is no way in this world I'm letting an evil OR good Nephrite near Makoto!"  
  
"MUST you be so close-minded?" asked Tokage.  
  
*humph*  
  
"What makes you think they haven't already met? After all, Aino Minako is currently in the Crown Arcade with Kunzite, Mizuno Ami met Zoicite as a child, then again when he was in the hospital," continued the green lizard, ignoring the incensed green bird.  
  
"Aino Minako? Oh no.....Artemis, the flea-bitten-nevermind! He brought the senshi of Venus back without telling us! I have to find her, him, and the Princess of the Moon." Luna disappeared from their interesting gathering with a backwards look for HER fellow caretakers, indicating that a thorough fight should be put up.  
  
"There, see? You've been keeping information form us, not telling us that Venus was here."  
  
"Well, excuse US for not knowing that you couldn't find the Princess of Venus when she was right under your noses! Artemis should have told you, he's Central Control," huffed Tansei.  
  
"This isn't going very well," commented a slightly bored Koori. "I mean, so far, we've accomplished nothing except the fact that you want us to help you 'rescue' Prince Endymion and three generals, senshi Venus has been found, and we've been insulting each other." While the majority of the "fighters" breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the gods that one of them had some sense or impatience, a minority was upset that they didn't get to continue brawling.  
  
"Why should we help them?"  
  
"Aoao, for Queen Selenity's sake! If Prince Endymion is evil, you must remember the great power he had. After all, that was why the union between him and the Moon Princess was suggested. Since he's been overtaken by some alien force, this could obviously create complications for the senshi. Better to stop diseases before they're full-blown."  
  
"Who says we can trust them?"  
  
*sighs*  
  
"Today is going to be a long day, alright."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
One Lunar cat crept up on his mistress, frowning deeply. He didn't like Seishou Kouseinou, not one bit, and the fact that Minako had absolutely no clue as to who he was irked him. Only a blind fool could have missed General Kunzite, what with the silver hair and eyes, his name, everything just REEKED. At least to Artemis's wrinkled nose. Outside the Crown Arcade, he sniffily declared to himself that he was way too old for her and not to be trusted.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
He turned around quickly to find very angry blue eyes staring into his own lighter blue ones. "Uh oh, I knew this day would come. Hello, Luna. Long time no....see, right?"  
  
"I'm not here for chitchat, you never told us that you were back in Japan, with the senshi of Venus, nonetheless!"  
  
"Don't you read the newspapers, kitty-cat? Mina's been in the news as Sailor V in London."  
  
"That's another thing, how could you expose her to street filth like burglars, murderers, and rapists?"  
  
"Kitty-cat, it was the only was the only way I could train her. You want me to find youmas or something? I wasn't about to take human form, and there weren't any other senshi around."  
  
"Stop calling me kitty-cat, I'm a full grown cat now."  
  
"Liar," he smirked in the most aggravating way.  
  
Glowering darkly at the senseless white cat, she sniffed. "What were you doing lurking around London, anyway? If you told me the rest of the senshi and the Moon Princess were in Japan, you should have stopped her from leaving."  
  
"Luna, for Selene's sake, do you expect me to see the future or something? I didn't KNOW it was her, I saw her leave the airport one day and hitched a very uncomfortable ride. Still haven't found the Moon Princess, I see," he reprimanded in return.  
  
Blushing darkly, she stuttered, "Artemis...I...I..."  
  
"You nothing! Just look in the window, my precious Mina simpering over that idiot general!"  
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you," stated the midnight black cat.  
  
"Me? Of course not!" he laughed off, trying to see casual, but two burning red spots had appeared on his cheeks. White didn't exactly hide color well, at least not as well as black did. "It's Kunzite!"  
  
"The rest of the generals's guardians are at the temple. With Phobos, Deimos, Aoao, and Koori," she added, before he could ask. She knew the pompous fool all too well, much better than she would have preferred. For some reason, it stung her deeply that he loved his charge. But it was just because he was too old for her and that he could never have her, ne? Just sympathy for an old friend, that was it.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to leave my watching over Mina to go and talk to them?" he asked expectantly.  
  
Tartly, she replied cheekily, "Stalking, you mean. Spying, if you prefer it. The temple's not the best place to be at the moment, although we should go. Aoao's losing her cool, even though it's not uncommon. Did you know that our Central Control is located under this very arcade?"  
  
Giving her a patronizing look, he said, "Of course, Luna, what do you take me for?"  
  
"An idiot! For Queen Selenity's sake, what nincompoop would build the Central Control under an arcade?!"  
  
"Me," he smirked.  
  
"You're impossible," she muttered, indicating that he should follow her back to Hikawa Temple.  
  
"I know, but that's my charm, and you've gotta love it!"  
  
He winked comically at her while the Lunar cat's heart jumped alarmingly before she scolded herself. The strange behavior was jut fondness for seeing someone she hadn't met again for a long time.....right? 'If I ever hear about the river in Egypt again, I'm going to make sure Pluto NEVER, EVER allows that saying to go around about de Nile....'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
One seething storm cloud proceeded to Rei's temple, the strangest one anyone had ever seen, with brownish-red hair and sharp green eyes. Kino Makoto, a sight with bruised knuckles on her right hand and steaming tears rolling down her cheeks, was something to be handled with great caution at the moment. When the raven-haired miko came out, she silently just stood there, wondering what had happened now. After a split-second argument with herself, Makoto threw herself on the smaller girl's shoulder, although Rei wasn't THAT many inches shorter....Short blue tresses waved in the breeze that accompanied the brunette, and Ami helped her purple-eyed friend and her burden into the temple, glaring icily at anyone that might have stopped to comment. "Ahem.....Mako-chan? What happened?"  
  
"Hai, I thought everything was going so well. You came home singing last night after a date, saying your boyfriend asked you to the tenth grade semi- formal?" Wincing, the black-haired girl handed her a tissue as the tears became abundant.  
  
"My EX-boyfriend was and IS a *******, and I don't even want to hear him mentioned again!!" Makoto furiously wiped away traitorous tears, while Ami quietly exited and came back with some white object a few minutes later.  
  
Rei winced, purple eyes compassionate, and said, "Gomen nasai, Mako-chan. Do you want to tell us what happened?"  
  
"Not really. Okay, hai."  
  
"This should help your hand," came from the petite girl, kneeling beside her brunette friend, who was sitting on Rei's bed. She rubbed a cool, soothing, thick white paste from a tube onto purple-blue knuckles.  
  
"It does, arigato." Sniffling, she dried her green eyes roughly and started, "He was cheating on me the whole time-"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Some brunette girl, and even though I don't use the stereotype often, I'm surprised it wasn't an airheaded blonde with blue eyes. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, he just asked me out and to the semi-formal to see if I would actually say yes and believe him, wasn't I such a baka? And then today, with some of his loser friends, he dumped me and told me everything. They were laughing, and laughing, and laughing, so I....I lost control."  
  
The raven-haired one gulped. "Should we ask about that? Actually, I probably would have sent a Fire Soul at him if it was me."  
  
"Hai, I punched him, thus the bruised knuckles."  
  
Softly, Ami smirked, "He has a hard yet hollow head, ne?"  
  
Disbelievingly, the other two stared at her for a moment before they all burst out laughing. Putting an arm around her two friends, Makoto hugged them tightly and said, "Arigato. It's so nice to have friends like you to talk to, and Ami-chan's laughed again."  
  
"Anytime, Mako-chan, anytime. Friends are for everything except causing trouble and breaking hearts."  
  
"But don't they break hearts sometimes?"  
  
"Ami-chan.........."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Boy, if you don't mind me calling you that-"  
  
"I do," came the steely answer from Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"Alright then, you can't possibly believe that I would sell my prospering, flourishing company to a college student, do you?" asked the owner of the business, astonished.  
  
Darkly glowering at the flabbergasted man, he tried to smile. "Of course I do, for the fact remains that I own over ninety-nine percent of the stock. I'm willing to negotiate a much higher price than you paid when you first got the company."  
  
"Which can only be expected, since I bought it over ten years ago."  
  
"Exactly. Now, are you willing to do business, or am I going to have to do some dirty work?" Mamoru was not a patient man, and he was getting restless.  
  
Snorting, the man said, "I have your name, Chiba Mamoru. What kind of monkey business are you going to do, murder me?"  
  
"Actually, I could force you to sign the papers at gunpoint," he said coolly.  
  
Staring at the ebony-haired student, the man asked, "You're really insane, aren't you. You can't possibly own a gun."  
  
"You're about fifty percent right about that. I could, but I don't. I do, however, have three very willing generals that would be happy to use something close to it."  
  
"Like what....." drawled the businessman. Smiling evilly, Mamoru held out his hand and let an ember of black fire grow, then dissipated it when a sizable amount gathered. "Magic tricks?"  
  
"If you put your hand in it, I'd say there would be some very drastic changes to the composition of you body. Think how distressing it would be to lose a hand."  
  
"You aren't serious, are you?"  
  
"I just told you to try it."  
  
"I could call security."  
  
"And I could call my generals. You haven't heard what they can do, have you. One of them is VERY friendly. He likes blue fire very much, with quite a few other abilities I wouldn't care to mention. My second in command, you wouldn't like to meet him, his least powerful attack sends razor, five- pointed stars through you."  
  
Pretending not to sound scared, he asked, "What, is he an astronomer or something?"  
  
Once again smiling at his companion, Mamoru nodded generously and said, "Hai, we call him stargazer. My last in command, he's got very high intelligence. You wouldn't like to be trapped in thorny, man-eating vines with spears of green ice stuck in you, ne?"  
  
Gulping, beads of sweat standing out, he whispered, "Prove it."  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, then you would be dead, see? I need you alive to sign the papers, or I swear I'll kill everyone in the company," promised the black- haired, black-eyed man with great conviction. The owner of the company needed no urging after another bolt of black flame consumed a piece of paper in the blink of an eye while Mamoru watched with immense satisfaction. Things were going his way, alright. For once. And he liked it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kouseki Yosouya frowned, staring about the dark room with distaste. While Kasen was....occupied in their room, Chiba Mamoru had told him he was free to escape to other places besides his room, for he liked to be....occupied sometimes as well. It wouldn't do to invade Kousei Kyosei, the blonde was slightly wary of the large puffs of blue appeared, his way of "communicating" with the stars.  
  
Here he was, with a enormous empty space to make his laboratory, as Mamoru had told him. Furrowing his brow, he scribbled down the need for a computer, chair, tables, sanitizing equipment, and new tiling. Other things could wait, he promised himself. Life had just gotten very strange to find that almost everything was at their disposal, but he wasn't one to abuse the privilege, anything he needed that was urgent to their cause, Mamoru had no trouble in providing. That wasn't to say, however, that he approved of the trifles his brother sometimes wished for. Kyosei had just gotten a gigantic telescope, and, needless to say, was happily playing with his new "toy."  
  
The reason he had wanted to be truly alone was to think. His memories were foggy, misty, and his fellow generals had told him it was because of a high fever he had gotten, causing amnesia. So all he knew was that his parents had never cared about him, only Kasen, that he had a guardian who had deserted him when he'd been sick, and nearly all of his memories from the Silver Millennium, except nearing the end. He had taken a trip to the Moon yet recalled nothing, except fatally wounding a blue-fukued person, and when he'd leaned over to check if she was alive, the angel had stabbed him. Although there wasn't a trace of any injury on his ribs, not even a scar, he rubbed an uneasy hand over his left side. But this life, there had been someone else he remembered from childhood, someone that wasn't family. A petite blue-haired child that he'd never seen again, but how did she tie in with his life? Just a friend, an acquaintance? And if she was a friend....where was she now? Shaking disheveled blond curls, Yosouya wondered if he'd be better off listening to Kyosei muttering to himself about any stars or odd particles that had suddenly appeared in space....and promptly decided against it. With a sickened expression, he knew he was better off with just some dust.....at least, he HOPED that was the only thing lurking around.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	11. Whoever Designed Senshi Fukus

Chapter 10‑Whoever Designed Senshi Fukus...

            One youth looked around Juuban University's gigantic cafeteria nervously until he spotted another brown‑haired student. His slouched position straightened slightly as he walked over to the one he recognized, shaking long bangs out of his eyes. Tapping the boy's back with a strong second finger, he muttered a terse greeting.

            Discontinuing his conversation with Seishou Kouseinou abruptly, the other turned around to see who had dropped by, as he was popular with quite a few people. Brown eyes widened as

they met eyes a shade darker than his light brown ones. "Konnichiwa, Yuuichirou. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

            Smirking, he replied, "I thought your fortune‑teller powers told you everything? You'll have to tell me your Japanese name; I'm afraid I don't know it–but I'm sure they don't call you 'Greg' in this life."

            "Keep your voice down. It's Urawa Ryo. And this is Seishou Kouseinou. I don't suppose you've met him before?"

            Peering at him through the brown bangs that had fallen back into his eyes, Yuuichirou grinned. "Konnichiwa, Seishou‑san." 'Once our merry little group meets up with Ace, or whatever name he's going under, I'm sure he'll be glad to see him. What do you think, Ryo?'

            'Shut up,' came the swift response. 'You forget how skilled General Kunzite was in the past.'

            Raising his eyebrows, the confused general, having partially noted the exchange

between the two, felt a headache coming on. "Kouseinou‑san is fine." 'Ace? I'm positive I've heard that name before, in connection with Venus? But who is he?' Frowning slightly, sighing as an onslaught of memories came on again, his silver eyes lit up with recognition. 'You were Princess Mars's friend, the one in the army, weren't you? And now we all meet again...' He made his excuses politely, sensing that the two brunets had some old times to catch up on, older than anyone might have suspected... As he exited quickly, Kouseinou neglected to pay the crunching paper under his feet much attention, for there was always a fairly large amount of garbage on the cafeteria floor. But perhaps he should have...for smiling up at the world from the front page (the wrinkles distorting his much-coveted looks) was Torit Sukareru. The words scrawled beneath announced his return from London returning to Japan.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Savagely, Minako pressed "Delete" about five times more than needful, grinding her teeth.

            Usagi looked up from her manga and said dryly, "I think all the messages are gone now. Care to stop before you break the poor thing?"

            Blushing, the blonde replied, "Hai."

            "I don't get why you're so angry, anyway. It must be so romantic to have a secret admirer that leaves you so many phone messages."

            She explained, wincing all the while, "It's not exactly secret if I know who he is, is it? Anyway, I don't like the guy; he gives me the creeps. Hey, have you seen Artemis? I haven't spotted the old fleabag around here in a while."

            "I'm sure he'll turn up, maybe okaa‑san let him out to go to the bathroom or something." Usagi shrugged, unconcerned. In _her_ opinion, the cat was the one who gave her the creeps, sending chills up her spine. Something about him just seemed odd, a mystery waiting to be unraveled, and she felt as if she should know the message he was trying to send her.

            Unconvinced, as the worry in her crystal blue eyes gave her away, Mina agreed, "Sure..hey, Usa-chan, I'm going to go out for a while, okay?"

            "Where to, the Crown Arcade, where Motoki‑kun is? If you are, I wanna go,

too!" squealed the meatball headed one, her eyes going starry.

            Refraining from laughing, her friend shook her head. "Nope, sorry, but you can always go by yourself."

            "It's no fun alone. So where _are_ you going?"

            "Um...." Evasively, Minako thought of the perfect excuse, as the place's name just came to her mind, almost tugging at her. "There's a shrine around here, ne? I'm....interested in that stuff, you know, think you could give me the name so I don't show up looking and sounding like a baka?"

            Raising her eyebrows, she supplied, "Hikawa Shrine. You're not a baka, Minako‑chan. But ooh, watch out! Naru‑chan said her boyfriend–you know, Gurio Umino, the geeky kid that always knows everything about everyone–told her the head priestess there is scary, cursed by demons, and that everyone's afraid of her."

            "For kami‑sama's sake, Usagi, you don't really believe all that trash, do you? I bet even he doesn't know everything about Sukareru." Grabbing a light jacket, she winked cheerily at the girl who had become a foster sister to her and chirped, "Ja!"

            "Ja ne....." Softly, after the golden‑haired girl had disappeared, her footsteps heard on the stairs, Usagi added, "I don't really believe in that trash, but I don't believe in what you told me, either. Mina‑chan, what are you hiding from me?"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "You...you...you!" spluttered Aoao, flying after a hapless Tansei furiously. "What did you call me?"

            Looking back over his shoulder, he winked at her with bright black eyes and teased, "You catch me first, then I'll tell you. 'Bright green,' my‑OUCH!"

            Sighing, one raven‑haired miko winced at the impact of having the small bird smash into her. After catching him in her outstretched hands, she managed to miss the lime‑green one by about an inch or two. "What are you two _doing_? Dajibou, Tansei‑kun?"

            "I will be...." he muttered groggily, trying to stretch his wings again. After Rei had opened her hands, hiding her giggles, he managed to right himself and hover in the air.

            Grumpily, Aoao came back and settled on Makoto, who had just been dismissed from her extracurricular training activities. "Rei‑chan, I feel bad for you. You've seriously spent an hour supervising our guardians?" asked the brunette, eyebrows raised. She gestured at Koori and

Shippou, comparing notes and watching each other warily; Phobos and Deimos perched on something or another nearby, keeping an eye on the larger Hokushin; and Tokage with Luna and Artemis, the cats's fur standing up, the lizard camouflaging wildly. "They don't look too happy, do they?"

            "You bet," she sighed tiredly. "Did Ami‑chan stay after with you? She was supposed to pick up Koori‑chan a while back."

            Aoao, hurt at being ignored, flew the short distance to land on her charge's head. "She's

outside, talking to some blond girl that wandered here by mistake or something, and yes, she did stay after. I'll get the fussy crustacean."

            "Arigato," thanked Makoto, petting her gently. The green bird flew off, satisfied, while she asked her friend, "Are you going to go see that visitor or what?"

            "Yeah, yeah," muttered Rei, her mind still preoccupied with a fire reading that had

displayed a girl so beautiful that her loveliness was almost unearthly, with shimmering gold hair and large blue eyes....speaking of which, that girl was standing at the top of the great stone steps, chatting with Ami. "Konnichiwa?" Both turned, smiling. That certainly was an uncommon occurrence; the sad, blue‑haired girl didn't really smile or laugh that much, to her knowledge.

            "Konnichiwa. Minako‑chan, this is Hino Rei. She lives at the temple with her grandfather, who is the head priest, and my other friend, Kino Makoto. Rei‑chan, this is Aino Minako."

            "Pleased to meet you."

            "Me, too," the girl smiled warmly, and Rei and Ami felt as if a bright light had suddenly been switched on, illuminating everything in the dying sunset. "I just dropped by to...see if my cat, Artemis, had wandered here. He's white, with a crescent moon-shaped mark on his forehead?"

            Exchanging looks with each other, they simultaneously nodded and pulled up to the temple, and she didn't protest, despite her surprise. "Artemis no baka, who is she?"

            The white cat came up, eyes growing wide as he spotted his mistress. "Ah....konnichiwa, Mina‑chan."

            "Nani? Artemis‑kun, you talk in front of......three humans, one eagle, two birds, two crows, another cat, a crab, and a snake‑EEEE!!!!"

            "I never thought you were the one for hysterics, Minako‑chan. Girls, transform. Or whatever you call it now–heinshin yo?"

            Obeying blindly, knowing there was some good reason for this, they called:

            "Jupiter Power!"

            "Mars Power!"

            "Mercury Power!"

            While the blonde stood there, staring, Artemis smiled innocently. "Mina‑chan, these are the senshi of Tokyo: Ms. Jupiter, Kino Makoto. Mars, Hino Rei. And last, senshi Mercury is Mizuno Ami. Remember Sailor V?"

            "Uh huh," she commented skeptically, backing away from the midnight‑black cat, who was glowering threateningly at the misfortunate white one.

            "That was a minor code name for fighting crime in London. He ignored three

"Nani?"s from the other girls. You are the fourth and last senshi‑"

            "Of the Inner senshi, that is."

            All too patiently, he said, "I _knew_ that, Luna. We can cover that later. As I was saying, you are the senshi and defender of Venus, the planet of love and beauty."

            Sweetly, she asked, "Did you know that, if I wasn't already Sailor V, I would have fainted?"

            "Oh yeah," he muttered.

            "And lastly, to surprise me, am I supposed to say 'Venus Power?'"

            Weakly, trying to ignore death glares from all the clueless people around him, he replied, "That would be nice. Transformation pen's in your Lunar space pocket."

            "What in the name of kami‑sama is THAT?"

            *sweatdrop*

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Beaming affably at the three assembled gens, Chiba Mamoru settled into a large chair that eerie resembled a throne, while the generals uneasily stood behind the three chairs, two on his left, one on his right. Habit and memories of the Silver Millennium caused them to act this way. "Be seated. If you haven't noticed, Souya‑kun, that empty chair is for Seishou Kouseinou. But that's another matter," his black eyes went even darker, if that was possible. "We are here to discuss my buying of our now unnamed corporation and what happens now."

            "Eh........Mamoru‑kun? Exactly what are you planning to do? And what part do we play, as 'uneducated' college students?"

            "I'm glad you asked that question, Kyosei‑kun. I will be, of course, attending graduate

school–for appearance's sake, of course. We already have our nice cover, so I just have to visit them occasionally and check that they are working and not suspecting a thing. I want you all to pick some special people that will have some knowledge of our private workings; they should and must be the best. But they must also be expendable. Yosouya, you're in charge of research, the knowledge department. Kyosei, stargazer, you might work closely with him sometimes. You can continue those interesting astronomy habits with any and all astronomers you can find, see if we can draw power from those balls of gases as well."

            Since he hadn't gone on to further address the blond‑haired, blue‑eyed gen, Kasen asked, "And me, Mamoru‑kun?"

            "You? Why... I have a very interesting job for you."

            He gulped nervously and tried to smile.

            "For the most part, you will work with me‑for example, finding a trustworthy secretary. And don't look at her face," he added sharply. "We want mind over matter; your own underlings can be beautiful, brainless women. Onwards. I'll need you also to work with you brother, the poor guy. You're going to be quite busy, Yosouya. Come up with a quick and efficient brainwashing method with Kasen; since his powers tie in with auras, that should be helpful. Any more questions?"

            Kyosei asked, "When can we start interviews? As soon as we finish college or whatever? Also, procedures should be outlined. Should we consult you to approve selections and such, how many people, for example."

            "Good question, very good," nodded Mamoru approvingly. "I'm glad to see my generals's minds haven't gone to pieces during the last thousand years or so. Interviews? Anytime you want, even tonight, although I would recommend sleeping in. You can 'cut through the red tape', as they say, for anyone except those that work the most with you–not necessarily secretaries, but those that will catch glimpses of unsettling occurrences and closer peeks at your work. Not the ones that obey orders blindly, like creating a hundred crystal reflectors. Speaking of which, have our intelligence department run a quick background check for your people, though. Another building besides this one is being built in downtown Juuban, where most of the 'action' happens. Consult the architect I've hired for details in your offices; you'll each have one if not several. Dismissed, or are there any more questions?"

            "Eh....who exactly _is_ the architect?"

            "Oh, that was quite stupid of me not to mention her." Three photographs and slips of paper landed in front of the three before Mamoru disappeared. They gawked at the empty chair left behind while a chuckle was heard, accompanied by, "Meiou Setsuna. The senshi of Pluto in this life."

            Still staring, Yosouya asked almost inaudibly, "The one they called 'the Timekeeper?'"

            "The one and only."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Close to tears, senshi Venus examined herself in the customary fuku: a sailor‑type uniform with orange skirt, collar, and sandals, white body part, dark blue bow fastened with a gold heart, a strip of orange fabric that fit like a choker but was quite comfortable, and shoulder length white gloves ending in rolls of the same color topped by orange. The small gold dot earrings she had been wearing were replaced by slightly larger orange circles, and she was beginning to feel as if she was surrounded by that interesting‑hued fruit. Like her Sailor V uniform, her hair was caught back in a large band of red silk.

            The other's uniforms were the same, while Mars had red where there was orange and a purple bow, with dangling crimson star earrings.  She was also blessed with high heels of the same color.

            Jupiter's colors were green and pink, and the rose earrings that had been fastened in her ears in civilian form were still there, as was her high ponytail–although green (Rei's hair was also still down and flowing, now a vibrant red, causing Minako to wonder how their hair was going to keep from getting tangled). She also had ankle‑length green boots.

            Ami's short hairstyle hadn't changed, although the tint seemed slightly different; she had also gained a number of small earrings that resembled Venus's. Her colors were blue and a lighter shade, and she was lucky enough to have knee-length boots. 

            "Please tell me we're not running around in short skirts, gloves, and high heels, boots or no boots!"

            "Darling, you've got sandals," said Rei dryly.

            "And you've got high‑heeled slippers!" she shot back.

            Annoyed, Luna snapped, "There's no point in complaining to us! We weren't the idiots who designed these uniforms, and be glad they're bullet‑proof, not that you'll be up against them–that is, I _hope_ you won't be facing bullets. Don't bother asking me who did design them; I have absolutely no idea. It wasn't recorded, and senshi have been around since my earliest ancestors. What? Why are you all bowing?"

            Her last question had been directed to the guardians of the generals: eagle, bird, snake, and lizard. Shippou spoke for them all, still bowed. "Luna, they are the princesses, the lost princesses."

            "What?"

            Phobos and Deimos glared darkly at them. "You weren't supposed to let them know about that yet...."

            "We were princesses?"

            Artemis wished he had never been appointed guardian of the Princess Mina of Venus, more than a thousand years ago. "I thought you knew when you got your memories back. Yes, since you all seem to have forgotten, it was the first time that anyone could remember that all eight senshi were the planetary princesses and sole heirs to the throne."

            "Girl power!" grinned Jupiter. "Now I see. Wait, there are four others?"

            "Outers."

            "Nani?!"

            The four guardians not part of the jolly group backed out the door, still bent at the waist, or whatever they had in substitute. "Our apologies, we'll have to take some rain checks for the verbal battling. See you!"

            Koori mumbled, "Wimps," while Aoao chirped in dissatisfied agreement.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Walking home through the darkening sky, an unnatural shade of purple, Chiba Mamoru shivered. He still remembered, quite clearly, the end of the Silver Millennium and the senshi of Saturn's last words to him.

*flashback*

            "Endymion!"

            "Hotaru? Hotaru, are you all right–?"

            "I'm fine. And you?"

            "As well as one can be in times like these," he replied grimly. "Please, Hotaru...do you know where Serenity is?"

            Regarding him with curious amethyst eyes, a bit like Rei's, she nodded. "The throne room, with her mother and Venus. Be careful, Beryl has new tricks up her sleeve, and the outcome doesn't look positive."

            "I will."

            As he turned to leave, she stopped him one more time, hair matching her eyes (usually it was black) blowing about her wildly. "Take care of her, Endymion."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I'm not going to survive this fight," she said softly, hoisting her glaive, shiny metal reflecting throughout the battle field.

            An icy chill stole over his heart: she was so young, yet so old and unfamiliar at the same time. "What do you mean? Of course you will. You have to!"

            Smiling faintly, eerily, she shook her head. "You can't tell the future, Prince of the Earth. Only Pluto has, and she has seen these events unfold. Listen to me now, for what I say will be important in the events to come. Don't ever break your vow to protect the  princess."

            "I wouldn't ever do that, and I'll swear it again. I will always, for all eternity, protect Princess Serenity, the Princess and heir to the Moon Kingdom."

            Her voice drifted away as she ran towards Michiru. The Neptunian senshi beckoned, aqua hair and eyes shining sadly. However, Hotaru's voice still carried on the wind. "Remember, Endymion, you promised me, and you promised her...you promised me...you promised me..."

*end flashback*

            Suddenly covered in a shimmery sheen of sweat, he gasped and tried to draw a breath. He HAD promised her, before the total destruction of the Moon Kingdom and the annihilation of his soul. But now, he had a different mission. At all costs, she was to be captured and drained of all energy she possessed, as well as any artifacts she retained. His eyes, slowly turning from blue to black again, glowed darkly. The voice always present hissed, 'Remember....I want the Silver Crystal!'

            'And you shall have it!' he snapped, still breathing hard.

            Despite his tone and pledge to the voice, his eyes filled and wavered between the two pigments, Hotaru's childlike voice, even as the Destroyer, carried on the wind in his mind. She cried, tears flowing freely from luminous purple eyes, "You promised me, Endymion! You promised her! You promised me.......you promised me........"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	12. Ashes and Earth

Chapter 11‑Haitsuchi a.k.a. Ashes and Earth

            Tabiki Kasen sweatdropped massively, nervously eyeing the crowd–he'd had enough confidence in his looks to post a picture of himself in the ads, and even though the newspapers were black and white, it looked like more than twenty ladies were lined up outside. He was certainly in a pinch–otherwise he would have smirked gleefully–and turned to his very poor, victimized brother. He had gone around collecting all their job applications and directed them to a lounge Mamoru had thankfully ensured and run to the newly‑built laboratory. Fast. To his extreme disappointment and panic, Kouseki Yosouya was "not in residence." Kasen had stood there, gaping at the full staff: rooms and rooms were filled to the brim with grim men and women in sparkling white lab coats and goggles...how had Yosouya managed to hire everyone in the lab in less than a week? 'Miracle worker,' he shrugged. 'Hopefully, he can help me with my dilemma.' Getting into the shiny, silver‑metallic elevator, he racked his brain for which floor his office was on. Ah, a directory–brilliance striking again. It read:

            1st Floor: Lounge, Cafeteria

            2nd Floor: Laboratory and Magic & Kouseki Yosouya

            3rd Floor: Space Center and Foresight & Kousei Kyosei

            4th Floor: Aura Devices and Brain Work & Tabiki Kasen

            5th Floor: Soon to be: Power and Training & Seishou Kouseinou

            6th Floor: Chiba Mamoru‑OFF LIMITS

            7th+ floors remaining to be built

            Bewilderedly, he ran a hand through already‑mussed hair and shook his head. During which, his elbow hit one of the buttons (although he didn't know which one), but he didn't notice that or the upwards movement of the elevator. 'Foresight? He went right out and but BRAIN WORK? Aura devices, my foot. Those I get from "Floor 2". Power and training? That isn't very...no comment. Chiba Mamoru is off limits to everyone but us...okay....he should put an elevator lock or something. Hey, wait a moment. Why am I on the elevator if Souya‑kun's office

is on the floor I was just on? *gulp* Eh....if there are only 6 floors, at least for now....why does the counter on the top say "10th floor???"'

            *beep, beep* "We seem to be experiencing mechanical errors," came a somehow‑feminine and machine‑like voice.

            "Uh oh..... Onegai, kami‑sama, anything but‑"

            *crash*

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            When a loud bang sounded, Kouseki Yosouya jumped, heart threatening to burst out of its proper position. Clapping his hands, he issued the command for everyone in the lab to continue work. Running to his office, he passed the smoking elevator and stopped. Since when did elevators smoke? He pushed the elevator button urgently, and the sight that met his wide eyes nearly stopped his heart: empty space and complicated machinery were across from him, and when he looked down, the broken figure far below was identifiable only by a bright shock of hair and the slowly redeveloping link between Zoicite and his fellow generals. "Kasen," he whispered. 

            Looking down, he moved a bit too close, some internal instinct clamoring for green, for healing, for health. His left foot slipped into the crevice, the rest of him follow at a dangerously fast pace. Without enough time to call for help, he fell fast through the air, and it felt as though something was pounding at him, besides the air pressure and the panic. If you considered it, fifty feet was a long way to fall. All of a sudden, he found a change and a calm steal over him as his descent was hampered by something like a parachute overhead, letting him land slowly and gracefully–and, most importantly, without harm. Blinking confusedly at upwards, he swiped at the

heavy black cape that settled over his uniform. Finally able to get the muffling fabric off, he examined a pure‑black cape. He was also wearing a black uniform with metallic gray buttons, green edging the outfit. "If this isn't a dream, make me die now‑OUCH!"

            Kousei Kyosei winced as he landed on his fellow general, knocking the breath out of him and also to the floor. He was dressed exactly the same, except with navy blue trim. "Ah.....oh dear. Zoicite?"

            A painful response issued forth in the darkness a few minutes later. Refusing to get up, the blonde pointed a shaky finger at the other collapsed figure. "That isn't. I mean, I think it's Jadeite."

            "What?! Jadeite? Can you hear me? Zoi, he's not responding. Get up already and give me a hand." For the moment, Kyosei ignored the unsettling way that their old names flowed easily and naturally off his tongue. 

            Peeling himself up agonizingly, he limped over, green eyes going wide. For the first time since his change of clothing, he realized that his eyes were framed by a type of masquerade cloth, but there was nothing holding it there. He tried hard to focus his gaze on what could nearly be considered a corpse, throat clenched tight and unable to allow sound out.

            All of a sudden, just when Kyosei thought all hope was lost for the previously happy‑go‑

lucky gen, scarves of emerald flowed out of Yosouya into the other blonde, sparkling and glowing dimly with black edging the corners. "Zoicite, what the hell are you doing?!"

            "I'm not sure...it's pulling something out of me!" came the panicked reply.

            He was barely able to see anything in the dark, as only a few lumps of earth were illuminated by the pale green light. Narrowing his eyes, he blinked twice and said urgently, "Whatever it is, your life force is draining out into him!"

            "That must be why I suddenly feel faint." 

            Now the brunet could see him slumped over, clutching his chest. 

            "I think...I think it's helping. Neph, come here and see. There's something hard embedded in the‑"

            Abruptly, the strained voice was cut off. Hurrying over in that general direction, the brown‑haired man threw up an arm and shielded his arms, crying out, "Endymion!" before he succumbed to the inevitable unconsciousness as well, recalling only a crystal that shone pure gold and which was dotted with black lines, spidery cracks crisscrossing it ominously....

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Standing in the echoing temple room at the Hikawa Shrine, Jupiter hoped inwardly that they wouldn't be forced to go to battle anytime soon. From what she remembered of her planet's inhabitants, they were proud and fierce warriors, a bit like the ones of Mars but with a different type of spiritual release. The Martians connected their beliefs to warfare as well, contributing a very interesting combination to the world of the Silver Millennium. Except, she thought, face faulting, that was more than a thousand years ago. 

            Number one, Mars was at archery practice, something that they'd all thought was outdated and would never, ever come back to "life" again. Apparently (she cursed the memories of all six guardians), the red‑haired senshi had had a talent for the bow and arrow, especially fire arrows, in the past. And since they were trying to find the highest powers in time for whatever was coming... An arrow zinged by Jupiter's head, and she jumped nervously. "Mars, can't you watch it?"

            Sheepishly, she sweatdropped. "Sorry...you know how long it took me to perfect the finger thing. This is so much harder!"

            "Finger thing?" chorused the two crows together.

            Wondering whoever had come up with the idea that all senshi had to have guardians, Mars glared threatening scarlet eyes at them. "Whatever you use for Fire Soul....I'd like to see _you_ try it. That is, if you had hands.....What? Why are you smirking that way?"

            Grinning devilishly, the two birds had finally decided to reveal the secret of the guardians. In their places stood two young women, both with red hair, red eyes, and matching features. Slowly, perfectly, they managed the infamous "finger thing" together but without the end result fireball. "There you go, Mars. You wanted to see us try it, so we have."

            "How did you do that? Without any practice! I've been working on that for–for–."

            Helpfully, Mercury looked up from the hunk of ice that barely resembled a harp and winced. "Three years."

            "Oh, thanks. Three years, and you two still aren't done showing me up?"

            Smirking slightly, they shook their heads and morphed back into normal form, or so the senshi thought. "Back to archery: if you can actually hit that target, you only have to repeat it ten more times to check your aim. If you manage to hit Jupiter, however...."

            The green‑haired scout scowled at the three Martians and yelled, "Don't even think about it! I don't have anything to retaliate with: no bow, no harp, no nothing!"

            "Lucky you," muttered Mercury under her breath. "Koori, you want me to play

this thing? Without music? Not that I could read it..."

            Fighting the urge to scream, the crab sighed. "Just run your fingers across the strings and see what happens."

            Sarcastically, the ice senshi asked, "What, frostbite? The strings are made of

ice, Koori, ice!!!"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Ehhh....?" muttered Kyosei groggily, finally coming to. "Why am I still dressed like those four men you've got framed on your wall?"

            The question was aimed towards a dark‑haired man, hovering over the three beds. "Oh, good. You woke up! Now, if only Yosouya and Kasen would get in the habit of rise and shine. Oh, you're wearing that uniform, because you're a general. Enough said."

            Before the brown‑haired one could open his mouth in surprise or outrage, a groan came from the last bed. "Mamoru, if you don't fix that elevator really quickly, I am going to kill you."

            "Don't worry, the construction's almost done. If you hadn't been so clumsy, nothing would have happened, and everything would have been fine. I don't recall Kyosei or Yosouya having had problems with it before."

            The blonde turned a dull brick red and frowned. Sitting up, he looked down at himself, mouth dropping open. "What the hell am I wearing?!"

            Kyosei sighed and decided to add his two cents' worth. "A general's uniform. We were and evidently still are generals."

            "Congratulations, Nephrite. And I thought only Zoicite could mystify me. Wait a minute...did I just call you Nephrite?"

            He nodded.

            "I must be going insane."

            Coolly, Mamoru shook his head and sweatdropped, muttering, "You already are.

Explain why Zoicite won't wake up, please. And if you call me Endymion again, you won't like the consequences."

            "Thanks for the threat of violence. So Zoi found his powers again, that lucky idiot! He used to heal and grow things, even though they always used to tease him about being a sissy... Of course, you couldn't blame those numbskulls, with that added that to his looks–"

            Dryly, the voice of the subject of his speech came from the middle bed. "I love how thankful you are, Jade. Next time I'll leave you three‑quarters dead, and you can tease me about my looks then. Now, what was that about generals? And what was that yellow crystal? Did anyone bring it back with them?"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "I...hate...school," muttered Rei, stomping home through the unceasing rain, which also caused the endless mud squelching underneath her slime-coated shoes. 'I wonder, if I use Fire Soul...oh wait, what was the new one? Burning Mandala. What's the point of being able to conjure fire if you can't dry up these little nuisances like mud?" Sighing, she splashed through another mud puddle. "Even though I hate class, sensei said there's nothing wrong with talking to yourself...until you start answering yourself. I thought April showers brought May flowers, did April showers bring May showers as well?"

             "I don't doubt it," commented an unknown, youthful male voice.

            Spinning around and tensing, simultaneously reaching a hand behind her for her transformation stick just in case evil had decided to show its ugly face, she eyed the young man suspiciously. Although he was undeniably handsome, there was just something very creepy about the way his features were clouded, bright azure eyes slightly dark, and wavy blond hair with shadows hiding in every crevice. Politely, she said, "Excuse me, senpai, but do I know you?" 'Actually, he _does_ look slightly familiar. But from where, and why?'

            Tabiki Kasen had been admiring the long, black tresses swinging to and fro in front of him for quite a while, and he had also been hoping that the possessor of such hair, with an unusual purplish tint, wasn't a hag. As she turned around, he now admired her creamy, blemish‑free skin and mysterious, large purple eyes, framed with long lashes. "Um...no, I don't think we've met. I'm just going to that building over there, a new corporation. I work there. Hey, do you need a job?"

            Staring at the confusing, quite open Kasen, Rei stammered, "Uh....no, thanks, I think I'm busy enough with chores at home. Your new business is really so desperate for workers that you turn to fourteen year old schoolgirls?"

            "Masaka, you're only fourteen?!" he asked in wonderment and bewilderment.

            "Of course, how old did you think I was? And, if you want me to prove it, I'm going to hand a perfectly dangerous stranger my school identification card."

            Accepting the card with a slightly dazed look on his face, the blond man noted that she attended Juuban Junior High School, ninth grade. 'Hino Rei? Last time I checked, it was close to something like "fire of soul", but I haven't brushed up on my language skills lately. More like never.' Flashing her an innocent smile, he said, "Gomen nasai, I didn't realize you were so young. Actually, I thought you might be finishing high school or even in college."

            "What?!"

            Blushing at all the stares he was getting from passing pedestrians, Kasen grimaced and shot them looks of his own. "I thought most girls your age wanted to seem older?"

            "Not four or so years older! And when were _you_ ever a girl, may I ask?"

            Wryly, he remarked, getting slightly annoyed at her impudent and temperamental manner, "In a past life, maybe."

            Walking even faster, flipping long raven strands of hair over her furious shoulder, she shouted back, "With your personality, you were definitely a–a–"

            "Handsome prince?" he smirked.

            "More like a frog!" With that last taunt, she disappeared from view, fuming.

            Shrugging, he murmured, "Well, frogs can turn into princes. So long, fiery Rei."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Mercury?"

            Respectfully, the blue‑haired senshi looked up from her sitting position, being raised and taught to always look at the person who was speaking or whomever you were speaking to. Blue met gold for an instant, and a spark of knowledge flashed between the two. "Yes?"

            Slightly embarrassed, she shook long blond tresses over her shoulder for a minute before she continued. "Do you know how to play that thing? I mean, for real, besides just for an attack."

            Flushing, Mercury shook her head. "I can't read music, but I guess it would be useful to learn harp. Music is nice, and the music of harpsichords has been described as 'waterfalls', which does suit the senshi of water and ice, I guess. Neptune has greater power over seas."

            "Neptune? Ah....she was the one–"

            "With aquamarine hair?"

            "Well, yes, now that you mention it, but I was about to say 'the one that liked Uranus.'" When she blushed, Venus said casually, "Venusians are never that concerned about issues like that. From what I remember, Venus is the planet of love and beauty. There were all types of sexual behavior going on that were unaccepted on all other planets. Well, anyway, at least you and the others are further ahead in your powers, I've barely mastered Crescent Beam."

            Softly, she replied, "But you started slightly later training as Venus. You've gotten the hang of it a lot quicker than any of us; I remember Mars's shots ricocheting wildly when they didn't set fire to things–she almost burned down this temple once. Jupiter lost control of her powers and nearly lost her life when she didn't get up a shield up in time, once." Listing the rather serious occurrences, she shook her head and pitied all future and past generations of senshi that had gone through or would go through the same thing. "And I," she smiled rather twistedly and sadly, "I managed to give them minor frostbite and bad vision, so we stumbled through things in the dark until I was able to work my visor and figure out a way for senshi to be able to deflect each other's attacks."

            "Has the technique been perfected?" she inquired reasonably.

            Mercury stared at her past commander for a moment, uncomprehensible. A true grin flashed across her face for a moment, finally someone that understood. "No, not really, but I didn't want to alarm anyone." A few seconds later, her face fell. "After all, the guardians have already done their best to push me past defensive attacks and failed."

            Not knowing what to say, the golden-haired senshi lowered her eyes to the floor. 'I'll never get over the strangeness of having amber eyes.' She suggested, "Perhaps the extra lessons and work on the side will pay off."

            "It would be a first. Um.....Venus? Can I ask you something rather personal?"

            Wondering what was coming, she said readily, "Sure. What's up?"

            When Mercury detransformed, the ice harp disappeared as well. The senshi of love followed suit and became Aino Minako. In a clear voice, Ami stated, "In the Silver Millennium, Venus‑sama was the commander of the senshi. And my best friend."

            Feeling slightly embarrassed for not remembering such an important fact, she said, "Gomen nasai, I didn't know. I don't remember everything about the past quite yet. Go ahead...I mean, did you want to ask me something else?"

            "Well, you remember.....Kunzite and Zoicite, ne?"

            "Hai," she said shortly, feeling unease creep over her.

            Looking at the wood floor, the blue‑haired girl fumbled nervously with her necklace. "There was someone from my past that I no longer know now, because it was so long ago, but his eyes are, for some reason, imprinted in my memory. This past, I mean, and when I recently acquired my memories, I realized that they looked exactly like General Zoicite's."

            "Kami‑sama....don't tell me they came back to life, too! Wait a minute...Ami‑chan, do you remember the color of Kunzite's hair and eyes?"

            Trying to remember, she replied, "It was an odd shade, I recall, that somehow reminded me of both old age, youth, and elegance."

            "Not white...."

            Suddenly, Ami spoke with conviction, "Silver. It was silver."

            "Masaka."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	13. Earth and Stones

Endymion: Chiba Mamoru

Age: 20

Grade: College year 3

Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou (Kunzite)   

Age: 19                                                

Grade: College 2, Sophomore   

Guardian: Shippou

Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei

Age: 18

Grade: College 1, Freshman

Guardian: Hokushin

Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen

Age: 18

Grade: College year 1   

Guardian: Tansei

Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya

Age: 16

Grade: College year 1

Guardian: Erimakitokage/Tokage

Chapter 12a‑Doseki a.k.a. Earth and Stones

            One silver‑haired general admired a pinkish stone named kunzite, his namesake, in the corner of a jewelry store. His hand, stuffed inelegantly in his pocket, wrinkled and folded a square of stiff paper over and over, nervously. How long until he submitted and destroyed himself and the future again? Now he drew out the photograph, which was of a smiling blond girl with a vivacious grin that just brightened his day, any day, with the liveliest crystal blue eyes that bored into your soul, and golden hair shining out of the paper. One wondered if her beauty could outshine even the sun. "Minako, how am I supposed to protect you and the future if I don't

know how much longer I can go without friends? I even miss Mamoru, who I don't even know in this life. Kasen was a joker, and his light-hearted spirit was so much like yours before he changed to become a cold‑hearted bastard. Kyosei loved the stars and mysteries with a passion. He was serious but fun‑loving too, just like Kasen. And Yosouya? What happened to the little squirt I looked after in middle school, through high school? What changed you all; was it that bout of

'amnesia'? When I find out what happened, who did this, I will kill them," he promised. His fists clenched and silver eyes hardened, something unidentifiable, a power he had not used in over a thousand years, sparkling in them. "I promised you, angel of Venus, wherever you may be now, that I wouldn't forget you. I may have before, but I will keep my words now. I just have to save some others, first. You'll understand, I know. You always have."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Very interesting," remarked Mamoru. "He's still resisting. And what's more, his more violent tendencies seem to be emerging."

            Yosouya nodded absently, trying to listen while his mind screamed questions. 'Why can't I remember? What's clamoring at me every minute of the day: a swimming pool, a lizard, the colors

blue and green, and Seishou Kouseinou? What's WRONG?!'

            Shooting a sharp glance in his brother's direction, Kyosei muttered, "You and him are both looking for trouble. Does _everyone_ call me stargazer?"

            "Just about the planet's population, but perhaps your fame has traveled to the galaxies beyond," joked Kasen absentmindedly. 'He knows...knew me well. Exuberant jester, was I?' Clearing his throat, he stated coolly, "That's a very useful talent to have developed, Mamoru‑kun. So useful to know his opinion of the 'cold-hearted bastard.'"

            The corner of the ebony‑haired man's mouth twisted slightly, the rest of him relishing the cool comfort of air conditioning in hot June. "Actually, you were the best at this in the past, although Yosouya was the most gifted at magic."

            "Although he had less talent at weaponry and fighting," commented the brunet, earning

himself a dark look from the green‑eyed man. "Speaking of which, the stars recently showed me the strangest picture of a man our age, actually maybe just a bit younger, with brown hair. So far, his eye color was unclear, as well as some of his features, but he seemed familiar."

            Frowning, the blonde asked, "Are you two on friendly terms? Is he from the past?" 'There was someone like that for me as well, in a dream...or a vision. I just don't remember who....but he

had brown hair, I'm sure of it. Wait, he? Why am I so sure it was a he?'

            "What a surprise, two questions in one," drawled his friend. "No, we seemed like enemies or competitors. For what, I don't know, but I don't remember him from this life–maybe the last."

            Turning over some mysterious, foreign objects in his pocket, Mamoru smiled strangely. "Enough chitchat about...unimportant people, you might call them, I suppose. Don't worry: I believe I may know that man, and you can rest assured that they–he, I mean–poses no threat for

now..." The fingers twitched slightly, as did his arm. Three stones materialized in front of the generals's chests and disappeared a second later with no trouble, facets slightly shadowed by darkness.

            "Jadeite," came the shocked voice as the pale green stone vanished.

            "Nephrite." Kyosei watched calmly yet curiously as it was absorbed.

            "Zoicite." Yosouya's voice was excited, wanting to examine the stone right away. "But you don't have a fourth one, the pink one. Kunzite."

            Oddly, a grimace appeared on Mamoru's face. Another wave of the hand produced the pale stone. "He isn't here to receive it, but I don't doubt that he will be, soon. But it's time to start training. Zoicite?"

            "Yes?"

            "I want you to get as much information on these two people: Urawa Ryo and Kumada Yuuichirou."

            "Of course, Mamoru. It will be on your desk as soon as I'm done."

            "I have full confidence in your abilities."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Tabiki Kasen sauntered into his brother's office nonchalantly, not bothering to knock. Actually, none of them knocked anymore except when they had to consult Mamoru. To his

surprise, an elegantly‑furnished room met him. A wooden desk, of what type he couldn't identify (nor did he want to), held a computer and numerous stacks of paper. Strange crystals shed multicolored light from several positions throughout the room, and overhead was a chandelier–and instead of candles, they held untinted crystals. Large filing cabinets, he was sure of, held more information and things useless to him, and that was it. "What is it with you? Nothing matters but paperwork and technology these days?" When the addressed didn't answer, he strode quickly to the other side of the desk, where the chair was facing away from him, so its occupant could look out the window. "I can't believe you're sleeping in the middle of the day, too.

Right after lunch is understandable, but you're missing it right now. Come to think of it, so am I."

            As he shook him awake, cloudy green eyes opened to look into familiar blue ones. "Jadeite? No, I wasn't sleeping...I was dreaming of the Silver Millennium again."

            "Something's wrong," he stated flatly. "You can't always be stuck in the past; something went wrong. We have to talk to Mamoru."

            The smaller gen stood up quickly and caught his wrist. Breathlessly, also slightly dizzy, he said urgently, "You can't tell him, can't tell him anything yet. I know what's wrong, Kasen. People are always woozy when they wake up from sleep, don't tell him, don't tell him!!"

            Puzzled, never seeing his cool, calm brother lose control before, the blonde shook him gently. "Souya, calm down. Sit. I won't tell him, okay? What were you dreaming of?"

            "A brown‑haired man, dressed like a knight. In blue, always blue." Wildly talking again, he threw up his hands, agitated and continued, gesturing. "That's haunting me, it's bothering me! Jade, help me make it stop!!"

            Staring anxiously at him, Kasen backed away slightly. Trying to keep calm, he asked, "Who? What's bothering you?"

            "The brunet man, the one that's a Knight!! There's someone else, with blue, an enchanting blue, and there's no one else like it! But it's cold, very cold, and then.....there's ice." With those final, frantic, and incomprehensive phrases, the blond‑haired, green‑eyed general went into compulsive spasms and collapsed.

            Feeling a cold sweat steal over him, Kasen telephoned Kyosei and cut him off in the middle of his customary greeting. "Kyo, you've got to help me and get Mamoru‑kun down here; Yosouya collapsed. He was muttering about the Silver Millennium again, and you have to‑"

            "Slow down," said his brown‑haired friend reassuringly. 'Does everyone lose their heads in an emergency, or is it just me?' "I'll get Mamoru. Try pouring some cold water or whatever over him." 

            The door was flung open after a few minutes of watery treatment by Mamoru, whose black eyes were blazing. Close behind was an apprehensive Kyosei, not liking his position at the moment. The golden crystal that had appeared in the ruins under the now‑fixed elevator gleamed, a daunting mixture of gold and black, harmonious yet unnatural. "He isn't well," he stated flatly. "But we knew that. I want you guys to transform, to general form." When generals Nephrite and Jadeite stood before him, their respective stones came out, causing the chunk of zoicite to appear. "You'll have to explore his dreams and find out what's wrong; there's something there that seems to be calling him away from us."

            "Endymion, we _know_ what's wrong! When you brainwashed him, you screwed up his whole system!" screamed Jadeite, azure blue eyes nearly springing out of his head.

            The ebony‑haired one stared at him for a moment. "Don't speak to me like that, nd I'm not Endymion." A headache was coming on, and a youthful, girlish voice hispered, 'You promised me, Endymion, you promised her! Your promised m......you promised me.....' "Shimatta."

            "Mamoru    , what's wrong?"

            Looking at the stargazer, he shook his head and pointed to Yosouya's prone form. "In. I'll send you in with the crystal, prepare yourselves."

*Inside the Mind of Kouseki Yosouya/General Zoicite*

            In spiritual form, slightly misty and blurred, the blonde turned to look at his brown-haired friend. "Where do you think we start?"

            "Well, for one thing, there's something coming into view over there," Nephrite pointed out.

            Both men squinted as the person came closer, features in view now. She was beautiful, they thought, with shimmery blue hair and large blue eyes. Politely, quietly, she said, "Excuse me, generals, but you can't have him. Not now, and not never, at least when you're like this."

            "What do _you_ have to do with Zoicite?"

            She smiled for a second, but it vanished within minutes. "I'm not really like this, always in his mind. I stand as his conscience only semi-permanently; I'm really a memory. Just a figment of his imagination."

            Frowning, remembering something, Jadeite accused, "You're the Princess of Mercury."

            "As you say. Things have changed quite a bit in this life. But I'm afraid you can't have Zoi, not when you're overtaken by evil."

            Bitten by the closeness she seemed to radiate, the beauty, the cold, and the warmth, his blue eyes flared. "You've overtaken Zoicite."

            Shaking her head, she waved a hand and the hazy form of Zoicite appeared. "But let me prove to you, gentlemen, that his spirit is whole–for now."

            He kissed her on the cheek, wrapping a hand around her waist. "Look inside you. The Princesses of Mars and Jupiter are waiting to pass their judgement."

            "We owe Endymion none of our loyalty," his beloved said, "but we loved him well, once, and not only for the sake of our princess. But now he serves another, a malignant, malicious monster that will destroy him once he's become useless. He may be the king on the chessboard, or appear so to us, but you're less than pawns to him."

            "You're not Zoicite," stated Nephrite coolly, ignoring the princess, although his navy blue eyes showed that he was shaken. There was a brown‑haired, green‑eyed princess in his dreams already, in the stars' visions.

            The princess smiled thinly. "This is his innermost soul. But Zoicite knows much more than Kouseki Yosouya of the present. Your own souls should know more. Go back and tell your prince, generals." When they refused, a glare slid over her delicate features. "In this world, my order as a princess is higher than yours, as well as my power. Go. Yosouya will wake up soon."

            When Tabiki Kasen and Kousei Kyosei came into existence, Mamoru leapt up from his seat. "Well?"

            "There's a protector inside him," muttered Kasen dully. "You've got to wipe it out again."

            "So who is it? Did you see the brown-haired man?" 'And if it really is him, there had better be a good explanation.'

            Kyosei answered this time. "Iie, a princess. Princess Mercury of the past, a ghostly form. She's turning him. Although to which side, I don't know anymore. Mamoru, you didn't tell us there was something inside you that you answer to. The Prince of Earth never answered to anyone but his people and General Kunzite–sometimes."

            "What–what did that witch tell you?!" Black eyes were shining with ferocity now, and they were startled to see a rainbow mix of colors swirl in them.

            The blonde stuttered, "That you have an evil entity that'll destroy you when you become useless."

            Mamoru struck him hard, and both flinched away from each other. "I don't serve evil, and

I shall _never_ become useless. Listen to what you're saying. You serve me, do you hear?! Go. Go now, I have some erasing to do that I overlooked. NOW!"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Tabiki Kasen was not having a good day. He walked through the park silently with his hands in his pocket. Occasionally, he stopped to glower threateningly at people who stared at the red mark on his face, which had remained there for at least two days now. But summer was fun, and children raced everywhere, shrieking. Children. The only thing he had a soft spot for nowadays. 

            Suddenly, a voice behind him greeted mockingly, "Konnichiwa, senpai. We meet again. Which schoolgirl are you trying to stalk this time?"

            Turning around, royal blue met laughing purple. "Konnichiwa, Hino Rei. I remember, fire of the soul. I don't stalk schoolgirls; why do you ask?"

            "Surely one of them slapped you for your impudence. Do you memorize all their names, or just mine?"

            The corners of his mouth began to turn up slightly, he was always ready for verbal fencing. "Just yours, Rei‑chan. I even remember your age–a mere fourteen. An innocent babe."

            Blushing, she retorted haughtily, "Don't address me with such familiarity. Rei‑san or even Hino‑san would be more appropriate. Fourteen may seem young to you, but exactly what age are you, grandfather?"

            He smirked, "Eighteen."

            Cheeks flaming, her amethyst eyes snapped, as did her voice. "I'm fifteen now."

            "Oh, really?" he asked, raising a blond eyebrow, "and when was your birthday, pray tell?"

            Raven tresses danced in the slight wind as she suspiciously eyed a great clump of oak trees, with dense leaves. "Why should I tell you?"

            "Are you afraid of trees or something? I mean, you keep looking at those oaks..." 

            "No, just my guardians–I mean–"

            Kasen tried to hold back a laugh. "Your 'guardians' must be squirrels, then. Unless they have the unhealthy habit of hiding in the bushes all day long, since they fear your temper too much to walk in plain form."

            Rei squawked, "Don't insult my guardians! And they aren't squirrels, they're–never mind. Fine, my birthday is April seventeenth. Are you happy now?"

            He grinned, filing away the information. "Very much so. Arigato gozaimisu, firefly."

            "Firefly?"

            Hastily, wondering where that particular phrase had come from, he replied, "You don't ask about the slip of the tongue, and I won't ask about your tree‑topping rats, or whatever they are. Care to talk a walk with me?"

            Glaring at the offered arm, wondering why it seemed so familiar, she asked, "Do you know how...scandalous that would look?" When he goggled at her, she said, "For one thing, it'll look like we're a couple. I'm three years younger than you! And I barely know you!"

            "Three isn't a lot," he shrugged. "I hope you don't have a boyfriend, but anyone that dates you probably has to have much stronger constitution than the normal guy. There probably aren't many around that could stand dating you."

            She slapped him in the exact same place Mamoru had, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're a complete bastard, and I'm glad I don't know your name." With that, she stomped off with alarming speed and disappeared from view quickly.

            Feeling slightly ashamed, Kasen continued on his stroll (ignoring the looks from many a boy in the park, also girlfriend‑less). "If you wanted to know, Rei‑chan, you could have asked." However, he had a sinking feeling that she hadn't and wouldn't.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Chiba Mamoru muttered angrily, dismissing a crowd of workers that were upset without

their quiet, gentle boss. Now they didn't know what to do, having finished all the steps he had directed them to. "His mind is being stubborn," he muttered out loud. "I need to get rid of that bothersome princess, but she just withstands all my efforts to erase from his memory. Shall I replace her? Zoicite was never one for female interaction, not in this life or the last...except for _her_."

            'Prince Endymion.....perhaps it would be wise to find the girl in this life.'

            'And why would I want to do that? Don't call me Prince Endymion, it reminds of

Hotaru.'

            The voice remarked darkly, 'She was your stepsister.'

            'Yes, yes, we all know that my mother ran off to Saturn, and my father wasn't the most pleasant of people afterwards. Can we move on? Why would I want to find the Princess of Mercury, if it were possible? She would just destroy my hard work even more easily.'

            Logically, the gender‑less entity replied, 'Not if she doesn't have her memories back yet. Besides, if you somehow manage to gain control of her as well, her doubled darkness and General Zoicite's unending devotion to her would have a good effect. Dark princess, dark general, and both loyal to you.'

            Mamoru considered this for a moment, running a hand through jet‑black locks. 'Perhaps. The plan has its merits, I suppose. Now, how would I find the Princess of Mercury?'

            'Blue hair isn't common. Find Saturn first, she will be able to find a fellow senshi.'

            Having taken a large gulp of water, he spit it out and coughed violently. 'What the hell do you think you're talking about?!'

            'Quiet,' the voice commanded. 'You don't remember? Dear little Hotaru, Princess of Saturn, was also a senshi You forgot your legends that worthless Princess Serenity taught you.'

*flashback*

            "So you see, Prince Endymion," said Serenity, large blue eyes gazing adoringly at him, "this generation of senshi is completely composed of the planetary princesses, who are also the only heirs to the thrones. This is the first time that it happened, and many think it foreshadows either the coming of the Messiah or doom."

*end flashback*

            'She was right, don't you agree? Anyway, if you are interested, I'll leave you with a last tidbit of information. Each of the senshi had a given name known only to their parents and the other senshi. They reclaim those names in every life–find a girl named Hotaru.' It retreated to its usual resting place.

            Mamoru scowled darkly at the unconscious form of Yosouya. He was going to have problems, all right. "Spell, spell. He was the only one strongest in magic. Why is it that I suddenly need all these people? Kunzite was second best; I need to find him and also Hotaru and the Princess of Mercury." He sighed and muttered darkly, "If only he'd died early in the Silver Millennium. Then I wouldn't be having this problem."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Seishou Kouseinou walked down the street where the Osa‑P Jewelry Store was again, stopping to look in the window. Instead, Mrs. Osaka, the single mother a daughter named Naru, smiled when she saw him, and wondered exactly what the silver‑haired college student came to survey every day. The object of his affections was a man's silver ring, a piece of kunzite in to middle, carved in the shape of a square. Along the band, glinting in the sunlight, was a pattern

of twisted lines, snakelike in appearance. His fingers itched, as if something powerful was drawing him to it. Gathering all his self‑control, he left quickly, almost running. No one really noticed much, since students were always absentmindedly realizing that they had a class and running off.

            The next day, however, and for every day of that week, he was back to gaze longingly at the display. For some reason, the captivating ring was never sold, always waiting there for him, twinkling merrily. Sometimes Kouseinou thought it was taunting him, teasing. Finally, the desire and attraction just became too intense, and the bell over the door rang, alerting Mrs. Osaka of his entrance. She smiled at him and said, "Konnichiwa, young man. I've seen you a lot, hovering outside the store window. Is there something I could help you with?"

            He flushed faintly and nodded. "Konnichiwa, Mrs. Osaka. My name is Seishou Kouseinou. I was admiring that ring you have in the window, a silver ring with a pink stone?"

            She went over and took it out, placing the jewelry onto black velvet. "Ah, kunzite. Usually it's very popular, but for some reason, this piece hasn't seen much appreciation. I'm glad you've taken an interest."

            "Um....yes. How much would it be?" After seeing the carved snake, the squiggly lines ending in a serpent's head, he knew that it held some mystic meaning for him. Although, he thought, he hadn't seen Shippou recently. The guardians had disappeared and distanced themselves.

            Examining the white tag that seemed to hold all importance at the moment for the silver‑haired student, the red‑haired woman showed it to him. "Not too bad, for a college student. I hope you can afford it. If not, I can put a slight discount, since no one else has shown interest."

            "No, I can pay for it." Paying her, he declined the offer of a box and slid it onto his finger, where it twinkled innocently at him. Bidding her good day and leaving, he had the misfortune to bump into a blond‑haired, blue‑eyed girl, walking with another girl that had the same color eyes and blue tresses....

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Kousei Kyosei eyed another brown‑haired man walking into the Admission's Office of Juuban University, premonition flowing over him. 'Well, wise ones? What do you have to say about him?'

            Slightly irritated at being called from their daytime nap (Kyosei constantly snickered at this, calling them nocturnal), the chimed 'What, you can't dredge up any memories yourself?'

            'Of course not, that's why I call on you,' he grinned. For all outward appearances, he was a normal student scribbling notes, transferring them from textbook to notebook, sometimes drifting off to daydream as a rescue from his mundane task.

            'See if you remember the Planetary Knights....and that's all we're telling you. Good night. We mean, good day.'

            'Sure,' he replied, thinking himself successful. Now, all he had to do was think about Planetary Knights.....eh....._were_ there any Planetary Knights??!

*flashback*

            "You aren't jealous of Ken, are you?"

            He looked down to see an emerald‑eyed, brunette beauty in his arms. Once again, he was General Nephrite, but instead of being in Chiba Mamoru's corporation, he was in a ballroom full of dancers, crystal chandeliers, and people. "Um....of course not," he smiled feebly.

            The Princess of Jupiter smiled at him. "You aren't fooling me, Neph. But you don't have to be, he's just a childhood friend. Since I let you in on my secret, I'll tell you Ken's as well. Each planet has a knight to protect the senshi, so it's vital they grow up close together and don't fight. Unfortunately," she sighed, "that isn't the case for Mina."

            "Mina?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            She sweatdropped and blushed lightly. "Princess Venus. General Ace has fallen in love with her, but she hates him. Needless to say, Venus has a big problem on her hands."

            "But Ken loves you, too," the gen stated softly.

            Looking confused, Lita asked, "What do you mean? Brotherly love? Of course we have that; I told you we were friends since birth."

            "No," he denied. "Look at him, he's always watching you with more fondness than 'brotherly love.'"

            Blushing, she said, "I didn't want to tell you, but this is the first time that's ever happened, and Mina says it's true, as well. To Ace, Ken, Chad–the knight of Mars, and Gregory of Mercury."

            "I suppose you have a problem on your hands as well?"

            When she beamed up at him, he felt his heart turning somersaults in his chest. "Perhaps, but not at the moment. Not while I'm in your arms."

*end flashback*

            Recognition dawning on him, Kyosei leapt up. 'That's him! That's the Ken!' He loped off, nearly forgetting to bundle his textbooks in an ungainly jumble into his backpack.

            Little did he know that the very young man he had discovered the true identity of was watching _him_ with a frown.....and he pulled out a cell phone.

            *ring, ring* "Moshi moshi?"

            "Ryo, there's someone in this university that looks like a gen, the one with long brown hair. Nephrite?"

            "Shimatta. Look, I'll be there in a minute. Did he leave?"

            "Hai." Thinking this over for a moment, Ken's forehead creased with a frown. "Wait, how do you know where I am?"

            Ryo laughed and said, "You forget that I can see the future. By the way, the name's Urawa Ryo. Admissions Office in two."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Kouseinou."

            The familiar voice stopped the silver‑haired general in his tracks, unawakened or not. Turning slowly, as to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming, silver eyes lit in recognition, fear, horror, and some other emotions that had played with him for months now. "Kasen."

            The blond replied, "You expected someone else?  I'm disappointed, Kouseinou. Or should I say General Kunzite? You're getting a bit slow, old friend. Time was, you'd have had me flat on my back and begging for mercy, if you wanted to kill me–not that you would've had the guts. But you haven't been keeping up on your training, have you?"

            "What do you want?" hissed Kouseinou, checking to see that no civilians noticed how heated or uncomfortable their conversation as. At least to him, since Tabiki Kasen showed no hint of unease, in fact, he was grinning strangely from ear to ear.

            "Well, well, well. Wouldn't you like to see my brother? He's not well, you know. Mamoru's making a mess of things, if you ask me. I mean, Kyosei‑kun is almost no fun anymore; he's a blind follower that obeys his every beck and call....Of course, we've have our good laugh at Mamoru's expense recently. But me, I'm having a very interesting life."

            Wondering why he was hearing this, Kouseinou asked, "And do I care?"

            Still beaming, Kasen replied, "Of course you do. I wasn't done, don't you want to hear about your little playmate? Souya isn't well, not at all. You remember when he woke up from his fever, ranting about the Silver Millennium? Turns out it's permanent–Mamoru‑kun messed up his brain with something, but he remains ever so smart and annoying, of course. If only he would stop calling me General Jadeite."

            "Why are you telling me this?"

            "Because you can help," replied the blond general coolly.

            Eyeing him warily, Kouseinou asked, "How might I do that? You said your 'employer,' our prince, 'messed up his brain'?"

            Apparently, the conversation wasn't going as well or as easy as the other gen thought it would have gone. "Do you want to see him or not? After all your interesting words, the offer still stands."

            "For what price?"

            "None at all....." Kasen smirked.

            The silver‑haired one shook his head, not noticing where they were walking to. "Everything has its price nowadays. Why did you go, Kasen‑kun?"

            Startled, he turned bright blue eyes to silver ones. "You called me by kun."

            "Hai."

            "I suppose that warrants an answer. I went? Not exactly of my own accord." A twisted, sad smile had appeared on the smaller general's face.

            Narrowed eyes widened from suspicion to amazement. "Then how can you stand to serve a prince that turned you to his side without asking you? Without your consent, when you didn't want it?"

            "He has no side. I had no control, nor do I have any now. But it's all right. Here we are, a nameless corporation Chiba Mamoru has yet to find a name for; it was must be 'perfect,' he says. You know, Seishou Kouseinou, you two are a lot alike."

            Clenching his hands into fists, he said, "Don't say that. I would never do that to my friends or anyone else."

            "Really?" One golden eyebrow was raised in unforeseen shock. "I seem to remember the Silver Millennium, where the exact same thing happened."

            Breathing hard, the previous High General said, "You don't–you don't remember anything; that isn't right!! It's not true, what you're saying‑"

            "Is true," said Kasen in calm affirmation. "We're going to see Yosouya now, he can tell you what you need verified. Unless, of course, he's still pissing Mamoru off by telling him his mother wants him. The one that had an affair with the King of Saturn and came crawling back to the king...do you remember that?"

            Always loyal to the Golden Kingdom, no matter what, the silver‑haired one retorted, "Don't speak ill of the queen or the king."

            "But you can talk like that about the prince? I understand completely, dear commander." Getting into the elevator, shivering as he remembered his past experience, the blonde pulled his companion in and looked at the levels again. "I think Mamoru‑kun has him, we'll have to go."

            A flash of awareness bolted through steely silver eyes. "This was all a trick, wasn't it? My sympathy for your problems, Yosouya''s mind, and how I can help him?"

            Kasen shook his head. "It may have been a trick, but what I told you was real. He has problems, but you can help...and it wasn't my choice to do this." An eerie, brilliant azure beam flashed out of his chest for a moment. Smiling weakly, as the doors opened, he whispered, "As you can see, I'm under orders."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	14. Best on Earth

Moon/Serenity: Tsukino Usagi

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Guardian: Luna

Venus: Aino Minako                             

Age: 16                                                

Grade: 11                                             

Guardian: Artemis         

Jupiter: Kino Makoto

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Guardian: Aoao

Mars: Hino Rei                         

Age:15                                     

Grade: 10                                             

Guardians: Phobos & Deimos   

Mercury: Mizuno Ami

Age: 15

Grade: 11

Guardian: Koori

Chapter 12b‑Tenkaichi a.k.a. Best on Earth

            Perspiring greatly, as one did in August, Hino Rei feebly fanned herself with her hand and complained, "Exactly who did we come here to meet?"

            The blue‑haired one replied, not looking up from her text, "Mako‑chan's old friend, Shinozaki."

            "No last name?" teased Minako, glad that she had pulled her long blond hair into a ponytail. Although she still wanted a shower, at least it wasn't down like Rei's. She really did admire the long, raven tresses with purple highlights, but when you wore it down in summertime, there was a real problem. "Ami‑chan, I'm surprised you don't remember!"

            Blushing faintly, Ami replied, "I forgot. Evidently Mako‑chan knows. Anyone know where Usagi‑chan wandered off to?"

            "Oh, the meatball head probably went to the ice cream vendors or something....." drawled the miko, having only met Usagi shortly after meeting Minako, but they got along well, so well that they knew each other's habits–and quite often, they got into numerous fights ending in

raspberry contests. "Speak of the devil," she smiled. "Here she comes. Wait, why's Mako‑chan with her?"

            The brunette joined them, towing the blonde along behind her. "Usa‑chan remembered the wrong platform number that I told her. I was wondering why all of you guys were late. Come on!"

            "Really?" asked Rei, shooting the cringing blonde a dark look. "How many was she off by?"

            "Ten. It was an honest mistake, really."

            Before arguments and finger‑pointing could ensue, the running quintet reached the correct station and watched the train pull in, right on time. A tall brunet jumped off easily with a big grin and rushed over to them, picking up their tall friend and swinging her around.

            Nudging Ami, Mina whispered, "I didn't know anyone could do that!"

            "Mina...." she replied warningly.

            "Well, they sure seem to be acquainted well," interrupted the dark‑haired girl.

            Raising an eyebrow, he asked Makoto, "So it's all girl friends you brought, no boyfriend?"

            Green eyes sad, she said, "Nah, I just broke up with my last one. Let me introduce you to my friends, though. They're much better than boyfriends, any time." A spark of triumph and happiness had suddenly entered his eyes, of which she was slightly suspicious of, but she

continued. "Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, and Mizuno Ami. This is my friend from my last school and town, before I was orphaned–Shinozaki." After they had all greeted him politely, she asked, "So did you find a place to stay?"

            Smiling at her and the rest of the girls, he dug out an address and squinted at it. "Ye. With another old friend of mine, Urawa Ryo."

            "Need help moving anything?"

            "Probably not. I'm planning on a long visit, and Ryo actually lives in a dorm with two other guys. I'm going to attend Juuban University with them. But you're free to come along. I'm sure they'd be glad to meet such pretty girls, and I'd be glad of the company."

            Looking at the others, Makoto asked, "Do any of you want to go?"

            Rei shook her head regretfully and said, "Can't. Temple chores."

            "Usa and I have to get back; Mrs. Tsukino said something about grocery shopping," reminded Minako, tugging on the other blonde's arm.

            Turning to the blue‑haired girl, the brunette asked, "Ami‑chan? What about you?"

            "Sure," she said shyly. When the others had departed, she listened to Shinozaki and Makoto's easy chatter, envying the fact that they could carry on such a comfortable conversation.

            When they reached the college dorm, three guys (one blond, two brunets) were already

assembled outside, and after a customary back‑pounding, greetings, and nudges in the ribs, Ken painfully introduced, "I'd like you to meet my friends, Torit Sukareru, Kumada Yuuichirou, and the aforementioned Urawa Ryo."

            More greetings were exchanged and luggage carried up while the other brown‑haired boy eyed Ami. The other two watching Makoto. 'Those are the Princesses of Mercury and Jupiter.'

            'Shinozaki works fast, doesn't he' smirked Sukareru. 'I'm betting they know the

Princess of Venus–Aino Minako.'

            Wishing he had found the Princess of Mars, Yuuichirou glared at him and retorted, 'And

she hung up on you the last time you called, remember?'

            'Oh, shut up.'

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Just as she finished sweeping the steps of Hikawa Temple, Rei heard rustles in the trees and smiled. "Phobos? Deimos? Is that you?"

            "Yes, your highness."

            Looking up at the tree, the raven‑haired priestess smiled. "There you are, Deimos. I thought I told you not to call me princess! It was a thousand and fifteen years ago."

            "More," contradicted a voice identical to the one before.

            "And here comes Phobos," another clamored.

            "Beware the terrible duo," mumbled another voice, and this one was also unmistakably male. 

            Suspiciously blowing dark bangs out of her face, she was seized with an evil temptation and poked the bush under the tree gently. The two crows and their mistress giggled as Hokushin and Tansei waddled out, glaring balefully. "Princess, must you do that?" asked the eagle. "I look like an idiot when I walk. At least, in this form I do."

            Superciliously, Rei retorted, "Then high and mighty guardians that cannot walk shouldn't be hiding in bushes waiting to tease their friends."

            "_Friends_?" asked Phobos and Deimos, watching her incredulously, nearly choking on the words. 

            "Yes, friends. Contradict me, and I'll drag you along to the Great Fire for meditation... You might even get feather scorching. Are we finished?" Four heads were instantly nodded in compliance. Pausing at the doorway, she turned abruptly. "Where are the others? Not Makoto and Ami, or even Minako and Usagi, I know where they are."

            "Shippou and Tokage are spying yet again on the prince's corporation, and Koori and

Artemis are checking it out with them. Luna decided to stay in Central Control and get any information exchanges."

            As they left, her eyes were caught by a puddle reflecting the sky and leaves above. It reminded her of a dream last night, one that had gradually grown and imprinted itself in her mind, spreading as water did when spilled over a dry substance....especially when using watercolor, the brush sliding easily and almost drawing itself, the watery paints spreading faster.....and faster....and faster until they became out of your control. And the embedded images flashed in her mind again, over and over again, one after another, six in all.

*flash*

            Queen Beryl, a redheaded witch, and a black mess named Metallia spread over the horizon, covering all light and hope. The Outers were there, the most powerful warriors in the galaxy–the fight should have been in their favor, but it wasn't at all. Attack after attack was fired:

            Mars Flame Sniper

            Jupiter Oak Evolution

            Venus Love and Beauty Shock

            Mercury Aqua Mirage

            Neptune Deep Submerge

            Uranus World Shaking

            Pluto Deadly Scream

            Until a last little girl came up, seeing all was in vain. All the planets were overtaken. And this dark‑haired little senshi raised the glaive, deadly blade shining ominously. For the first time, the Silence Glaive Surprise had failed....

*flash*

            A red‑clad senshi, red eyes wavering between their current color and purple trembled, weak at the knees. A blond general, clad in gray and bright, bright blue that hurt her eyes, was laughing at her. Without words, they chose to fight. One that had lost her passion, the other–an empty shell. He fought well, very well, but she fired a lethal Flame Sniper and mortally wounded him. As he lay there, silent and at peace at last, she joined him, feeling the blood and the power of Mars that ran through her leaving. Closing her eyes and sighing, she well‑wished the three that were left, and a brilliant red beam shot into the air, signifying her departure.

*flash*

            Green clashed with navy blue, as did two swords and two energy sources. A warrior of grays and the dark, dark blue sneered arrogantly, as he had before. So he had forgotten the lessons the other had taught him, after all. She was green‑haired and green‑eyed, but her eyes didn't waver: she was to stand strong, as the senshi of Jupiter. He was heartless, and that was all there was to it. The battle dragged on until her heart had shattered into thousands of pieces, and those were still breaking. After she had encased them in lightening, frying the both of them alive, tears ran down her cheeks as she listened to a creature's screams. Less than a creature. She hoped the last two were stronger, as she had failed...emerald green blazed strongly upwards.

*flash*

            Blond curls waved freely, bound by a mere strip of green, contradicting the sober expression on their owner's face. The cold one, freezing all with callous chinks of green stone for eyes, unfeeling. Dressed in gray and green, as his eyes had diminished too. An ice senshi faced him, energy drained from facing Metallia and helping the wounded. She was the quiet one as well, but their silences differed now. She cried the whole time, which he took as cowardice when he finally killed her. But she had proved to be a good opponent after all. As he bent over to check that she was really dead, fingers reaching towards pale, almost purple eyelids, she stabbed him, a last defiance against evil. And the first words were spoken. "I wasn't strong for you, Zoi. I'm so sorry. I loved you so much. You're the last, Venus–please don't fail Serenity." Blue joined the other two lovingly, peacefully.

*flash*

            Gritting her teeth, the one left behind let no tears fall–she had the burden of expectation from queen, princess, and three lost senshi. Venus met a soulless man, evil consuming his soul. The darkness in his rivaled her brightness, the gold on her suddenly seemed dirty and became dirty when splashed with blood. Whether it was hers or his, none of them stopped to find out. Kunzite had always been the most ruthless and stoic, but she had never thought he would do this. She thought Mina had done him a world of good. Perhaps the world had been demolished by one witch and a black pool. Her birthright, the Sword of a weeping Silver Crystal, murdered the silver‑haired general. Gold and white, stained scarlet, dropped next to gray and silver as darkness reigned. 'I'm sorry, Serenity. My queen, my senshi. We all failed.' Gold raced to the heavens...a color in her eyes that had only faltered once during the battle. In her staring eyes, they had returned to a pure crystal blue.

*flash*

            The bodies of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity of the past, sprawled on a dias, crimson splashes soaking the alabaster white of the tiles, the gory scene was all color, clashing color. The senshi and the heirs to the next generation were gone, all gone. Unbelievingly, Queen Selenity fell to her knees: it wasn't possible, Ami and Rei had only been sixteen, the others seventeen. They hadn't even had their fourscore and ten...five or six years of training as the defenders of the planets, but those too had fallen. Silence blanketed the field dully after the Silver Imperium Crystal had been used to lock away the last traces of Metallia and Beryl.

            And the rest, at the end of the beginning, was known only by two guardians until the secret was to be revealed. Blackness was approaching dully now, not from the bright blazes, but the emotional pain of reliving something as horrifying as that twice. Perhaps a third time was approaching...and no one, not even the Keeper of Time, knew for sure.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Sleepily following Mrs. Tsukino and the hyper, bunny‑like Usagi through the supermarket aisles, Minako turned her mind to what she deemed more important matters. She hadn't heard from Torit Sukareru all that summer and thought that his obsession had stopped, but something in her mind held unease and a caution to wait before celebrating. Now, it seemed, that part of her mind had been right on the money–her first day had boomed with phone calls and messages from the blond‑haired, blue‑eyed handsome college freshman. Really, she reassured herself, there was nothing _wrong_ with him......just the habit of too much possession, obsession, and perverted thoughts for a girl two years younger than him. Not that she still wanted to be called a girl, but Mina privately admitted that at times, she did act like a child and enjoyed it.

            Then, another issue came to mind. Well, more like a person–Seishou Kouseinou, to be exact. It had become a habit of theirs to meet at the Crown Arcade for some type of treat once a week, usually on a weekend after she had senshi training. Strangely enough, it seemed both had excellent metabolism that certain people envied greatly and never gained extraneous fat because of milkshakes or ice cream sundaes. Recently, his appearances had become infrequent, but when he came, Minako felt as though the sun had risen during the night, electrically shocking her. Anything he said, she hung onto like the greatest treasure in the world. Any accidental touches rose goosebumps on her skin. Whenever she was around him, she felt immensely and giddily happy, but afterwards and before, nervous. It had been a month now, and he had missed four visits. Where was Kousei‑kun?

            Jumping, she realized she had stopped and started breathing again as Ikuko dropped a bag of carrots into the shopping cart, staring at her oddly. "Mina‑chan, dajibou?"

            "Dajibou, I must have been daydreaming or something," she hastily mumbled. Flushing, she forced the color down so it was almost normal and became composed. Until a lukewarm hand was laid on her shoulder, that is. She whirled around, intent on also pulling her transformation stick, until an eerie laugh met her ears. Usagi also stopped short, but her mother had already gone on to another aisle.

            "Konnichiwa, Mina‑chan. You must remember me, ne?"

            Glaring at the pompous jerk wasting precious oxygen, she sniffed haughtily. "I suppose so. Konnichiwa, Torit‑san. Of course I know the–the–" She scrambled for a polite adjective as Usagi sent her a warning glance. "Co-star of Sailor V in London. It's nice to see you again, Torit‑san, where have you been? I wasn't aware that you had returned to Juuban for university."

            Turning purple, Sukareru knew he was about to explode and forced the angry words down...anything to win his princess. Anything in the world. "It's nice to see you, too, Minako‑san." She grinned, but he burst her bubble quickly enough. "Why, Aino‑san, I wasn't aware that you didn't know of my arrival. I used to live in Juuban before moving to London shortly for acting. I've been on your answering machine and in your locker."

            "Why you–! I can't believe you snooped around my locker!!!!" He blinked as she added, "And you must have seen the picture of Kousei–I mean, of a person I have in there!!"

            Suddenly, grim realization dawned on the blond boy. Glowering darkly, he replied, "For your information, I haven't been invading your privacy. There are vents in your lockers, did you know that? I just slipped simple notes there." 

            Usagi was long gone, having decided some issues were better fought out in private. She had also taken the shopping cart with her. She only hoped Minako wouldn't be kicked out of the store for any profanity or violence. 

            "So that's why you don't like me, isn't it? You fell in love with Seishou Kouseinou–again."

            "Again? I mean, of course I didn't! What are you talking about??"

            Gripping her firmly by the rest, he moved so close that none of the other shoppers could see what he was doing. He whispered in her ear, "If you step outside with me for a moment, I'll tell you."

            Eyeing him warily, she nodded. Minako went to find Usagi and told her she'd be waiting outside. "Now what? I don't want to associate with you, Torit‑san. I don't mean to be rude, but it also has nothing to do with whether or not I like Kousei."

            An burning dagger made its way into Sukareru's heart as jealousy, anger, and sadness flared. But unlike some of his friends, he wasn't one to give up. "I don't care if you don't want to 'associate' with me, Aino Minako. The fact remains that _I_ want to. Because you are _mine_, Aino Minako." Before she could get the enraged words out of her mouth, he covered her lips with his hand and asked softly, intently, "Do you think you really love that Kousei? I know who he truly is, you know."

            "Nani?"

            The blonde smiled, knowing he had gained the upper hand at her slight wavering. Although he was getting vexed that she hadn't vetoed the 'your'. Patiently, he shook his head and corrected, "Ne, Minako‑chan. Our friend, Kousei‑kun, is the reborn General Kunzite-sama. You remember him, don't you, my dear? The one whose blood you spilled in the Silver Millennium; you died after he wounded you so much. Because of him, you were unable to save Princess Serenity‑sama. You failed her, unlike how I never failed you. You fell in love. The end of the

Silver Millennium was your fault. We could have been together. But you loved him, not me. Don't make the same mistake, Mina. It'll end up just like last time."

            The feverish words from him and thoughts were running through her mind, and Minako ran back into the store, anywhere, as long as she was away from him. The phrases were also speeding through her head...her mind hurt....it hurt so much....."Whose blood you spilled.....you died....your fault...you failed her....I never failed you....in love....end was your fault....together....loved him, not me....don't fall in love again....just like last time.....just like

last time....just like–just like last time."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Mercury! What's wrong with you, you aren't paying attention!! I can't believe you mastered Aqua Mirage but not the Rhapsody; has any senshi ever skipped an attack? Granted, you've been working on harp lessons, but you just don't seem accustomed to one of your element. Mercury, are you listening to me? Princess Ami! Ami!!"

            The blue‑haired senshi jolted awake and detransformed suddenly. "Nani?? Oh....gomen nasai, Koori. I was thinking about something."

            Watching her closely, the crab asked, "And what might those important thoughts be?"

            She blushed and said tentatively, "I met a friend of Mako‑chan's friend."

            "And might this friend of friends happen to be a guy?"

            "How did you know?"

            Smiling now, Koori replied, "For me to know and you to find out. Have you gone and fallen in love with him?" Feelers fiddling nervously, she thought to herself, 'If it's General Zoicite, I'll...I'll..."

            Flushing a dark red, Ami stammered, "I'm too young to be in love. Fifteen is way too young."

            Sharply, her caretaker sighed, "I'm glad to hear that. At least one of the senshi is sensible. I can't believe Luna and Artemis haven't found the Moon Princess yet. But it's not even really Artemis's job. Luna's never failed at a task, and since she was almost as close to Princess Serenity as the senshi were in the Silver Millennium, she should have been able to find her almost immediately. So what about this guy bothers you? What does he look like?"

            "I don't know... Not bothers, really, more like...well...his eyes are upsetting. His anme is Urawa Ryo, and he has brown hair and brown eyes. I feel that he's always inspecting me, always watching me. It's making me nervous, and I don't go with Makoto to visit her friend anymore."

            "Do you think he likes you?"

            The thought was almost incomprehensible to her. "Me? Ryo liking me? Oh, no. No one would like me. Oh, I just remembered...I've got some schoolwork left, two more pages to a seven page kanji paper. Ja ne!"

            She winced as her charge left and spoke aloud, "Princess Ami, why does every word out of your mouth seem to be apologetic? 'Who would like you?' Many people, but not all romantically. There was someone I didn't want to tell you about–I doubt you remember from when you were eleven, four years ago. He was so special to you, Ami, even though I don't think he deserved it. He was a traitor." Before leaving the darkened room, the ice‑hued crab shook off the tears angrily and spat out the description and name, "A blond‑haired, green‑eyed back‑stabber, who DID stab you in the back. General Zoicite."

            Blue eyes glowed sadly in the other room, all alone. Painfully, the owner whispered, "I do remember, Koori‑chan. You look out for me to no avail, because it still hurts, and my memories still love him more than anything. I remember General Zoicite now, and I met him in this life."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Setsuna‑mama, are those–?"

            Wishing that the black‑haired child, although at the age of thirteen detested being called a child and passionately declared that she was a teenager, didn't retain so many memories of the Silver Millennium, Meiou Setsuna sighed. Even her cool, logical mind had been backfiring on her recently."Hai, Hota‑chan, those are Neptune and Uranus."

            Scanning the program, wispy bangs fell into large, eager purple eyes as Hotaru announced, "They're Kaiou Michiru and Tennou Haruka now. It fits, doesn't it?"

            "Yes, it does. But please sit back and enjoy the music now, Hotaru." As her charge settled back into the posh yet extremely uncomfortable seats, the Gatekeeper rubbed tired garnet eyes. 'I didn't exactly bring you here to appreciate art. We're going to talk to them, because they have dreams. Important dreams. And we were friends....I'd like friends again. I'd like to be in the past again...before everything changed. I'd like to have prevented everything from happening. But if I could go back now...would I have denied the Inners their love? Serenity her prince?' The truth was, she didn't know. And she was relieved that she would never have to make that choice.

~                      *                      ~                      *          ~

            Makoto grinned, looking over the tapes that Shinozaki had borrowed. "These all look

really great! I can't decide which one is best, what do you think?"

            Slapping a hand over Ryo's mouth, he smiled back at her, heart pumping vigorously. "I don't know, but don't ask Ryo."

            "Um....why not?"

            Yuuichirou decided to speak, although no one knew how he could hear with the shaggy bangs falling into eyes, nose, and ears. They hadn't quite invaded the area of the mouth, but it looked like that would happen soon. "That's because Ryo here likes boring things like chess, computers, topics other than 'breaking news,' which usually isn't that important, and all kinds of

things geniuses are interested in."

            Peeling Shinozaki's now slightly damp hand away from his mouth and feeling it would

be uncouth to bite him in front of a lady, the brown‑haired knight grimaced and defended his honor by the statement, "Just because you guys are unconcerned idiots doesn't mean you should let the greenhouse effect go by."

            "Just shut up, plant boy..."

            Laughing, green‑eyes showing her amusement, the brunette asked, "You know what?

You remind me so much of Ami sometimes, always studying." 

            At the mention of her name, Ryo turned beet red. The other two men present made "Oooooh" sounds, and only Sukareru didn't join in–because he wasn't there.

            "Nani?"

            Covering his friend's mouth again, Shinozaki said, "He's in love with your blue‑haired friend, Ami. Isn't that right, lover boy–shimatta! Ryo, I can't believe you just bit me!"

            Wisely deciding to keep most of her comments to herself, Makoto, as most

females do, leaped at the chance to play matchmaker. "So you like her, huh? Ami‑chan's a very sweet, very shy girl. Did you know that she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

            "Really? I mean, uh..." 'So I've still got my chance. After all these years...and you can bet I'm going to take it.'

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Ms. Kaiou?"

            The aqua‑haired musician, still in her first year of college at Hokkaido University, turned when a gentle hand touched her sleeve. She studied the green‑haired woman for an instant, recognizing her from somewhere. Her partner also looked, royal blue eyes uncannily suspicious. "Hai? That would be me."

            Until now, neither of the two had noticed the dark‑haired girl following Setsuna. "Konnichiwa, Michiru‑san! My name is Tomoe Hotaru. And you, Ms. Tennou, you're Haruka‑san. Your names are very easy for people to trace, you know that?"

            "Nani? Who are you?" A prickle of both fear and warmth was evading the sandy‑haired woman. No one had ever guessed she was a girl, she had also been wearing a tuxedo. Even the most eligible women had flirted with her that night.

            The Timekeeper smiled slightly and held out her hand. "Haruka, you haven't changed. Uranus of the past. And Michiru is Neptune, of course. You haven't changed much, either. If you take my hand, I can tell you what you're wondering. I can confirm those beliefs."

            Warily, Haruka went first, gently shoving the turquoise‑haired girl behind her,

always protective. "No tricks..."

            "Haruka, what's wrong??"

            Staggering slightly, she leaned against Michiru. The reborn form of the Outer senshi gasped, "Michi, take her hand. Now! Setsuna, it's great to see you again, really, but I hate the way you have to make entrances. Tell me, what did the Inners say?"

            "Actually..."

            "Don't tell me you haven't found them yet. No! You, the all-knowing, almighty Timekeeper?"

            The green-haired woman scowled at her. "I'm working on it."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	15. Angle of Fire

Pluto: Meiou Setsuna

Hair Color: Dark green 

Eye Color: Garnet         

Age: 20                                    

Saturn: Tomoe Hotaru

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Purple

Age: 13

Uranus: Tennou Haruka            

Hair Color: Blond      

Eye Color: Royal blue   

Age: 19                        

Neptune: Kaiou Michiru

Hair Color: Aqua

Eye Color: Aqua

Age: 18

Venus: Torit Sukareru

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue                        

Age: 18                                    

Jupiter: Shinozaki

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 18

Mars: :Kumada Yuuichirou

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 18                                    

Mercury: Urawa Ryo

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 18

Chapter 13‑Shakaku a.k.a. Angle of Fire

            Twisting her fingers nervously and accepting a wide grin from a college student she didn't know at all, Hino Rei stepped into the director's office. She was going to try out for a drama production outside of school, actually at Juuban University (it was the first time high school students were allowed to try out)...on top of her homework and senshi training. What had she

been thinking?! 'Ah,' an annoying voice reminded her, 'you wouldn't admit defeat after the school's chorus teacher told you your voice wasn't fit for singing in the ensemble. She said you were better as a soloist.'

            Rei growled back, 'And that's supposed to make me feel better?'

            "Konnichiwa. Hino Rei, I presume."

            "Hai, sensei."

            Thoughtfully considering the miko of medium height, for a girl, with long raven tresses and large purple eyes, he instructed, "There is a sheet with a monologue on that desk to

the far right. I presume you know about the procedures? On Friday afternoon, the call‑backs will be posted. Please read from the script now." Heart beating and pounding ringing in her

ears, she read confidently, if a bit fast.

            When she had stepped out of the room, discontented with her attempt, Rei thought that she probably would have no part anymore, since there was no use if she couldn't do what he wanted. Sighing, she thought she had done moderately well reading the monologue.

            "Konnichiwa."

            She turned to see the same brown‑haired student that had smiled at her before and smiled back slightly. "Konnichiwa. Do I know you? For some odd reason, you seem very familiar."

            Letting a corner of his mouth turn up mysteriously, he said, "Perhaps not, pretty lady, but my name is Kumada Yuuichirou."

            "Hino Rei," she replied, blushing faintly.

            "Did you try out for the play?"

            "Oh, yes. I just finished, actually. Are you?" When he nodded mutely, unable to say anything else while his past memories were screaming at him to remember who this luminous persona was, she smiled nervously and said, "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again if we both make it in." 

            He nodded again, eyes almost glazed as he stared at her. Rei let her smile fade uneasily as she turned and walked away. Just as she was about to open the heavy glass door, he called after her, "Rei!" When she faced him again, he added, "It was really a pleasure to meet you, too. I was wondering–what's your major? Maybe I'll see you around campus."

            Her amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously. Stiffly, she answered, "I don't go here, actually, so I don't think that would be possible."

            "What? How can you try out for this, then?"

            "I'm in high school." With that, she stomped out without even a "Sayonara." While he glanced rather cluelessly at her retreating back, he could have sworn that she was muttering something about being mistaken for a college student _again_...

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            At that moment, Rei's brunette friend was setting down a bag of heavy groceries, while Shinozaki held two bags of the same weight as one of hers, she marveled at his strength and muscle. 'Mind over matter, remember, mind over matter,' she thought to herself. But, Makoto admitted to herself, Shinozaki was doing excellently in college with average grades and managed to keep an infectious laugh and grin in the dorm room he shared with Ryo. Sukareru and Yuuichirou shared a room, which suited both, since the blonde was hardly ever in (he preferred to spend his time stalking Minako), and no one else could stand Yuuichirou's singing or guitar playing.  Shinozaki didn't mind rooming with Ryo; all he asked was to keep the place decently clean and running. They had managed to make a rather neat split in middle of the room, with Shinozaki's half crowded with sports posters and a few other articles that coincided with his hobbies, Ryo had strange equipment hooked up all over the place. But he wasn't a hermit, as they all thought, and he had a very good sound system that he devoted quite a lot of time to improving. "So where is everyone today?" Makoto asked curiously.

            "We all know where Sukareru is...Ryo ran out to get some absolutely important piece that we all know would have affected the Earth's gravity or something like that, and Yuuichirou, surprisingly, decided to try out for some production the college is putting on."

            Fetching another bag, she blew airy bangs out of her eyes. "Is that the one Rei's trying out for, too? Where juniors and seniors of Juuban High are allowed to participate?"

            Grinning, he affirmed, "That's the one. Tell me, did you have anything planned today?"

            She shrugged. "I think I've got a free hour to cook dinner for four poor bachelors without a whit of sense–well, Sukareru may not get home, but it wouldn't be anything new. Then I've got

to run home and finish some temple chores for Rei's grandfather."

            "Can I help?"

            Shoving him out of the kitchen and laughing at his hurt expression, Makoto exclaimed, "No! I know what you guys consider cooking...using the microwave for those horrible things called 'tv dinners' and instant noodles!! They're unhealthy and foul, claiming to be cuisine,

and you guys just–"

            The hurt look faded away from Shinozaki's face as he went to his room. He called back, "I know, Mako‑chan, I know! But four men in college who can't cook aren't always going to meet a beautiful angel who happens to be the best cook in Japan, ne?"

            "Men?! You must be kidding me," she laughed, blushing a delicate, petal‑pink.

            "Hey, guarantees of the stronger sex. We're always right."

            "Why, you egotistical maniac!! Get back here and take that back!!"

            Now running to his room, he shouted, "Not when you've got the butcher knives! I need some ammunition!"

            "What you need is courage!"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Shippou had, with Artemis's consent, taken charge of their current spying. "There are eight floors so far; an even two floors for each of us to check out. We meet back here in an hour and a half. Don't get yourselves in danger for nothing. We've got the heirs to the Solar System to guard. I've assigned Koori to the first two, then Artemis to the third and fourth, Tokage to the next pair, and then myself to the last. Can we get on it now?" Vigorous nods were given as the special powers granted to guardians as long as the senshi and generals needed protection allowed them to become invisible, and flying devices from Mercury, before the blue planet had been wiped of the incredibly brilliant scientists, appeared.

            The crab decided that she was too small to go scuttling around inside the business and chose flying–after all, Mercury had also been her home planet. She was used to such instruments

by now. The media specialists certainly weren't doing anything interesting; many TVs and security cameras were being manned, and paper work and filing cabinets filled the rooms. Staying for another few minutes, just to ensure that nothing was going on, she found the accountants just as absorbed and boring. Calculators, abacuses, computers, ledgers, and a whirlwind of stray paper

sheets flew around as a few frantic workers tried to save their last hour's work. She hovered at the windows and watched, hoping that the surveillance time would be over soon. 

            The white Moon cat was more interested in the third floor, where tuna and other fishy items beckoned, delicate smells wafting to his nose. Frowning and shaking himself, Artemis decided that it would be better to visit the next floor, where nothing but microscopes and white‑robed men and women were in sight, all clad in goggles. The scene was just too creepy for him, like an alien movie Minako had recently. It was amazing how no nightmares had visited her that night. He chose to enter the building, walking through the walls and getting an uneasy feeling. Ignoring it, he made sure to keep clear of shoes and people, watching sharply.

            Erimakitokage ran around inside, wincing as his tail was stepped on more than once. Where was Yosouya? He had to be here, from his snooping in school records and other items,

he didn't have a class, and he wasn't at his dorm, either. Mind-blurring telescopes and star charts greeted him. There seemed to be many scientists here... Kyosei had liked those brightly burning gases once, maybe he was here? However, the green lizard didn't spot the brunet. In another room were mirrors and crystal balls galore, with many oddly-garbed people staring intently into the mist. Shaking his head and wondering why the corporation was so queer, he went to the next floor. Hm.....people working with others, and to his enhanced sight, it looked like they were testing auras. Kasen would have loved that; it was almost the only thing he was serious about besides sports, but he joked during games as well. Had joked, he thought miserably.

            The silver snake had joined the crab outside and looked at an empty floor. The whitewashed walls and echoing halls made chills creep up his spine. Everything and everyone else was bustling, why was there no one here? Was it meant to be a storage floor? Most companies, however, had warehouses. A comforting mist crept into his sharp mind, dulling it for a moment. He then decided, not important, and continued on. The next was also as empty, perhaps it was something to do with the fact that the floors were new? And yet....he felt energy emanating. Power. But there was no one there... He desperately needed his master of old, the General Kunzite who had been the most powerful person on Earth, excepting Endymion and Zoicite's magical talents. Frowning, he recalled that the silver‑haired student hadn't shown up recently, not even to sleep. Kouseinou was a workaholic at times, even in college, but it just wasn't like him....the same cool fog permeated his being and he thought about nothing at all for a while... Nothing....nothing at all.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Chiba Mamoru smashed his fist furiously into the hard wood of his desk and winced. He waved off his gens angrily and sat again, nursing the bruised a knuckles, stretched at the skin when making a fist and now exposed to such sudden pressure. "Sit down! This is not going well. Four guardian were snooping here, and I felt their presence and used almost all the power the Unnamed One had in storage to guard it. They still glimpsed nothing, however, yet tried to resist the mist. Yosouya, tell me what you are currently working on. After you finish that, if I deem it

reasonable, perhaps you could perfect something like that. And you, Kasen, Kyosei, report to me afterwards."

            Running long fingers through curly blond hair, Yosouya said, "Currently, I'm testing the energy storage of crystals. I can start that soon; my labs are just testing the capacities of the different types."

            Kasen was next, although all his instincts were screaming. His awareness was heightened by the mood Mamoru was in. "Devices to help disguise auras, with a bit of help from two of the labs. After all, there are awakened or unawakened aura sensors out there that feel us, and it would be best not to meet one."

            "Wisely said. What about you, stargazer?"

            The brunet nodded solemnly and crossed his fingers, good nature draining away little by little, even faster than it had at the start. The prince did not take failures kindly."Channeling star

power; after all, I think it's a bit dangerous for me to transfer each time, and I might not be able to hold large amounts. Souya's said that as soon as his tests are done, possibly tomorrow or the day after, he'll let me try putting the energy into those."

            "Sounds feasible," muttered Mamoru thoughtfully. "Yosouya, you're going to be very busy. Perhaps it's time to hire a secretary?"

            Shrugging, he replied, "I'm doing alright with college and everything else, so nothing's suspicious. I like working alone. Maybe if I feel stressed out I'll try, but for now, I'm keeping to myself. How's–how's Kouseinou?"

            Resisting the urge to bang down his already maimed hand, the black‑haired one glared ominously. "General Kunzite is resisting quite strongly, and the Princess and senshi of Venus

are proving annoying in their defense of him. But," he smiled darkly, "another week or so, and

I'll have broken him." None of them mentioned that when he had begun, he had said the same thing. It had been a month already. 

            As the other two departed, the green‑eyed man approached Mamoru cautiously. Eyeing him sharply, he asked, "What is it?"

            "The hand, Mamoru," he said humbly. Before the black‑eyed one could as much as open his mouth, long, cool streams of green flowed into the hand, pulling the skin back together or altogether replacing it.

            Meditatively, as the blonde youth left, he began to wonder about the healing and crystal abilities he had. Exactly what kind of uses could they be put to, as well as aural and star powers?

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Staring intently at the call‑back list, as if daring it to tell her that it was real, Rei felt the world crashing down on her. She knew a few girls on the list, very popular ones that were Minako's acquaintances. And speaking of the cheery, golden‑haired girl, the priestess also noticed that she was on the list. A stab of bitterness and resentment spread through her, of which the righteous part of Rei was ashamed about–it wasn't Minako's fault by a long streak. 

            Walking to physical education later that day, she thought acidly that it was yet another class that her friend excelled at, wishing all the while that she wasn't thinking such thoughts. Minako was walking behind with three of her friends and looking a bit unhappy about it when one of them exclaimed, "This is so great! We all made the call‑back list, and wouldn't it be so cool if we were all in the production together?"

            Minako said it softly, but to Rei, it sounded like it had been broadcasted all over the world, booming in her ears, as was her heartbeat. "Rei didn't make it."

            "Gee, thanks," she mumbled.

            Looking hurt and sorry, the blonde said, "But Rei! I didn't mean it in a mean way...." 

            Throughout class, she was watching her sadly, but the raven‑haired one ignored the glance, depressed. After class, she was waiting for Makoto until a light tap on her shoulder made her turn around. "Gomen nasai, Rei‑chan, are you mad?"

            Biting back the obvious, she shook her head, purple eyes filling with tears. "She just said that 'we' had all gotten onto the call‑back list, that it would be so cool to have everyone in the production. And I didn't want them all to know. She probably forgot I even tried out. It hurts, and the words were right. It would have been so nice to act with all my friends–and–"

            As her voice cracked, the brunette slung an arm around her and tugged her out of the locker room, Mina following close behind, anxiously. Ami was the only one that didn't have Phys. Ed with them. "Come on, Rei‑chan, cheer up. You can't do so many things anyway, like trying out for the region‑wide chorus or whatever, chorus ensemble, AND drama."

            "I wouldn't have tried out for the show if I had made the others. Why does it seem like I never achieve any of my goals?"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

             Mizuno Ami wiped her sweaty palms nervously on her jeans, deciding that with the amount of sitting her person needed to do recently, they were a better alternative to skirts or dresses. Her sharp‑eyed teacher was watching her like a hawk, hoping her expertise and teaching had paid off for the petite blue‑haired girl. Sighing and reluctantly drawing her fingers across the strings, she cringed while her teacher jumped at the screechy noise coming out of the beautiful instrument, which was supposed to sound like a waterfall. It sounded like a cacophony of dead people in great pain. 'I feel like a complete idiot. I feel stupid. I feel foolish. What made me do this again?? I am never opening my mouth again, what was I thinking?? I just want to enter

a convent and never talk again.' Bowing her head, she whispered, "Gomen nasai, sensei."

            Taking in the pain and extreme upset in the girl's eyes, the woman wondered why she felt so sad; after all, not everyone succeeded at music the first few times. "Ami‑chan, you aren't comfortable with this instrument. Maybe it doesn't suit you? Do you dislike it?"

            "No, no, I have to take the harp!" Her large blue eyes shined with the utmost urgency, knees trembling and foot refraining from tapping on the flowered green Oriental carpet. "Please, sensei, you have to teach me."

            Blinking, the teacher said gently, "Ami‑chan, if you aren't suited to it, I want you to think how much you want to play it. Maybe it doesn't really fit you. If so, then you won't ever like it and have happiness from playing. Music is the melody of the soul, and if this doesn't match that harmony, it just doesn't work. Darling, you're only fifteen, and I realize skipping a year must have set your goals higher, but maybe it's too much work."

            Closing her mouth, the tears gathered but never fell. She whispered, "I can't. It doesn't feel right."

            "Then stop taking the harp, it's making you so upset!"

            "Hai," she nodded, before she knew what she had said. Mechanically moving out the door, feeling as if she was frozen. Although it was cold outside, she left with a polite farewell and walked home in the icy weather. Ami talked to herself for a bit, murmuring, "I can't play the harp, can't attack offensively, and I'm a sailor senshi. I need the harp for my main attack, yet I can't even play it." The tears that had previously formed at the corners of her eyes flowed freely as she hugged the harp to her chest and just walked on, following her instincts and barely making out the shape of any objects in her way. She was actually doing quite well until a misty shape, in her eyes, came into view so suddenly that she slammed directly into it. Both landed on the ground, but Ami jumped up immediately and wiped away the tears, now too startled to keep up the impulsive flow. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?"

            Picking himself up and seeing that the customary gentlemanly hand couldn't exactly be offered when the lady was standing before him, he said, "I'm fine. It wasn't your fault, I wasn't exactly concentrating on anything in my path either." Taking a closer look, he asked, "Are _you_ all right?"

            "I was just upset before...that's why I wasn't watching where I was going." Medium blue eyes narrowed for a moment, as if placing him. His eyes also did the same but drew a blank, while she identified him. "Are you...Kouseki Yosouya?"

            Feeling a sense of deja vu coming over him and also blinking, he nodded. "Yes, I am, but...do I know you? You look slightly familiar, but I just can't remember where I've seen you. Do we know each other?"

            "You were in the hospital once for a head injury, and my mother was your doctor. You taught me to swim when I was around the age of five, but you don't remember, do you?" When he

shook his head, puzzled and getting a very uncomfortable itch in the back of his mind, she mused, "That's really quite odd, you remembered last time even faster than I did."

            Looking uneasy, Yosouya stated, "I'm told that I lost my memory just a while back due to a high fever. I'm so sorry. Would you tell me your name, please?" 'Kami‑sama, I knew I recognized her from somewhere. But where from? This life, apparently, but it seems to go back further than that. Did I know her as General Zoicite? No, she can't possibly be....can't possibly be who?'

            A so‑far silent shadow detached itself from the dark landscape and made its way over. "Ami, this is indeed Kouseki Yosouya." Icily glaring at him, Urawa Ryo muttered, "Quite interesting for you to be meeting this time of the evening, isn't it?"

            Wondering who the newest arrival was, the green‑eyed young man stared curiously at the brown‑haired one and ran a hand through curly blond hair. "Who are you?"

            "I'm Urawa Ryo. This is Mizuno Ami."

            Eyeing Ryo suspiciously, Ami tried to keep her voice and tone polite. "It's really a shame you had amnesia, Yosouya‑san." 

            "I think I should be going now," Yosouya stated, glancing between Ami and Ryo. Not even to find out who exactly she was to him would he stay on this silent battleground. "Sayonara, Ami-san. I'm so sorry I don't remember how we met, but I hope we meet again." He nodded to Ryo civilly and walked off, making a mental note to discuss the incident with Mamoru.

            Ryo made no comment to him and ran to catch up with the blue‑haired girl, who tried to refrain from giving him a hostile look–but it wasn't working. "Pardon me, Ryo‑san, but I got this distinct feeling that you were spying on me, to be blunt."

            "If you aren't beating around the bush this time, neither am I. I was."

            Angrily, eyes glinting furiously, she demanded, "Why?"

            Sighing and wishing he hadn't stepped out or upset her, he made the best excuse...which was really his reason. "Because he's evil," Ryo stated flatly, "and I despise him as much as I love you." 

            "I thought you were better than that...Greg. I guess I was wrong. You've become so much like Ace. Or should I be calling him Sukareru and you Ryo?" She walked off, tone almost daring him to try walking with her again, but he sighed and took off in the opposite direction. Ever so softly, she added, "Just because he turned at the end of the Moon Kingdom for reasons unknown doesn't mean that a reborn General Zoicite can't be on the self‑proclaimed side of 'good.'" Inwardly, she added, 'Right?'

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            The weather was horrible, but she had managed to finish her temple chores and

homework. Unfortunately, all the other senshi and Usagi were all unavailable. Sighing at her ill‑luck, it seemed Rei was fated to watch the newest movie that had come out in one of Juuban's only two movie theaters. A familiar, gleaming blond head came into view, and she began feeling panicked. When the figure got closer, complete with a wicked grin and bright, azure blue eyes, she wondered what new trick destiny had decided to play on her now. Hino Rei was positive that it was smiling as widely and brightly as the sun...one Tabiki Kasen. Fumbling around with the clasp of her purse, she bowed her head and ran past him, trying to divert all attention from her noticeable features–which was almost impossible. He saw her, beamed evilly, and walked to intercept her eagerly. Breath catching for some odd reason besides her annoyance, she spotted a brown‑haired young man in the crowd. "Kumada Yuuichirou!! Yuuichirou!"

            He turned around the see a raven‑haired miko, sweating profusely but still looking as beautiful as every. "Konnichiwa, Rei‑san. I didn't know you would be here today."

            Just then, Kasen had the wonderful luck to come upon them, and his smile shrunk slightly. "Konnichiwa, Rei-san. Who might your friend be?"

            Giving the brunet a desperate look, Rei replied, "Konnichiwa, Kasen-san. I haven't seen you in awhile. Let me introduce you to my..._friend_, Kumada Yuuichirou. Yuuichirou‑kun, this is an acquaintance of mine from a long time ago, Tabiki Kasen."

            "Eh....konnichiwa, hajimemashite," he smiled, in seventh heaven. The uneasy fact lingering in the back of his mind said she could be using him for revenge against an old boyfriend, but he ignored it and slung an arm around her shoulder.

            Trying to keep the glower from his face, Kasen shook his head and said, "It's nice to meet you, and it's always a pleasure to see you, Rei, but I think I've forgotten an appointment I had. What a shame, ne?"

            "I'm sure," the black‑haired girl muttered. "I didn't know your job was so demanding; after all, eighteen is _ever_ so young."

            He coughed. "And you're fifteen, Rei. I work for the newly‑opened business under Chiba Mamoru."

            Looking mystified, the brown‑haired one asked, "Hey, is that the one that's gone without a name for like months?"

            Wincing, the blond nodded and confirmed, "Hai. Mamoru wants to hold off on revealing the title until the 'grand opening,' he calls it, which will probably be in another month or two. After all, I believe there are only seven more floors to build. That may take about a year, but he wants another floor or two done when it's opened."

            'Only?' thought Rei. "Oh, I suppose you'll have to go then. What a shame. Ja ne!"

            "Ja!" Yuuichirou had to add his two cents worth.

            Kasen walked off, feeling beaten. 'How can a girl _almost_ four years younger than me make me feel this way? I used to be such a suave person.....ah, remember, Kasen‑kun, power. Power, power, that's what Mamoru says is supposed to sing in my veins. Yep, he's definitely getting nutty. Must be battling with Kouseinou recently.'

            "Uh, hey, Rei‑san?" Yuuichirou asked, peering through long bangs.

            As they walked into the theater, she pretending to pay absolutely no attention to him or anything (one) else but the screen, she returned, "Hai?"

            "Is he like, your ex‑boyfriend or something?"

            She tried to laugh lightly. "No, I would never go out with a jerk like him. He once insulted me in a park about never getting a boyfriend because of a volatile temper." She was still smarting from that comment and unable to forget it, prepared to wage war on the wrongdoer.

            "That's horrible!" he exclaimed, looking shocked.

            "It is," she agreed absentmindedly, planning his demise.

            "Uh...Rei, could I ask you a question? I mean, it's more like a favor, but–"

            She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Well, since you just did me one, I'll try."

            "I know we don't know each other very well and all...I mean, it's only our second meeting...but do you think you'd like to...go out sometime?" Hurriedly, he pressed on, "And if you didn't mind and we both liked it, maybe we could do it again?"

            She stared straight ahead for a few minutes, silent, before nodding her acquiescence. "All right, Yuuichirou."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Aino Minako sat disconsolately on the curb outside the house, praying that Usagi wouldn't come out and interrupt her peace. Truthfully, she hadn't meant to hurt Rei, but now she seemed depressed and sad. Had she really meant that she failed at everything she tried?  Hopefully not–after all, the last thing they needed was a depressed senshi if trouble came along. Now, she reprimanded herself scoldingly, she was thinking as a leader and not a friend. She sat with her chin in her hand and thought. 

            She remembered parts, bits and pieces, of the Silver Millennium. While she was the commander of the planetary senshi, no one had ever seemed to think she was quite right for the job. Besides, once they found the Moon Princess, if possible, wouldn't she want to take control?

Rightfully, as heir to the Moon Kingdom before it fell, this generation of senshi would have served her and listened to every beck and call. They could only hope she wouldn't be a spoiled brat and rule for her own good and not the world's. This was just too much for a teenaged girl to think of, too much to handle. A commander of women warriors in the past life was now a reborn teenager, searching for a princess who would one day take her birthright and rule the entire Solar System? The entirety of the thought was just giving her a headache.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	16. Total Energy

Chapter 14‑Souryoku a.k.a. Total Energy

            Twisting and turning in the cool night, the world to Aino Minako felt over a hundred degrees as beads of sweat slipped down her pale face. The sheets were twisted, her dreams disturbed. An evil maniac was invading her sleep, and the Keeper of the Dreamscape was unable to interfere in anything except dire circumstances–unless the senshi of Pluto commanded it, which she didn't. Besides, he had express instructions in how to handle the affairs between the Planetary Knights, the senshi, and the Shittenou–which was to do nothing. 

            In her thoughts, deep nightmares and calls of the past, she whispered, "Please, just leave me alone. I didn't ask for this life."

            "You don't have a choice," a male voice answered.

            She turned to see General Ace. In dreams, one remembers everything, no matter how long ago it occurred–even a thousand years' span meant nothing. "What are you doing here? Stop entering my sleep. You've made the nightmares come. Please, make them go away," she begged, voice cracking, "It wasn't my fault they died."

            "But it was, just like how I died in the Silver Millennium, always faithful to you. They died because of your actions. Because you loved General Kunzite, and I will never leave you alone until you promise me what I want. And you know what I want, my darling. My heart." He smiled sinisterly.

            Mina cried, tears slipping down her cheeks even when she was not in reality. From graves beyond death, the deceased howled accusations at her. "I loved him, and he was my soulmate. I still love him, it isn't a crime. I didn't cause all these people to die."

            Dark blue eyes glittering malevolently, Ace asked, "Do you need a reprise? I remember everything, Mina–_everything_. You do as well, at least in this subconscious. I'll repeat it. I died for you. I took a thousand charging soldiers for you and died. I died for you. You shed more tears for that traitorous bastard than for me, do you hear me?! I lived, I breathed, I died for you. I never betrayed you. And you still chose him."

            "No! I–I don't want to hear anymore!! Please, Ace, I'm sorry. I know you loved me."

            "But you couldn't love me back."

            Always truthful, especially in matters of the heart, the golden‑haired girl nodded. "I didn't, I couldn't. You weren't the other half of my soul."

            "But you were the other half of mine."

            "I can't have a soul already split into Venus, to you, to Kunzite!! Where do I get myself? I'm Aino Minako now, not Princess Venus of the past. Ace, please, don't invade my dreams! I don't want to be haunted by the dreams of the dead!" The blond general watched her for a minute, heart cracking, because she cried. It was true that her soul was now split into so many pieces. About to try and compromise for what he wanted, his only goal, his love, his anger was fueled

when another misty figure like them appeared. The dream Minako turned pale, shaking violently. "Kunzite! You're missing, where are you? I've been so worried."

            A sad expression appeared on his face as he held out his arms, clad in full general uniform. "Sunshine, I'm sorry. I fell into a trap, and I'm afraid you won't be seeing my anytime soon."

            Ace sneered, feeling his own heart shatter as he watched her sobbing in his arms, although it had been he himself who had caused her pain. "How lovely, the general has come to save his senshi. Too bad you couldn't save yourself in this life."

            In a commanding tone, Kunzite snapped his fingers, and a black door appeared, "Go now, and don't ever disturb her again. Or I swear I will hunt you down until I spill blood."

            Before he left, the blonde hissed, "You know what I say is true. Next time she sees you, Venus will kill you for betraying her. Twice, filthy traitor. I deserved the love she keeps for a bastard like you."

            "The only one of those around is you," he said softly, knowing what Ace had proclaimed was true as he disappeared through the door, which also vanished once he had gone. "Mina, I'm not going to see you again, not even here. The side of evil claims my physical body again, as it has in both lives. But he won't come back," he promised, arms tightening.

            Mina sniffed and looked up at him, suddenly dressed as the Princess of Venus, corresponding with his uniform, just as Princess Serenity's clothing did with Prince Endymion's. "How did you come? How did you know?"

            "It's not a secret, darling," he chuckled softly, smiling for the first time and last in a long time. "We're soulmates."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Usagi spent the day pestering Minako about the dark circles under her eyes. She had shrugged and muttered something about having a bad sleep and being plagued by dreams, which was indeed true–she just didn't remember what her nightmares were about or what had happened. Usagi had gone home while they practiced. It was beginning to get so hard to tell her that Minako had to go to Rei's temple with the other three, just the four of them. The quintet were the best of friends, and it hurt to close one off. Once transformed, the blue senshi announced embarrassedly, "I quit the harp lessons."

            Shocked, her guardian asked, "I thought you said you were doing well? Better? Almost ready to try the power yourself?"

            "I lied," she replied quietly.

            "Princess Ami, why, how?! How could you tell falsehoods about something as important as this??"

            Tears gathering in the edges of her blue eyes, Mercury sighed at the disappointment in Koori's tone, as well as the surprise in her friends's and the other guardians's eyes. "I didn't want to. It just doesn't feel right, and I just can't do it!" Feeling as though she was taking the coward's way out, she detransformed dismally and fled.

            Sighing, Luna said, "Never mind, Koori, I'll go after her. Artemis, conduct the hand-to-hand fighting again, you were always much better at me than this."

            "And we thought she'd never compliment you on anything," commented Phobos and

Deimos, once again speaking as one.

            Artemis glared balefully at the three assembled senshi and retorted, "That's only because she wants to get out of teaching them. Why do these always end in messes?!"

            "Search me," chirped Aoao. "Okay girls. We're in yet another combat situation, but now we're missing one...so...we'll have to do things a bit differently." As the remaining guardians grinned slightly evilly at each other, their charges gulped and backed away ever‑so‑slowly. "So, we're doing every man, er, senshi for himself–herself. The object is not to...not to..."

            When her thought had run out, the Artemis filled in, "Not to have any broken bones or dead senshi." Everyone shot him a dark look, and he shrugged and protested, "Hey, what did I say? It's the truth! Anyway, there are an uneven number of you, you can vote whether or not to

use powers, hand‑to‑hand whatever, or both." Turning to each other, they considered for a moment. Neither Mars nor Venus were particularly eager to go against Jupiter's strength; she hadn't exactly managed to control her attacks very well and didn't want to face them with powers. Venus had both agility and semi‑good power management from her time as Sailor V, but ever since she had started training as a senshi, the attacks she worked on didn't exactly turn out well. . Mars was all right in both fields, having recently perfected all of her attacks except Flame Sniper. Sweatdropping, she remembered how no one except the reconciled Phobos and Deimos would try archery practice with her... "Have we come to a decision?"

            "Both."

            "Doesn't matter either way..so...both."

            "To make it unanimous, I'll have to say both."

            "Now remember...the _main_ objective is so you can fight on your own and learn the scope of each other's powers better."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Chiba Mamoru stretched and smiled darkly, ever so slightly. A quiet movement in the shadows, accompanied by three glints of a dulled silver alerted him of a now‑awakened presence. "Ohayo, Kouseinou‑kun. Or should I call you Kunzite?"

            Bowing, he returned, "Mamoru. What am I doing in general form? And my uniform, it seems to have changed...."

            The ebony‑haired man explained, "Just some minor searching it took to get one of my most loyal generals back. The uniform is now black."

            "It was white, ne?"

            Looking surprised, the addressed nodded slowly. "I'm surprised you remember."

            "Can I see them?"

            Mamoru blinked. "Them?"

            Running an uneasy and slightly‑shaking hand through the customary, shoulder length tresses that seemed a bit duskier than usual, Kunzite muttered, "The other three gens, Zoicite, Nephrite, even the irrepressible Jadeite. Permission to detransform, my liege?"

            Stifling a large sigh and knowing that it was going to be a LONG day, Mamoru nodded. Feeling as though not a lot would be accomplished today except his exhaling in defeat quite constantly, the black‑haired, reborn Prince of Earth in the Silver Millennium took some time to adjust to the fact that now he had his four generals: one was caught in the past and completely antisocial, his brother was sometimes an extreme womanizer and joker, his best friend did nothing but look at and talk to great balls of gas the whole day, and the latest gen was a stiff stone that did nothing but follow orders and never reveal his thoughts. He then pondered what Kasen had muttered recently: that if he hadn't brainwashed and coerced all of them into his service, they would at least have retained a "spark of life." He smirked at that. Kasen did live for night life, but he had thought his personality remained. "We'll go now. You have a floor and office to decorate and people to hire. Before try to do everything on your own this very minute, you will be in charge of training the gens once more; I'm afraid they're very much out of practice. Your focus is power–anything to do with it, most likely storage for reviving the Golden Kingdom. You'll probably work closely with Kyosei, but almost not at all with Kasen. He has auras, of course. You'll do the most with Yosouya, poor man. He has the greatest amount of work to do for the others, besides his own projects."

            "I don't envy him in the least," murmured the silver‑haired one dryly.

            "It's good to have you back, Kunzite. We're all together again."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            One Venusian senshi, in civilian form, was not happy at all. Limping home with a disgruntled Artemis (who had been sentenced to pavement instead of her shoulder), walked along trying to talk to him without moving her lips too much. They were already attracting enough attention from bystanders. Reaching the door, she peered in for a minute and sighed in relief when neither Ikuko or Kenji were found to be anywhere in sight. Deciding a good, hot shower was just

what she needed, she jumped in surprise and winced when Usagi declared, "Aino Minako, I want to know what's going on."

            Facing her, she thought that she didn't like the stubborn expression on the other blonde's face at all. 'Uh oh...now, why does that tone sound so familiar and commanding?' "Nani?"

            "You know what I mean–the 'secret' meetings at Rei‑chan's that include everyone but me. When you come home hobbling and say you sprained you ankle in gym–Mina, I _have_ gym with you, and you've never sprained your ankle in class. And then the oh‑so‑mysterious bruises. What are you guys doing?!" she nearly shrieked, she was so upset.

            'I hate this job,' she sighed to herself.  Minako wasn't exactly sure if she should tell her or

not, but her beloved guardian spoke up at the moment.

            "Usagi, my name is Artemis. I'm Lunar cat, previous advisor to the last royal family that ruled the Solar System from the Moon over a thousand and sixteen years ago. You know," he

commented, "I'm astonished that you haven't fainted yet. So we'll go on. Mina is the senshi of Venus, a planetary defender. She was also the Princess of Venus in the past life."

            Weakly, she dropped into a chair and stated the obvious. "I think I have to sit down." Usagi then impressed the other two, with her friend glaring intently at her cat, by drawing the conclusion, "I'm guessing that the same goes for Rei, Mako, and Ami?"

            "Yes... Rei is Mars, Makoto is Jupiter, and Ami is Mercury." Crystal blue eyes filled with sadness as she said, "I knew we wouldn't be able to hide this from you for long, and none of us liked it. It wasn't that we thought you were a ditz or stupid–we just didn't want to face the day it would happen. Um...Usagi‑chan?"

            Looking weary and tired, Usagi asked heavily, "What do you want me to say? That I appreciate the fact you all know I'm not as stupid as I pretend to be? The world doesn't know the senshi exist; this could be just a joke. And from my instincts, I don't think it is. How long have you kept this secret from me?"

            She gulped. "Did you ever read the newspaper? Probably not, since it would only be in an international one. A few years ago, before I came to live with you, I was Sailor V. A schoolgirl with an extremely short skirt, who stopped burglaries and criminals. We've all been senshi since the age of eleven, although Sailor V doesn't really constitute. Like I said, that position was for crime‑fighting in London, simple training that Art put me through. The others didn't have to go through that. The sailor senshi are meant to fight evil, threats to the universe, and other things that have to do with the supernatural," Minako explained. She was slightly wary of her friend's reaction but much more relieved than she thought she would be.

            "You didn't tell me, because it was important to keep it a secret, ne?" When she nodded, Usagi sighed wondered exactly what was wrong with life lately. "Well....it's not like I can blame you or anything..." Cheering up, she grinned sunnily, and it was as if the sun suddenly orbited the Moon–but then again, everything seemed to rotate around the exuberant girl. "I'll just yell at Luna! Yeah! Hey Mina‑chan, I'm really proud of you...wanna go get a chocolate milkshake?"

            "Have I ever turned down chocolate?"

            "Come to think of it, no, but then again, neither have I. Let's go find Rei and the others!"

            Shaking her head and deciding not to comment on the strangest mood swing shehad ever experienced, the golden‑haired senshi in disguise skipped out and pondered whether or not training would burn off the calories she would be getting....

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Angrily, Seishou Kouseinou pounded the table with extreme force until he was afraid it might break in two. Snapping over the connection he had just barely created, he yelled, 'Yosouya, what the heck is wrong with these darn crystals?'

            Wincing, around four floors below, Kouseki Yosouya hastily set down the test tube rack containing four differently‑hued test tubes: one of green, another silver, yet another navy blue, and the last an azure blue. 'Kami‑sama, what now? I almost dropped four vials, and if the magic had seeped through the floor–'

            'You can talk about the magic infecting whatever later; can you get up here? Those crystals you gave me won't take the power I'm giving them!!'

            Sighing and motioning for his workers to keep on working without him, Yosouya once again reprimanded himself for not having a second in command. After Mamoru had suggested it, he _had_ thought about it, but no matter how qualified his assistants came, they just didn't fit his

description. It had to be someone who could work with his meticulous ways and odd habits. The laboratory workers had quickly gotten used to his motions and quiet murmurs whenever talk was needed, but someone who worked that closely with him for such a long time would have to be able to handle things a bit differently. 'What did they do?'

            'Explode,' he mumbled, embarrassed. He was supposed to be good at power management, so why couldn't he handle a couple of crystals?

            Whenever he got into the elevator nowadays, the blond general felt slight trepidation, remembering how Kasen had plummeted after a strange mistake, and also how much energy had been pulled out of him. That had hurt quit a bit, and it had taken him a long time to get his reserves back to normal. 'So what happened, exactly?'

            'They exploded, for kami‑sama's sake, just blew up in my face!!'

            'I can imagine the expression on your face. I was fortunate enough to see Kasen's face when it happened to him, once.' When the large, recently furnished oak wood door swung open, the serious blond‑haired student asked, "By the way, don't we have a meeting in a few minutes? Time flies when you're having fun..."

            A flabbergasted voice in the doorway exclaimed, "You have _fun_ in that overly-sanitized

lab of yours working away with goggles and a perpetual headache?"

            "Nice of you to join us," greeted Kouseinou dryly, moving to cover his work table. He still hadn't gotten to hiring any workers, which the prince was urging him to do, but everyone knew that the commander of the gens preferred to work alone. "We all can't work in that scummy environment you're somehow able to call a workplace. Souya, can you hurry up? We'll be late otherwise, and Mamoru said something about four mysterious guys."

            The other blonde, whom the other two had been attempting to ignore, managed to peer around the evasive, large form of his friend and grinned. "Kouseinou, you exploded some crystals? Again?!" He snickered. "That's like, the twelfth time this week."

            The silver-haired man glowered.

            "Kasen, I hate to break your bubble, I really do, but that's not possible. He's only worked with them for two days, but he's managed to destroy my poor creations around four times."

            Another teasing colleague joined them, slightly wiser than the hapless Kasen, who was currently backing away from the silver‑haired gen. "Minna, are you aware that we're going to be late? Besides, we wouldn't want a fifth time to happen today, then Yosouya wouldn't get my work done, and I want it done. You've used up almost a twentieth of his extremely large reserves."

            "Correction, you _are_  late." The four generals turned towards the doorway to see who had joined them and gulped at the sight of slightly irritated black hair and eyes, the clearly definable features of none other than Chiba Mamoru. "Let's take another ride in the elevator, everyone, I want to show you some slides and explain something. Or rather, Kouseinou will; he's taken the lovely results of something I asked Yosouya to research a while back and combined them into a more...understandable version, shall we say. And Kasen? Watch what you press, because I have no intention of crashing to the basement. There are no more Golden Crystals to find." He grimaced while the other three smirked.  "Okay, here we go. The slide‑show projector's all yours, Kouseinou, take it away," directed Mamoru.

            Taking a deep breath, he got up and started his speech. "We have found large amounts of magical energy previously similar to ours–in the Silver Millennium, that is–and the only reason they don't resemble ours in this life is because our auras have a tinge of gray‑black, or so Kasen claims. I don't see any difference. They are, as follows: Torit Sukareru, Shinozaki, Kumada Yuuichirou, and Urawa Ryo. Look familiar? The first is known as General Ace of the past, also a Planetary Knight. They are _all_ Planetary Knights, the protectors of the senshi–all of whom have yet to be found or even identified. Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury. So now we have it, and there are issues facing us: to become friends for tactical and strategical advantages, to make immediate enemies, to somehow eliminate them, or to take no drastic measures at all."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Minako wandered into her room, dropping her school bag onto a spare chair before she sat down on the bed. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she cursed the fact that life had to be so confusing and annoying at such a young age. Hopefully, she thought to herself, she would live to around the ripe old age of seventy or eighty. It was actually quite probable, since no disputes with evil were looking to be found in the near future, and they had all lived for more than a thousand years. Still, the blonde wasn't quite sure whether or not to be proud of the fact, scared of it, or just completely mystified. She, however, left the calculations to Ami, as did everyone in their merry little band.

            Usagi had been better friends with her and Rei than the others, but Makoto was Rei's best friend. For some reason, their natures mixed, or maybe it was a zeal for fighting and a passion for life. Of course, they had also known each other the longest. Usagi was a great person to help cheer you up, but Minako felt that she still didn't really know the girl, as if some part of Usagi was hidden to them. She and Ami had gotten along even better; both actually similar in quite a few ways. None of which the others could see, but private interests were discussed confidentially. 

            Baffling  issues confronted her daily, especially Sukareru's uncomfortable pursuit of her. Makoto and Rei, were both romantics (although the former tended to show it more than the latter and claimed that almost every male in Juuban looked like her ex‑boyfriend) and thought it was "sweet." The quiet, almost painfully silent blue‑haired girl had surprised everyone by denouncing all guys openly at one of their meetings, saying that Ryo and Sukareru must have been friends because of their similar and sick hobbies. They all had taken a very strange view of the case when she had described a very strange night home after her last harp lesson, but Ryo was now staying far, far away after her blow up, which she felt a bit ashamed over. 

            Everywhere, anywhere, Minako was running into the blonde "greek god," as all the females considered him, earning her many jealous looks she didn't want at all. For one thing, his

personality and possessiveness freaked her out.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            A newly‑transformed General Kunzite wondered why he had ever agreed to the position of High General and Commander of Earth in the Silver Millennium; his past incarnation had definitely been insane, he had decided. Glancing about the wide, spacious room, he thought it would have been perfect for training. However, Kasen's first comment when he'd entered had been, "It looks like a jail in here." Sweatdropping, he re‑analyzed the gray brick walls, bars that did resemble the bars over windows in prisons...but just a bit... He hadn't exactly expected them to come and criticize whoever had decorated it. Still, it looked vaguely familiar, as if he himself had drawn plans for it a while ago. Shaking himself, he saw the other three grumpily in the middle of transforming. 

            Yosouya hated to be called away from his work; it was true he was a workaholic, but he did have more on his plate than the others–or so it seemed. Kyosei had been interrupted in yet another stargazing and had given his commander an earful, which he intended to pay back now. Kasen hadn't really cared, he had appeared cheerful, but started to sweat once the day's objectives were spoken. Mamoru had decided not to attend, giving an excuse about "pressing and urgent business matters," but everyone knew better. It wasn't, however, either Kunzite or Kouseinou's nature to disrespect or argue with a prince or leader unless in dire circumstances. Those rare incidents, however, were quite notable and tended to be spectacular to watch–as long as one wasn't part of the whole fiasco. He had set Zoicite and Nephrite to practice sparring, and he had chosen to work especially with Jadeite to make up for "lost time."

            The brown‑haired gen leaned over to his partner and whispered, "Hey, Zoi, how long do you think Jade's going to last?"

            When Kunzite shot them an evil look, they returned to exchanging blows and blocks while the green‑eyed blonde tried to keep curly bangs out of his eyes. 'Idiot, did you forget telepathy? Bet you...twenty.'

            'Seconds? Fine, I bet ten minutes. What's your wager?'

            Trying to concentrate on not getting hurt or any bruises that day, since he really didn't want to spend what was left of the afternoon and night wincing, Zoicite sent back, 'Twenty minutes, numbskull. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have such little faith in our dear comrade. The wager is...if I win, you're on your own for anything except a basic supply of crystals, I'm irrationally tired...'

            'Hey, no problem. Really, Endymion–Mamoru's right, you need an assistant. Don't throw all those stupid reasons at me again. You're the one that's being an idiot. If I win, you introduce me to that very pretty brunette worker of yours...'

            Landing a strike and smiling slightly, the flaxen‑haired gen retorted, 'I don't sell my workers; I'm afraid I don't have harems like you and Jade. Besides, I know the one you're talking about–Jadeite tried to make a good first impression already, but she slapped him and told him she was going steady with a guy for around four years now.'

            Nephrite sighed in disappointment. 'Who's the lucky guy?'

            'Someone named Motoki.'

            Rubbings his gloved hands in anticipation, Kunzite smiled at the wary and unwillingly Jadeite, who was soon confused with punches and kicks that he barely dodged. Gulping, he tried to call upon the meager powers he had just learned, but Mamoru had forbade him from doing the only thing he could remember very well–burning or eating auras, which hurt the soul a lot more than anything else. His shields weren't very good, either–they shattered at the first impact of

silvery‑black energy from his commander, who sighed. As another sizzling, shimmering bolt raced past him, the blonde just managed to leap into the air, his strong point being that he was suitably fast and agile. 

            Voice dangerously soft, the silver‑haired gen scolded, "We have a lot of work to go through, Jadeite...." Expertly repositioning his body, he started another speech. "Initially. you have to learn how to build defenses correctly. You don't want to die the first time you can't block something. Ask Zoi, he's an expert."

            Glowering across the room, where Nephrite and Zoicite immediately became re‑interested in their work, the blue‑eyed one muttered resentfully, "At what, dying? He can't do anything offensive."

            "Excellent! You've given me a marvelous idea–Zoicite, get over here. Work with Jadeite on his shields while he helps you with attacking."

            The green-eyed one gave his commander a baleful look and drawled, "I already know how to attack him, Kunz. I've had long experience."

            Over-patiently, he inquired, "Do you want to work with me instead?"

            Both of them shook their heads instantly. 

            "Good. Nephrite, your turn."

            The green‑eyed one gave him a smirk and telepathed, 'I win, either way.'

            'It's not fair. Why do I have to be tortured now?'

            Zoicite shrugged. 'Hey, it's Jade's fault, and he's your best friend. Better you than me.'

            Before the brown‑haired, navy‑eyed general could retort, Kunzite inserted himself sharply into the conversation and yelled, "Cut it out and concentrate!!"

            Wincing, they nodded before something occurred to Zoicite. "Kunzite, how did

you do that? I mean, interrupting our telepathing."

            'Simple trick I learned in the Silver Millennium. Jadeite, are you listening?'

            'Huh? What's going on?'

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Watching Sukareru pace distractedly around the room, Yuuichirou began getting just a tab bit annoyed, already ticked off after dialing Rei's number about five times and getting a busy signal. What important things did girls have to talk about, anyway? Unconcernedly, he asked, "Sukareru, what's wrong today?" 

            Glowering darkly, his roommate drew something out of his pocket and tossed it to the brunet. 

            "Hm, this looks like Venus-sama, in a way."

            "It _is_ Venus‑sama, baka. Or her reincarnation, Aino Minako."

            Shrugging, he flopped onto the bed and flipped chocolate bangs out of his eyes. "At least you found her."

            Staring at him, Sukareru muttered, "What, are you guys too stupid to realize anything on your own? I may have been head of the Knights, but you guys _had_ to have had some sense."  'Shinozaki! Ryo! Get in here!' The other two brunets had burst in, one carrying a gym bag, the other a stack of books and a tangle of wires, neither pleased at being interrupted. "Stop complaining; this is important. You have all met the princesses. You hear me? Why don't you

describe your sweetheart to me, Yuuichirou‑kun."

            "Um....she had black hair and purple eyes."

            "Good. Sound like your little Miss Hino? Of course. What was her first name again? Rei, was it? Next, Jupiter. One who we've all met, actually, why don't you tell us about her, Shinozaki?" prodded Sukareru.

            Blinking, he set down his bag and slumped into a chair. "Brown hair, considered auburn at times, especially in the light...green eyes."

            Letting a slight smile wiggle its way into his stern features, the blond murmured, "I'm really quite surprised you didn't connect that description to the girl you have a crush on–your best friend, Kino Makoto is Jupiter. Ryo, Princess Mercury?"

            He sighed. "Blue hair and blue eyes, and yes, I am aware that Mizuno Ami is she. Her, whatever, I could never do grammar," muttered Ryo.

            Sukareru raised a sandy blond eyebrow. "Why didn't you, well, 'make a move,' as these

uncouth people say nowadays?"

            The brunet laughed shortly and retorted, "You've been reading too much Shakespeare, although I can't realize when you've had the time. Why should I? After all, the first time I did that, she thought I was stalking her."

            Yuuichirou, looking confused, asked, "Uh, weren't you?"

            "No! Okay....maybe. Yeah, I was, okay! Sheesh! Give me a break! And you should be glad I did. She ran into General Zoicite!" Everyone could sense the hurt bitterness in his voice. "His name is Kouseki Yosouya. I was actually friends with General Kunzite in high school."

            Looking scandalized, Shinozaki demanded, "What for? Wasn't your sixth sense awakened

by then? That's basically  the only power you have."

            Sukareru snapped, "We only _have_ one main power each. He has sixth sense or foresight, I have enter dreams, Yuuichirou has aura disguising, and you have the startling and sometimes completely useful talent of...mind control."

            "Nani?!" the other two exclaimed, glancing between the blonde and brunette for

confirmation, just to make sure they weren't hearing things. Well, Ryo wasn't that surprised, but he didn't appreciate his sixth sense much, not at all, actually.

            "It's very minor. Lasts–at most–around half an hour, I think, but only something small, not like I can make them do anything drastic," mumbled Shinozaki. His leader was getting grouchy, and the best thing to do was avoid him and try not to get on his bade side. Torit Sukareru had a scary evil streak at times... How he had become a knight, the others didn't know and didn't want to ask. Further provocation wasn't exactly necessary or wise.

            Sighing, the blond‑haired, blue‑eyed student leaned his chair back and examined

the cuticles. "There is, of course, the matter of the reborn Shittenou of Prince Endymion. The prince is currently alive and well on Earth, as are Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite."

            They blinked. "Why haven't you told us about this?"

            "It wasn't important.....at least not yet. Never fear, I play my cards well–after all, the Ace is a  more powerful card than the king, is it not?"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	17. Double Star

Chapter 15‑Nijuusei a.k.a. Double Star

            When the doorbell rang, Shinozaki leapt up with a great smile of delight to answer the door. He was ninety nine point nine percent positive that it would be an eagerly-awaited guest for

dinner. Of course, he had been preparing the whole afternoon since three (after Yuuichirou had been forced out, he had grumpily shouted the question about whether or not the brunet had any work to do at all) for the very special dinner, and his fellow dorm mates had wandered in more than once, sniffing the delectable smells in the air. He thought he had always liked Makoto a little more than a best friend and even more as of late, and their very interesting meeting late last night with Sukareru had cinched it.

            General Nephrite was definitely out of the picture; he hadn't ever seen him in this life, and Makoto had showed no signs of having feelings for any other guys at the moment, even though she _did_ have the tendency to claim that every other young, eligible man on the street looked like her old boyfriend. 

            There really was nothing wrong about the pairing of a knight and a senshi in this life, at least. In the past, the King of Jupiter would have frowned deeply, and "The Thunderer," as he was  known, would have disapproved about the social disruption. Not that the princess had loved him, he complained bitterly. Lita had always and probably would always hold a candle for Nephrite, but that didn't mean that Shinozaki couldn't get his hopes up...right? "Konnichiwa, Mako‑chan!"

            "Konnichiwa! Wow, that smells fabulous. Maybe your eating habits _are_ shaping up!" she grinned, green eyes sparkling good‑naturedly. "Do I still need to come once a week, dragging myself out of the temple to cook for you guys and then rushing home for homework and chores?"

            Blushing at her teasing and for other purposes that were still unknown to her,he retorted, "Maybe last night's tv dinners are influencing your taste buds; I know how much you love microwave meals." When Makoto wrinkled her nose and glared at him, he ushered her in and tried to disperse the rapid pounding of his heart, sure that everyone in Juuban at the moment could hear and feel it, if not all the inhabitants of Japan.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Try to refrain from sobbing, Rei wondered why senshi practices were held so often when there was no evil and why they were always extremely hazardous. For example, she had gotten a jolt–literally–when learning to combine attacks. Super Supreme Thunder, the latest the green‑haired Jupiter had managed, was to join with Burning Mandala. She hadn't exactly succeeded at archery, since not many people practiced it these days–it wasn't exactly a physical education course. Instead of combining with the fiery rings, the attack had given her a slight electric shock, which had scared the heck out of everyone. Sweatdropping as the crows went to their mistress, the senshi of thunder had stood there with her mouth open. 

            Artemis had a _very_ clear memory of training on the Moon and slapped himself for not remembering that whenever they tried this particular combination, Burning Mandala and Super Supreme Thunder had not mixed well and usually produced exceptional results, if not dangerous ones. He had asked Mercury to fog the room with Double Shabon Spray Freezing, checking the aptitude and amount of heat Crescent Beam Shower provided. The gold light had managed to burn away a circle of mist with a diameter around two centimeters. 

            All in all, Luna wasn't pleased when she walked in and surveyed the fog, slowly filling up the hole Venus had created, a shocked Mars with hair standing on end, Jupiter standing stock‑still, and Mercury, along with Artemis and the rest of the guardians, sweatdropping profusely. Needless to say, she was going to take over such sessions from now on, which gave the unlucky white Lunar cat a very good excuse never, ever to come into the training room, which had already been electrocuted, shocked, blasted, and frozen too many times for its own good. The

generals's guardians no longer bothered to congregate, they spent most if not all their time spying, four college students that no longer recalled them or had a place for them in their hearts. Not that they had any left, figuratively-speaking. 

            Sighing, the raven‑haired priestess put the worn broom away in the closet. Observing the straw coming out of the tight weave, she made a mental note to buy a new one before the current appliance fell apart, having swept the porch seven days a week, four weeks a month, twelve months a year, and as far as she could recall, the entire fifteen years or so of her life. The present one, that is, for she hoped it hadn't followed her a thousand years from the past. Rei closed

the closet door softly, smiled through the window at her grandfather, hale and hearty as ever, training the new acolytes that continued to pour in every year, no matter what rumors there were about temple inhabitants. The devotion of those occupants of Juuban touched her deeply.

            When she went to check if Makoto had come home yet from Shinozaki's dorm, she found that her brunette friend hadn't.  Brewing a cup of herbal tea, she remembered that this was her only specialty in matters of the kitchen, since domestic tranquility was the reign of the kitchen goddess of Hikawa Shrine. Making her way to her room, she paused at a floor‑length mirror and

pondered the issue of whether or not her nose was slightly red; she'd had the sniffles recently. Before her musing could continue, the telephone rang, and she answered, "Moshi moshi?"

            "Moshi moshi. Is this Rei?"

            "Hai, this is she....?" She couldn't place his identity from his voice.

            Sounding relieved, the guy said, "Hey, Rei. This is Shinozaki. Is Mako there?"

            "I thought she was at your dorm," answered the miko, sounding confused and beginning to feel worried. Usually no one would trifle with the strong brown‑haired girl, but there were sick, dangerous people in the world–not to mention evil.

            Worried and stuttering out his words, Ken felt abashed and slightly uncomfortable at one of his "deep, dark secrets" coming out. Especially to the object of his affection's best friend. "Uh, see, I um..sort of told her that I like her, and er, she ran out."

            "Nani? I mean, she likes you, too, doesn't she?"

            Hopefully, he asked, "Really?"

            "Um.....as a brother, that is." Purple eyes grew apprehensive as she glanced at

the clock, little hand pointing to five, the larger one pointing to eight.

            Sweatdropping and running a large hand through untidy chestnut tresses, he sighed. "I knew it. What a complete idiot I've made of myself....."

            "Listen, I think Makoto can take care of herself. She probably wants to think alone," she hazarded. At least, she herself would have. "She's a big girl, not that you've forgotten. Maybe the whole thing will blow over?"

            Disgruntled, he snapped, "Fat chance! Now our friendship is ruined, because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut."

            "Will you stop that?! You're wasting my time, and I need to find Mako.  I'll try to look for her and see if she wants to talk. I'll call you if I don't find her soon, though, or when she gets back. Okay?"

            "Yeah, thanks," he mumbled, feeling like more of a dolt than ever.

            Grabbing a jacket and leaving a note for her grandfather in case he finished early, which he usually didn't, forgetting about dinner until either she or Makoto called him, she left, not noticing when a red, compact‑like case slipped out of her pocket and onto the ground.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Kousei Kyosei wandered absentmindedly around his retreat, taking care not to hurt any of the flowers or people around him, his brain hovering somewhere between Jupiter and the Andromeda Galaxy. Sitting down heavily on a deserted park bench he thought that he liked being alone sometimes, when thoughts were better kept to himself. He was at peace until quiet crying was heard, and when he ventured through the bushes to see what species of life resided there, navy blue opened wide when he found none other than Kino Makoto. "Excuse me, miss."

            Her brilliant green eyes, swimming in tears, widened as she scrambled up and glared at him reproachfully. "Who are you? What do you want?"

            Holding his hands palm upwards, open to her, he replied, "Nothing much–just to find the little nymph among the flowers who's so distressed."

            "I'm no nymph," she said warily.

            He shrugged. "I'm Kousei Kyosei, by the way."

            "Kino Makoto," came her grudging reply.

            He bowed elegantly. "A pleasure to meet you. As I was saying, you sounded quite sad to me. Is something wrong?"

            Makoto glared at him, not appreciating the intrusion into her private affairs. "My problems are my problems, and I'll keep them to myself, thanks."

            "I've got the time and patience to lend an ear–or a shoulder, you seem to need it."

            Eyeing him sharply and releasing the tension, she sighed and knew Rei wouldn't be pleased. She was going to be late going him, and she had a feeling this annoying stranger wouldn't leave until she told him. "Would you believe me if I told you my problem was only the fact that my best friend for almost all my life has just told me that he loves me?"

            Kyosei blinked. "Sure, why not? Isn't that what typically happens? I've got another question for you, though. Do you love him?"

            Glowering, Makoto replied, "I asked for an answer, not three questions in return. It hasn't happened to me before, not that I know of. I don't _think_ I love him, at least not in the way he says he does. I've always looked up to him as an older brother." Watching him, she was suddenly drawn in by his interesting looks:  long, wavy brown hair and deep, navy blue eyes. He was really quite handsome, if he didn't have that aura of darkness that seemed to be waiting to pounce, in her opinion.

            "Did you run away?"

            His words made her stiffen and feel cowardly. Sniffing, she retorted, "None of your business, Kousei‑san."

            Easily, the stargazer requested, "Call me Kyosei. So if that's the way you feel, why don't you just run back and tell him? If he's been your best friend for that long, he probably won't hate you for the rest of his life. And if he does, he obviously isn't worth it."

            The pretty brunette bit her lip. He did make sense, no matter how reluctant she was to admit it. 

            When she began to feel better, it showed on her wan features, and Kyosei grinned. "Now that I've done my bit for the day and my help isn't needed any longer, I believe I'll leave now. A pleasure to meet you and aid you in your time of need, Miss Kino. May I run across other women as gifted as you in looks and predicaments in the future."

            She blushed brightly. "Oh–stop, please. Thanks for...well, thanks."

            "No problem. See you around."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Aino Minako was happy and at peace for once. The world was sunny...well, the sun was fading, but the sunset was beautiful. She finished her homework, no after school activities for once, and she'd just passed a large building radiating dark energy so thick it permeated her sense, so everything was absolutely fine. Blinking, she doubled back and wincing as her change of clothes for varsity volleyball smacked painfully into her side. An extremely large building with a sinisterly alabaster‑white banner covering the giant nameplate that had yet to be revealed stood before her. So far, counting windows that were neatly and uniformly spaced, she figured that around nine floors were to be built, another half was also being worked on by tired workmen. Was everyone a workaholic these days? No, she smiled to herself. Just Aino Minako...but she was

pretty sure it was influenced from being a senshi commander and past princess....not that she'd been disorganized in this life, but once Artemis had started talking, she'd gotten an earful about certain things. And changes had occurred. Staring up at the massive and well‑designed building, something struck her as nostalgic when a dark shadow appeared in the corner of a window. Shoulder‑length hair was blowing in an unseen breeze, and the figure had a tall stature and muscular shoulders. In the fading sunlight, a gleam of silver caught her eyes, and crystal blue narrowed in concentration.

            It was so familiar...as if she'd seen it once before....frowning, her headache increased, pounding and hammering relentlessly, as if a hot sun blazed overhead instead of fading blues, reds, pinks, and purples. A palace of white glared before her eyes, its walkway lined with delicate torches, ending with in glowing ball at each end. Two stories were on either side of the main building, one with three floors, and a pair of golden domes resided on the previous two storied‑buildings that sandwiched the tripled one in between. That special middle one, she recalled, pain increasing with each moment of joyful remembrance, had a strangely‑hued dome, a special one. It flashed....flashed colors, peaceful white, brilliant gold, soft flowing blue, fighter green, and spirited, soulful red. There had been windows: one of diamonds, another of hearts. Her windows, she thought, as the Princess of Venus, had been heart-shaped. He had stood in a heart‑shaped window, although another reclined in one of diamonds. Her head spun; was he the King of Hearts, or the King of Diamonds? Were they even males? And was there one person....or two.... She didn't know the answers to her questions, but she did know that she was the Queen of Hearts.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Kino Makoto walked home whistling cheerily, looking braver than she felt–sure, she knew exactly what she had to do, but she didn't know if she could do without breaking down midstream. Passing a large granite building, she suddenly ran into and enraged priestess and looked down with a gulp. The lighter, less solidly built raven‑haired girl had now grumpily taken a seat on the hard pavement, annoyed purple eyes boring into her friend. "Uh oh...um...Rei, what are you doing out here so late?"

            "Correction, what are YOU doing here? I came out to look for you."

            "Why? I can take care of myself and go back to the temple."

            Glowering at her stubborn friend, Rei said skeptically, "Uh huh, which was why you were coming from the opposite direction of Ken‑kun's dorm. He called me and told me what he did. Gomen nasai, Mako‑chan, but you aren't mad, are you?"

            "Not really. It's nice to have someone that cares so much. Oh, Rei, what am I going to do? How am I going to tell him I just want us to stay friends and that I'm not interested in him?"

            "You'll be able to tell him, Mako. You can do anything. Now let's go home."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            The ball bounced harder...and harder...and harder, building up momentum while Shinozaki let out his emotions, hands not feeling the extreme pressure it rebounded with each time. It hurt so much to love someone and know that the love wasn't returned. If only Makoto knew how much he loved her, with every part of his soul...maybe she would be able to love him. He scoffed at himself. Every night, before he had told her, he had prayed that she would understand and realize his feelings. Everything about her was wonderful to him, and it was as if she had no faults. Shinozaki watched everything about her, looked for the familiar emerald eyes and shining auburn hair in crowds, as well as her superior height. Her movements, actions, habits, her friends, how she talked, just about anything, whether it seemed significant or insignificant, was observed by him. The pain was cutting into him, although he had never really suspected that she loved him. Was it even love, maybe just an obsession.....but the emotions overcoming him were too strong. Before and after every time he talked to her, he felt nervous, but during that time, the world had righted itself, and he was infinitely happy. Today, he'd finally told her about how he'd felt...and the world had fallen apart. No longer able to vent his feelings peacefully, he raced home, muttering cold and unnatural apologies to anyone he hit. It was freezing and so chilly, as if he

couldn't sense anything, feel anything. And on his way home, Shinozaki asked himself, 'Is love agony? Or is agony love?'

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Marching into the meeting room near Mamoru's office, Tabiki Kasen was flaming red and seeing scarlet, to boot. "I can't believe that little schoolgirl got the best of me!!" he exclaimed, furious.

            Raising an eyebrow, his brother asked, "And what happened now, may we ask?"

            Giving him an evil look as Kyosei looked on in interest, Kasen as interrupted by the entrance of the last silver-haired general.

            Kouseinou felt a migraine coming on when three gazes set upon him fixedly. "What're you looking at? So I was late for once. Leave me alone–I'm human, too." 

            "What really did happen to you today, anyway? Usually you're singing praises of the female race instead of curses," the brunet commented, deciding that their previous focus was much more interesting. 

            The irate blonde muttered, "Fat chance that I'll tell you."

            A cool voice from the door issued forth just then. "However, _I_ can tell you what

happened to Kasen." 

            "You were spying on me? With the crystal?" he demanded, outraged.

            Glowering, the black‑haired and black‑eyed one swiftly moved to a seat and

affixed unnaturally jet black eyes on his general. "Kasen, General Jadeite, you are aware of the important role the Golden Crystal plays in the reconstruction of the Golden Kingdom, are you not? Excellent, I'm glad to see that you do." Regaining his good humor and not waiting for an answer, Mamoru continued, "So after he insulted this girl, he saw her again at the movies. He

went over to yet again try and woo her when lo and behold, Hino Rei spots a male friend in the crowd that she _is_ attracted to and grabs him, saying he's a 'friend.' Kumada Yuuichirou–sound familiar?–couldn't be happier, and she tells Kasen off." Smiling at the wide applause directed towards Kasen, who was flushing beet red, he sauntered towards the door and looked back to say, "There was nothing important I had to say today, so you're all dismissed. Oh, and Kasen? I'm not pleased to see that you lost to the Mars Knight."

            "Nani?! You're telling me that shaggy‑haired dolt was Chad? Of the Martian Army?" None of them bothered to answer as they trickled out.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Makoto? Dajibou?"

            The brunette turned around to see her two friends and smiled shakily. "Oh, hey guys."

            Intuitively, the miko inquired, "Is something bothering you, Mako-chan? Besides Shinozaki, of course."

            "Actually...I don't know. I've been having these strange dreams lately, where a man stands in a white uniform with navy blue trim, and he's tall, maybe an inch or two taller than me, at least. His face is misty, still, but I feel strangely giddy and happy, even in my sleep." Sitting on the stone steps of the temple with her chin on her knees, her emerald green eyes drew dreamy as she considered that unknown figure. 

            Minako sat on her other side, as Rei took a seat to her right, settling her priestess robes. Her eyes alight with a strange, soft emotion, the blonde asked, "Tell me what else you remember."

            "I–I don't–"

            "What color was his hair?" the raven-haired girl added, purple eyes hazy as she considered a blond-haired, blue-eyed stranger of medium height. Although he seemed to have an aura of darkness around him, his lips were curved in a teasing, slightly wistful smile as his azure-hued eyes bored into her being each night. She sat up straight all of a sudden, nearly missing Makoto's reply, as her mind raced. It–he couldn't be...not him, anyone but _him_.

            Unaware of Rei's thoughts, Makoto answered, "I think I remember long brown hair. Maybe it was wavy?"

            "It was wavy," Minako stated softly but firmly. She closed her eyes, and both her companions were silent in their own musings until approaching footsteps were heard. She didn't open her eyes until she heard Urawa Ryo clear his throat uncomfortably.

            "Konnichiwa, Ryo-san," Makoto said cordially. They were familiar after all the time she'd spent at his dorm, talking with him and Shinozaki. It didn't look like she'd be heading over there for a while, however. Not anymore.

            He nodded his head. "Sorry to disturb you...I was wondering if you knew where I could find Ami? I thought she'd be with you...but..." He stopped in mid-stammer, unnerved by Rei's piercing stare.

            "Ami's at home," she said quietly. "We can give you her phone number–unless you'd like to talk to her in person."

            "I think it's better if I apologize in person," Ryo replied, equally softly. 

            Eyeing him with a calculating look in her eye, the priestess sighed and gave him her friend's address. 

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            When the doorbell rang, Ami was too deep in her work to hear it, but the second time it rang, she sighed and pushed herself out of her seat. She wondered, briefly, who could be at the door. One of the girls, maybe–but usually they called before they showed up. Her mother couldn't possibly be coming home yet.  She peered through the keyhole, and sapphire met mahogany brown for an uncomfortable moment before she let him in. "Ryo‑san," she greeted politely, wondering for all the world why he was there. Her cheeks stained a bright crimson when she

recalled their last meeting, how rude she'd been.

            "Konnichiwa, Ami‑san," he said humbly. "I've come to apologize."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	18. Dirty Water & Clean Water

Chapter 16‑Osui & Jousui, Dirty Water & Clean Water

            Opening the door a crack wider, she invited decorously, "Please come in.

            Quite matter‑of‑factly, he stepped in neatly and removed his shoes, as good manners dictated. Casually, he said, "Ami, I didn't mean to be rude, coming here without a warning, but I knew I had to."

            "Um....how?"

            This time considering his words carefully, Urawa Ryo fumbled around for a moment for the right phrases. Slowly, he started, "Well, you see, I have the sixth sense. And I knew you from so long ago...I had to remind you about it...and, of course, to say sorry."

            Looking surprised, she blinked. "You didn't know me from childhood or anything,

did you? I also wasn't aware that I knew you that well, but you talk as though you know me from a long time ago."

            "But I do," he smiled gently. "I know your secrets, well, at least two. Number one, you're the sailor senshi of Mercury. Number two, you're also the past Princess of Mercury as well." He paused. "You'll be queen one day, though, when the time of birthright comes. You still don't remember who I am, though, do you?"

            Shaking her head, she murmured, "I'm sorry, but no. I suppose your sixth sense told you about me?"

            "No. I have full memories of the Silver Millennium. You were Ami back then, as well, and I was gifted to be one of the select few that knew your intimate name." His voice drifted away as he talked more in remembrance. "I'd known you since you were born the Crown Princess, but

not in this life, the past one. I grew up to be a commander in the army, Greg. An old friend who used to pester you to dance at every social occasion so the paparazzi wouldn't talk."

            Ami cut in softly, sadly, "But no one else asked, either."

            Shifting uncomfortably, Ryo shook his head. "No, that's not it. There was someone, a rival of mine, at least. I loved you in the past, but when I told you, it was too late. General Zoicite had already claimed your heart."

            "I'm split into five parts now, isn't it? Princess Mercury of the past, Mizuno Ami of the present. Senshi Mercury. To you. To Zoicite."

            "What do you remember of him?" asked the brown‑haired boy, voice low.

            It was her turn to try and recollect the silver times. Memories were so hard to draw upon, and she hadn't had any flashbacks. "Great intelligence and compassion. Curly, long blond hair, the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen; they rivaled even Makoto's. He was the quietest general, with the strangest sense of humor when you knew him. He was nice, and sweet, and funny, and it was always contested between the other senshi who was shyer, me or him."

            Sighing and knowing that his feelings and what his powers told him were correct, he wished they hadn't been confirmed. He prompted, "Go on."

            Medium blue flashed lightly, turning a shade lighter. "And I loved him, with all of my heart. He drew me out of a shell, even when he was in one himself. But then there was a red‑haired demoness that came and stole everything we had away. Zoicite betrayed me, his prince, the Golden Kingdom, everyone. You told me you loved me then, and I couldn't take it anymore; I just broke down and slapped you. The final battle...I'm sure you remember it, and I don't want to recall it." 

            An odd, slightly sick triumph spread over Ryo as he tried to push it back. So she knew that Zoicite had betrayed her...was evil.....not to be trusted, only he, an old friend. But his heart leapt and fell when he heard how he had tried to take Zoicite's place while he was gone, and she regarded him as the lowest filth on Earth. Or the Moon, at the time. 

            As if she could read his thoughts, Ami denied, "No. I know what you're thinking. He wasn't evil to start with, and I want to know what that witch did to him. Just because–just because in the past he lost a battle for his soul doesn't mean that he'll be evil in this life."

            "But he's battling now, isn't he‑"

            A soft beeping noise met their eyes, and she stammered, "Um....Greg...no, it's Ryo now, isn't it?"

            "Yes. Your fellow senshi are waiting for you. And you haven't found your Moon Princess. They'll be waiting...and he'll be there. Ask him. Ask him if he remembers. He doesn't, you know? When we met him, he'd already lost everything." 

            Leaving before she, he muttered, "He still owns your heart, doesn't he? Oh, Ami..." Bitterly, he cursed his powers that had been so useful before. He knew his fate, her destiny, and Zoicite's path. But all three paths, as the others's were, were hopelessly intertwined. Until some would be cut out of the picture....

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Impatiently tapping her foot on the dirty, gum‑plagued sidewalk, Rei tossed back her long, dark hair and asked, "Where is she?!"

            "Who? Oh, Ami? She's never late; give her some time. Minna, I'm starting to think that Usagi could be a sailor senshi. Or someone from the past."

            Their eyes bulged out to unreachable limits. "What?! Tsukino Usagi, the klutz and crybaby? I mean, we do love her and all...but...it seems so improbable."

            Glaring at them, Minako retorted, "Well, she _did_ take the news rather well about us being senshi, almost as if she knew subconsciously, like her conscious waiting to be told."

            "You've been spending too much time with Ami," the miko muttered, feeling a headache coming on."

            Ami ran up that moment, her breath coming in puffs and pants. "Sorry I'm late...Ryo came over. He said you guys told him where I lived. He hasn't changed much since the Silver Millennium...or maybe he has."

            "What?!"

            She sighed and massaged her temples. "He's a Planetary Knight. Do you guys remember them? He told me...a lot of things about the past...and now the memories are coming, fast and furious. It hurts so much." She wiped away a tear making its way down her cheek impatiently. "The others–they must be the other Knights. Shinozaki as the Jovian Knight, Sukareru Venusian, and Yuuichirou Martian." 

            While they were still trying to absorb the newest piece of information, which really shouldn't have been so surprising, a magnificent bird flew over to perch on Makoto's arm. "Hokushin? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

            Looking oddly at Makoto, the eagle ruffled his feathers and glanced warily at the steady stream of civilians passing by before telepathing to them all, 'The question that should be asked is why are all of _you_ here? This is a dangerous place!'

            Snapping her fingers, it dawned on sapphire blue eyes before anyone else's, although Rei was just a step behind Ami. "That's right, Luna said it was the location of Chiba Mamoru's new corporation! Who is supposed to be the reborn Prince of the Earth."

            "Think we should check it out?" While Minako asked this, she was also checking out her watch, hoping that she could get safely home before five o'clock, Sukareru's usual time to show up by the Tsukinos' mailbox.

            Biting back the impulse to snap at her, the senshi of fire and flames dissipated the anger in controlled breaths, which Phobos and Deimos had been after her to do for quite a while. "Mina, I think we're going to be here for quite awhile. Or at least Ami and I will be. If you have to go, go."

            "Sorry...it's just that I don't want to see Sukareru....ah, shimatta!"

            The other three blinked as she ducked behind the brunette; three other guardians consequently appeared on the scene: Tansei, Shippou, Erimakitokage. Meanwhile, a blond‑haired, blue‑eyed man casually strolled up to them. The guardians ducked out of sight, Tokage inched nervously onto Ami's shoulder, trying to camouflage blue, but it wasn't a very successful attempt. The snake couldn't exactly change color, and a large silver boa around Minako's neck wasn't going to help, so he slithered through a crack into her school bag. Grumpily, a red and blue bird made its way into long raven tresses and hid near Rei's collar, trying not to move too much. An eagle is not the easiest thing to hide–he couldn't fit into backpacks or in hair. Grouchily, he tried to hobble off unnoticed, made his way around the corner of the building, and flew to perch on the building, peering down at them and spiraling among the skyline to get a better view at times.

            "Konnichiwa, Sukareru-san," Makoto said politely, as she uncomfortably pulled the tensing blonde out from behind her, wondering why she felt as though she was throwing her friend to the wolves.

            "Makoto. I hope by now that you've all realized that I'm the past Knight of Venus. The four men that work for Chiba Mamoru, Prince of the Earth, are the ones you should be enemies of, not us."

            Tossing her long hair back, Rei asked, "Why? Who are they, anyway?"

            "I'm surprised you don't know. They are the legendary and infamous generals of Endymion. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite–Ami's Zoicite. Ryo‑kun told me about that. You didn't forget that I was the Knight Commander, did you?"  Ami sighed and knew she was going to get it, from the curious looks on her friends faces. Each of his words was filled with bitterness as he continued, "I'll give you a refresher course, as I've been trying to give Minako. You all fell in love with them, Endymion's generals, when they visited the Moon, even though you all knew that society and the Solar System would never allow the four Inner Princesses to marry the four Kings of Earth. Even a match between the senshi and knights would have been more acceptable than that–they were considered foreigners, barbaric, and unfit for you. Although I must say, their powers and battle skills were famed throughout the Silver Alliance. So anyway, you fell in love, as Greg–Ryo of the past–predicted. The turned to the side of evil, betraying their prince and you, their soulmates, which made you weaker. Which was why they killed you, or you killed them and died in the process. Why all the inhabitants of the Moon and your kingdoms died. Why you couldn't defeat Metallia. Why‑"

            "Stop." Minako had interrupted him now, tone steely, eyes flashing. The four gulped, as a visible and blazing aura flared up behind her, and Rei, the only one with her skills honed enough to see it, held her breath as her eyes widened as they took in its magnitude. "That was beyond our control. What we did was meet four remarkable men. We fell in love with them, and they fell in love with us. And the world ended...and it wasn't our fault."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            In the middle of work, Yosouya's attention was caught by a girl he had meet one evening, a mysterious, almost destined meeting that had triggered a whole new set of memories that he had instinctively left alone, drawing a dark curtain. Still, a brilliant light shone through the black, and even though he had thought it would be white, it was blue. Like the girl's eyes, medium blue sapphires that had glowed. She was special, he could just feel it, even though he knew his fellow generals would have laughed at him for talking like a romantic. Her hair was also a remarkable shade of that color, the strangely everlasting lights at sundown had brought out shimmery glints. The other man, whom Kouseinou had identified as Urawa Ryo–which might have explained his protectiveness and odd jealously, had volunteered the information that her name was Mizuno Ami. Friend of water...it fit her appearance: cool, calm, flowing. But there was something in her eyes that hurt him, cut into him deeply, but he didn't know why. What Kouseki Yosouya did know, however, was that there was something akin to it in his own eyes. In Mamoru's eyes, in Kouseinou the stern commander's, Kyosei's–even though he said the stars were all he needed, and even Kasen, who sometimes forgot who his girlfriends were when they showed up at his door. Not that they were at the dorm very often....but even he felt like he knew what it was. 

            Loneliness, not for each other, but for life, for love. He nearly laughed at that, he had become a fast skeptic in that after seeing his brother fall in and out of what he had condemned to be love, but did he really know what it was? Mechanically, he continued to work. The image in

his mind's eye blurred and slowly drifted away, like fog, concealed in the mists, when he was interrupted by a knock. Hazy emerald eyes opened, and when Yosouya saw his visitor, he gulped.  "Kouseinou...did you...want something?"

            "Yes, I wanted something. Stop broadcasting your thoughts over the line! Do you realize what you're doing to us?"

            He blinked as the other two came in, Kasen and Kyosei. The former's appearance was

immaculate, although there was an eerie look he couldn't quite identify in azure blue depths, and the latter's messy brown hair indicated that he had been on the roof, or whatever amount of roof they actually had (that part that wasn't covered by plastic tarp). "He's right. That's really a very attractive girl you're thinking about, but you're delving too deep."

            Kyosei telepathed,  'Some things are just to private to talk about out loud. So you've finally achieved expressing the deepest desires of our souls, in words, I mean.'

            'Nani?'

            Half‑heartedly smiling at his friend, the silver‑haired general went to stand and look out the window, nodding. 'What we want, besides the return of the Golden Kingdom and to serve our prince faithfully, is a treacherous emotion. A dastardly one that brought us to the end of the Silver Millennium."

            Kasen plopped down unceremoniously on the floor and looked up at them. 'Love. Quite simply, an emotion that can't be expressed. We're lonely, and for some reason, the world seems dark now.' His cocky voice took a turn so it sounded scared, frightened. 'I don't know why, because we should be happy. It's dark now...and I've never liked the dark.'

            'Your nature should have been light. Your entire being used to emanate the brightness. I don't know what happened either, but I think I know now. We feel–"

            In unison, four gens and one soft tone joined them from floors above, unknown to them, chimed, 'Alone. We are alone.'

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Order! Order! The meeting of the current generation of guardians will now commence!"

            They blinked confusedly at her until Artemis laughed, saying, "Luna, there's no need to act like we're in court once more. So anyway, we called you all here for a good reason. The Moon Princess Serenity has still not been found. We must find her, and when we do, there's something else that should appear. Her birthright, to be precise, which is considerably consequential in battling the oncoming darkness which we all feel. It's growing stronger."

            Gathered among his fellow guardians, Tansei chirped softly, "The Ginzuishou, also known as Imperium Silver Crystal in the past. Last wielded by her mother, Selenity."

            Irritated, Phobos and Deimos asked, "Can we stop naming Serenitys and Selenitys? We've established we can't find the Moon Princess or the Ginzuishou. Now what?"

            "Logically," hissed the silver snake, coils shining, "we should search for her. She doesn't wear the crescent moon sigil on her forehead in this life, and her powers as the Princess of the Moon are dormant; she is totally unaware of her past life."

            Curiously, Tokage inquired of the sulking crab guardian next to him, "Don't the senshi have a bond to their princess?"

            Raising her head, Koori nodded. "But after a thousand years of being sent to the future, plus the fact that they died and were reborn, have put quite a few cracks in that connection, to say nothing of the relationship."

            "Alright, so we can't find the Moon Princess and have no means of finding her anytime soon, or so it seems. We'll work on that. Next on the agenda is the Knights." The lime green bird had always been a tad bit more impatient than her princess, which helped keep Makoto in check.

            Hokushin stretched his wingtips with a sigh and said, "My dear Aoao, must you always be so pushy? The Planetary Knights are indeed an odd generation indeed."

            The white Moon cat nodded. "Really, it's scandalous how General Ace stalks Mina."

            Shrugging, the icy‑hued Koori muttered, "Mercury visited Ami once, recently, and was caught following her one day. She met that evil bastard, too!" Before it dawned on them, she hissed, outraged, "General Zoicite!! And I don't think she even knew it was him! The dangers!"

            "Mina met General Kunzite already, and they were friends. It seems he doesn't keep in touch anymore, working under Chiba Mamoru." Luna shot a warning look towards Artemis,

telling him not to interfere with her revised version, since he was insanely jealous and protective.

            Grumbling, Aoao said, "Well, General Nephrite hasn't seen Lita, and I don't intend for him to." Little did she now...

            Quietly, Phobos added, "Neither has General Jadeite associated with Rei."

            "What is wrong with you closed‑minded old nags?!" asked Tansei angrily. The red spots on him seemed to stand out even more as he puffed himself up in fury. "They deserve another chance! They were fine before Mamoru came. What you haven't comprehended is that they are the growing darkness. Kasen, Jade, he was perfectly fine, he was so sunny, so cheerful. He was kind, funny, good‑hearted–" His voice cracked in the middle as he turned away, and the eagle next to him tried to awkwardly reassure him.  Dismayed, the others just looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say anymore.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Walking into the library, delighted that Mamoru had ordered his fellow generals to try and sort out their paper‑jamming mess and work with whatever they had for the day so he could finally be free, the blond‑haired, green‑eyed gen nodded charmingly to the librarians, who did something quite unexpected–in his view–they swooned. Blinking, he shook his head and headed for the engineering and technology section, clearly labeled, until a flash of blue caught his eye.

What had reminded him of that captivating shade again? Ah, Mizuno Ami. His heart stopped then and there as he caught sight of her, cheeks flushed as she bent over something. Yosouya's sharp gaze then took in her companion, an obviously over‑eager and delighted Urawa Ryo. Feeling a growing pain, as though having taken a stab like at the end of the Silver Millennium (his hand twitched unnerving to his ribs, where he had indeed been injured), he shook it off and gathered an armful of thick books. Taking them to a concealed table next to them, he eavesdropped shamelessly. Snippets of conversation that reached him were:

            "Ami‑san, that's brilliant!" Adoringly, Ryo added, "You're so smart, it puts me to shame."

            "Please don't say that. It makes me uncomfortable. Anyway, there are more things you could do to make it easier...."

            After a short while, they stood, and he sneakily trailed them outside and sat on a bench, ignoring the strange look from a police officer standing just inside the doors.

            Ami smiled slightly and said, "Sayonara, Ryo-san. It was a pleasure to help you."

            "Arigato gozaimisu, Ami. I'm so relieved that you've forgiven me. I hope we run into each other again, in the future."

            Surprisingly, relief came over Yosouya, although he was still imperceptibly frightened that he might actually be her boyfriend. To his immense satisfaction, Ryo left uncomfortably, while the blue‑haired girl looked perfectly natural walking off in the opposite direction, seemingly oblivious the staring observer.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Yuuichirou shifted slightly, feeling unnerved. Purple eyes had been boring into him almost the whole dinner, and he was getting tired of it. He really adored Rei, but this was making him extremely uncomfortable, and he wanted to put a stop to it. "Excuse me, Rei, is something the matter?"

            "No, nothing," she replied easily, taking a sip of her drink. In reality, her hands underneath the dainty tablecloth twisted the silver bracelet she had begun to wear recently, a gift for her sixteenth birthday that the girls had all chipped in for. "Why?"

            "To put it bluntly, you've been watching me. Can you ask what you want and put an end to it?"

            Her eyes flashed angrily. This newly‑adopted, lordly attitude of his was peeving her and quite rightfully too. "Fine. You knew I was a senshi, didn't you? Why didn't you  tell me you were a Planetary Knight?"

            "How–how did you know?"

            "I thought you knew me, Yuuichirou. After all, you _are_ my boyfriend, and you've known me for the past thousand years or so. I can do fire readings, and the fire tells me what it chooses fit to disclose. You are the Planetary Knight of Mars and the present reincarnation of Chad."

            Apprehensively, the brunet retorted, "I didn't exactly know you were awakened. Was I just going to one day walk up to you and say, 'Rei, you're a sailor senshi that runs around in a very short skirt fighting evil, and I'm a knight that isn't as skimpily clad that defends you to the death'?"

            This really set her flaming, and Rei remarked coldly, "How nice of you to comment on my attire. I didn't really have a choice, you know. And it was just supposed to be a secret? And what about the fact that you didn't tell me about the whole soulmate thing."

            "Minako could have told you about it."

            "It's definitely abnormal to have a soul divided between me, the Princess of Mars, you, and General Jadeite!"

            Unable to contain his smirk, Yuuichirou added, "You're forgetting the senshi of Mars."

            "Nani?"

            "What, you don't remember? The senshi and the princess were two different entities, yet they existed in the same body, which is why transformation sticks are used. If I recall correctly, General Kunzite first fell in love with the beautiful senshi of love."

            Irritated, she asked, "Now you're admiring other women, one of my best friends, to say the least?"

            "Everyone calls her the reincarnation of the goddess of love! What do you want me to say, that she's a hag?"

            She sighed. "Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. But I have transformed, and it's still

me. Hino Rei, not another senshi, I'm not just stuffed somewhere else."

            Muddy brown eyes suddenly came alive as he found the solution. "Rei, what power level are you up to?"

            "Second or third, I think, but it's not going to keep increasing after third unless we really fight, instead of just training."

            "That's it, then! In this life, you probably can't access the senshi of Mars until you've reached your highest power level."

            She shivered, nervously fingering the ends of long raven locks. "That's creepy."

            Later that night, as they were leaving, Rei said, "Yuuichirou, I don't think we should be dating anymore."

            "What?! Just because I didn't tell you about me being a Knight and you being a senshi?"

            "What if I _wasn't_ the princess, and you were just going to have a fling with me, your real loyalties lying with her? You'd just have abandoned me if she came along. And then there's the issue of Jadeite. You didn't even consider that part of the equation."

            "So I was just supposed to ignore the way I felt, because someone ordained that you and he were soulmates? I don't think so. So are you going to run into General Jadeite's arms again?"

            "That was it, Yuuichirou. That was the last straw." Gleaming purple eyes glowed in fury as black hair swirled, and he swore that he could have seen a glint of red in them instead of the usual, exotic amethyst. "You pushed me over the edge with that. I thought we could stay friends, but I don't think so." They had luckily reached the temple, she gracefully opened the door. "I think it's better if we don't see each other again, even casually, Yuuichirou. Sayonara."

            Watching her go, he banged his head against the steering wheel despairingly. "Jadeite...I know it's you she loves, and if you hadn't been in her memories, it would have been fine. Everything would have been okay. Rei, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, any of it, really...I didn't mean it. Please don't leave me alone. I have to see you."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Drumming his fingers on the cherry wood table, Mamoru demanded of himself, or the entity within himself, 'What are the Inner Princesses to my generals?'

            'They are soulmates, young prince. They hear each other's thoughts and share one spirit...and are meant to share a life.'

            'Nonsense. My generals belong to me. They're not only my birthright, they're my only companions. No one else has a hold over them.'

            'I hate to dispute you, prince, but you're very wrong. But there is a way you can remedy the situation, Mamoru...the Earth calls for their blood. They were the ones that brought about the downfall of the Golden Kingdom... Remember, Mamoru. Remember how they turned your generals from you? They'll do it again, given the chance. But they are weak now. You can take them unawares...and if I can remember correctly, there is a way you can prevent them from being reborn, once they are dead. They will never prove a threat to you again. What do you think, prince? Is it a plan worthy of us?'

            His dark ebony eyes gleamed thoughtfully in the dark, and Mamoru smiled sinisterly. 'It's utter brilliance...yes, I think it will fit very well in the scheme of revenge.'

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	19. Kataki Corporation

Endymion: Chiba Mamoru

Age: 21

Grade: College year 4

Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou

Age: 20

Grade: College year 3

Guardian: Shippou

Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei

Age: 19

Grade: College year 2

Guardian: Hokushin

Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen

Age: 19

Grade: College year 2

Guardian: Tansei

Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya

Age: 16

Grade: College year 2

Guardian: Erimakitokage

Serenity: Tsukino Serena

Age: 17

Grade: 12

Guardian: Luna

Venus: Aino Minako

Age: 17

Grade: 12

Guardian: Artemis

Jupiter: Kino Makoto

Age: 17

Grade: 12

Guardian: Aoao

Mars: Hino Rei

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Guardians: Phobos and Deimos

Mercury: Mizuno Ami

Age: 16

Grade 12

Guardian: Koori

Pluto: Meiou Setsuna

Age: 21

Guardian: Kyuusho (key), crow

Neptune: Kaioh Michiru

Age: 19

Guardian: Kaikii (area of ocean), crab

Uranus: Tenoh Haruka

Age: 20

Guardian: Soyakaze (soft wind), bird

Saturn: Tomoe Hotaru

Age: 14

Guardian: Fujiro (purple), firefly

Venus:  Torit Sukareru

Age: 19

Grade: College year 2

Jupiter: Shinozaki

Age: 19

Grade: College year 2

Mars: Kumada Yuuichirou

Age: 19

Grade: College year 2

Mercury: Urawa Ryo

Age: 19

Grade: College year 2

Chapter 17a‑Kataki Corporation

            Feeling extremely refreshed, having had a good night's sleep, Kyosei scanned the crowd eagerly, hoping to catch sight of the very intriguing Kino Makoto he had met the acquaintance of only once. What met his eyes was an odd group of animals that no other people seemed to be aware of, two cats, two crows, a crab, and a green bird. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he then closed his eyes for a few minutes and tried to regain his composure. When he opened them again, he knew that it was definitely worse. Navy blue eyes traveled uncomfortably over Kasen's guardian, Tansei, Kouseinou's, Shippou, Yosouya's Tokage, and last but most assuredly not least, his own eagle that he hadn't seen for...quite a while. Hokushin. His heart nearly stopped beating, and when he was sure it would continue, he nudged the vivacious blond beside him. 'Kasen, they're here.'

            'Huh? They who? Knights, senshi, people, or what?'

            Sighing, the silver‑haired gen cut in, 'Our guardians, at least our past ones. We haven't exactly kept in touch, and I'm eavesdropping for a good reason. Get a hold of yourselves and focus, Mamoru's going up to the podium.'

            'He's early, actually.' That was Yosouya.

            Meanwhile, in the crowd, Makoto, Ami, and Rei were awaiting the speech and their friends, while another four women watched them narrowly a bit further away: Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. They too had odd companions, although one crab and bird flew away to join the other gathering of animals, while a tiny firefly, usually never seen at daylight, was carefully kept out of sight by the little dark‑haired girl. A crow solemnly flew into a tree, to be joined by two others, commencing an interesting discussion. Softly, the green‑haired woman pointed out for her fellow Outer senshi, "The brunette is Jupiter, Mars is the black‑haired one, and last, with blue hair, is Mercury."

            "So where are Venus and the Moon Princess?"

            Shaking her head and brushing aside the long hunter green tresses that fell into everlastingly mysterious garnet eyes, Setsuna murmured, "Just a bit late, you should remember their habits."

            Hotaru tugged on her shirt sleeve gently to get her attention and whispered, "The generals are up there, and so is Endymion."

            "Hotaru..." she paused and then decided to change what she was going to say. Turning to Haruka and Michiru, who were sending her questioning looks, she explained, "Hotaru is his sister, both in the past and present. However, there was a car accident where their parents died, in this life, and he lost his memories. She was around a year old; Chiba Mamoru, her brother, seven or eight. When she was brought to the orphanage, she was almost immediately adopted by Professor Tomoe and his wife, although they sadly died in a laboratory accident around four years ago."

            Exchanging a sympathetic glance, the couple turned back to the speech, not knowing what to say. They concentrated just in time to catch what the handsome ebony‑haired man saying. 

            "...the purpose of this company is to further the experiments done with storing solar energy to benefit society..."

            "Solar energy?" asked the aquamarine‑haired woman. Wavy, shoulder‑length tresses of the same color waved softly in the wind.

            Raising an eyebrow, Haruka commented, "Technology is such a convenient excuse these days." 

            The banner had just been removed from the building, and the black‑haired senshi read out loud, "Kataki Corporation."

            "Revenge business, in other words," translated Kyuusho quietly.

            Phobos and Deimos looked at their cousin. "It's been awhile, Kyuu. Revenge? The gens's guardians might know what it's for. Do you think it's against Beryl or Metallia?"

            Shaking her head, the crow replied, "No, they've been sealed away, and doubtless it would be foolish and totally unconventional to retaliate now. Personally, I think they've gone batty. Over to the dark side, even though we don't know what evil's invading the Solar System now."

            "You mean Earth–none of the other planets hold life anymore," commented a quiet voice. The three birds turned to see that Tansei, along with Hokushin, had arrived. Grinning cheekily, although they could all see through his ruse, unsettled at Kasen's expression, he declared, "What they want is revenge for the Silver Millennium. I don't think they've got any intention to resurrect Metallia or Beryl, not in the least."

            Running a hand through short, sandy blond hair, the famous race car driver, Tennou Haruka, sat back and gazed at the Inners once more, now joined by a panting Minako, who had dragged along a meatball headed figure whose features were currently obscured. "There's Venus now, and doesn't that hairstyle look like–"

            "The Moon Princess's!" the other three chimed in.

            "Funny, Luna said that she couldn't find Princess Serenity," mused a delicate voice, sounding like tinkles.

            Smiling at the firefly, who disliked being in the sunlight, Hotaru said, "Go on and talk to the rest of them. I think we need an identification check."

            "In the large group are Artemis, Luna, Koori, and Aoao, and Kaiiki and Kaze just went over. Phobos and Deimos are conversing with Kyuu," she pointed out. 

            Needing no further urging, Fujiro flew off while her charge inquired, shading her eyes against the bright sun, "Why do you think the Inner senshi are here?"

            Before the others could say anything, Haruka cut in, "Don't ask Setsuna, at any rate, she's never going to give up her secrets." She shrugged. "Maybe they're in on a plot to revive the Solar System?"

            "The oceans are disturbed."

            "Kami‑sama, of course they're disturbed! The _wind_ is disturbing them!" cried an exasperated Uranus senshi, attracting many odd looks.

            Setsuna chuckled at her embarrassed expression "I may as well tell you. They aren't here to ally with them. They sense evil presences, Rei's specialty, and have come to check it out, so to speak."

            "Should we ah–nudge them in the right direction? Wait, evil?"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Lounging decadently in his chair, Mamoru muttered sleepily, although his eyes never stopped their hawk‑like surveillance of the room, "Quite a success, wasn't it?"

            "They didn't suspect anything."

            "Kouseinou, that was the point!  Mamoru, what was all that junk about solar energy? I nearly died trying not to laugh!" Kasen commented

            Rolling his eyes, Kyosei told his friend, "My equipment is the perfect excuse for watching the sun, et cetera, Yosouya's crystals can be the storage. Like that gigantic laser beam thing that was just set up on the roof...."

            Feeling a headache coming on, Yosouya studied an advertisement listing four phone numbers and job openings, such as secretaries, people with computer experience, or those skilled in laboratory work. He didn't quite see the point in listing ages seventeen and up, but he shrugged. He had always been dubbed pacifist and a peacemaker, so did it make any difference now? He was a lost person, one without memories and occasional flashbacks, having nothing in the world but a prince to serve and three very strange friends. Interrupting whichever argument was going on at the moment, he asked, "How come we aren't searching for magic wielders? I mean, not that we can post something to ask all people who suspect they have magic to come, but you sense  hem with the Golden Crystal, can't you?"

            Shifting uncomfortably, the ebony‑haired man tried to explain coherently, "Uh... There's a good reason for that..." 'Well?'

            'What do you want now, princeling?'

            'Don't take that tone with me. I need your help.'

            'Let me speak.' Gaining full access of his voice box, the entity declared, sounding exactly like its host, "It is imperative that those who brought the downfall of the original kingdom are revenged upon first. Afterwards, and only then, can the people be brought here and examined, taught full use of their powers."

            Kouseinou's silver eyes narrowed. Kunzite didn't have the aura powers that Jadeite had, but years of training for the power granted to all High Generals had taken its toll. Kouseinou knew that something was very, very wrong now. "Who might those be?"

            "Why, the senshi of course."

            In short, clipped tones, he questioned, "Have you a plan?" The other three looked on in amazement; their leader had never been one to question orders. To talk back, to, quite simply, say anything at all. His unease spread to those closely‑bonded to him, but not Mamoru. He blocked that connection now, for something had triggered an automatic instinct in him. This game was getting dangerous, and they had taken it for reality.

            "Most definitely, would you like me to share what the Great One has told me?" While Mamoru comfortably sat back, his possessor smiled to itself and laughed at their folly; how easily they were deceived! It was all too simple. The Prince of the Earth might have some rebellious streaks, but these, these generals, they were going to be fun to manipulate.

            Exchanging a glance with his friend, Kyosei's navy blue eyes darkened further. "Perhaps."

            "Very will then, I hear no opposition. The Great One has instructed that the sailor senshi of the Silence, Saturn, must be found. All the senshi are traitors against the Silver Millennium, especially the Golden Kingdom. An utmost sufferance to them, it would be beneficial for us turn them to our side. As this generation has proven to be more than stubborn many times over and that it has the remarkable gift of near-immortality, rebirth. The only choice is to kill them and then keep them from being reincarnated...forever."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            At the home of Meiou Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru, a large and sprawling mansion,

two new house mates had moved in at their urging of the often lonely pair.

            Meanwhile, a sky‑blue bird commented to her companions, "Even though they look happy to be reunited, Michiru seems to be preoccupied about something."

            "It better not be the seas churning," grumbled Fujiro. "What's so important about the Inners, anyway? They're infinitely less powerful than the Outers, they're younger, and they just don't have what it takes to deal with certain threats."

            "We need open minds," urged Kyuusho.

            When they reached the temple, Luna and Artemis greeted them. When they reached the room where training was conducted, the senshi hadn't yet arrived, so they began introducing them to the generals' guardians. "For everyone's benefit, I am Luna, guardian of the Moon Princess Serenity. Artemis watches over Venus; Koori, Kaikii's cousin, is Mercury's guardian; Phobos and Deimos, Kyuusho's cousins, have Mars as their charge, and Aoao guards Jupiter. The Outers proceed as follows: Kaikii, guardian of Neptune; Soyakaze, guardian of Uranus; Kyuusho, guardian of Pluto; and Fujiro, guardian of Saturn. These are the guardians of the Shittenou: Shippou, Hokushin, Tansei, and Erimakitokage."

            "That was...long..." remarked Koori, gazing curiously at the cousin she hadn't seen for over a thousand years' time.

            Soyakaze, meanwhile, hissed angrily, "What are THEY doing here?  We see clearly that the generals are corrupted!"

            "Well," objected Hokushin, "it wasn't exactly our fault that the Prince of the Earth has been possessed, was it?"

            "Actually..."

            "Aoao! I thought we got over that issue!" Exchanging a look with Luna, Artemis sighed: they knew there was going to be serious trouble among the guardians if they couldn't reach an agreement. "If we just get along, everything can be resolved, with time and work."

            Firmly, Kaikii objected, "Kaze's right! They were traitors, and the Four Kings caused the end of the Silver Millennium."

            "What? Four Kings?"

            "What, you guys don't remember?" Kyuusho proceeded to explain, "Earth was divided into four kingdoms in the past: North, South, East, and West. Endymion ruled over everything, residing in Elysion with Elios, while Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite were in control of those kingdoms, answering only to him and the previous king and queen. When they went to the Moon, it was forbidden and clearly stated to the stargazer that senshi and generals could _not_ fall in love! The Kings of Earth wouldn't have been an acceptable match to the Inner Princesses, Serenity's court, in the eyes of the rest of the Silver Alliance. A pairing of Endymion and Serenity might be considered for diplomatic purposes, but not the entire court."

            "You're certainly a cheerful person," muttered Tansei, "just like Phobos and Deimos; no wonder you're related."

            The guardians quickly became silent when Ami and Minako walked in, and before introductions could be made, the door opened again to admit Rei and Makoto. Artemis went over, and Minako picked him up, before he began, "Girls, you've never met the Outer senshi, but they do exist–originating, obviously, from the planets Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. They've come to watch you practice. Kyuusho is the guardian of Pluto, Soyakaze the one of Uranus, Kaikii is Neptune's, and Fujiro is Saturn's."

            Having gotten used to the knowledge that guardians could come in all shapes in sizes (two Lunar cats, two crows, one crab, two birds, an eagle, and a snake), they weren't phased by another crab, yet another crow, more birds, and a firefly. Rei asked, "Should we transform, then?"

            "That might be smart." 

            She glared at her guardians, and they shrank back and murmured, "Touchy, touchy." 

            Cries of transformation then issued forth:

            "Jupiter Star Power!"

            "Mars Star Power!"

            "Venus Star Power!"

            "Mercury Star Power."

            They all turned towards the last senshi, whose tone clearly indicated that she wasn't pleased to be there. She blushed and looked at the floor.

            Luna sweatdropped. She knew this wasn't a making a good impression, and a good impression was imperative. Patiently, she suggested, "Why don't you give a demonstration of the wide range of powers you've gathered so far? Jupiter, you first, please."

            "Sure, why not?" They all watched her attacks closely: Supreme Thunder, Supreme Thunder Dragon, Sparkling Wide Pressure, and Super Supreme Thunder last of all. The green‑haired senshi flushed as the Outer guardians looked on expectantly and muttered, "I haven't mastered the last known attack for a Jupiter senshi yet."

            Mars decided to cut in and save her friend from acute embarrassment, but her own grew when she demonstrated her three: Fire Soul, Fire Soul Bird, and Burning Mandala. Consciously aware of the others's stares, Phobos and Deimos knew it would be best not to ask for an archery exhibit. She still hadn't been able to master extremely good aim yet.

            Gold hair and eyes rippled for an instant as Venus stepped forward, feeling the tug of command coming on. Her Crescent Beam and Crescent Beam Shower went fine, but when she tried to use her Love Me Chain, Artemis forgot to remind her to aim properly and control it. What happened was a chastening situation of the chain narrowly missing the generals's guardians, who ducked and jumped, flew, slithered away from the burning hole in the wall. She straightened her shoulders defensively, uncomfortably observant of the giggles from the Outers guardians, trying to keep her chin up.

            The senshi of ice first put out the smoldering hole considerately with Shine Aqua Illusion, but Shabon Spray and Shabon Spray Freezing looked a bit weak after that. Double Shabon Spray Freezing was more powerful than the first three, but everyone was getting a bit tired of the constant fog. Without looking at Koori, she mumbled, "Aqua Mirage is not an attack that has become reliable yet, so I won't presume to show it." 

            All in all, the exhibition didn't look too successful when their powers were compared to the Outers's, even though they only had one attack each: World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Silence Wall, and Dead Scream. All were shows of greater magnitude, power, and skill.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Chiba Mamoru had finally returned after the entity retreated, less than slightly amused at his friends' expressions. Kouseinou walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, hard silver eyes meeting equally firm black ones. "Mamoru, I swear, if you EVER let that thing talk through you again–"

            Calmly, he announced, "The Great One is not a thing, Kouseinou."

            "En–Mamoru, he's right. It's evil, and it's not going to help us rebuild the Golden Kingdom."

            Now glowering at his generals, the ebony‑haired prince shouted, "You are not in the position to yell at me, of all people! I make the decisions here!"

            Quietly, steely tone evident, the silver‑haired one retorted, "As High General of Earth, I claim the power to veto those choices."

            "But the generals have to vote. Five is an odd number, so there would be no ties."

            "Well," commented Kyosei, coming to stand with the indignant Kasen and Kouseinou, along with the other blonde, "we stand in favor of our commander's decision. That thing is evil."

            Now he chuckled hysterically, unwilling. "Evil? WE are evil, in case you haven't noticed. Surely you realized. I want revenge on those senshi. I have the royal power to make you obey me in my plan; so please oblige me, and don't make me use that power."

            Angrily, Kasen protested, "Endymion, this is disgusting. We didn't exactly want EVIL, you know. The Golden Kingdom was destroyed by darkness, and now you've joined the opposing side. I don't even think this is about resurrecting your wonderful land anymore."

            Mamoru had a wicked punch that they themselves had taught him in the Silver Millennium, and he knew when he wanted to use it, all right. Dazed azure blue widened as he stumbled into the wall, but before he could fall, Yosouya moved over and supported him. They stared at him wide‑eyed for a moment, uncomprehending. The past prince himself was in shock, staring at his smarting hand. The green-eyed blonde examined the battered cheekbone for a minute while he was slightly prone and waved a gentle hand over his face, trickles of green falling from his fist. Looking towards his hand, the curly‑haired one started asking, "M‑Mamoru, do

you–"

            Shaking his head, black eyes hovering between a deep, deep blue and their original color, he ordered harshly, "No, leave me. Don't–don't come until I call." Wordlessly, they left, while an icy tear slipped down his cheek. He, Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, had just hit one of the four men who were like brothers to him, one of the Four Kings. Kasen had been a lifeline for him during the war and hard times in this life, cheering him up, and now he had completely alienated him through his own actions.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	20. Monarchs Found, Monarchs Lost

Chapter 17b‑Monarchs Found, Monarchs Lost

            Hotaru decided to take a walk without telling Michiru or Haruka. For one thing, they were guests and not responsible for her. Besides, Setsuna always knew where she was, and she was old enough to go places on her own. With the powers of Saturn, she could definitely defend herself against any evil, not that it had reared its ugly head for more than a thousand years. She feared getting caught by Fujiro, but from what she had heard, the four guardians had gone to visit the Inner senshi. She wanted to meet them, too. Life just wasn't fair; what was so bad about them anyway? Power levels aren't really anything, especially when the senshi hadn't really fought anything yet The public didn't even though they existed, which could be considered both positive and negative. Finding that she had drifted into a dead‑end alleyway in her preoccupation, she sighed and turned around. Just as she reached the opening, a dark and ominous shadow fell across her own slight one, blocking out the desperately shining sun. Looking for the black mass's owner, curious purple eyes squinting up at the tall building, she drew in a breath when she spotted Mamoru.

            He smiled and leapt down. "Konnichiwa, Tomoe Hotaru. My dear little sister."

            "You aren't my brother."

            "Of course I am; don't you remember? We were half‑brother and sister in the Silver

Millennium, but in this life, our parents were the same. They died in a car crash, and I remembered nothing about them or you until the Great One awakened my memories. ALL my memories."

            Breathing fast and feeling scared, Hotaru murmured, "I don't know you. I was adopted at a very young age by the Tomoes."

            "True, you were always a lucky child." A sinister and bitter look flashed across the handsome face for a moment as he held out his hand, "I haven't been so fortunate. Since you don't know me, allow me to introduce myself–Chiba Mamoru, Prince Endymion of the past."

            Shortly, shaking the shoulder‑length raven tresses, she corrected, "I didn't mean that; I know your name, Mamoru. I don't know your personality, what you're like. You've been

missing for almost all of my life I don't have my memories of my birth parents, and even though I'm sorry about the accident, I don't remember them at all."

            Oddly, a harsh tone in his voice, Mamoru muttered, "You have the memories of the past, I know you do. Why can't you stop torturing me?!"

            "Nani?"

            "Your words, they're haunting me. You always tell me the same thing, that I promised you I would always love and take care of Princess Serenity, that I promised you. I hear it over and over; why can't you leave me alone?"

            Softly, Hotaru explained, "I can't stop torturing you. I can't leave you alone. Because I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have all my memories of the past."

            Shaking his head, he gripped her roughly by her small shoulders, nearly a foot taller than her, he yelled, "HOTARU! Leave me alone! I won't have it, do you hear me?! You're Saturn. The Messiah of Silence. Why does my soul have more darkness than your's?"

            Frightened, she shivered uncontrollably at the insane look in fathomless black eyes, blue sparks flashing madly. "I–I don't know. You're possessed, that's why. Mamoru, go away. I didn't bother you, and I don't want to know you."

            Before he could say anything, a youthful voice ordered, "Step away from her, Endymion." Both turned sharply to see blond meatballs, the brightest shade of saffron they had ever seen, and blue eyes shining dangerously. Usagi had been on her way to Rei's temple to ask her about something, but passing by the alley, she had heard the yelling and stopped to investigate. "What do you want with her? She's only a child!"

            Smoothly, he didn't let go of her shoulders, and said, "She's my sister, and you are but a stranger. Go about your business, schoolgirl."

            "I'm more than just a schoolgirl," she returned in a cold voice.  Blinding white anger, past being red‑hot flashes through her as an instant bond was formed between pleading purple and blazing blue met for an instant. To the dark‑haired pair's surprise, a gold crescent moon flashed on her forehead.

            Faintly, leaning against the grimy wall now, Hotaru whispered, "Kami‑sama. You are the Princess Serenity!"

            "That was obvious," Mamoru muttered. Finally moving away from his sister, who slumped to the ground, he grinned. "How nice to meet your acquaintance; I've ben looking for you."

            Usagi raisied an eyebrow, feeling slightly dizzy, but she paid no attention to it, rage

giving her energy. "Oh? And here I thought you were just looking for trouble. Get lost."

            "Big words for a little girl." Black met light blue as he was painfully reminded of his own sapphire eyes of the past before he yelped and cursed, clutching his hand. His right hand was smoking; the smell of burnt flesh filled the tiny crevice as more and more brilliance poured from the sigil that had flared angrily on her head. 

            While he was occupied, using his rich vocabulary of obscenities, Usagi didn't stop to think as she grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran the opposite direction of the opening, which the ebony‑haired man was blocking.

            "Princess Serenity, this is a dead end!"

            She muttered, "Now you tell me..."

            Transforming for the first time besides practice purposes, Saturn hefted her glaive but didn't use it, shaking. A transparent purple wall surrounded her and Usagi, but Mamoru was closing in, apparently not troubled by his hand. Advancing with an evil leer, Mamoru jumped back with a yell when a flaming Burning Mandala came out of....nowhere. Within minutes, he was

mercilessly pummeled my a Super Supreme Thunder, and after the Love Me Chain bounced off the Silence Wall with a resounding clink and clunk, Venus sweatdropped and Crescent Beam Shower-ed him. Dodging the last attack, his  black eyes smoldered malevolently, empty of everything except malice now. Raising his left hand, conscious of the fact that his right one was not usable at the moment, a ball of green, black, and brown power gathered, pulsating angrily.

Shivering in his palm, it looked like an extremely irregular jellyfish. Getting her wits together while the others stared at the orb, Mercury filled the alleyway with a Shabon Spray Freezing, Jupiter leapt down in the concealing fog to scoop up the now‑unconscious Usagi, whose crescent moon sigil was acting as a sparkling beacon, while Mars and Venus lifted Hotaru. With the help of their super‑human agility and unnaturally long legs that all senshi were gifted with, they left by rooftop to the temple once more, leaving a blind and faltering Chiba Mamoru.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Moshi moshi?"

            "Uh, konnichiwa. Is this, er, Meiou Setsuna, Tennou Haruka, or Kaiou Michiru?" asked a hesitant voice.

            Instantly on guard, the senshi of wind set down her glass with a thud on the kitchen table, startling Michiru. "This Haruka. Look, do I know you–"

            "And is this also the residence of Tomoe Hotaru?"

            She had turned on the speaker phone, and after a few moments of silence, the aqua‑haired had raced downstairs once more, face pale. 'She's not here!'

            "Listen here, buddy, if you've kidnaped her, we'll–"

            Smiling at their protectiveness, Minako calmly replied, "Oh no, not at all. Hotaru's here, at Hikawa Shrine. You must be the Outer senshi, who live with her. She asked us to call you, there was some trouble–"

            It was Haruka's turn to interrupt, asking, "Is she hurt??"

            "Not really, just very shaken. We've also found the Moon Princess. Do you think you could come and pick her up? Oh, kami-sama, I almost forget to tell you. This is Aino Minako, the senshi of Venus."

            Shortly, the sandy‑haired woman told her, "We'll be right over. Thanks."  Turning to Michiru, she said, "Setsuna isn't here..."

            "She sees everything at the Time Gate; if she's supposed to go, she'll teleport there."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Usagi was still unconscious, and Luna had been worried about someone like Rei's grandfather or a temple worker coming in and seeing the crescent moon shining on her forehead, so she had managed to hide the sigil. Everyone except Ami, who was making a cold compress, was hovering over her, even the sharp-tongued, raven‑haired priestess. When the Outer guardians told them that Haruka and Michiru had arrived, she was still sniffling and mumbling, "I can't believe dear old meatball head is the Moon Princess...kami‑sama, why didn't I see the resemblance before? I could have protected her..."

            Wearily, on the steps of Hikawa Shrine, Makoto threw an arm around her stubborn

and beat up friend–evidently those high heels still weren't exactly ideal for leaping on rooftops. "Rei, come on....give it a rest. None of us knew."

             Looking shamefaced as Haruka jumped out of the car immediately (turning from purple to red) while Michiru got out more sedately but looked  just as concerned, Hotaru apologized, "Gomen nasai, Haruka, Michiru. I didn't–"

            "Hotaru, why didn't you tell us you were going out? It's dangerous on the streets alone for someone your age!"

            "I'm fourteen! People my age walk around alone all the time, and you're _guests_. It's not polite to trouble you with whatever I'm doing. And besides, Setsuna sees everything at the Gates of Time. It's not MY fault I'm the only girl with a demented brother bent on resurrecting the Golden Kingdom from a thousand years ago!!"

            Sweatdrops came from the two Inner senshi, backing away until they bumped into Minako, who was bouncing out cheerily. Holding out her hand to them, beaming, she greeted, "Konnichiwa, Haruka! And you, too, Michiru! It's so nice to see you again after such a long time! Care to come in?"

            She blinked at the blonde's exuberance. "Um, no, but thank you. We'll just bring Hotaru home now... Hotaru, we aren't guests. You considered us sisters in the Silver Millennium, so can't we be family?"

            "By the way, you're grounded."

            They got into the car, the guardians hopping in nervously, while the dark‑haired girl looked imploringly at the silent Michiru, who had a hurt expression on her face. They waved to the Inner senshi absentmindedly. From a distance, they heard her shriek, "Haruka, I'm too old to be grounded!!"

            They also heard the answering roar, "IF YOU'RE YOUNG ENOUGH TO GO OFF ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT, THEN YOU CAN BE GROUNDED!"

            "Haruka..."

            "Michiru, I have some TALKING to do!"

            Hotaru mumbled, "You mean grounding and screaming."

            A quiet voice murmured, "That was interesting. I never knew that they had vocal chords as resilient–and as loud–as Usagi's. She's awake now." Without a word to the blue‑haired girl, the first two ran in, while Minako smiled at her. "Ami, you know you're the only one that managed to stay calm through this whole thing?"

            She blushed. "Oh, Rei‑chan and Mako‑chan were just worried, and rightfully so. I saw that you also kept a cool head."

            Flushing and looking down at the floor, she muttered, "Not when the Love Me

Chain didn't work out..." The smile was back in place as the blonde questioned, "So does she remember anything?"

            "I think it's coming back slowly, in bits in pieces. It was a shock for her to see Endymion again and for her sigil to light up like that."

            "I think it was a shock for all of us."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            A few more days passed, and Hotaru's grounding finally ended, and Mamoru's hand healed. The former was just as annoyed as the latter and took to spending more and more time with the Inner senshi. Since they were closer to her age and couldn't exactly punish her, she also liked that they were less uptight and more easygoing. What she didn't realize was that the Outers felt hurt and just a bit abandoned.

            Later that week, Michiru had invited Usagi and the rest of her friends to a concert where she and Haruka would be playing a duet on violin and piano. Smoothing her skirt, Rei looked down the row. There was an empty seat on her left, but to her right, the girls were seated in order: Makoto, Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Hotaru. All of them were dressed nicely, and they had purposely chosen the seating arrangement, because Makoto and Minako were able to wake up Usagi the best when she fell asleep, listening to classical music.

            From the Time Gate, Setsuna shook her head and smiled ruefully. "You haven't changed much, princess. Welcome back."

            Two musicians walked out onto the stage, the first in a flowing dress of aquamarine that matched her hair and eyes, the second in a tuxedo and wearing a slightly discomforted expression (apparently, the wind was unsettled). Getting settled at the piano, Haruka sniffed slightly and positioned her curved fingers before telepathing, 'You've got the first beats, Michi. Does the–does the sea–?'

            'Yes. But there's nothing we can do now; the enemy must have planned it. What a time to strike after such dormancy,' sighed the aqua‑haired woman.

            The sandy‑haired senshi smirked and replied, 'Since when have villains been considerate? Both in the past and the present, they–!'

            Whirling around, carefully placing the prized Stradivarius violin at her side, Michiru's eyes widened as she recognized the figure. 'Is that who I think it is?'

            'None other than Endymion... Except now, he's floating over the audience and terrorizing them. At least the Inners have the sense to get down under the seats and to tell Hotaru to do so as well. Think we should transform?'

            'Not in front of him...'

            Chiba Mamoru laughed at the audience's fear, the one inside enjoying the view and emotions, soaking up the horror. Casually taking a seat in the air, he missed the six hiding figures and spoke to Michiru and Haruka, the only ones standing. "Well, so we meet again, Outer senshi. Now, where is the Time Keeper? Away at her duties, of course, and the wolf has come to prowl...and my sister. Do tell me where I can find Hotaru."

            Haruka growled, "Never."

            Black eyes both narrowed and showed amusement and humor at the same time as he

responded coolly, "She's here, of course, I can sense her. Hotaru, wherever you are, do come out. Your brother has come to see you...and the wind and sea senshi. What an interesting pair you are; still together even after the millennium?"

            "Soulmates last forever." Michiru's gentle voice resounded throughout the auditorium, turning hard. 'That's it, he knows who we are anyway, may as well take the advantage and transform.' "Neptune Crystal Power!"

            "Uranus Crystal Power!"

            Mamoru eyed them for a minute in distaste. "You still aren't a match for me, I hope you know. But I didn't come here looking for a fight."

            An annoyed voice cut in, "Well, maybe we did."

            He turned to see assembled: the senshi of Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and lastly Saturn, who leaped over to stand with her fellow Outers. He snickered. "You want to challenge me? When you pitiful Inners were always nothing? Your transformation is only up to Star Power."

            "So what? Strength comes from the heart," protested Venus stubbornly, gold eyes flaring.

            The red‑haired one turned to her commander and muttered, "Mina, I don't want to fight him."

            Jupiter turned to stare at her friend now. "What?! What are you saying? He comes and drains the audience, almost giggling, and you're saying that you don't want to fight him?"

            "Number one, he's way too powerful. Number two, his aura's scaring me. Number three, he's possessed by a–JUMP!"

            "Shabon Spray!"

             The others managed to regain their footing after a humongous shock‑blast, which was splitting the floor apart.

            "Get the people out!" ordered Uranus, adding a World Shaking. Staring at all the people, the Inners complied and tried to hurry with their burdens. It just wouldn't be possible. Even a Deep Submerge didn't help things; it hit a large painting behind Mamoru, which crashed down and nearly hit several unconscious spectators. 

            "This isn't working..."

            That was said right before a beam shot to the sky, miraculously going through the roof

without any danger to the people, in the shape of a crescent moon. Usagi stood up, clad in a fuku with blue collar and red bows, holding the Silver Crystal... Her eyes glittered strangely as she looked upon the scene.

            "The senshi of the Moon," breathed Saturn. "There hasn't been one for over a hundred

thousand years!"

            Smiling simply, she whispered, "And the need for another has come." She didn't sound like Tsukino Usagi anymore; the cultured voice of Princess Serenity of the past resounded throughout the hall. Everyone stopped to gape, especially the ebony‑haired man. The Ginzuishou flared brightly, as did her sigil under a tiara bearing a red stone. The Earth groaned and creaked as sweat beads pouring down her face. The crack lessened, both of its edges pulling together. 

            Her senshi rushed to support her in spite of their awe, for this was not her element, and it took all the power both from her life force, her essence, and the Imperium Silver Crystal to manage the task. The Outers their attacks at Endymion once more while a Silence Wall was built around the five. Mamoru gave a parting shot, and they were only saved from a second earthquake by four conjoining attacks: Burning Mandala, Love Me Chain, Super Supreme Thunder, and Aqua Mirage. They hurriedly headed back to the temple, leaving a dazed crowd and canceled concert for a talk at the temple...

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Mamoru, I can't believe you just went out like that and attacked a crowd!! Is this what you want to do, as a future ruler of the Golden Kingdom?! You parents would be ashamed!!"

            "After my mother's affair with the King of Saturn, I doubt much more could embarrass them."

            "That isn't the point! You, the Prince of the Earth, put yourself in unnecessary danger for kami‑sama knows what! Nothing was achieved!"

            He glowering at an even more furious pair of generals that were very, very deadly when provoked–not that they normally weren't. Jadeite and Nephrite were definitely a pair to watch out for, especially when they combined attacks.

            Kunzite shook his head (they had all transformed in their anger)."Endymion, they're right. What's so important about revenging yourself upon the senshi, anyway?"

            Hissing, the thing inside pushed its way to the open, black fighting with blue. After a minute, with the generals staring aghast at the changing colors. "You will obey your prince. Revenge. Revenge is everything!"

            "Endymion?"

            Black glinted fiercely, not completely emotionless. "I'm fine. Leave me."

            Zoicite, who had so far been silent, shook his head and glared. Even though he barely said anything, there was pure hell to be paid when he got angry. A cold, crystalline hell. "No. You've been isolating yourself from us for the past month now, and we're tired of it. What's going on with you and that Great One?"

            Once again, the body hissed and flashed his eyes angrily. Its eyes. "Nothing. Nothing and everything. For the Great One triumphs over the weaker possessed. Always."

            Pouring his powers into probably the most important aura reading he had ever done, Jadeite turned to his friends, frightened. "That's not Mamoru anymore, nor is it Prince Endymion!"

            "What? Then what is it?!"

            The five answered each other together, in unison. "The Great One." Wrongness pounded in their every pore while the creature reveled in the feelings they were emanating: fear, sorrow, foreboding, anger. Yes, they were such a magic‑filled group....and it had entire control as the possessor of the prince's body.

            Dismally, Mamoru sat inwardly now, a lonely soul. His only family, friends that were closer than even brothers in certain respects, were disappointed in him. Yelling at him. Telling him his actions were as good as nothing, worthless. Well, if they thought that way, he might as well let

whatever was there manage everything. At least the entity would be smart enough not to be reprimanded by them. As for himself? He could just sit there...and wait...until an image of a golden‑haired angel interrupted his serenity. Except..._she_ was Serenity...

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Frankly, the best thing we could have rated that was embarrassing," admitted Minako ruefully.

            The others held the same shamed expressions on their faces, except for the two Outers. Joined by their guardians, Haruka glowered and muttered, "Not if some inexperienced, young children who didn't know how to fight were trained better."

            "She's right. You haven't even fully developed all of your abilities."

            Angrily, Usagi said, "At least we didn't stand there watching while he created an earthquake. All those people could have died!"

            Coolly, Soyakaze replied, "Innocents are lost in times of war. It's been seen numerous times in the Silver Millennium, and you, princess, have not grown up at all."

            "It's disrespectful of you to speak to her like that!!" Luna snapped indignantly.

            While the mentioned royalty shot a dark look first at the sky blue bird and then her own guardian, Rei fumbled for the best words in her fury. "Innocents don't _have_ to be lost if some people could have some compassion! And I didn't realize we were in a _war_."

            Quietly, Kaikii commented, "All life is a war. Outers, let's go."

            The firefly paused for a moment as they left. Hotaru hadn't followed; instead, she was frowning perplexedly, annoyed. "Hotaru, come on."

            "No. I'm staying."

            Kyuusho doubled back and scowled as well. "Hotaru, what are you trying to do now? We have to go!"

            "I don't want to. I'm trying to make a change. And if I have to impose on the Inner senshi, particularly Rei, I'm staying here until Haruka and Michiru find out that people don't have to be hurt for either the cause of good or evil and that they weren't particularly proficient in battle, either," pushed Hotaru on determinedly, purple eyes sparkling dangerously.

            After a moment's hesitation, the two exchanged a look before flying to catch up with the first four, speaking hurriedly in hushed tones when they reached them. Taking one look at the redness spreading throughout the wind senshi's face, everyone knew the temple was going to be in danger of being blow away very soon...

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Four gloomy knights gathered around the television, including Sukareru–for once. Minako had really given him an ego‑bruising at their last meeting, and he had no intention to receive another anytime soon. Ryo threw up his hands and declared, "This is pathetic! Sukareru refuses to go _near_ Minako after years of trailing and training, Shinozaki is practically permanently speechless after his attempt to tell Makoto his feelings, Yuuichirou spends every passing moment mourning his lost girlfriend for reasons we all know were, well, reasonable...and I myself–"

            "Can't get close to Ami unless it's for help," ended Shinozaki sullenly. "We know, we know. And all our troubles stem from those generals."

            Gathering himself, Yuuichirou decided that they needed a calm voice of reason if their leader wasn't up to it. "So we knew they always loved them, but can we really blame them?"

            "I guess not, but those lucky so and so's don't even realize it!"

            The blond man gave his laptop a last thump, passionately furious at the piece of junk. So after months of neglecting his schoolwork, he decided that if he wanted to pass, he'd better get a move on. "Maybe not yet, but they will soon."

            Grouchily, Ryo slunk lower in his seat, moodily confirming it with a nod. "There was a picture of them. Again. Just like the portrait Lonnie Lineye painted. They had them in their arms...again...." All the men in the room gave a dismal, long‑suffering sigh and turned back, disgruntled, to numerous assignments needed to get through college. At this rate, it wasn't likely that any of them would be attending graduate school except the brown‑haired one who had last spoken, but their zest for life was lost. They were sure that in death, they would come across the senshi and generals together for eternity. They sighed again and gave up any and all claims they had ever had to the hearts of the women they loved. For the good of everyone, they promised themselves...if only they were included in that everyone.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Rei had set up a futon in her room, since the younger dark‑haired girl had refused to take her bed. Makoto had also dragged a sleeping bag in to have a mini‑sleepover, but Minako and Artemis had left, along with Usagi and Luna, since the Tsukinos had been planning to dine out. Ami could have stayed, but she shook her head and gave the typical excuse of studying, despite the fact that it was a Saturday night. Koori had looked undecided for a moment before hurrying after her, memories of what Kaikii had said on the brain. All of them were tired out, and Rei's grandfather had noticed and consented to the guest, still occupied with the acolytes, knowing they wouldn't be staying up past one.

            "Yeah, yeah, Art, so assuming the Outers ever apologize, wouldn't it be a good idea to infiltrate Mamoru's business?" questioned Minako as she and Usagi walked home under the warm rays of the setting sun.

            Peering up at her, the Moon cat replied, "Sure, but who's the most logical choice? Sorry, Mina, but you and Usagi have to work on the forgetfulness department just a bit more."

            "Yes, knowing Usagi, she would be late and then fired," nodded Luna.

            "Hey!! Well, if it's going to be like that, I don't want to go there anyway," she sniffed.

            Giggling and laying a comforting hand on her arm, Minako reassured, "Don't worry, it's not really that. We can't put the Moon Princess in danger, can we?"

            Before waterworks could come from the less than assuaged blonde, the black Lunar cat agreed hastily, "She's right. Anyway, we need another candidate now. Rei and Makoto have enough work at the temple, and anyway, when provoked, they might accidentally fry or electrocute the whole place."

            Artemis said, "Then there's only one senshi left–Ami."

            "Poor Ami‑chan, we always fall back on her," laughed Minako, feeling just a tinge of jealousy. The only thing that comforted her was that the blue‑haired girl hated the reputation of a reliable nerd that so many people took advantage of at times. Not her friends, but people at school always begging to copy her tests or homework, and when she refused, statements, threats, and actions got ugly at Juuban High. "Isn't she a little too quiet, though?"

            "True, but she can get to school and work on time, she's knowledgeable, and she's competent. Hopefully nothing will make her blow up."

            Usagi asked, "Shouldn't we ask the Outers, too?"

            "Usa, they were so rude today!!"

            "Well, yeah, but Michiru didn't overreact that much. Water wielders usually have strong control over their element and their emotions." The two Lunar cats exchanged an admiring glance for a moment, finally getting over the shock of Usagi turning out to be the Moon Princess Serenity. Their brows wrinkled once more in consternation when she blurted out yet another question. "Minako, at the corporation...did you–did you notice that silver-haired guy?"

            The blonde's expression immediately became cool, detached, and distant. "Yes, I did, Usagi." Her tone brooked no further discussion on the subject, and they walked on in silence, under the dying rays of a red-streaked sunset. 

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	21. The Flame Thrower

Chapter 18‑Kaenhoushaki, the Flame Thrower

            Kasen dropped into a comfortable chair and began to reminisce. As far as he could remember. But, for once, he wasn't in his office at the corporation, his lab, or someone else's room. He was in a dorm, the blinds drawn, the room dark and gloomy. How he liked it now. Before...his lips curved into a slight, ironic smirk. 

            Before, Yosouya had been forced to work with the blinds and windows open even while he was on the computer, for his brother had loved the light, reveled in it, grew in it. Their place had always been full of sunshine and happiness, laughter, especially when Kyosei and Kouseinou dropped in, but they provided enough when the other two were busy. 

            Chuckling to fill the space, a not formed in Kasen's stomach, for it rang false, untrue, a hollow note presiding–the laughter was gone. When had it gone? At least....at least, he thought, the place was clean. His younger brother was such a neat freak that he had probably snuck in during the dead of the nights, usually when he stopped work, to come and secretly disinfect and sanitize the place–otherwise, it should've been clouded with around...with around two years of spider webs now.

            The answering machine was full of messages, but his face twisted angrily. They were from girls he had played around with for no reason that had  never cared for him, just for his looks and reputation. But did he really care, actually? He was supposed to thrive in that kind of environment now, play around with businesswomen that would be beneficial for the uprising to the Golden Kingdom. Except...except the prime factor was gone, his ruler, Mamoru. Endymion. The Prince of the Earth. 

            There were other memories that swamped him, ones that had left previously. Why did they have to come back now?! It just wasn't fair...not fair at all...he couldn't bear it anymore. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, he had sold his soul during a deal with a devil, one that he hadn't known about, not even subconsciously. What HAD he given up his spirit for, anyway? His prince that was now confined inside an evil entity using his body for its own purposes, which were the gods know what. Shaking his head briskly, running his fingers through slightly wavy golden tresses, Kasen started as the shadows started receding. The ones Rei had been afraid of before, they were going. He smiled brilliantly and threw open the windows, grinning at the brightness that no longer hurt him...until his form stiffened, as did his mind, in agony, in remembrance.

Jadeite: He was the brother of the King of the West, while he himself was the King of the East. Jade, as the three special friends called him, had always had a knack for mischief and trouble. His childhood had been a happy one, filled with light and good and appreciation for the arts and beauty. Sent to Elysion to become a protector of Endymion, he met the prince, Kunzite, and a very special brown‑haired boy that became his best friend and partner in crime, Nephrite. He was also reacquainted with Zoicite. 

            As time passed and they got older, naturally, the quintet began to take an interest in the opposite sex, him most of all. Although he had many relationships that were famed throughout the Solar System, none of those pretty faces had ever stolen his heart, which was reserved for one exceptional girl. And Jadeite met that extraordinary female of strength, passion, beauty, and her background–war. She was one of the famed sailor senshi, a warrior of the planets, and she conquered his fickle heart at least. The Princess of Mars, Rei, with long, lustrous raven tresses that reached past her waist, and the luminous purple eyes that had searched his soul countless times. 

            Alas, it had all ended when news that the Earth was falling reached the Moon Kingdom, where Endymion and his generals were in residence. He had asked her for her hand, no matter

what the Silver Alliance would think, but Rei hadn't been able to make up her mind. When they met again, as he had promised, she killed him for betraying her. And he thought he deserved every wound she had inflicted and felt the pain ten times worse than it should have been, as one does when it comes from their soulmate.

            Coming back to the present with a startled jerk, Kasen put his head in his hands. The memories...they hurt, yet they were the missing link. Fun‑loving Endymion, who took his duties seriously, Kunzite/Kouseinou, who was always dependable and trustworthy. Everyone knew they could trust him with secrets, for he never spoke at all. Nephrite, otherwise known as Kyosei, who told everything to the stars and got frustrated when he got nearly nothing back, but he was always ready for a bit of mischief with his best friend. Zoicite, a.k.a. Yosouya, who he had spent hours dragging out of the libraries and laboratories, and to his great chagrin yet pride, he finally managed to loosen up and told him it was because of two people–Jadeite and the Princess of Mercury, Ami. That had always puzzled him‑the princess was even quieter then his brother, but he shrugged and went on with life. Yes, they had been an interesting group of five, alright.

            Kasen wondered where everything had gone, the carefree days and lives he had led, how had it ended? There was one person he needed to talk to...one fabulous, magnificent, monumental person that meant everything to him–which was why, of course, he was babbling on like an idiot at his window. Just thinking about her put a smile on his face, and if there was already one in residence, it grew wider. She was the only thing that made sense in the world now, because everything had changed. Just about everything in life that mattered to him, at least.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Rei wondered how in the world she had been the one chosen to come along with Ami on the job interview, but the others had come up with very handy and annoying excuses. Makoto was going to have a talk with Shinozaki, which was deemed extremely important, and Usagi was expecting an important letter from the colleges she had applied to...which, come to think of it, didn't seem like a very satisfactory reason to Rei at the moment. Minako had claimed sickness and was staying in bed, and Artemis said that she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately.  They had all spotted dark circles underneath the deceptively cheerful crystal blue eyes. The senshi all knew and felt, however–especially Rei with her fire readings and slight aura power–that she wasn't actually physically sick. Meanwhile, Ami was conversing with the secretary on the first floor, who buzzed one room first, and when no one answered, she tried the intercom of another man, whose voice was youthful and light, as well as clear. For some reason, it sounded familiar to her, but she shook her head to clear it and listened to him say, "I believe he's in the middle of an experiment now, using polythene torches to cut through a slab of something."

            The woman sighed and asked, "Did he forgot about this meeting again?"

            A laugh was heard, and the person replied, "My brother fits nothing else into his schedule but work. He should be done, soon...ah, here he is." But he had forgotten to turn off the speaker, and the three heard, "Ah, Souya, you forgot another appointment. A girl's come to see you for the job you needed filling in. Can you check with number thirteen downstairs?"

            "No need, I'll send her up," said the employee dryly. Shutting off the device, she turned to the two and directed, "Take the first elevator on the right, then the fourth floor. Make a left, then two rights, until you reach the second door on the left with the nameplate Kouseki Yosouya."

            Because her blue‑haired friend was looking too shell‑shocked to answer, ever since the first man had unintentionally forgotten his machine was on, Rei dragged her to the elevator and called back a thank you. Turning to the other girl, she asked, "Are you okay?"

            "Oh...yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." When a piercing purple

gaze disturbed her previous train of thought, Ami sighed and explained, "I knew Kouseki Yosouya a long time ago, but when I recently met him again, he didn't remember a thing. Apparently, a high fever had given him amnesia and affected long‑term memory."

            "Is there a problem now?"

            "Er...see, the last time I met him, Urawa Ryo was following me and jumped out of the bushes."

            Suspiciously, the raven‑haired one inquired, "Why would he do something like that? You're withholding some information here, Ami‑chan."

            After a few minutes of unsuccessful stalling, Ami admitted, "He's General Zoicite, Rei."

            Meanwhile, many floors above, a black gaze darkened further as the body of Chiba Mamoru gazed into the Golden Crystal, cracks appearing out of nowhere gradually spreading throughout the chunk. Quietly, he murmured, "I think this calls for some investigation. Now, if memory serves me correctly, those two ladies are Mercury and Mars.  Interesting...so very interesting..."

            And so the two rode the elevator to the correct floor–arguing all the while–and miraculously managed to find the door of Kouseki Yosouya. When Ami knocked hesitantly, the door opened, and Yosouya stepped out, in goggles and a lab coat. Nodding to them while Rei glowered dangerously, he appeared not to notice and said courteously, "I'm afraid your friend will have to wait in the room next door, Mizuno-san. May I say that it's a pleasure to see you again?"

            With a backwards glare, the priestess–against her better judgement–left to find a room full of comfortable couches all in green. There was also a nice view of Juuban, and on the wall, there were two pictures hanging. One was a map of Hokkaido, where she assumed he had come from. The second was strange indeed, but the style was familiar–Lonnie Lineye's. The colors were of varying shades of blues and greens, four eyes of the same colors also watched eerily from the corners. And centered in the middle was the symbol of Mercury, encased in a transparent green

crystal. Yes, something was definitely up with Kataki Corporation, and she hoped her brilliant friend would be able to solve it. In the meantime, she encountered some troubles of her own when Tabiki Kasen walked in, right in the middle of her musings. His voice was the one she had heard earlier, which meant he was the brother of General Zoicite, which meant that he was also General Jadeite.

            Disarmingly, he grinned charmingly while her amethyst eyes narrowed. "Konnichiwa, Hino-san. How nice to see you again."

            "Konnichiwa, Tabiki-san. Yes, I agree."  Rei remembered all the verbal fencing she had been trained in during the Silver Millennium now. She had learned a thousand ways to be polite and cordial without any emotion and infinitely more ways of agreeing without promising anything. And she planned to use it to her best advantage.

            "Listen, I'd like to...apologize."

            This shocked her, and her first thought was of disappointment. A game of verbal fencing was one of her favorite pastimes, and he was ruining it. She had never met a man who could lie better than she could, and she was almost convinced that the bright smile on his face was genuine, that his warm tone was sincere. And yet she knew it could not be. He had been too much of a jerk for her to even consider it, never mind that she had already done so. Still pretending an air of nonchalance, Rei examined her cuticles with the greatest concern and asked carelessly, "Whatever for?" All the while, she was uncomfortably aware of how close he was to her, and when she glanced up slowly, unwillingly, her eyes followed the contours of his body, tracing the features of his face. She felt her cheeks grow hot, and she turned to look out the large window, but not before she had seen a spark of emotion flit across his eyes. His beautiful, azure blue eyes that she had almost forgotten in this life...and she wondered how she could have forgotten their beautiful color..and most of all, the love that had been–was being–expressed in them. 

            Kasen must have been some of the shock pass across her face, and he smiled gently. "Hello again, Rei. It's been a while."

            She gazed at him still, solemnly, and for a few moments, he was afraid that his cocky words had come too quickly. And he was right. Her features hardened, and her eyes became cool and impersonal. "What did you want to apologize for?" She clipped off the words, no longer interested in playing the game. The fun was gone, and she wanted out. She didn't want to be sitting in this elegant lounge, being toyed with by Jadeite, worrying about Ami in the next room, who was talking to Zoicite. But she was. And she couldn't leave. 

            She sat for a while, trying to block out his words. It worked, for a bit. She didn't see the hurt look on his face, the desperation in his eyes, and the frankness of his words. The darkness had begun to recede from his features, but it would come back if his will wasn't strong enough. At last, she cut in, "What do you want, Kasen?"

            He blinked at her, not understanding what she meant.

            "Why are you here, apologizing? Don't you have other things to do? Just tell me what you want already!" Rei knew she was one step away from losing her temper, and she knew she couldn't keep it under control if he baited her. Her nerves were frayed, and she'd gotten very little sleep the past few weeks.         

            "I don't want anything, Rei," Kasen replied quietly. 

            "I don't believe you," she retorted, equally softly.

            "Fine! Here's what I want–I want you to listen to me, but obviously, you aren't capable of it today. Maybe you wouldn't want to, any day. But if you feel like it, I'd like to have dinner with you one day. We can talk. I'll be on my best behavior. But it's up to you, Rei." He reached for a pad on the table, searched his pockets for a pen, came up with one, and scribbled his full name and phone number on the sheet. Ripping it off neatly, he left it on the table and left without a good bye. All the while, she stayed pale and silent. When he had gone, all the words he had said came back to her, and she wept bitterly. She hated him. But she missed him, and she needed to know why he had left her in the first place, and what was going on in this godforsaken place.

            "Rei?" a soft voice asked.

            She knew it was Ami without looking up, but what she wasn't expecting was a light male voice asking, "Are you all right?"

            Pulling herself together, the raven-haired priestess wiped her eyes quickly with her fingers until a tissue came into her sight. She looked up hesitantly and met dark green eyes, curious but without a hint of recognition. "Thank you," she said slowly, and took it. 

            He smiled shyly and retreated. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Ami?"

            The blue-haired girl managed a wan smile and nod for him before he left, nodding courteously to Rei, who had already stood up. When Ami turned back to look at her friend, Rei sighed and said, "Let's go. I'll explain later, I promise, but I've got to get out of here." She nodded wordlessly, and they made their way back to the elevator, down to the main floor, and out onto the street. They walked until they came to the Crown Arcade, and Ami went to sit a booth, while Rei excused herself to make a phone call. There was no answer. 

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Looking up from the textbook with a frown as the kitchen door opened, Makoto smiled when she saw who had come in. "Hey, Rei! Someone named Kasen returned your phone call a while back, and he says he'll be in all night, so you wouldn't have to leave another message."

            Dropping her heavy bag of books, she ran a tired hand through her hair and replied, "Arigato, Mako-chan. Actually, while I call him back, will you do me another favor?"

            "Why not? What is it?"

            "Um....I sort of skipped dinner and lunch because of juku, and I'm a little hungry now..."

            Grinning agreeably, the green‑eyed girl nodded. "Go ahead and call while I warm up what's left of dinner. Or maybe I should start cooking something else, too...."

            While Makoto wandered off in domestic affairs, Rei rolled her eyes and went to her room, decidedly ignoring the growl of her stomach. Searching for her address book, she finally found it under a stack of books and glowered pointedly–what was it doing there? Shrugging, she picked up the phone and dialed the numbers, crossing her fingers nervously.

            "Moshi moshi?"

            "Konnichiwa....is this Kasen? This is Hino Rei..." she said uncertainly, uncrossing and re‑crossing her fingers again.

            Smiling brightly, Kasen replied, "Yes, this is him. It's nice to hear from you again, Rei. I thought you might have forgotten about me. Or that your...sister, was it? might have forgotten about my message."

            Dryly, she retorted, "Neither of those options are likely, since I left a message on your machine. And let me assure you that Makoto–I guess you could say she's my sister–has an excellent memory."

            "Consider it ingrained in mine. So, Rei-san, I was wondering if you were free on Saturday to have dinner with me?"

            Glancing over at her calendar, she beamed at it and the wall when she noticed a planned shopping trip Friday and nothing on Saturday. "That's sounds fine to me. Where are we going?"

            "It's a surprise," he stated nonchalantly.

            "I prefer not having any."

            "Well, surprises are a part of life, so you'll have to deal with it. Shall I pick you up at the Hikawa Shrine? Dress formally but black-tie formal."

            Glaring at the phone now, Rei shook her head. It looked like she wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with him, but she almost felt as if she'd already known that. She sighed. The dress instructions weren't particularly easy to follow, either, but it was just her luck that the best, most stylish, and equally fashionable shopper was one of her best friends–Aino Minako. Hopefully, if lady luck was paying her a visit, Minako would be there Friday. "Okay...yes, the Hikawa Shrine."

            "That's great! See you then!"

            "Wait a minute–"

            *click*

            Grumbling and muttering a curse under her breath, annoyed purple eyes grew even more disgruntled as she asked, "How did you know I lived at the Hikawa Shrine?"

            "I hope he's not stalking you."

            Jumping, Rei looked towards the door and sweatdropped when she recognized the

tall, lanky figure of her brunette friend. "Um..I don't think so. At least he better not be, or I'll fry him," she threatened happily.

            Unconcerned by the promise, Makoto shrugged and pointed towards the kitchen with a long‑handled wooden spoon the black‑haired girl hadn't noticed before. "Go. Eat."

            "Okay, okay! You act like it's a weapon or something...."

            Smirking deviously, following Rei out the door, she said, "Oh, it is. A good one, in fact."

            "Mako‑chan, tell me why I'm accepting a dinner invitation again?"

            "So you can find out more about Chiba Mamoru, his corporation, and his little followers that act like sheep? That's the best reason I can think of..."

            "Oh. Right." 'I'd almost forgotten about that. But it's a good excuse–I mean–what am I thinking? It's all Kasen's fault...' And she ignored the fact that hearing his voice on the phone sent shivers up and down her spine. 

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Sitting down shakily, she eyed the innocent, official‑looking letter as though it held a bomb. Tsukino Usagi sighed, wondering whether or not she should it open it, while the rest of the mail lay neglected and forgotten in her lap. Crinkling her forehead, she thought back to how much time and work had gone into her college application to Juuban University. Ami, of course, had been the first out of four going to college to receive a letter, also acquiring a full scholarship. They had even wanted to _pay_ her so she wouldn't go anywhere else, but her blue‑haired friend had wanted to stay close to home anyway. Minako was the next, gaining an athletic scholarship for her volleyball skills, but it wasn't quite as providing as Ami's was. Nevertheless, she was satisfied and smart enough not to blow off the rest of senior year just because she had been accepted to her first‑choice college. It had been just her and Makoto until a week ago, when her

brunette friend had also secured an acceptance letter. If only their luck could spread to her...it really was a shame that Rei had no one to keep her company; although Ami was the same age, they weren't in the same grade, so it didn't exactly help. Maybe she wouldn't be feeling so anxious if she'd done better....ah, that was it, Usagi thought. They probably wouldn't accept her because of her grades, so what was the point in opening it? Nevertheless, her curiosity got the better of her as she ripped it open, taking care not to damage the contents. For a minute, clear blue eyes stared at the words before her disbelievingly.

            "Usagi? Usagi-chan, where are you?"

            Staring breathlessly at the purple‑haired woman, she blurted out, "Okaa‑san, I've been accepted to Juuban University."

            Outside, a crystalline voice inquired, "Minako?"

            Not looking up from the brochure, the blonde brushed some golden bangs impatiently out of crystal blue eyes as she replied, "Nani?"

            "Do you think the life we're living now is real? That we're not having dangerous hallucinations, and that we're not insane?"

            _That_ definitely got Minako's attention as she turned to face her blue‑haired friend, who was walking calmly down the street behind her. Managing to close her jaw before the sight became unseemly, she asked, "What put these ideas in your head?"

            Looking at her feet and counting the cracks in the sidewalks, Ami sighed and tilted her head towards the sun. It was bright, around springtime, but there was a lot of wind and a bit of chill remaining from winter's reign. "I don't know...it seems like everything's strange. Changing. Koori and I don't speak to each other, we're all off to college, we even managed to choose our majors–well, except for Rei... Plus the fact that Kataki Corporation's giving me a headache."

            Looking closer, Minako frowned when she saw how pale her friend looked; a few beads of sweat were apparent as well. "What's up with that strange place? And sit down before you fall over. Are you all right? You don't look well."

            "I'm fine; it's nothing. Look, there's your house."

            "But–"

            She was left with no choice but to leave her sentence incomplete as a tearful and joyful Usagi bounded out when they had barely reached the gate. "MINNA!!! I'M GOING TO JUUBAN WITH YOU!! I MADE IT!!!"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            For the Knights, the life seemed to be one downward slope. Their memories were returning...and it wasn't helping, not one bit.

Sukareru: General Ace had grown up as the childhood protector of the Princess of Venus, but he was also–supposedly–her friend. He recalled the number of times the king had asked him to find her, for Mina had the curiosity of a cat (that was increased when she met Artemis) and often wandered off to investigate whatever she found to be interesting. When she had left at the age of eleven, the sun seemed to have gone down for Ace, and he threw himself whole‑heartedly into the proper training for a Planetary Knight. While she was gone, his fondness for her had developed

into something else, but when he saw her again, Mina didn't return his feelings. In fact, she seemed to be scared of him or held feelings of dislike. It had cut deeply into him when she chased after General Kunzite. For one thing, it wasn't proper, but for another, he was secretly glad the general had fallen in love with Venus. He, for the first time, viewed Venus and Mina as two different people. His smugness and complacency didn't last very long when Kunzite had finally gotten the good sense to choose the Princess of Venus. What was more humiliating was when Queen Selenity had called Ace and Mina to her chambers and asked about the Venusian's relationship with the Kunzite. That had been bad, yes, very, very bad. And then she hadn't wept a single tear when she found his body on the battlefield; his spirit had remained, hovering, clinging to the world. He had hung on for her,  but she had just closed his eyes and said sorry. A very small sorry. And then she had battled Kunzite while loving him. She loved him so much, after all that he had done, and she died for it without regretting that love. And that was one thing Ace would never understand...

Shinozaki: He and Lita had been very good friends. They shared some of the same hobbies: gardening, cooking–or, at least, she taught him to cook without getting frustrated at his poor

abilities, and climbing trees. Although the King of Jupiter hadn't exactly been pleased when he found out, but his daughter was as stubborn and headstrong as he was. There was nothing The Thunderer could say against his daughter. In fact, she had been able to tell him almost everything.

Everything except how she'd felt about losing her mother. Ken had asked her once when he visited the Moon, and she hadn't reacted well. No, not well at all. The Princess of Jupiter and future Queen, although she had never made it there, had stormed off in cold fury. Funny how storming fitted her and her element. When he followed her, Ken was angry, to say the least, when General Nephrite found her. And he had the audacity, the audacity to take her in his arms and

help her pour out her secrets! Her feelings! And what was he–dog food? Now that sounded about right...he could just imagine the green eyes and horns that were sprouting. As a knight, he'd always found it aggravating that she'd always tried to protect him, instead of the other way around. But when the important time came...he had failed in his mission, and he had failed to protect her. He failed her. And maybe, just maybe, that was why she'd never viewed him in a romantic light–he'd never deserved it...

Yuuichirou: Rei hadn't exactly been open with him as a child. She had been one of the most close‑mouthed, unshakable girls he had ever met, and as a knight, he had met plenty. Nevertheless, they became semi‑good friends. Unfortunately, the friendship was interrupted when her mother had sent her to the Moon. He knew that had cut in to her deeply, but she never wrote him, never talked, never communicated with her again. She hadn't even talked to the Martian high priest, who was more of a parent then her mother was. The King of Mars loved his daughter, but he was...dead. Rei managed to find four other girls that became her best friends. They were also her comrades in battle. Despite their closeness and what she could say to them, Chad hadn't been jealous. In fact, he had been proud of her. So everything was going along fine, and he planned the

perfect time to profess his love for her. Then there had been an addition to the erratic equation, a general who was too handsome for his own good. What was it about Jadeite? His golden hair and azure blue eyes? Rei hadn't been one to judge by looks, but it was rumored all around the Solar System about the women he was with and chose. Chad had gritted his teeth and remained silent, telling himself Rei would realize what bad character he had and denounce her feelings for him.

No, she didn't have any feelings for him, she couldn't have. Unfortunately, his wishful thinking was proved false when he had been hiding in the shrubbery one day for some odd reason, spotted them kissing, and leapt out. He had definitely made a fool of himself, and Rei had refused to speak to him for embarrassing her like that...so it wasn't the wisest of decisions he had ever made. It wouldn't be the most foolish, no; that one had been saved for this life. He had let her go, and now Jadeite had her once more. He didn't deserve her. But Chad had given up.

Ryo: Greg had always paid complete loyalty to his princess, and since she didn't need much looking after or protecting (anyone who didn't believe it got a nasty shock–of icy water), they became friends. He taught her to play chess, for one thing, and one day, Ami became better than him–much better. And then she had ignited the fires of resentment and rivalry when she had played the game, THEIR game with General Zoicite. He'd been hiding behind the bookshelves, waiting for her to discover him and greet him with a hug. But she hadn't paid any attention when the pretty‑boy general landed on the Moon. In fact, she'd even snapped at him twice...Greg had tried to talk to her about Zoicite and how improper it would be, how she would be dishonored in the view of the entire Universe. So he hadn't exactly chosen the best words, and he usually had nothing against the Jovian Princess, but he really regretted the fact that the brunette had taught his gentle princess to slap. Hard. She hadn't talked to him again until the end of the Silver Millennium. He supposed he was lucky–she had actually cried; the other senshi hadn't cried for their knights. The generals had always stolen their hearts. But the Princess of Mercury most surely had his own...she had apologized at his death. Fat lot of good that did him. She had even kissed Zoicite. Greg had witnessed it; it seemed the knights were gaining habits of stalking from the past life. His shy, delicate, lovely blue‑haired princess had kissed General Zoicite. And then his world had shattered, and the aftermath still remained..and haunted him thousands of years into the future.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	22. The Awakening of Love

Chapter 19‑Koigokoro, the Awakening of Love

            Seishou Kouseinou sighed heavily while his legs decided that now would be a good time to sit down after a long, hard, strenuous day. Glaring at his reflection in the mirror when he was able to get up, the silver‑haired gen brushed his teeth, washed his face, and jumped into bed. There was one minor problem...he was having trouble falling asleep. Kouseinou was getting scared of himself. For one thing, he didn't know anything about his life anymore except that he had led a horrible childhood where the only people he had trusted were his fellow generals. Love was a myth, a story, a fantasy made up for children, and he lived to serve his prince. 

            But something else was nagging at him that he couldn't put his finger on; something was not right. The workplace was getting weird, and things were supposed to stay at work and not follow him home–like the young man Mamoru had sent. Wincing, he remembered how he'd grabbed the young student by the collar and darkly threatened to break a few bones if he ever tailed him again. What was even worse was how Kunzite's superhuman strength had passed to his civilian form, and the enjoyment, the eerie enjoyment that came from the power and control he had. He shivered once more and drew the covers close. It wasn't right. He was feeling less–less human now. Kouseinou huddled under the warm comforter, wondering when the light had left him. 

            It was dark...so very dark...and a girl was haunting him, taunting him. He couldn't even remember most of her features now, but he was sure that he hadn't seen her-‑at least not from

his poor and scraped memory, so you couldn't exactly say he was sure. The features he _could_ make out were the long, shimmering strands of golden hair and piercing, crystal blue eyes. They were clear, although her face was foggy and misted over, as if something was blocking his view. There was nothing. In the Dreamscape once more, he shifted, first to the left, then to the right. The glazed image followed him so he was unable to catch a more specific glimpse of her. He was Kouseinou, or perhaps he was Kunzite at the moment; it didn't really matter. and he wasn't sure. She was so familiar...he frowned for a minute, something catching his attention that he hadn't seen before. Was–was she an angel? He could see now that there were gauzy wings near her, although he wasn't sure if the were even attached to her at all. Were there–were they others? Breathlessly, he leaned forward, although his feet were suddenly stuck to the ground. But that was funny, he thought, looking down. The solid mass of clouds was suddenly not so solid anymore...and he was

falling...falling...falling...what was most important to him, however, was the fact that someone was keeping him from his angel. And he didn't like that, not one bit.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Shopping!! I absolutely _love_ shopping!" gushed Usagi, running ahead of the rest of the senshi excitedly. Hotaru wasn't with them; she was trying to patch things up with the three Outers, and the guardians had stayed behind to nap–or to discuss courses of action and investigation, as they had called it. Ami's first week had relatively light hours, so she had been able to go with them.

            Makoto sweatdropped and called, "Usagi‑chan, try to remember that we're here to try and find Rei something to wear to her date."

            "You make it sound like I'm destitute or something...and it's not a date! Just an apology!" Rei protested.

            The other blonde, who was walking at a normal pace, raised an eyebrow skeptically and said, "Uh huh. Which was why Mako‑chan spilled to us about how many times you guys called each other back? And he's a college sophomore, no less!"

            "There's no need to get so excited...and Mako‑chan?"

            Warily, the brunette turned to look at her friend, also eyeing a showcase of books on greenhouses and gardening in a bookshop window. "Nani?"

            Rei smiled. A big smile. "Next time we have training, maybe your gloves and bows will need a little scorching."

            "Gee, thanks, Rei. What would I do without you?" Quickly, she added, "Don't answer that. Hey...look at that dress!"

            Usagi, Rei, and Makoto all ran off to the department store, while Minako turned to the last one still remaining and so far silent. "Ami‑chan?"

            She blinked. "Nani?"

            Biting her lip pensively, she stopped walking and pretended to be absorbed in the store windows. She liked beating around the bush at times, which had made her one of the best yet most aggravating diplomats in the Moon Kingdom's court, thousands of years ago. And it had been nearly impossible to deter her once she got started. She hadn't lost the touch, but perhaps now would have been a good time to be blunt. "Will you–could you find out something for me?"

            "Mm hm."

            "Good. Thanks."

            "Um...Mina‑chan, I would have to know what you want."

            She blushed. "Oh, right. There should be someone working close to your new boss, a Seishou Kouseinou."

            Softly, Ami murmured, "Then it would be General Kunzite?"

            "Hai." She sighed. "That's him."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Mizuno Ami was a girl with a mission and determined to complete it, because something in Minako's cornflower blue eyes had unsettled her. 

            Yosouya had said nothing the whole day to her; in fact, he had been rather dreamlike. She thought she'd heard him talking to himself. She had caught a number of words that startled her: Kunz, Endy, Jade, Neph, Moon Kingdom, and Mercury. Funny that he should mention her planet, but she didn't have time now. The generals were at another training session, three floors above. 

            Ami left the filing cabinets alone, figuring there was nothing in there but papers. He hadn't bothered to hire any other personal assistants, so no one else was on the floor except in the crowded lab, but they rarely came to disturb Yosouya. Besides, they had worked long enough now to know not to question and also when the gens trained. More filing cabinets adorned the walls, his desk had a stack of papers that were also for business, and she didn't feel like invading the computer. She probably wouldn't have enough time to guess any password‑locked items anyway, which were probably most important or completely irrelevant. So what was left? A quick scan of his briefcase from her supercomputer just showed a few very well sealed jars and more papers. Was that the only thing he had? Papers?

            Ah...she spied a three legged table and a locked drawer. Ami looked around for the key, since he was obviously not stupid or absentminded enough to leave it in the keyhole. There was absolutely nothing in the room. If only she'd learned lock picking...which was completely improbable. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the blue‑haired girl removed a clip from her hair, a paper clip from her pocket, and a flashlight. After working for five panicked minutes, the lock clicked smoothly, like butter, and she was able to slid open the drawer, grinning. Throughout the whole thing, Ami had never felt the presence of the spells that had withdrawn at her first touch.

            Inside were books intermixed with some very strange jars. At the very bottom of the heap was a green book that resembled a journal. Lifting it out, Ami examined the binding and wondered why it didn't have a lock. Flipping through, she saw detailed accounts and knew there wasn't going to be enough time to read them. What was she going to do? She wasn't about to risk stealing it and attracting his attention. Tearing out some of the middle pages was out of the question; the binding looked too good. It also wouldn't make sense to do that, since the thing was maybe three to four years old, according to the dates she had glimpsed. Use the computer to scan the material, she thought. But that would take a long, long time, and according to her watch, she had maybe ten minutes. Before time ran out, Ami was able to copy around four entries. Hastily shutting the book and carefully shoving it under the pile once more, she closed the drawer, which locked by itself, grabbed everything, or so she thought, and scrambled to her chair. A few minutes later, she was told over the loudspeakers in the building that all workers could leave unless otherwise told so by their supervisors.

            Kouseki Yosouya entered once more to shut off his computer and start on some more work until he felt something under his shoes and stepped back, kneeling down. He frowned for a moment, examining it. It was a hair clip–a fairly simple one, with clear blue stones running along its length. A second later, he smiled slightly. So she was here to snoop, was she? For some reason, he wasn't at all surprised. He might as well find out what she wanted soon...hopefully, the gigantic Venus Flytrap on his shelf, grown into a more vicious and slightly‑lethal plant due to his nurturing and chemicals, had left her alone. It didn't look extremely pleased with itself, though, just contentedly devouring a fly. Which was why he had left the windows open...and why it was freezing. But he never felt the cold anymore.

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Late that night, Minako sat, observing the printouts from her computer. Ami had sent over whatever she'd gotten from Yosouya's diary, and it made almost no sense to her. The date was three years ago, and he was talking about nonsense. Minako furrowed her brow, because to her, the words were gibberish. What was General Zoicite talking about, anyway? Okay, so first he seemed like a normal person that went to high school. Yadda yadda yadda yadda. Great, so he was actually sane at first. Then he began babbling on and on about how Kousei Kyosei and his brother, Tabiki Kasen, were changing. This was important, but she didn't get what he was talking about. At least, not the way he worded it. So she wrote down the page number and went on, but there was nothing relevant left, after all, Ami must have gotten a minuscule chunk of a really long diary, if it covered three years. Disappointed that there was nothing else, she sighed and drew her knees to her chest, wondering where Artemis was. He always had an open ear, if not an open mind. He didn't seem to like Kunzite or Kouseinou, from the beginning, but now Minako was wondering if, perhaps, he'd been right. She had known who he was, the similarity to his past self (although he had been younger when she'd first met him) was unmistakable. Why hadn't the other senshi noticed? Putting aside that issue, she bit her lip meditatively. Had she been a fool to give him another chance? People were expected to give second chances, even if it hurt. Everyone said it was "the right thing," but nowadays, almost everyone was hypocritical. She had allowed herself to fall in love with him–again. The word pounded through her mind, over and over again. Again. She smiled slightly then, but it wasn't a mirthful smile; it was sad one. Was it better for the reincarnation of the goddess of love to just play matchmaker for other people and always remain alone?

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Speaking of which, the green‑eyed, brown‑haired girl was currently lying on her bed drowsily, contemplating. She had talked to Shinozaki and everything, and nothing would ever be the same again with her old friend, but at least they were on speaking terms. Sleepily, she held out a finger, and a lime green bird landed on it with a gentle flap of her wings. "Makoto?"

            "Mm?

            "Um...I was...I happened to 'overhear'–"

            "Eavesdropped, you mean."

            Her guardian glowered. "Any term you like, your highness, but mine is more polite. So, once again, I happened to overhear a conversation between Minako and Ami."

            Without interest, the brunette carefully set her guardian down on her desk and opened a book. She still had some homework left to complete for statistics class. "Anything you want to tell me?"

            "Yes.. So Ami is actually working for General Zoicite, and Mina asked her if she could find out information about General Kunzite."

            "What are their names in this life?"

            "Yosouya Kouseki and Kouseinou Seishou."

            Wrinkling her nose, Makoto said, "I think you mean Kouseki Yosouya and Seishou

Kouseinou. See, yet another aspect you haven't been able to get used to."

            "I haven't gotten used to a lot of things...princess," she added slyly.

            Trying to control the desire to make something very unpleasant happen to the

green bird, Makoto commented, "So, what's your point? We knew the generals were lurking around Juuban too. They haven't done anything, ne?"

            Reluctantly, Aoao nodded in agreement. "Right. But I was wondering...um...did you ever happen to meet Nephrite?"

            She blinked. "Oh....yeah, I did. At least I think so. Can you decipher what 'Kousei Kyosei'

means?"

            Glowering, she wished her mistress wouldn't be so difficult. Her translations weren't exactly as perfect as Luna or Artemis's yet, and Makoto knew it. "Um..well, Kousei means...er..."

            She asked wryly, "Need some help?"

            Scowling, the bird declined, "No! I mean, no, _thank you_."

            The brunette decided to give her a break and grinned cheerfully. "It's not important. So anyway, I did meet him. You know, he's as handsome now as he was in the last life."

            "WHAT?" Aoao couldn't continue, since she was teetering dangerously on the edge of the desk until Makoto picked her up and set her on the bureau.

            She sweatdropped. "Did I say that out loud?"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Five girls were grouped in a small room of Hikawa Shrine, a tight fit that none of them liked, but once again, none of them wanted to miss out on the "fun," either. Checking herself in the mirror once more, the raven‑haired miko smiled. Dressy but not to dressy, short but not too short, low but not too low. She'd left her long hair down, as usual, and was wearing high heels. She  was about to clasp a pair of plain gold earrings in her ears when Usagi stopped her, grinning. "Rei, we got you a present. We thought you might the help, because you were so nervous." Light blue eyes sparkling excitedly, she motioned Makoto forth, who flourished a small box. Inside, resting on soft cotton, were a pair of finely‑made silver earrings in the shape of very tiny Casablanca lilies, Rei's favorite type of flower. Crystal of a red hue, a pale red yet not pink, formed the petals, reaching towards the silver stigmas.

            Trying to catch her breath, shining tears came to her eyes. She'd been doing too much crying recently, she thought ruefully. "Minna, thank you so much." When they had all swarmed her with hugs, Rei got herself under control and asked, "Did anyone else hear that?"

            Ami turned from the window, smiling. "What, the car driving up? Hm...can anyone see the driver from here?" At once, they all crowded by the window, and she smirked uncharacteristically. 

            "What? Where? I can't see!"

            "Usagi, you're so blind!"

            "Shut up, Rei! So can _you_ see who it is?"

            "Stop arguing, you guys. My ears can't take it anymore. We've spent two hours here, and I've only heard nonstop bickering from you too."

            Makoto nodded and added, "Hey, I have to hear this more often than you do. Can't you guys give it a break?"

            Just then, the meatball-headed blonde screeched, "It's him!!"

            Rei sweatdropped and pulled her head back in. "Thank you, Usagi. 'Bye everyone...wish me luck."

            "Hey, you can't go yet, Rei."

            "What??"

            "He has to come to the door to get you, like a gentleman." 

            "Oh, the doorbell!"

            "I'll get it!!"

            "NO, Usa!! Let Rei go!"

            She looked crestfallen. "Oh, but...I kind of wanted to see him. He was nice."

            Just before she was out of earshot, Rei added, "He's still nice."

            "Ooh, Rei!" came the resounding chorus. She winced, straightened her shoulders, and pulled open the door. When she met his eyes, she almost slammed the door and ran back inside, but she didn't. She would have to face him sooner or later...

            'Good luck, Rei,' came four voices. 

            She smiled brilliantly and then said... "Sorry, what did you say?"

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            Meanwhile, Aino Minako, Tsukino Serena, and Mizuno Ami were walking home until they reached a very familiar intersection. "Ami, are you going to the Crown Arcade tomorrow morning?"

            "Sorry guys, but I've got some work tomorrow," she replied apologetically.

            Raising an eyebrow, Minako inquired, "Work on a Saturday? Is there something you aren't telling us about Kouseki Yosouya, a.k.a. General Zoicite?"

            She blushed darkly. "No, no, nothing at all! I've got to go home now, though, mum's probably wondering where I am." 'A likely story, she won't even be home until eleven–at the earliest.' Ami set off walking quickly in another direction from the other two, splitting ways. "Ja ne!"

            Looking after the smaller and quite petite blue‑haired girl, the blondes grinned devilishly. Innocently, Usagi said, "I think she likes him. What about you, Mina‑chan?" 

            She was about to reply with a witty affirmation when a memory crossed her mind, of silver air wafting in the breeze and dark, sad silver eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, Usagi."

            "What happened, Minako?"

            Meeting her eyes squarely, cornflower blue meeting blue of a lighter hue, the other girl said softly, more of a statement then a question, "That's the question now, isn't it? What happened. To four honorable generals that were as good‑hearted as they could be. To a prince that swore his everlasting loyalty to his princess. And to those five that lost everything when they lost their loves and their souls."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            As she got into the car, Rei cast him a surreptitious look from under her long eyelashes, feeling more nervous than ever. However, his first words calmed her down somewhat. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Rei," he said seriously.

            She blushed lightly and looked away, feeling embarrassed. "But–I mean–it was all just a little understanding, and you've apologized, and I've been nasty. Can't we put it behind us?"

            He gave her a slow, considering look before starting the car. As they drove off, he replied flatly, "No."

            "What? Why not?" she asked indignantly.

            Kasen gave her an amused look. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Calm down, please. Here I am, thinking I may be safe for the night by the graciousness of your message and your person–have I told you yet how beautiful you look?"

            This time her cheeks heated past pink, more into the scarlet region. "No. But thank you. And I'm sorry for snapping, but what did you mean?"

            Leaning one hand down the side of the car door, he felt the wind tousle his hair playfully and smiled, enjoying it. There had been a change. The light in his soul was winning over the darkness, and they had noticed–Kouseinou, Yosouya, and Kyosei. He didn't really care at the moment if Mamoru, or whatever controlled him now, did. He should have, but he didn't. He just wanted this night to last forever. It was hard to keep his eyes on the road and not on her, but he knew that getting in a car accident or killed would definitely dampen his spirits. "I said, no, we can't leave it at that, because we need to talk about other things. And it was an abominable, evil thing for me to say, considering...certain things we have to discuss."

            "And you'd know all about evil things, wouldn't you?" she could resist asking.

            His neck cracked as his head swerved around to look at her, and he forced his attention back on the road with a curse. "_Please_ don't do that again. _I_ don't want to die, and I should think _you_ don't want to die, either. Yes, I've known evil. I serve evil. I look at it every single day, through Mamoru's black eyes."

            "You had a choice." She refused to apologize. But she had finally seen the pain in him.

            "I did," he acknowledged. He sighed deeply before continuing, "And I made the wrong one, Rei. I regret it every single day. But I can't go back in time and change it, and I need your help."

            She hardly noticed that they had arrived at the restaurant, because she was busy scanning his face for traces of deceit or betrayal. She was so busy thinking about the strange turn of events that she let him help her out of the car and open the doors for her, something she would normally have preferred to do for herself. Finally, once they were seated, she asked from behind the cover of the black leather-covered menu, "I don't suppose you're going to tell me exactly what you need help with?"

            He looked surprised for a moment, before gathering himself and smoothing his expression. "Sorry. Clearly, we need to find a way to heal the other generals and to defeat the thing that's possessed Mamoru."

            Rei needed a steadying gulp of the icy-cold glass of water on the table before she could think again. Her head was spinning. "What?!"

            "Stop beating around the bush, Rei. Either you help me or you don't. I'm not asking you to do this because of how we used to be. If you don't want to see me ever again after this, I'll understand. But you're a senshi, and it's your job to defeat evil." 

            "But we can't. I mean, we couldn't even stop him the night he showed up and decided to have some fun... The Outers think we're some silly little girls playing around, and they refuse to talk to us."

            Kasen's eyes widened. "The Outers? Mamoru didn't mention them. That changes things. It gives us more of an advantage, if we can convince them that they have to help us...by the way," he smiled brightly, "does this mean that you're going to help?"

            She sighed and ran a hand through her long, loose hair. "You didn't leave me much of a choice. But when this over, Jadeite, you have to promise you'll tell me why you left in the Silver Millennium." Her eyes were dark and serious as they gazed into his, and he nodded. 

            Then he added, "And until then, Rei, ask yourself why you couldn't agree to what I asked you before I left."

            "What? What did you ask me?" she asked, puzzled. Her memories weren't quite filled in, but they were pretty much there. It would come up sooner or later, if she thought hard and long enough, but she wanted him to tell her. Now.

            He merely shook his head, looking sad. "Never mind, for now. It doesn't matter anyway. Not anymore."

            Rei glared at him fiercely and blocked out his words and their surroundings as she thought. Distractedly, she gave her order to the waiter, then continued thinking. Gradually, Kasen stopped his attempts at conversation and sat back, watching her with that sad expression on his face. And she remembered another time when he had looked so crushed... "Do you mean–when you proposed?"

            He nodded, then brushed away the golden bangs that had fallen into his eyes. "Well?" he prodded.

            "I don't–I don't know."

            "You're lying," he said flatly.

            Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she bit out angrily, "All right, then. What do you think I have to hide form you?"

            Kasen dropped his gaze. "Maybe you never really loved me, and I was kidding myself. I don't know, okay? If I did, I wouldn't have asked."

            She fought the urge to laugh. "You thought I didn't love you?" Rei asked incredulously. His head snapped up, and she said slowly, deliberately, "I loved you so much that when we heard the news about your disappearance, I nearly died. Do you really want to know why I wouldn't marry you, Jadeite? I already knew most of what was going to happen, and I had sworn to Pluto that I wouldn't tell anyone–not you, not even the other senshi. I couldn't bear the thought that I knew you were going to die, that I was going to die, and that I wasn't telling you about it. I would have wanted to make you happy before that, but I couldn't do it. So I told you I couldn't decide and that I would give you my answer when you came back to me. I knew that when we did meet again, it wouldn't matter anymore."

            "I was wrong before," he said after a few minutes, "it does matter now."

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~

            "Shall we? Shall we, Kunzite?" 

            Kouseinou groaned in frustration, rolling over in sweat‑soaked sheets. Curse his dreams...he kept hearing that wonderful voice asking him, "Shall we?" It was someone he was supposed to and did hate with passion and fury. Except they say love and hate are two sides of the exact same coin...Princess Mina of Venus, otherwise and currently known as Aino Minako. She

had asked him to dance so many times in the past, and he had always refused. And now, he wished more than anything, that they could be back in the past. That she would forgive him for everything, and that he would say yes, giving in to those sparkling, crystal blue is. Until he woke up, that is.

            Tousled silver hair, matted with sweat, fell to the shoulders of a silver‑haired man as he sat up suddenly in his luxurious king‑sized bed. Growling, Kouseinou walked over to the window, which was open, and smashed his fist against the hard stone. Why did that witch, that temptress, come and change his thoughts in his sleep? She was nothing, nothing at all to him, but she affected him so much. As did the Venus beacon shimmering through his mind, until he pulled on his jeans and a sweatshirt, breaking into a dead run for a very familiar park.

            Sadly, Minako felt the soft grass caress her feet as she sat on the bench. A few shoots, taller then the others, pricked her bare feet slightly, but she didn't feel them. She was calling him, by a bond that was stronger then blood and formed much earlier. She didn't even know why, how, just that she wanted to see him. To talk to him. To ask him. But it was all subconsciously done, for Minako sat in silence, blue eyes closed. Suddenly, the chirping crickets and cicadas grew quieter, lulling into complete quiet, the fireflies' lights going out. 

            Opening her eyes, Minako looked in the direction of pounding footsteps and a to-die-for

handsome man, although his stern features were carved into a furious expression. Her heart skipped a beat. He'd come, to the park where they'd re‑meet so recently. "Kousei‑kun."

            Snarling angrily, he hissed, "Don't call me that! I came for one thing only, and that's an explanation."

            Blue regarded silver curiously. "I'd like some explanations, too, and I'll call you anything I like. By the way, what did I do? Cause you to turn to the side of evil?"

            "You did in the past." The words shot out of Kouseinou's mouth before he could stop himself.

            Large, cornflower blue eyes widened in hurt and pain, shock filling their depths. Minako whispered shakily, "What was that supposed to mean? You and the other three generals deserted to Metallia of your own free will."

            Smoothly, heart panting faster for reasons unknown to him, he replied, "Of course we didn't. Everything we did back then was for you. And now we've finally gained minds of our own, instead of giving everything to protect you. We were mindless zombies, and we're on the side of good now. To rid the world of your evil, your presence. Your brainwashingly sweet, fake appearances caused that. But the Golden Crystal fixed that, as did Mamoru‑kun, before he was eaten."

            "Nani? Eaten?? I don't fight for evil. I fight for love, for justice." And then the golden‑haired girl closed her mouth quickly. She was already wanted by him as a sailor senshi, and she had totally blown whatever pretenses they had left.

            "You fight for your princess, and you bewitched four unwilling men with your fellow senshi. I want explanations, the past is dead and gone." The words seemed to echo for an eternity as tears formed in Minako's eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. "I want explanations!! I want to know why you haunt my dreams, why you call out. I don't want you to. I'm not honor bound to respond anymore. You certainly aren't a damsel in distress."

            An ironic smile twisted her face as more tears fell, but she didn't bother to brush them away this time. "I don't haunt your dreams. I wouldn't touch them, even if I wanted to. I call out tonight to find what changed you, in the present. You can say it whatever way you want, insisting the past is dead, but the present certainly isn't. What happened?"

            Cluelessly, Kouseinou asked, "What do you mean? I was reborn, led a life I can't remember, was discovered, luckily, by my prince. Now I train my generals, keep them in order. Keep secrets and protect the crystal. Fear it."

            Shying away from him, she said flatly, "You sound crazy. Just listen to yourself; they've wiped your memories clean!"

            "Clean of lies, of secrets."

            "And now you just said you keep theirs! You're just a pawn, being used. You just said Mamoru–Endymion–was eaten. If you were truly yourself, you would be searching for him. As a general, you owe him complete–"

            Incensed, he gripped her wrist in a painful grasp and teleported before thinking about his destination, which brought them to his office in the corporation, which was empty. And dark. "Don't you dare say that to me! We warned him, and he didn't heed our warnings; there was nothing we could do that the time!"

            This didn't exactly suit Minako either, as she wrenched her wrist free. "Let go of me, you bastard. I've given you all the second chance everyone thought you deserved. What happened? I was willing to forgive everything in the Silver Millennium–you said it yourself, 'the past is dead.' I

let myself fall in love with you all over again, and you ruined it. You broke my trust." Her voice wavered as tears slid down her pale cheeks, illuminated by the half Moon shining through the window. Defiantly, throat getting slightly hoarse because of her crying, Minako continued, "Third chances don't come again. Good bye, Kunzite–forever. For all eternity. And you know we're both capable of living that long, at least until I kill you." With her last words, she twirled her index finger gracefully until a chain of hearts surrounded her and teleported her back to the Tsukino home.

            And he watched her go emotionlessly before smashing his fist, unthinking, into the glass pane of his window. There was no screen, and shards of glass shattered to the concrete below. Due to his superhuman strength and power, Kouseinou had been able to break it. Staring at his hand for a moment, he uncurled the injured hand, and looked at the bits and pieces of glass, clear, sharp glass, embedded in his palm. In movies, it was always at the end, when the person and grown callous and couldn't feel it. Shaking, he turned to empty air and smiled. Grinned. Beamed. Laughed. "It hurts, Mina. Are you happy now? It hurts. It hurts!" And he began to cry. And his soul started to be cleansed by the tears in the way Kasen's was.....

~                      *                      ~                      *                      ~


	23. Je Me Souviens

Chapter 20-Je Me Souviens [I Remember (Myself)]

            Just as Usagi was about to get into bed, Minako's communicator rang. She eyed it nervously, wondering what she should do. Minako, judging from the singing and the steam issuing from the bathroom, was taking a shower. Pressing the flashing green button, she smiled brightly at her brunette friend. "Mako-chan!"

            "Usagi? Why are you picking up? Where's Mina?"

            "Well, hello to you, too. She's taking a shower."

            "Sorry, Usa-chan. You surprised me; I was expecting Minako to answer. Listen, can you and Mina come over?"

            The blonde, in the act of putting down her meatballs, dropped her hair-ties and asked, "What, now? You think my parents would let us do that?!"

            "Usagi. This is important. Rei and Kasen–you remember, he's Jadeite–are both back, and it seems that we have a lot to talk about. Sneak out if you have to. And Rei's grandpa is off on a training retreat for the week, so no one will be at the temple except us."

            "Okay," she agreed softly. After Makoto's face disappeared from the screen, she rapped loudly on the bathroom door. "Minako? Minako!!"

            "Nani?" a cheerful voice sang out. 'Taking a shower always relaxes me. Especially after talking to Kouseinou. He was so weird tonight.' Despite the hot water pouring over her body, she shivered.

            "Makoto just called on the communicator. Rei and Kasen are back at the temple, and we need to have a talk."

            "Now?"

            "Now."

            "Okay, okay. Open the window."

            Usagi squawked, "Nani?"

            "I said, 'Open the window! And be quiet!"

            "It would be easier to hear you if you turned off the water. Um...Minako...are we going out the window?"

            "Of course," Minako responded impatiently, toweling herself dry rapidly. 

            "Are we climbing out the window?"

            "No, we're jumping."

            "Oh. Okay." Two seconds later... "Nani?!"

~                      *                        ~                        *                        ~

            When they arrived, with Usagi in her pajamas and Minako in her senshi uniform, the latter apologized, "Sorry we're so late. It took me ten minutes to convince Usagi I wasn't suicidal after I told her we were jumping out the window."

            The others laughed, but she whined, "Mina...is it my fault you've been acting seriously weird lately? I mean, you came back late tonight looking spooked, and then you started acting depressed and gloomy until you took a shower."

            No one could hear exactly what Kasen muttered, but it was something along the lines of "Girls and their mood changes." 

            Rei smacked him, and the mischievous look on his face disappeared. 

            Minako, on the other hand, blushed. "Hey. I had a good reason to be upset. You'll never guess who...just happened to be in the park tonight. It was Kousei. Er...Kouseinou." She flushed darker as she added, "He's Kunzite. We knew each other before, except...I sort of didn't tell you."

            While the other three looked at her accusingly, Kasen frowned perplexedly. "What? Kouseinou was in the park? What was he doing there?"

            "He...sort of...wasn't. I called him up for a chat through our bond. It's still there, from the Silver Millennium."

            The dark-haired girl turned to the blond-haired man she was practically sitting on. "Do we still have that?" she asked.

            Minako blinked. "Whoa...wait a minute...when did this happen?"

            "When did what happen?" Kasen returned nonchalantly.

            "You–Rei–this?" she stuttered incoherently.

            The brunette sighed. "I've been trying to understand that too. You have no idea how strange it is to see them like this. And now I keep getting visions of the past stuck in my mind whenever I look at them!"

            Rei's face was flaming, and Ami asked, "Minako, weren't you going to tell us about Kunzite and yourself?"

            "Oh. Right. He was very strange. He kept thinking I was haunting his dreams or something...and I wasn't, I swear! Stop looking at me like that! And then...I got angry at him, because he was being a complete bastard and I had no idea what he was talking about, so I um...told him off and teleported back home."

            "Great...so, Rei, what did you and Kasen do tonight?"

            "Makoto! We didn't _do_ anything. We were talking. And that's the important part. Now listen up, minna. Several years ago, Mamoru encountered a strange alien being, and he remembered the Silver Millennium earlier than he should have. Our entire time line has been, essentially, changed. We had a talk with Setsuna, who agreed to try and convince Haruka and Michiru that we have to defeat that evil. Things were not supposed to happen this way. The generals were supposed to have been found and brainwashed by Beryl, who was supposed to escape from wherever Queen Serenity sealed her away to. And there were supposed to be these other two aliens, after we died and got resurrected. But then again, none of this happened, so..."

            "Wait a minute. We died? Again? How many times do we have to die in this life?"

            "According to Pluto...many."

            "Good estimate, Rei. So helpful."

            Usagi sighed and asked, "So what happened to Mamoru?"

            Kasen answered, "He got a twisted version of the truth, and he wanted to rebel against the future. He let the evil into his mind and heart, and over time, his control waned. The thing began to take over, corrupting him, and mutating him. His soul was diminished with the thing living off it for so long, and his powers were out of practice, he couldn't fight back. One of the most prominent lies that the being fed Mamoru was that you senshi were the cause of the end of the Silver Millennium, and the fall of the Golden Kingdom on Earth. Thus, all the revenge, retribution, etc. plots. Mamoru–we were instructed not to call him Endymion...I think it's because Mamoru never really got in touch with what he was like in the past. He lost his spirit so early in this life that he never identified with Endymion of the past."

            Slowly, Makoto said, "I think I understand about Mamoru now...and the evil...but what about you guys? The generals?"

            He recoiled slightly, for the subject was a touchy one.

            At that moment, Haruka burst in, followed less tempestuously by Michiru. Her blazing, sky-blue eyes lit upon the unfortunate victim, and she pointed, with a vicious stab of an accusing finger, at Kasen, demanding, "What, in the name of kami-sama, is _he_ doing here?!" The act of tenderness that finished her was the blond general smiling cheerfully back, his eyes of a different shade of blue equally forceful, as he put his arm around Rei possessively.

~                      *                        ~                        *                        ~

            Half an hour later of much explanation and many placating comments, the enlarged group was finally able to return to the original topic of discussion.

            Minako, trying to summarize, recapped, "So you were the first one Mamoru er...brainwashed? And you didn't want your memories back, but when you finally got them, you suddenly became de-brainwashed. Right?"

            "Yes," he answered uncomfortably. He still had not adapted to well to the sudden conversions and reversions of his mind, and some darker impulses lingered threateningly in his mind. He didn't know what would happen next, and he didn't want to think about what Mamoru would do to him if he returned to Kataki Corporation. In short, Kasen's life was basically ruined. By now, he had probably flunked out of university, since he had attended none of his classes. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his parents.

            "But if the other generals have their memories...how are we going to get them back?" Makoto wondered aloud.

            Kasen sighed. "Well, it's not as simple as that. Kouseinou is...well...he's an exception. He resisted for the longest time, and when we trapped him, he was completely brainwashed. Even more so than us; we just had our memories warped. He probably has everything replaced with 'loyalty to Mamoru.' That means he's either the easiest or the hardest to revert back to his normal self. Kousei is harder for me to understand. From what I understand, he knew a little about what was happening, and he had his memories, but for some reason, he felt that this future was inevitable. So he just went along with it and submitted to Mamoru easy as pie. I have no clue about him. We sort of congregated, still, when we were...er...converted to the evil side, but Kousei wasn't really a part of it. He became a loner, and no one really knows what he's thinking. But he gets the job done, and the Mamoru-creature-thing doesn't really care about us."

            "And Yosouya?" Ami prompted, her fingers twisting together nervously.

            He put his hand up to his forehead. "Yosouya is the biggest headache. Basically, he's been subjected to the most brainwash power. But he also has the most touch with his past self, Zoicite. He regained his memories after hitting his head on a pool. Then he had this fever-like thing that was really sent by the invader...he was actually sort of lucky. I had extreme vomiting. So his mind was wiped blank of the present, and he was stuck babbling about the past. Mamoru sent Kousei and myself into his mind, and we found that he's got this protector Mercury-type figure in his mind. She's a projection of his mind, I think, created by his memories from the past. They were strengthened more than ours, because they were the only thing Yosouya had. Then Mamoru had to go and try to corrupt everything again, which made things worse. He's stuck in the past, and he's been very strange. He doesn't seem to know if he's in the present, or the past, and sometimes he addresses us by our general names when we're not in uniform. Yosouya is Mamoru's chief failure but also his most useful tool, since he can create whatever he wants–for the most part. You have to watch out for him." The last part of his words were directed towards Ami. "He has the tendency to be more than slightly unstable now." She did not reply, and questions from the other senshi issued forth. 

            Suddenly, she interrupted, "Wait a minute, Rei...where are Phobos and Deimos? Where is everyone?" All the guardians, it appeared, were missing.

            Minako and Usagi exchanged a nervous look. "That's odd. Artemis and Luna never came back...they went out for a stroll. We were in such a hurry to leave that we forgot about them."

            "The last time I saw Aoao, she was Phobos and Deimos...outside...with the Outers' guardians," Makoto said softly. "That was two hours ago. I haven't seen her since."

            The air fairly tingled, and all eyes turned to Ami, who was turning paler by the minute. 

            Kasen asked, "Rei, didn't you say that the guardians went on shifts when they watched the corporation? Whose turn was it tonight?"

            "Koori's," Ami replied, her voice distant. 

~                      *                        ~                        *                        ~

            Minako and Usagi managed to sneak back home that night without being noticed, and if Ami's mother had checked on her last night and found her daughter missing, she didn't mention it the next morning, while engrossed in her morning coffee and reading some hospital-related papers. However, during the school day, they were all so tired that the teacher sent Ami to the nurse when she was discovered to be dozing off (a shocking event), and Ami was able to take a nap on the nurse's cot. Rei, having developed more discipline through her meditation and fire-readings, was able to stay awake, although many of her other friends commented that she seemed "out of it." The other three, however, were less fortunate. Usagi received detention–yet again–but this time, she had company in the form of Makoto and Minako. 

            They were also distracted by the thoughts of the missing guardians. They agreed that they would formulate a good plan that night, which was a Friday, and execute it on Saturday, to try and rescue them–and to defeat the evil, of course. But the outlook was grim. 

            After school, Rei returned home to check that Kasen, who had chosen to stay in the temple, was still safe and sound. She found him hard at his books, and after enjoying the amusing sight, took a much-needed nap. 

            Ami, on the other hand, had to work. And she did not relish the prospect of facing Yosouya. The certainty that the guardians must be trapped somewhere in the building did nothing to comfort her, and she was antsy and ill-at-ease the entire time. His murky green eyes seemed to be fixed on her, and she spilled paper clips and staples, knocked over objects, and upset stacks of paper several times. When she mentioned the uproar the office was in, he coolly replied that both Kasen and Kouseinou were missing. After that, she could hardly wait to go to the temple and deliver the surprising news. Minako, she quickly deduced, must have done something that had stimulated his memories or something or other that had, in a sense, healed him. Ami began to feel more cheerful about the dangerous venture ahead, and she was feeling confident as she bid her supervisor farewell. 

            She departed in high spirits, but when she was about to exit the building, she found that she could not open the door. Other people who were leaving the corporation gave her curious looks, and they passed through with ease. An unknown stranger courteously held the door open for her, but she found that she couldn't pass from inside the building to outside. Her feet seemed disconnected from her mind, and anxiety and fear crept into her mind. In the stronghold of Mamoru's power, she would be forced to remain if he desired it. Mumbling an apology, she turned back, claiming that she had forgotten something upstairs.

~                      *                        ~                        *                        ~

            Kyosei stood on roof of the many-storied building. He was detransformed, but he felt that he could see the translucent, ethereal form of General Nephrite hovering beside him. With a sigh, he released his breath explosively. At the same time, a dark cloud seemed to be expelled from his body. Willingly, he let it go, and slumped against the granite railing tiredly. He had felt the need tugging at him ever since he had felt a change in the link between himself and Kasen. Soon after, the dull gray bond that linked him to Kouseinou lightened in color until it was a silvery-white. He knew where they were, but he couldn't join them. Yosouya was still tinged with shadowy darkness, and he wouldn't leave him here.

            He glanced at the shimmering distortion of space beside him. The general inclined his head gravely, but the relief in his eyes was evident. A rift opened in the air beside them, and the inky mist drifted in sullenly. It wasn't that he had been purely evil. Under the influence of the corruption of the evil that inhabited Mamoru's soul, the darker urges present in every person had been strengthened and emerged victorious over purer instincts. Those dark sides had gained more control over mind and body, which was why they had withstood Mamoru's rule and carried out his orders for so long. Slowly, their spirits had been eroded away as those primal instincts had taken over. Confusion and chaos had been rampant in the gens' bodies, but three factors had contributed to the banishment of the seemingly inherent darkness: the activation of their other selves, the generals, the pull to the awakened senshi, their other halves, and the awakening of the Moon Princess and the Ginzuishou, which countered the evil in Mamoru and the disintegration of the Golden Crystal. 

            But a new internal battle raged inside Kyosei. How could he have been so abysmally stupid in the beginning? He could have resisted. Instead, he had given himself willingly into the hands of his demon-inhabited prince. The fight he had put up wasn't considered pathetic. It was nonexistent. The stars had tried to stop him. They had warned him, and they had stayed by him even while he had not been quite himself. He wasn't even sure what his true self was anymore, and he was able to admit that he was scared of the very likely possibility that such a thing could happen again. It wasn't normal that something like this should happen. 

            The stars were always present, whether they were visible or not. Kyosei looked up to them, as he always did, for guidance and answers. This time, the only thing they offered him was an image of carnage and slaughter. When he questioned them again, recoiling from the picture they gave him, they responded with a new vision: of himself, his facial angles shadowed by darkness, his face and soul consumed with that same blackness. He was kneeling before a massive throne, upon which sat a voluptuous red-haired woman...Beryl, he remembered, with a disgusted shudder. Beside him were his three comrades. Now he recognized the previous scene of lost hope: the falling of the Moon Kingdom, which he had contributed to. Was it that invasion of the soul, when he had been brainwashed in the past, which had infested his soul with more darkness than he could have imagined? It seemed to be the explanation the stars opted for. Kyosei wondered dismally if he was doomed to be conquered by the darker part of himself in each life he was born into.

            His art ached painfully when he thought about Makoto, of both the past and the present. The thought gave him new resolution. She was likely to hate him for all eternity, but he'd consider that hatred justified. It would only be intensified if he kept standing there like an idiot and wasting time. Kyosei leaned further over the railing. All the employees seemed to have left the building. The lights were dimmed, and silence prevailed. Trepidation crept over him–he didn't think Mamoru would react favorably if he tried to leave...

~                      *                        ~                        *                        ~

            Minako groaned as a beeping noise met her eyes. Reaching over, she flicked on the light after fumbling around unsuccessfully for her communicator. Usagi, who slept in the same room, grunted and rolled over. Minako looked in her general direction blearily and tried to focus her eyes. They widened when she saw that a crescent moon sigil, emitting a phosphorescent glow, was present on her friend's forehead. Trying to clear the fogginess from her mind, she pressed the glowing green button. "Mako? Ugh." Wrinkling her nose at the scratchy sound of her voice, she cleared her throat and continued, "What's going on? What time it is?"

            Her brunette friend looked equally tired but much more awake. From the little screen on the computer, Minako could tell that she was extremely. "Sorry, Mina. Rei just woke me up from a nap, too. Have you–have you heard from Ami?"

            Her stomach dropped alarmingly, and her pulse began to race. "No...kami-sama, did she go work today? When Kasen's missing? Of course Mamoru would be so angry...and...oh no..."

            "No one's responding to her communicator. And Rei tried to do a reading already, to see if it was just a mistake. All she's getting is this dark mass that seems to be determinedly in her way."

            "We're in so much trouble..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder at Kouseinou, who was looking equally concerned.

~                      *                        ~                        *                        ~

            In the empty elevator, she put a hand behind her back, reaching into her subspace pocket...and a hand gripped her wrist roughly. She spun around with a yelp, and her cerulean-blue eyes darkened as they met hard green eyes. "No–Zoicite–please, let me go."

            His voice was as cool and polite as always as he replied, "I'm sorry, Mizuno-san, but I have my orders. It seems that Mamoru finally realized that a senshi was spying on us."

            Desperately, she tried to wriggle free. She already knew that it was no use to scream or to try and get help from anyone in the building. The power Mamoru emanated was wrong, and in this vicinity, her powers were close to useless. It permeated the entire building. The place was saturated in darkness. "No, you're making a mistake. You don't want to do this. Please, Zoicite. I can free you. I know what confuses you. I know what can help you." She tried to keep her eyes fixed on his, although his tightening hold was becoming almost unbearable. 

            "Who are you? What do you know about me?" he questioned forcibly.

            "I–what do you want? I'm Ami." Suddenly, Kasen's words from the night before resounded in her mind. She remembered the current instability of his mental state. "Souya-kun, you remember me, don't you? It's me, Ami-chan."

            He blinked perplexedly, and when his grasp on her wrist slackened, she stepped back slightly, massaging her wrist behind her back as she reached for her transformation pen again.  She let a curse escape her lips when he grabbed her shoulders roughly and slammed her against the walls of the elevator. She wondered, briefly, why it had suddenly stopped its movement. 

            "You won't trick me that easily. Give it up."

            Her mind groped for a different tack. Kasen had said he was fixated on the Silver Millennium...yes, that was right, the past as the stronger influence. She reached her hands up to grasp his wrists this time. "Zoicite, stop. You're hurting me."

            This had more effect upon the blond-haired man, and his eyes began to clear slightly. They had been turning dull and cloudy recently, like a stagnant pond. 

            "Ami..?" he asked slowly, disbelievingly.

            "Yes," she whispered. Then, she received another shock that day, as he lowered his lips to hers, drawn almost against his will. 

            Immediately, he broke away from her. "Ami...kami-sama, did I hurt you? Are you all right? I can't believe–I don't know–"

            Ami looked up into his green eyes, as clear and crystalline as they had always been before, and she couldn't speak. Tears trailed down her cheeks, and before either of them could say anything else, all went dark. 

~                      *                        ~                        *                        ~

AN: Quite a lovely chapter, isn't it? Thank you for the encouragement and the reviews, minna ^^. I appreciate them!! Also, I'm really sorry about the formatting. Hopefully, I replaced all the chapters so it's readable now. Hm...I know it seems a little odd right now, but I'm really just writing this story to get it over with. I estimate about 5 more chapters, although three of them are basically aftermath stuff. Of course, I could always change my mind . 

            Ah, the meaning of this chapter: Je me souviens is French. There's a verb tense known as reflexive, and you use it for a lot of things. Basically, as in parentheses, it's "I Remember (Myself)" although that's a bit odd ^^;;. Not exactly so. Knights return next chapter. So do the guardians... Sort of. Hope the mess isn't too convoluted ^^;

        ~Ice


	24. What Could Be Lost

Chapter 21-What Could Be Lost

            Twelve figures waited in silence before a skyscraper that was so tall it seemed to loom over them. Its shadow was cast ominously over the ones below, and the streets were empty and quiet, save for those twelve. The wind rustled restlessly, sending hair and clothing rippling. Distant sounds of traffic were heard from the distance, but the bright lights of the more populated part of the city seemed dimmed and artificial. Faraway from the crowds and the lights on that eerie night stood those twelve people. Their attention was riveted by the building, and they stood perfectly still, almost as if they were in breathless attendance for some anticipated, momentous event.

            One of them was dressed in military-style, with a uniform of light gray. Standing right beside him was one of the seven short-skirted, sailor-suited figures. This particular one had raven hair cascading down her back and a red skirt and red heels on. General Jadeite's trademark smile was not upon his face, and his azure blue eyes were fixed upon the building so forcefully that it looked as if he was trying to stare his way through solid brick and glass. Every so often, he shifted slightly and shifted his glance to the senshi of Mars, who stood behind him. She would shrug apologetically, as if one of her thoughts had accidentally strayed into his mind and disrupted his inward musings. Sometimes, she would be the one to direct her gaze towards him. For the most part, Jadeite remained still, and the moonlight shone brightly on his gleaming blonde head. However, he had never been good at hiding his emotions, and disappointment, apprehension, regret, and worry flickered across his face and shone in his eyes by turn.

            Rei held herself a careful distance away from him. There was still undiscussed friction between the two of them, private issues that were not to interfere. She admitted to herself that she did care for him, still. He knew it. But they both knew that love was not supposed to get into the way of things: if she was hurt, his primary instinct would be to go to her, but in truth, his first priority would have to be to defeat the evil before them. If he was hurt or lost, the senshi of Mars would go on without him. As the shadows of the night grew deeper, the moon blotted out by moving clouds on occasion, she sighed quietly to herself. If it came to yet another rebirth...she didn't know if she could go through the pain of living a normal life, them remembrance of the past, and the knowledge that he would not be beside her. But she knew that no matter what, she would go through an infinite number of hells just to get him back. It would always be that way for them, as it was for the other five pairs of soulmates: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, Kunzite and Venus, Nephrite and Jupiter, Zoicite and Mercury, and the senshi of Neptune and Uranus. 

            Usagi was the epitome of her past self that night, with a serene expression on her face. Her white princess dress flowed down her slim form, and the Ginzuishou glowed softly. She kept her face impassive, as she had learned to do in the past, but inside, her thoughts tumbled about in turmoil. She didn't know what she would do that night: she didn't know how to handle Endymion, she was worried about Ami and the guardians and what might have happened to them, and she knew that her control over the crystal was much diminished from what it had been in her past life. As the night went on, however, inner peace descended upon her as well, and her guardians were comforted by her presence. To her right was Venus, on her left was Mars. Next to Mars was Jadeite, and beside him was Saturn, then Uranus, then Neptune, and then Jupiter closed the circle. They didn't leave spaces for those who were not present, but they felt their absence keenly. 

            Setsuna was not present that night; she was watching from the Gates of Time. She would watch the knot in this particular path unravel itself, and she would right the wrongs if it came to that once more...

            Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune clumped together within the larger circle of senshi (and one Shittenou). Hotaru shivered slightly, the breeze ruffling her hair and chilling her bared skin. Her luminous purple eyes held anxiety: she didn't like the feeling in the air, the dark, foreboding feeling that foreshadowed death. Her glaive, shining a dangerous, sharp silver in the wavering moonlight, was held firmly in her hand as she began to pray that she wouldn't be called upon to end the world that very night. Neptune and Uranus were both composed and seemingly confident, but their thoughts were intertwined as their hands could not be. They resented Jadeite, and they doubted the abilities of the younger Inners. They also did not know the full scope of the Knights' powers, and the disturbance of their elements unsettled them.

            Earlier that day, Makoto had felt a change come over her counterpart. It had cheered her, briefly. It had given her hope, and hope shone fiercely in her emerald green eyes. She stood tall, straight, and proud...and secretly, she didn't want to face the entity inside the building. Or, rather, she could face _the_ entity, but she didn't know how she would deal with Kyosei–Nephrite–if she was given the chance to talk to him again. With Jadeite's explanation had come more understanding, as well as pity. But even comprehension did not grant him full forgiveness in her mind, and that night, Jupiter was more mentally prepared for battle than she had ever been before. The old impetuousness had melted away to present a clearer, better study of her true character, which shone through comfortingly. 

            Venus stood next to her princess, her features set. She alone was the one who had first sensed the need to wait, and she continued to turn her face to the side in expectation. Her memories of the times of the Silver Millennium demanded that she feel respect and pride in her senshi for the way they were handling themselves during the impossibly-long wait that seemed to drag on for eternity. However, Minako's heart ached more for their loss for what had never been. Briefly, she had been able to get to know Kouseinou as he would have been in this life. And yet, even then, he had been a little lost to her, a little distracted, as his prince and brothers-in-arms opposed him. Rei and Jadeite had barely discovered their bond, and the others had not been given sufficient time. But she would not bow her head in acknowledgment of what being a senshi had cost them–all of them.

            Another group of four stood to the side, like a tiny wing. The first of their number was blond-haired, blue-eyed, and clad in a silvery-white uniform with a small golden insignia stitched on the pocket on the left side. At any other time, he might have been recognized as the rising star actor, Torit Sukareru. But that night, he would be General Ace, the Knight of Venus–and none other. The expression on his face was hard and determined. On his right side was Urawa Ryo, the Knight of Mercury. His visage was pale and drawn but just as decided as his commander's. Next to him was Kumada Yuuichirou, the Knight of Mars. His eyes kept drifting over to the larger cluster of fighters beside them, and his gaze tended to rest resentfully upon a certain blond-haired general. Shinozaki, the Knight of Jupiter, merely stood stolidly with resignation plain on his face. 

            The tension between the two parties was perceptible, but none of them showed their discomfort. They had to be united to win. At last, the long wait was over: General Kunzite strode down the empty street. No words were exchanged, but he nodded to Venus.  It could have just been his way of saying thank-you, since she had waited for him. Perhaps it was more. She smiled back, but the sorrow in her eyes was heightened. 

            Kunzite looked the way he always had in the Silver Millennium–before the end, that is–but he wasn't the same. He admitted that young Kouseinou had been preferable to the man he had been before he had met Minako in the past. Even then, as her influence wore away the years of barriers he had built around himself, he had never been completely restored to the way he should have been, had not years of duty, training, and leadership been forced upon him. The same thing had been shoved onto Mina's shoulders, but her personality had never been diminished because of it. Kunzite, however, reacted to things differently than his soulmates. Sometimes it was for the best; sometimes it wasn't. 

            As they entered the building in twos, penetrating the invisible barrier easily, the thickening clouds began to block the moon's light out, and everything but the darkness of the building was shadowed into obscurity...

~*~*~

            "It's pitch-black in here," Minako commented offhandedly, glancing at Jadeite's back; he held a sphere of azure-blue light in his hand that illuminated the hall they were walking in. Her eyes scanned the empty corridors that were inadequately lit by the ball of light. She had, with some doubts, ordered them to split into two groups. Her reasoning was that if they were walking into a trap, she preferred to have them enter from two sides instead of one. As the two generals were the only ones who knew their way around, each led a group. 

            Kunzite was in charge of Mars, Serenity, Uranus, and Neptune, as well as the Knights of Mars and Mercury. Venus trusted her senshi, especially the powerful Outers, to keep an eye on the princess. She wasn't sure how Rei would feel working alongside Yuuichirou, but Minako had needed to separate herself from herself and Rei from Jadeite. She had decided that Mars and her knight were a much safer combination. Unfortunately, by the same logic, she was stuck with Ace. He was walking directly behind her, and Shinozaki and Jupiter close behind. Jadeite led the way; Saturn guarded their backs.

            The blond-haired general started, as if jerked out of a trance. His expression was hard to read as he turned to face her, a faint, ironic smile on his face. "We all thought it was a little dark in the beginning...but it's always like this once everyone's left. After awhile, we just...got used to it."

            Minako bit her lip, feeling a headache coming on. Against her better judgement, she placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, sensing a deep sadness in him. So she didn't know him, and her memories were a little foggy, but if they were going to die anytime soon, she might as well have done something nice before she died. 

            From behind her came a soft hiss, presumably from Ace, and she turned around to glare at him. When she did, however, she noticed Saturn rubbing her arms as if she was cold, and suddenly, Minako also felt chilled. She directed her gaze to the ceiling, where she felt a sharp gust of frigid air, and her eyes narrowed when she noticed icicles forming on the air vents. "Jadeite," she called softly. About to turn the corner, he stopped at her call of his name and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Do you feel cold?"

            "Now that you mention it...yes. I think we haven't noticed it before, because the temperature's been dropping little by little."

            As the others glanced up to see what Venus was looking at, Ace smiled twistedly and murmured, "You think it's a problem with the thermostat?"

            The brunette senshi glared at him and pulled at the tips of her shoulder-length gloves nervously, trying to decide if she should speak up. Finally, she blurted out, "I think–Venus, I think it might be Mercury."

            The blonde cursed, and Jadeite looked at her quizzically. "If she shows herself...do we attack? Mamoru must surely have her by now, and she, too, may be brainwashed."

            Venus didn't reply, her eyes flitting around to take in every crevice in the dark hall. 

            Hesitantly, Makoto whispered, "If we find Zoicite–do you think it would help? He might be able to...like Rei and Jadeite.."

            "What, help us?" Minako cut her off quickly, "Don't be silly. You think that Zoicite would help _us_? If he's lurking around here, which is very likely, he'd probably help her scare us to death."

            Grimly, Jadeite muttered, "Not to death, Venus. Mamoru wants us alive to toy with a bit more. He likes living things; dead corpses are less fun."

            Looking slightly green, Saturn looked determinedly away from the shining, sharp blade of her glaive. As they turned around the corner, she suddenly felt a funny prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and she turned around again. On the window at the end of the hall they had just been in, glittery, white-frost letters gleamed icily, written in very distinctive, very familiar, and very neat handwriting: _Welcome_.

~*~*~

            Contrary to Venus's expectations, Zoicite was nowhere near them. He was paying a visit to his old friend Kunzite...

            The silvery-haired general jumped when he heard a tell-tale whoosh about an inch away from his throat. As he turned to shout out a warning to those he was leading, Kunzite's eyes widened when he realized none of them were hurt. They narrowed to a hard, steel gray a minute later when he realized that they were being toyed with. Zoicite's aim had been impeccable; Kunzite had trained him himself. If he had really wanted to kill him, Kunzite would probably be dead right now. He must have put a lot of effort into aiming it perfectly and making sure no one else got hard. Another gleaming, sharp-edged projectile flashed by his temple, and everyone behind him instantly swerved into each other or the walls to avoid it. As they picked themselves off the ground, muttering apologies and assorted curses, Kunzite cleared his throat and commanded, "Show yourself, Zoicite."

            For a few minutes, there was no response. Mars caught the gen's eyes, and when her question of whether or not she should rekindle the ball of flame she had been holding had been communicated, Kunzite shook his head firmly. At last, Zoicite replied, "I'm so glad you recognize me, Kunzite. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that I don't have the liberty to show myself quite yet."

            "And why not?" the Mercurian knight inquired snappishly, unable to see Kunzite's glower in the dark.

            "Because," he said, his voice full of superior, dark humor, "you're not going the right way."

~*~*~

            They had met no more booby traps along the way, and because of this, they were feeling more than slightly nervous. Ami–or Mercury–seemed to be guiding them along via window messaging. Her pleasant missives tended to be wonderful, cheerful things like "_We're waiting_," "_Enjoying your stay_?" and "_One corridor down, only three more to go_." 

            Distractedly, Venus turned to Jupiter and murmured, "I seem to have underestimated Mercury. Was she this powerful before? Did I not allow her to play to her strengths?"

            Before she could reply, Jadeite cut in, his eyes still fixed on a point before them, "No, Venus. This is Mercury's darker side. At the point you were training her, she was still young. As you get older, your powers develop. But because darker emotions like anger and sadness are now present in her mind, they make her more powerful. If you recall, on the Moon, if you got angry as a child, before you had a tight control on your magic...it might have escaped you, and bad accidents may have happened. It did to us on the Earth."

            "But what brought out her darker side? And how could she have submitted to Mamoru? Ami couldn't have–she never would have..." 

            Still staring ahead fixedly, the blond general said softly, "Maybe he made her an offer...that she just could not refuse."

            Hotly, Jupiter retorted, "No! She would have done anything for Usagi–Serenity. There was nothing he could have offered her–nothing!"

            Even before he responded, Venus felt as an icy-cold wind blow through her–she knew the answer. Jadeite shook his head regretfully. "I wish it were true. Can't you think of what he could have offered her?"

            "No. She wouldn't have. She wouldn't have betrayed us for him! She wouldn't have turned her back on us!"

            Venus turned away. Quietly, she said, "We don't know what happened, Makoto. Maybe he captured her and held her against her will. Zoicite could have been the one used to lure her in... Maybe she thought she would be able to beat him or trick him somehow. Ami has always been the brains of our operation, but we've always thought her to be just that: brains and nothing else. Her powers may be mostly defensive, but she can fight. I realize that now. And I can't believe it took something like this to make me realize it." She was lost in doubting herself, and before she could voice the thought that plagued her all her days, that she might not be the best commander for the senshi, the long-awaited action began happening.

            All of a sudden, the coldness spreading through her no longer seemed like a normal reaction to fear and anxiety. It was as though frigid, biting cold had manifested into fingers that gripped her throat...and then a white glove materialized as she twisted away, choking, spluttering, and trying to free herself from her unseen adversary.

            Before the others could come to her aid, they were caught up in a drafty, icy whirlwind of frosty blue caught them up in a teleportation spell. 

            When they arrived–not by choice–at their destination, the sight that met their eyes shocked them: Ryo and Yuuichirou, the Knights of Mercury and Mars, were pressed hard against the wall, kept approximately a foot off the ground by Nephrite and Zoicite. Rolling around on the ground was Kunzite, a truly furious expression on his face as he struggled to get free of his bonds: he was wrapped in ropes infused with dark energy, and the angry silver pulsing against it seemed to be fighting a losing battle. The senshi of Neptune, Uranus, and Mars had once more formed a protective circle around Serenity, who was protesting vociferously. 

            Venus, whose throat had been released, looked into Ami's calculating, challenging gaze, and tried to take in the scene before her. She had three options: one, save the knights, two, untie Kunzite, and three, protect the princess. Her light blue eyes darted between the figures, seemingly frozen in place, awaiting her decision. And without her knowing it, she began to pit the thoughts and wishes of Minako against the brutal judgement of Venus.

~*~*~

AN: Erm...I apologize for the long wait? ^^;; I know no one's really been fighting or anything yet, but hopefully the end is good (I have part of it planned it. I've been winging it so far)...I'm not too good at action scenes, but I'll try in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!!


	25. Separation Anxiety

Chapter 22-Separation Anxiety

            Venus knelt beside Kunzite, who was struggling with his bonds on the floor. She had quickly dispatched the Jovian and Venusian Knights to rescue their comrades Ryo and Yuuichirou. Jupiter and Saturn had joined the circle of the Outer Senshi (plus Mars) around Serenity, facing off against Mercury. 

            As she tried to peel the restraining bonds off him, Venus kept an eye on her fighters. Suddenly, it felt as though her hands were on fire, being eaten away by some type of acidic substance. She looked down hurriedly to see that her previously-impenetrable gloves were melting out of existence, baring her flesh. A rash of some sort had appeared on her palms, and the boils were throbbing painfully. 

            It wasn't until Kunzite, glowering at her, the sticky dark ropes plastering his mouth shut, telepathed, 'The Venus I knew would never have wasted the time to untie me. You would've left me like I deserve to be left,' that she looked straight into his eyes.

            She glared right back at him. 'Yeah, well, things change. I'm not as ruthless anymore; I don't have the experience.'

            'It's all in your mind, still. By the way, Jadeite looks a bit lost over there. You forgot to tell him where to go.'

            She cursed, and he would have smiled had his lips not been immobilized. She wasn't used to dealing with Jadeite, especially in this life, and giving him any commands had completely slipped her mind. In the past, Venus had been very careful not to intervene in matters concerning Kunzite's authority and the Shittenou he commanded and vice versa. He had been equally reluctant to give the senshi any orders. She made a mental note that they would have to fix things if they lived through this whole mess. "Jadeite, get over here and help me."

            He looked helplessly at his commander and crouched beside him. "While we're on the subject, how do we get these damned things _off_?" he asked, yanking uselessly at the ropes, then yelping and yanking his hands away.

            Kunzite's voice sounded in both of their minds. 'I have no idea, but the harder you're pulling, the tighter they're winding around me! If you don't get them off me soon, I'm going to be strangled!'

            "Why don't we just cut the stupid things?"

            "Good point–er, question." Jadeite whipped out a blade with a flourish. "Now hold still, Kunzite. I don't think you want a lasting memory of this, and besides, you're charming enough without any battle scars. Don't you think so, Minako? You liked him well enough in the Silver Millennium."

            The general's icy gray eyes bored into Jadeite's light blue ones. He didn't find the situation amusing at all.

            "Jupiter, on your left!" Venus yelled, her attention distracted from Jadeite's unsuccessful attempts to saw through the bonds. In fact, his blade was melting all over Kunzite, and judging by his muffled shouts, it had become quite warm. She winced as the ice spear nicked the Jovian senshi on the arm, resulting in a long scratch that went from her wrist to her elbow. Angrily, she ordered, "Jadeite, get out of the way."

            He moved away instantly, and she focused her power. Kunzite held very still, anticipating her next move: golden light, thin as laser beams, sliced through the ropes neatly. They melted into nothingness, and he got to his feet instantly. When his eyes met Venus's, they were instantly in agreement: she moved towards her senshi, he grabbed Jadeite and went to confront the Knights and the other two Shittenou. 

~*~*~

            The only thing Mars could think as she dodged a spattering of sharp icicles was that they had done this to Mercury, that they, her friends, had pushed her over the edge somehow. But it isn't true, another part of mind insisted. She pushed aside her doubts and looked up as Venus approached them, biting her lip as she stripped off the remains off her gloves.

            And yet, she didn't seem to be overly concerned with her pain as she told her comrade in a low voice, "This shouldn't we happening. Mercury was never the strongest senshi in offensive battle, and we're fighting six–seven, if you count Serenity–against one."

            Slowly, Mars replied, "I think it has something to do with the fact that our minds are still in the process of awakening. We've never fought before in this life, and my skills are a little rusty. Hers are as sharp as they were in the past, but that's probably Mamoru's doing."

            "Still...something doesn't make sense. This fighting–is useless. We have nothing to gain by fighting Mercury, and she doesn't get anything out of doing this to us. I don't understand what Mamoru's getting at," Jupiter cut in.

            Suddenly, as Mercury's next barrage of ice scattered the Outer senshi, the renegade senshi made eye contact with her princess...and her eyes began to take on a dream-like cast. Instantly, the blue of her eyes darkened, and she was jerked abruptly out of her trance. When the Inners, sensing a weakness in her, began to talk to her, to shout at her, she closed her eyes, held her gloved hands over her ears, and floated to the ground to become encapsulated in a sphere of pure medium blue. 

            The senshi began to hear distant conversation, as if it came from afar, as if it was a memory. The first was easy to recognize–it was hers, Ami's. The second was harder to place, but the light dawned in Serenity's eyes first–and then it died. It was Endymion's voice, corrupted by hate, sullen anger, and darkness. There was a hint of amused malice in his tone as well. As the voices issued forth into the room, everyone froze, even the combatants on the other side of the room–especially Nephrite and Zoicite.

            Ami sounded tremulous and unsure of herself as she asked, "So–so you promise, if I give myself over peacefully...they won't be harmed? The senshi?"

            "I promise," the entity replied silkily.

            A new voice entered the conversation then, sounding pained and panicky. "No!! Ami, don't listen to him! He's lying!"

            "Why should I listen to you? What can you do to save them? You don't even love me. If you really loved me, Zoicite, you would understand why I'm doing this and why I have to do this. If you were really good again, you'd make the same deal. But you don't love me, you never loved me, and there's nothing for me now except to do this. There is no other way!"

            "I'm waiting, Miss Mizuno. Do you accept?"

            "Yes."

            Zoicite closed his eyes as he heard himself shout out too late. The words became inaudible then, just the sounds of screams of denial from Ami. But she was overpowered, the darkness already extending its hooks into her when she first agreed–not that it particularly needed her permission. It was just easier that way. It took less energy.

            "What did he say?" Jupiter asked softly.

            Nephrite met her eyes from across the room. "'I always loved you. Believe me.'" And she did not look away from him as he gazed at her with his heart in his eyes. 

            Meanwhile, the green-eyed general and the Knight of Mercury had both moved to stand over Ami's huddled form as the sphere and her transformation disappeared. They glared at each other with full-blown animosity, which had been increased by the pounding they had given each other: Ryo's ribs had fresh bruises on them, whereas Zoicite had a black eye and a dripping cut across his right cheek. Zoicite reached her first, and he crouched beside her. "Ami–" was as far as he got before recoiled from both of them.

            "Don't touch me–don't touch me!" she cried. "This is all my fault!"

            Neither of them had time to contradict her before they were all swept away by a great, unseen force...

~*~*~

            Nephrite fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He picked himself up dazedly, cursing the enemy's ill-timing. The only thing that pounded through his numbed mind–that made sense–was that he had to find Jupiter and explain everything to her as soon as possible. Only one thing stood between them: the enemy. 

            His foe materialized before him: a misshapen blob that looked faintly humanoid. Everything was crystal clear in the general's mind now–to get to Jupiter, all he had to do was defeat this physical form of the enemy. He smiled grimly, crouching into a fighter's stance. He was looking forward to repaying the blows, hurts, and injustices done to him.

~*~*~

            The Knight of Jupiter looked at his new surroundings in confusion. They seemed to be nothing more than an ordinary training room...the walls were a plain, unpatterned beige, and the floor was comfortingly solid. The room was empty, and if knowledge served Shinozaki correctly, he had practiced here many times with his fellow Knights...it was a training room on the Moon. He wandered around the door-less room for a few minutes in bewilderment, testing the walls and trying to blast his way through. He couldn't figure out what had happened. Surely he hadn't traveled back in time...had he? 

            Suddenly, a deep voice from behind him inquired, "Here for your lesson?"

            He turned around quickly and blinked as he saw General Nephrite coming towards him, shoulder epaulettes rustling in an unseen wind. "No...I didn't sign up for any lesson...Nephrite?" The Jovian Knight's voice trailed off as the general's eyes began to glow with an inhuman light.

            "Well, I'm here to lesson you anyway–it's one you won't forget, boy, since it'll be taking you to your grave!!"

            He stood there, shell-shocked, until a star with razor-sharp edges nearly sliced through his jugular. Then, Shinozaki began to strike back against the general standing before him, hate and rage built up from over a millennium before making him enjoy his bittersweet revenge.

~*~*~

            Zoicite spun around wildly as another blow struck him. This one caught him right between the shoulder blades, and he tumbled to the floor in a heap, the wind knocked out of him. A trickle of wetness dripped into his eyes, and when he wiped it away, he found that it was blood from a cut on his forehead. 

            He couldn't see his adversary, but he could feel that unfriendliness and something that wished him ill harm oozed all around him. Multiple images of a blurred person, whose features his sharp green eyes couldn't quite define, ringed him, taunting him in echoing voices of different pitches. A sharp crystal materialized in his hand, and he leapt at the image, only to find that he had missed...but he kept trying, going on doggedly, telling himself that once this temporary, troublesome nemesis was defeated, he could find Ami again. 

~*~*~

            Uranus blinked as a peaceful seascape appeared before her. The waves crashed onto the shore violently, but the skies were clear and calm. There were no seagulls flying overhead, no trash on the beach, and no children running around. Strange. All signs of a fight and darkness had disappeared...the world was at peace.

            She found herself taking off her boots and leaving her Space Sword on the blazing golden sands without a qualm...and she slid into the water, feeling relaxed and at ease. Water was Michiru's element; it would never hurt her. Or that was what she thought before the undertow began dragging her into the deep, frigid, airless depths of the ocean...

~*~*~

            Mars opened her eyes to find herself meditating peacefully before the Great Fire, back at the temple. Under her billowing priestess robes, she still wore her fuku. She frowned in confusion and attempted to get to her feet, but the robes, several sizes bigger than the one she was used to, hampered her movement. She tripped and fell to the ground. 

            Her arms were too heavy to stop her fall, and she closed her eyes as her face contacted the ground. When she looked up, her eyes widened–she was right before the fire, its flames licking at her face. Something was wrong here, Rei thought to herself. She had been in close proximity with the fire before, and it had never scared her this way. 

            The answer to her mental query soon made itself visible as a dark figure appeared in its depths. It seemed to be all made up of shadows, composed of a sticky-black substance that resembled the one she had seen on Kunzite. 

            "What–what are you?" she asked.

            It smiled sinisterly, revealing sharp, glinting, metallic-white teeth that were a great contrast to the rest of its dusky form. "I'm your dark side, Rei. I am all your evil, your hatred, your dark thoughts...every ill thought you've hard towards someone else...every time you lashed out at someone, you made me stronger. Every time you let your temper get the best of you, it was my triumph. You've seen me in one of your attacks before, Rei...and I've grown even stronger than you now. Let's see how quickly you die!"

~*~*~

            The Mercurian Knight landed on a platform of sorts. It felt as though he had been strained through some fluffy clouds and then reassembled. There was nothing but empty space around him...everything was colorless: no tufts of grass, not even any dirt. The only other thing there was–General Zoicite. 

            Ryo caught his breath as he noticed the mad manner in which the general seemed to swinging wildly and lashing out at invisible things. Had he gone mad? "Zoicite?" he called warily, unwilling to approach him.

            Instantly, the gray-garbed man swung around to face him, his eyes filmed over and the muscles of his face working crazily. His entire form seemed lopsided, and all of a sudden, an evil smirk formed on his perverted features. "You," he whispered, venom and malice in his voice. 

            There was no warning given to Ryo as he was tackled to the ground...and suddenly, Ryo was filled with a sparkling white anger. This was the man Ami had chosen over him in two lifetimes. This was the man who, pathetically, could never retain his soul. He would beat this evil before him, and he would prove himself to her. Best of all, Zoicite would be out of the picture–forever.

~*~*~

            Kunzite faced his opponent reluctantly. "Ace, I really don't think that now is the time–"

            "Now is the perfect time," the blond-haired Knight cut in, his blue eyes flashing angrily. "We're being given the perfect opportunity. Can you see any other way out of here?"

            The silver-haired one cast an apprehensive look at their surroundings. He couldn't see any way to get out, and they had spent what seemed like an eternity wasting their powers by hurling them at the walls. They absorbed the powers, and no change had occurred. 

            Then Ace had somehow gotten the idiotic idea that to get out, one of them had to kill the other. Kunzite figured that the Venusian Knight, always a bit unbalanced, had finally been pushed over the edge. Maybe Mamoru had stuck them in here together so they would finish each other off, but Kunzite wasn't going to give the thing that controlled him the satisfaction. 

            He was _not_ going to fight Ace, no matter how much the other man wanted to kill him...no matter how much he wanted to get revenge on Ace for terrorizing Mina. Kunzite had always been good at keeping his emotions under control...he wasn't going to raise a finger against Ace–unless–he wondered if self-defense counted as a bolt of brilliant power raced past his leg. "Ace, be logical!" he shouted, jumping out of range. "This is insane!"

            "I'm not going to wait here forever, Kunzite! You hate me, I know you do! You loathe me just as much as I hate you! Well, now you can finally show me how much, and I can't wait to do the same. I'll be the victor this time, Kunzite."

            He had to duck another streak of power. "What did I ever do to you?" he shouted.

            "Besides taking the one person I ever loved away from me? A whole lot, High General!! I _died_ for her that day the Moon Kingdom fell...it fell because of _you_. You broke her heart, and she still loved _you_! It wasn't fair! And when I was dying, she didn't even cry for me. She didn't even wait until my heart stopped beating...she went to you, Kunzite, and I will _never_ forgive either of you for it!"

~*~*~

            Neptune stood atop a high cliff, the playful breeze ruffling her wavy hair. Everything seemed peaceful and tranquil, and she reveled in the silence. After a few minutes, however, she began to feel that the dead silence was chilling and creepy. 

            She walked around a bit to find herself atop an isolated pinnacle. The rock she stood on was a circular platform, far removed from anything else that might exist in this strange place. But before the senshi could begin panicking, she heard a familiar shout of her name–it was Haruka; she would recognize her voice anywhere. 

            Neptune raced over to the edge of the spire and looked down. The height was dizzying, but all she cared about at that moment was the sandy-haired figure below, thrashing in the ocean. Immediately, the senshi readied herself to jump: the sea was her element, and she had to save Haruka. 

            She leapt from her perch, plummeting down towards the blue-green sea below...but to her horror, as she got closer and closer, the ocean was replaced by a black-tiled floor that looked very hard. Michiru's arms flailed in the air as she tried to stop her descent, but there was nothing she could do...

~*~*~

            The last words she had heard from Nephrite, before she had been deposited in her new setting, was that he loved her. He had been repeating Zoicite's words, but Jupiter had been able to tell that he had been expressing his own feelings to her. 

            Unfortunately, it seemed that destiny was adamantly against the possibility of their ever getting a chance to work things out, as usual. She was trapped what appeared to be a large cage composed of iron bars and a sheet of metal across the top. Through the bars, Jupiter saw empty space for miles and miles around her, as far as her eyes could see. 

            All of a sudden, shadowy figures began closing in on her, and fear gripped her heart even before she recognized them. But as they came closer and closer to her, surrounding her on all four sides, she cried out in distress when she saw her parents...images of the senshi the way they had lain in death at the Silver Millennium's end...and Nephrite. 

            The specters converged on her and spoke as one in an eerie, wraith-like voice: "Look at us, Makoto...we're dead...all of us are dead...anyone, everyone who you have ever loved, who has ever loved you...has died. You're cursed, Makoto...everyone you love will die because of you. Death surrounds you, it lingers in your shadow and follows in your footsteps. Better that you give in to it and save those that don't deserve to die from your ultimate fate!"

            There was only one word she whispered in denial before the gray mist of angry, accusing phantoms reached the enclosing bars. "No..."

~*~*~

AN: Such happy thoughts we end on...don't worry, I haven't forgotten the rest. Next chapter, which will probably take another three months to get out (as usual), we return to haunt: Yuuichirou (ew), Jadeite, Mercury, Venus, Saturn, and...Serenity, of course! And then, finally, it will end (maybe), and I will be saved! 

            ~Ice

P.S. Please excuse the insanity...it's winter break, and the fact that this story seems like it's never going to be finished frustrates me. 

P.P.S. Thank you for the encouraging reviews, everyone! ^^ I appreciate it so much. Normally, I avoid the conflict with this story on my computer ^^;; until some nice person comes along and leaves me such a nice review that I feel guilty and come back to it ^^;;. Thanks for reading!


	26. Imperfect Destiny

Chapter 23: Imperfect Destiny

            The tears cascaded down Serenity's cheeks as she watched Yuuichirou and Jadeite fight each other, the former eaten away with hate for his age-old rival, the latter unaware of his true enemy. She had seen the other Shittenou fighting the three other Knights, viewed the fates of Uranus and Neptune, and watched two of her four Inner Senshi confront their innermost demons. Her eyes closed when the newest image was revealed to her: it was Mercury being assaulted by the supposedly-revived spirits of the guardians. Serenity knew they were no longer alive; these echoes were mockeries of their true selves. They would never have returned in this manner, and Mamoru was amusing himself with physical matches and psychological games.

            When she reopened her eyes, she saw Mina's school friends from London ganging up on Venus. She had previously been close friends with them, until her duty had made her sacrifice those friendships. Serenity knew that what Venus was seeing was fake, but it made her wonder how much Venus–and her other senshi, but Venus especially–had given up for her. 

            Finally, the last fight in the succession of battles was shown to her. Saturn was huddled on the ground, one hand pressed over her heart. She was trembling, but the relentless onslaught of torture continued on and on. 

            Serenity stared in a state of shock as she saw the outcomes of Mamoru's horrific machinations. The Shittenou had triumphed over the Knights–whose faces and true identities had been revealed to them after their deaths. The Inner Senshi had escaped their prisons–but only by hurting civilians and loved ones. The three Outer Senshi too, were dead. The last of that group, Pluto, appeared before Serenity, grief and pain present on her exotic features. 

            "Why? Why is this happening, Pluto? How could this happen? _Why couldn't I help them_?"

            "You know Mamoru is keeping you here until the time is right, Usagi. But you have become Serenity now, haven't you? And so quickly...and so it begins...and so it will end." Setsuna sighed heavily, and her grip on her staff was white-knuckled.

            Confusion and anger burned in Serenity's eyes as she stared at the senshi of Time. "Tell me what's going on, Pluto. Tell me why they died. How could they die?"

            "You and your court have died once, princess. Those were deaths that were destined to occur. These..."

            "Are they natural? Were they fated to die this way?" Serenity demanded harshly.

            She bowed her head, and the river of dark green spilled over her shoulders in a mournful gesture. "You do not understand the circumstances of this universe, Serenity."

            "Then explain it to me," she commanded, ever-noble.

            Pluto's garnet eyes regarded her challengingly until she nodded at last. "Very well, Serenity. We will start with the Knights. The Knights have always been, for the most part, good, honest men. They were well chosen. Yuuichirou/Chad, Shinozaki/Ken, and Ryo/Greg all began this way. Ace, unfortunately, was an exception, but he led them in a way he thought, in a misguided way, was for their best benefit. Not all the Knights can be perfect, Serenity. There will always exist evil to balance good. 

            This generation of Knights...was unfortunately flawed. This is why, no matter how hard they tried, they could not win the hearts of the Inner Senshi. But added on to the Knights' individual flaws was the unexpected flow of the Time Stream. From the beginning, your senshi were destined to fall in love with Endymion's generals. Once they met the Shittenou, they could not help but love them.

            This embittered the Knights, of course, especially in this life. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite were also fated to betray Endymion, and they could not escape their destiny. The end of the Silver Millennium went as prophesied....but _this_ world, this life, this particular _reality_...it exists separate from the Time Stream, Serenity. It's as if a small stream branched off from the river to form a little pond. The connection between the river and the pond, however, seems to have dried out. We live completely apart from the Time Stream, and this world will slowly melt away."

            "What will happen to us?" Serenity breathed, her face pale.

            Pluto's sorrowful expression intensified. "I don't know, Serenity. But this world is completely wrong. I saw, once, how things should have been. You were destined to fight Beryl again, who restored the Dark Kingdom. After several deaths and many enemies, you were to eventually build a utopia known as Crystal Tokyo with Endymion, becoming Neo-Queen and Neo-King. The Shittenou were to be resurrected in that time period by the Silver Crystal–the Ginzuishou. But in this world...there is no Beryl...there is no order...and the Shittenou are not supposed to be here.

            Neither are–were–the Outer Senshi." Her voice sounded choked as she continued, "They are dead simply because they weren't meant to participate in this fight at all. You weren't supposed to meet them until you fought a nemesis known as Pharaoh 90. 

            Mamoru has had the senshi face their deepest fears, and he has manipulated the Knights and the generals so cleverly that the former are dead and the latter close to losing sanity. The Knights were meant to undergo a test of humanity–which they failed. If the generals had had normal lives, perhaps they would have faced their personal fears as well. 

            But you have to understand that Seishou Kouseinou, Tabiki Kasen, Kousei Kyosei, and Kouseki Yosouya did not lead normal lives, Serenity. They had all been friends, once. From a very young age, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite were captured by Mamoru. He brainwashed them and used Jadeite to trap Kunzite, who had spent much of his life trying to escape the snares of darkness. I believe all of them were brainwashed more than once and Zoicite multiple times.

            They were on the verge of falling in love with the senshi again. That might have saved them all...it may have reconnected us with the mainstream. But it was not to be. Kouseinou had met Minako in this life, Serenity. Did you know? They had the closest bond out of all the Shittenou and the senshi. Her love redeemed him. Rei brought Jadeite back to us. Ami had just gotten through to Zoicite when Mamoru sprang into action...and all has been lost. All is lost, Usagi!" Setsuna began sobbing hopelessly, but Serenity still sat there, motionless.

            What had happened to all of them had shocked her beyond coping at the moment. She couldn't understand how this could ever have happened...and yet...how many other realities out there had evaporated? Completely wiped out of existence? Her mind wandered down similar, vague paths until she cleared her throat abruptly and asked, "Setsuna, can I resurrect the Knights? If they all die, can I resurrect them into a new life? Will connect us with the Time Stream again?"

            "I don't know, Serenity. I just don't know, this time around."

~*~*~

            As she spiraled through space, Makoto felt a last intrusion into her thoughts. There had always been a connection between her and Shinozaki, because he had been her Knight. They had been the closest friends of the senshi-Knight pairs, and she regretted the loss of his companionship. Just as the bond between them severed, the Jovian Knight spoke to her one last time. 'Remember me, Makoto. Remember that I loved you, no matter what.'

            Yuuichirou's last thoughts were also focused on Mars. 'Rei, don't forget about me. I know you never felt the same way, but never forget that I cared deeply for you. Don't beat anyone else with my broom. Not even him.'

            The tears shone in her eyes. 'I won't,' she promised. 'I'm sorry.'

            'Tell him I'm sorry,' he sighed. He was restored to the person he once had been.

            Mercury closed her eyes as she heard her friends crying out sharply as the bonds with their Knights were severed. 'Ryo,' she called out desperately, 'Ryo! Forgive me!'

            He filled her thoughts, cleansed of hate and pain, looking and sounding like he had the first time they had met. 'There's nothing to forgive, Ami.'

            Venus and Ace did not exchange words, but for the first time in her life, Minako felt sorry for him. The commander in her knew it was futile to fight at this moment. The timing was all wrong. This reality was all wrong, and she wanted it to be nothing more than a bad dream–but the problem was, it wasn't. It was _real_.

            They had known each other since their childhoods so long ago, during another lifetime, on other planets. The very last glimpse the senshi would ever have of their Knight protectors...was of their broken bodies lying in a cold, empty room as their lifeblood seeped onto the floor steadily, pooling and mixing together. They would not be reborn this time around. 

~*~*~

            Mamoru smiled at them coldly, taking in the senshi's bedraggled appearances, Serenity's tear-stained face, and the generals' horrified expressions, through which self-loathing and fear twisted. "So how does it feel, my dear Shittenou, to be murderers?"

            The senshi, who had not known how the Knights had died, let out a collective gasp while their counterparts turned away, hate and pain prevalent on their countenances.

            'Now. With everything you have, attack!' Venus's order thundered in their minds: the senshi's _and_ the Shittenou's. She was and would always be the commander...and she wasn't going to waste this opportunity–Mamoru was busy gloating at them and enjoying his triumph. 

            It was not enough. Technically, it did nothing but augment Mamoru's powers as he absorbed them and grew larger. They tried again, and the same thing happened. 

            Serenity was unable to see through the tears that were pouring from her eyes, but she received an impression of another world, of a vision of her wearing the same dress and holding the Ginzuishou before her. And yet, this different time, her friends were wraiths around her, the generals nowhere to be scene, and Endymion had just appeared behind her. A red-haired sorceress she remembered as Beryl faced her, but she became horribly disfigured and...turned into Metallia. The name itself brought fear into Serenity's heart. Metallia had destroyed the Moon Kingdom...and Metallia had been the invincible evil. The similarities pounded at her until the image disappeared as quickly as it had come. Incredulously, she whispered, "_Metallia_?"

            Venus's heart sank. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. And yet...Mamoru's familiar, chiseled features melted away into a shapeless mass of seething dark energy atop a dark column of the same substance.

            Eyes of the darkest black and a gaping mouth appeared, and they seemed like bottomless abysses. The mouth smiled and hissed evilly, "Yes, it is me, little princess. How honored I am that you recall who I am. And this time, I am winning, and this will be the final triumph. I turned your prince to my side early on. You see, I gained the upper edge quickly. The fight was already lost even before you entered it! And the Shittenou. Pathetic." 

            The contempt in her voice was plain, and the generals' eyes shone dangerously, angrily. "It was so easy to bring out the darker sides that had been manifested in you so soon before your untimely deaths. The confusion of the rebirth and receiving your memories only helped my cause. Of course, you were never the real target. Had I wanted to do away with you, you would all have been dead by now. So stupid, so young, so inexperienced! It was easier to turn you to my side than it was in the Silver Millennium, and that was laughable. Go on, fight me," she taunted. "It won't hurt, and I like the power you're glutting me with."

            Quietly, Jupiter voiced the question they all had in their minds. "Why? What are you after? Why are you doing this?"

            She chuckled with real amusement. "If anything, you are even younger than the generals, little soldiers. World domination...I never heard of something so ridiculous. There is nothing for me but darkness, and power, and more power. This solar system–this time–is meaningless! _You_ are all nothing in the grand scheme of things. You will never make any great changes. Evil will always exist. But I–I will be everything!! 

            I have already defeated those paltry Knights. If you thought you would always be reincarnated, you thought wrong. They are dead now, and dead is dead this time. Even if you used that crystal now, princess, you'd be too late. Sailor Pluto has already let them go. As she will let you be destroyed."

            'Maybe...maybe it just wasn't meant to be' flashed through their minds numbly. 

            But Serenity had placed herself directly before Metallia, a light-filled crystal held securely in her hands. "Do you recognize it?" she called defiantly, "do you remember the good that defeated you in the Silver Millennium? We are truly doomed, Metallia–but you, too, are doomed alongside us!"

            They all attacked together, while Metallia was caught off-guard, but the injury done was minimal. She roared and lashed out at the Shittenou, who were thrown against the walls and knocked unconscious. The senshi and Serenity poured all their pain, sorrow, anguish, confusion, and protest against bitter fate into their attack this time...but the beam of light did not penetrate the dark mass before them.

            Serenity was the first to release something good from her heart: her love for her friends, her love for Endymion...and her hope for humankind. She recognized that destruction could not be their only reason for fighting in this horribly sidetracked, forsaken universe. The Inner Senshi soon caught on, and at long last, Metallia writhed in agony as the white-hot energy slashed into and through her.

            All of a sudden, her form mutated back to Mamoru's...and when he opened his eyes, they were blue. "Endymion," Serenity whispered, halting the power surge.

            "It can't be! It's a trap!"

            "Now!!" Venus's authoritative voice rang out, and she didn't hesitate to let forth a beam of blazing golden light.

            Blood trickled from the corner of Jadeite's mouth as he staggered to his feet. "NO!" he shouted, but it was too late. With their last burst of energy, he and his brothers-in-arms threw themselves in front of their prince.

            Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury let loose their last attack, giving everything that was left in them, believing they were glimpsing an end to this terrible path destiny had led them down. Their triumphant cries turned into screams of denial when the brilliant, multi-colored light faded...to reveal four bodies that had gotten in the way the last minute. 

            Endymion's mouth was open in horror, and Metallia regained her control at that minute. She laughed, the sadistic sound going on and on, rebounding off the walls and echoing heartlessly as the senshi gathered their soulmates in their arms brokenly. 

            'Oh, Endymion. What a time for you to break through and reclaim your body for a few scant seconds,' her mind whispered in defeat while her heart cried out in anguish. But the Moon Princess was past tears now. 

            "Your senshi are dying," she told Serenity. "Any minute now, the last dregs of their strength will leave them." Mockingly, she continued, "And they spent the last of their powers trying to kill the prince! Instead, they murdered their soulmates...whose sacrifice was all for nothing, of course. Oh, the irony!"

            No longer caring about anything as she felt the souls of her senshi, the Shittenou, and Endymion leave her, Serenity screamed her rage and sorrow as she gave the last of her life-force to the Silver Crystal. Metallia's shrieks of amusement changed to disbelief and denial...and the end had come without any of them knowing.

~*~*~

AN: Please forgive the mass murders in this chapter....and now for explanations. I hadn't originally planned to have this world go so off course, but during this last rewrite, I discovered that it was a semi-logical explanation and decided to go along with it ^^. I've planned out almost this type of ending for a while, though. It was the reason I continued this story, because I didn't think I'd ever be able to survive another evil-Mamoru fic. It was fundamental that he be evil, because otherwise, the senshi wouldn't have attacked him...and the Shittenou, of course, _would_ save him at the last minute. I just thought it was an intriguing twist to have it happen, but if you think me deranged, I apologize ^^;. And now ensues the Epilogue.

            ~Ice


	27. Moonbeams

Chapter 24: Tsukikage {Moonbeams}

            There was an oppressive silence in the corridors of Time...a silence so heavy and so poignant that it seemed as if the quiet would never be broken. Out of the blue, however, issued forth a silvery chime. Setsuna Meiou jerked awake from a deep sleep, and she ran hastily towards the sound, pausing only to grab her staff. 

            More chimes began to sound, teasingly, drawing her towards them. As she neared the source of the beautiful, hypnotic tinkles, the sound grew louder. Setsuna's mind was foggy, but her memories were slowly returning to her. She gasped in startled astonishment as she rounded a corner and came upon a hallway full of glowing spheres, each the approximate size of a basketball. They were crowded together in the narrow enclosure, bobbing about in distress. Each time one collided with another, a silvery chime was given off. 

            Tears spilled out of Setsuna's garnet eyes as her lips moved soundlessly, counting the spheres: one silver, one gold...a cluster of three together: royal blue, aquamarine, and light purple...a group of four: yellow, green, blue, and red...another group of four: gray, azure blue, navy blue, and green...and a handful of marble-sized balls she hadn't noticed before. There were fourteen in all. She assumed that they were the guardians. 

            They all floated towards here, glowing brightly, as if they sensed that they had finally reached their intended destination.

            "Come along, now," she ordered, mock-sternly, herding them along, "I've been waiting for you–and so has the world." She gestured towards a pristine, blue-green globe floating peacefully in the sky, restored to its former glory when they had defeated Metallia.

            The souls swarmed around her like guilty little ducklings who had wandered away from their mother. Some of them still had the tendency to go astray: every time Setsuna turned her head, trying to assure if all of them were still with her, she noticed the azure-blue sphere trailing behind. When she tried to grab it, it slipped away from her deftly with a merry chime as it brushed against the gray sphere that had also been trying to retrieve it. Sighing, she touched the gray-hued soul gently to initiate mind-to-mind contact. 'Try to keep all your brethren in order, General Kunzite. Especially that one.'

            She received the equivalent of a stiff nod. 'I apologize on Jadeite's behalf, Lady Setsuna.'

            A smile quivered on her lips. 'He wouldn't be Jadeite if he wasn't always being difficult, would he?'

            At last, they reached a small stream. Previously, it had been trickling along sullenly. Now, its pace picked up, and it gushed along cheerily. Setsuna smiled as she noticed the twelve spheres that had lined up in two groups of four and one group of six. 'You go first,' she told them, 'to make sure your charges reach it safely.' 

            They rolled into the 'water' readily. The Outer Guardians went in first, followed by the Shittenou's guardians...then Luna and the five Inner Guardians vanished into the brook as well, to be carried back to the Earth.

            Setsuna turned her attention to the souls still left with her. Unfortunately, they were not as neatly assembled as the guardians had been. She touched the globes of her oldest friends carefully, placing them at the edge of the stream. They would meet each other...soon...

            And then she turned her attention to the remaining twelve spheres. A fond smile crossed her face. 'What am I going to do with you?'

            The yellow sphere drifted over to the gray one, and as they touched, a strong, solid chord sounded. Other pairs came together: the azure blue with the red, the green and the navy blue, and the medium blue with the green. Their notes were different but equally beautiful. At last, the silver sphere brushed against the gold one, and they chimed a perfect C together. 

            Brushing away a stray tear, Setsuna dipped her fingers into the stream. It always felt icy-cold, and it always left her with an urge to dive in and join the living world. She shook her head and drew away. 'It's time,' she told them. The Inners and the Shittenou separated reluctantly, and each group went to their liege. 'Don't be sad. This time, your paths will–hopefully–be less difficult. You have suffered enough, and you will meet again, someday..'

            And once again, the senshi of Pluto was left alone to guard the Gates of Time. Their universe had not been extinguished; on the contrary, it continued on with a strong, steady pulse. Its ceaseless beat was the rhythm that ten hearts pounded in unison to...for the process of rebirth had begun again.

~*~*~


	28. Bright Moon

Epilogue: Kagetsu, Bright Moon

            "Aino Minako?"

            "Here!" The golden-haired, blue-eyed student waved happily at Haruna-sensei, who didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. The effervescent smile on Minako's face was bright and completely free of sorrow, and she turned to chat with the girl sitting to her right...

            "Hino Rei?"

            "Present, sensei!" She smiled at Minako and continued their conversation, flipping back a curtain of jasmine-scented, raven-dark hair. "Yes, I just transferred from a private school...I live at the Hikawa Shrine."

            "Kino Makoto?"

            "That's me!" Just as pretty brunette reached into her bag for something her fingers touched those of her brown-haired neighbor, who was retrieving his pencil. They pulled away, laughing and apologizing, and started to talk...but both kept the memory of the other's shocking, tingling touch. 

            "Nice to meet you, Makoto-san. I'm–"

            "Kousei Kyosei?"

            "Here, sensei!" Kyosei smiled wryly at Makoto, whose forest green eyes went dreamy as she flushed slightly.

            "Kouseki Yosouya?"

            There was a pause, and no one answered.

            "Kouseki Yosouya??" The teacher tried again, her tone frustrated.

            A blond-haired, blue-eyed boy jabbed his neighbor in the side with his elbow, and a tousled blond head unearthed itself from the pages of a thick book. Yosouya had been so involved in the subject matter that he had blocked out the noisy classroom. "Sorry, sensei!!"

            She shook her head, muttering under her breath, but Yosouya merely smiled to himself and shut his book, stowing it carefully away into the depths of his bulging bag. He then turned and winked one of his emerald-green eyes at the girl behind him. "Do you think she's succumbing to my charms yet?"

            "I–"

            "Mizuno Ami?"

            "Present, sensei!" Her cheeks flushed as Yosouya turned around yet again to engage her in conversation. She had a feeling that he would be doing this often during the year...the strange thing was, she didn't think she'd mind a bit.

            "Seishou Kouseinou?"

            The silver-haired boy seated directly in front of her raised his hand and gave her a stiff nod. 

            Minako burst into giggles as Rei turned to address Makoto. "I'm Mina," she introduced cheerfully.

            "Kouseinou," he replied curtly. 

            She smiled to herself. He was absolutely adorable...and absolutely stone-faced. Looking directly into his silver-lit gray eyes, she said, "So, Kousei-kun..."

            "Tabiki Kasen?"

            At that moment, the majority of the girls in the class screamed loudly as a silvery-skinned snake, having escaped from a mischief-maker's pocket, wreaked havoc in the schoolroom. They were standing on their desks, with the notable exceptions of Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. Minako remained in her seat, calmly chatting with Kouseinou (who listened to her straight-faced while keeping his eye on Shippou...he knew Kasen had been up to something, asking to borrow his pet), while Rei glared pointedly at the boy who was laughing riotously on her other side. Makoto caught up the snake, strode over to the open window, and released it. Ami's eyes had initially gone wide with surprise, but she had recently identified the species of snake and the fact that it was completely harmless. Yosouya, who had also been in on his half-brother's joke, grinned at her in admiration.

            Unfortunately, Haruna and Rei were directing towards Kasen...less than admiring looks. In fact, they could quite possibly be described as poisonous glares. "Detention!" she declared.

            He saluted her jokingly. "Always happy to oblige, ma'am–sensei."

            "You're an idiot!" Rei hissed.

            "And you're annoying!" he retorted good-naturedly.

            "Oh yeah? Well, you're childish and immature!"

            "Well, you're a priestess!" he replied, mimicking her irate tone.

            "How dare you–wait a minute..." A confused look crossed Rei's face, and Kasen laughed at her uproariously. 

            "Got you there, Rei-san. That's a nice temper you have."

            She glowered at him. Coolly, she replied, "That's a nice detention you've earned within the first five minutes of class, Kasen-san."

            Kasen shrugged it off as if he was taking a compliment modestly. "Oh, it's not so much. I bet you I'll have at least another one by the end of the day."

            "You're incorrigible!"

            During their conversation, the teacher had been trying to finish the roll-call, but she had been calling the last name on her list unsuccessfully for the past ten minutes.

            "Tsukino Usagi?"

            "Tsukino Usagi?!"

            "_Tsukino Usagi!!_"

            A snoozing, blond-haired girl jerked awake suddenly, the long streamers of her hair issuing forth from her buns whacking those on either side of her. The buns resembled, quite curiously, meatballs... An upperclassmen had recently teased her about that this morning when they had run into each other. He had called her "odango atama," but it was just coincidence that his name was Chiba Mamoru. "Here, sensei!" she called out hurriedly, trying to hide the evidence of her nearly-finished lunch.

            Haruna sighed to herself. It was going to be a long, rough year ahead, she thought, as her eyes drifted around the room:

            Minako was flirting with Kouseinou, who was trying to catch Yosouya's attention. Yosouya was busy charming Ami... Ami was looking helplessly at Rei, but she and Kasen were in heated argument once more...and Makoto and Kyosei were flirting with each other. Down the hall, upperclassmen Chiba Mamoru was remembering his run-in with the odango atama who had rushed in late, tripped over his feet, dropped all her books, and still managed to look absolutely adorable...

~*~*~

            Meiou Setsuna, senshi of Pluto, smiled her usual enigmatic smile as she watched the prince, the princess, the Shittenou, and the senshi from the Gates of Time. Their universe had been reconnected to the Time Stream, but time still passed differently for their little pool... She couldn't read the destinies of their destinies, but she trusted that things would work out, this time around. There was life: there might be pain, but there existed promise...and there would _always_ be love. All of it implied hope.

~*~*~

FINIS

~*~

AN: This is the last author's note ever for Paths of Thorns...isn't this sad?? I'm going to admit that my personal selfish reason for finishing Paths is because I wanted to go on to Crystal Tokyo somehow and cover their kids...who would want to know why it's taboo to mention the previous generation (yes, previous generation) of Planetary Knights to their dads...and suffer training on the Moon under the Outer Senshi. And the Dark Moon invasion. And a whole lot of other unpleasant things...but this will probably not come into being, as readers do not much like stories about Shittenou/senshi children. But I had to confess my bad, bad intentions ^^;;.

            Even though I'm sad, I have to admit that I'm _extremely_ relieved to have this story done and over with after a record three years (approximately) of working on it. It's managed to survive multiple revisions and rewritings, and I don't believe I'll ever touch it again–because if I do, I'll have to suppress the urge to delete the whole entire thing and write it on a more coherent fashion, and I'm absolutely sure that that would kill _me_...

            So thank you, everyone, who's read the story ^^ I appreciate it. And to the readers from GL who have suffered through almost the entire story process...you guys are the best. ^^ Lots of thank-yous in order to everyone!! Especially for the reviews–those reviews got me through the rewriting process of these final few chapters. :) 

            Anyone who asks me to write about the aftermath more thoroughly (as in another story) in the near future will...not suffer any horrible fate, because upon reading such a request, I'll probably suffer a heart seizure of some sort.

            And this is Ice, signing out for Paths of Thorns.~            02/16/03


End file.
